


Время истины

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Series: Эпоха волков и драконов [5]
Category: Bakumatsu — Fandom, Historical Japan — Fandom, Japanese History RPF, Rurouni Kenshin, Shinsengumi — Fandom, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe — Bakumatsu, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mercy Kill, Politics, Samurai, canon character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Пятая работа из цикла "Эпоха волков и драконов". В дни, когда древнюю столицу сотрясают религиозные волнения, а страна замерла на шатком рубеже между миром и войной, последним камешком на весах судьбы станет жизнь или смерть одного человека. Если верить легендам, меч Хитэн Мицуруги всегда приносит победу той стороне, за которую сражается, - но победа не равнозначна выживанию. Альтернативная история.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin & Sakamoto Ryouma
Series: Эпоха волков и драконов [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134323
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс)





	Время истины

  


Глава 1

Патроны ложились в барабан, как бобы в стручок – один к одному. Щелчок – барабан встал на место, Рёма закрыл рамку, крутанул барабан ладонью и положил готовое оружие на циновку перед собой.  
Одно удовольствие было наблюдать, как он заряжает – быстро, умело, почти не глядя на руки. Вот только делал он это уже в пятый раз за последние полтора часа.  
Когда он в шестой раз потянулся за револьвером, отомкнул ствол и начал вытаскивать патроны, Кэнсин не выдержал.  
– Рё-сан, может, хватит уже?  
Рёма раздражённо дёрнул головой, но отложил револьвер. Впрочем, сидеть спокойно он всё равно не мог – вскочил и начал ходить по комнате из угла в угол.  
– Долго, – бормотал он, на ходу ударяя кулаком в ладонь, – почему так долго...  
Кэнсин вздохнул.  
– Рё-сан, от того, что ты бегаешь, они не вернутся быстрее.  
– Без тебя знаю, – Рёма хлопнулся на циновку и уставился перед собой тяжёлым взглядом, подпирая ладонью щёку.  
Кэнсин лучше скрывал волнение, но и его сводило с ума затянувшееся ожидание. Знать, что в паре кварталов от тебя решается судьба всей страны, и не иметь возможности повлиять на ход событий, даже не знать, на чью сторону склонилась чаша весов – это было выше всякого терпения.  
Если бы над лавкой торговца соей, где они сидели, был пристроен ещё и третий этаж, Кэнсин мог бы взобраться туда и увидеть за домами белые стены и высокие расписные ворота замка Нидзё. Там, в резиденции сёгуна, сегодня собрались представители более чем сорока кланов, призванных на совет его высочеством Токугава Ёсинобу, и на этом совете сёгун должен был принять решение о добровольной передаче власти императору.  
Петицию о восстановлении полноты императорской власти подал Ямаути Ёдо, бывший правитель Тоса, который передал титул даймё наследнику, но на деле оставался полновластным хозяином княжества. В руки старого князя она попала от управляющего клана, Гото Сёдзиро. А управляющий получил её от некоего Сакамото Рёмы.  
Кэнсин всё ещё не успел привыкнуть к тому, как быстро Рёма и Накаока из преследуемых мятежников превратились в людей, к которым прислушиваются высшие самурайские чины и даже князья. Но расслабляться себе не позволял. Да, Рёму больше не преследовали за побег из клана, и он мог теперь опереться не только на Кайэнтай, но и на всю силу Тоса. Но здесь, в Киото, где по-прежнему охотились Волки, у него оставалось слишком много врагов. И если сегодня сёгун отречётся от власти, то врагов станет ещё больше. А если нет...  
– Рё-сан! А если сёгун не примет петицию?  
Рёма глянул на него, скосив глаза.  
– Должен принять. Господин Ёсинобу – умный человек. Он не может не понимать, что будет, если он не сложит полномочия добровольно.  
– А что будет?  
– Сацума и Тёсю получат от императора указ покарать род Токугава и развяжут против него войну. – Рёма тяжело вздохнул. Кэнсин знал, что его беспокоит: ни Сайго, ни Кацура не хотели даже слушать о том, чтобы решить дело миром. Союз кланов, который он помог создать полтора года назад, жаждал крови Токугава, и удержать их от нападения было не легче, чем остановить понёсших коней. Особенно теперь, когда на сторону восставших перешёл клан Тоса со всеми его богатствами, с армией и с купленным у иностранцев оружием. – Страна расколется надвое, и прольётся много крови. Очень много крови.  
– А если он понимает – но всё равно не передаст власть? – Кэнсин прислонился к подоконнику, удобно пристроив меч поперёк колен. – В войне ведь можно и победить. А другие кланы по-прежнему стоят за Токугава, и у них всё ещё больше сил, чем у Саттё*. Если Ёсинобу решит, что за власть стоит побороться, – что тогда?  
Рёма не ответил. Передвинулся по полу, снова взял револьвер. Медленно вложил обратно в барабан вытащенный патрон, со щелчком поставил рамку на место. Бездумно прокрутил барабан.  
– Рё-сан?  
– Если сёгун не сложит полномочия, – с расстановкой проговорил Рёма, – значит, он готов пожертвовать жизнями многих людей и будущим целой страны в угоду своему властолюбию. И тогда ради предотвращения войны его придётся убить.  
– Другого выхода нет?  
– Если Ёсинобу не отступится сейчас – значит, он не отступится, пока жив.  
– Хорошо, – Кэнсин удивился своему спокойствию: руки, лежащие на мече, ни разу не вздрогнули, только в груди шевельнулся какой-то скользкий холодок. – Если так надо, я убью его. Я смогу.  
Рёма резко вскинул голову.  
– Нет, Кэн-тян. Это дело не для тебя.  
– У тебя не получится, – Кэнсин едва сдержал натянутый смешок. – Ты видел, какая у него охрана?  
– У меня есть револьвер. И Кайэнтай. Завтра кортеж сёгуна проследует в Момояма. Ребята отвлекут охрану, с остальным я справлюсь.  
– И что потом? – Холодок внутри разрастался, захватывая горло. – Если тебя не убьют, то схватят.  
– Не схватят, – Рёма смотрел на револьвер в своей руке, и лицо у него было пустое и жёсткое. Незнакомое.  
– Пошли меня, – Кэнсин соскользнул с окна, придвинулся ближе, заглянул ему в глаза, пытаясь поймать убегающий в сторону взгляд. – Я буду осторожен, я смогу уйти.  
– Нет.  
Рёма наконец-то посмотрел на него. В тёмных от бессонницы глазах мелькнуло какое-то тёплое выражение, вроде улыбки, хотя он и не думал улыбаться.  
– Нет, – повторил он. – Это грязное дело, но это моё дело. И я сделаю его сам.  
– Рё-сан...  
– Дай мне слово, что не вмешаешься.  
– А если не дам? – насупился Кэнсин.  
– Свяжу и запру.  
Это была, конечно, шутка. Рёма прекрасно понимал, что ничего подобного с Кэнсином проделать не удастся. А Кэнсин понимал, что если Рёма заговорил в таком тоне – значит, и впрямь попытается сделать всё, чтобы его остановить.  
Он до сих пор не задумывался, насколько далеко может зайти это "всё". Но, честно говоря, размышлять об этом было неуютно. И Рёма, видимо, подумал о том же самом, потому что сказал чуть мягче и с едва заметной виноватой ноткой:  
– Если у меня не выйдет, тогда... Поступай, как знаешь. Но пока я жив, ты никогда не будешь моим хитокири.  
Кэнсин вздохнул и сел в стороне. Это был один из тех вопросов, по которым Рёме лучше было не перечить.  
– Рё-сан? А зачем вообще все эти сложности? Ну, чтобы сёгун сам отрёкся и сложил полномочия? Может, уж проще силой?  
– Ну, – Рёма отложил пистолет и задумался. Хоть отвлёкся, и то хорошо. – Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал про корабль под названием Япония?  
– Помню.  
– Вот и представь себе... Два паруса у нашего корабля – Тёсю и Сацума. Да гребное колесо – мощное колесо, на паровом ходу. Тоса зовётся. Ветер крепкий поднялся, паруса распущены, топки разожжены – тут бы отчалить, да и плыть в новую эпоху. Только вот... что осталось сделать?  
– Якорь поднять?  
– Верно. Вон тот якорь, что держит нас в гавани. – Рёма кивнул в сторону невидимого отсюда замка. – Мешает якорь. Обрубить бы цепь – и в путь... это Сацума и Тёсю так считают. А для чего на корабле якорь, Кэн-тян?  
– Для стоянки. Чтобы ветром и течением не унесло в открытое море. Или на отмель.  
– Тоже нелишняя штука, верно? Без пара и парусов корабль с места не сдвинуть... а без якоря – не остановить. А море штормит. Если сейчас обрубить цепь, куда нас понесёт? Может, с попутным ветром в светлое будущее, а может, на рифы к якшиной бабушке, да так, что многие годы придётся потери считать и течи заделывать. Нельзя нам без якоря, никак нельзя. Но если паруса развёрнуты, а ветер крепчает, то что надо сделать?  
– Выбрать якорь, пока цепь не лопнула. Отстранить сёгуна от власти, пока эту власть у него не вырвали силой. Так?  
– Так, Кэн-тян. Всё правильно понимаешь. Сейчас Токугава мешают нам. Даже не они сами, а вся эта тяжесть, что нагромождена вокруг – советники, управители, хатамото... Потомственная знать. Умных среди них мало, знающих своё дело – и того меньше, а уж способных – по пальцам перечесть. Одной руки. – Для наглядности Рёма растопырил пятерню. – И ладно бы они пытались страной управлять – неумело, но хоть как-нибудь... Так ведь они на власть смотрят, как вол на на кормушку! В казну руку запустить, да денег слупить с тех, кто рангом пониже, – за назначение на правительственный пост, за помилование в суде, за выгодное торговое соглашение... А что станет со страной, где правят невежды, судят мздоимцы, а торговцы получают двойную цену за ещё не выращенный рис – до этого господам из бакуфу дела нет. Лишь бы полные рукава золота нагрести – а там хоть небо рухни... Вот от этой тяжести и надо избавляться. А якорь выкидывать пока рано. Пригодиться может.  
– А если поднять его не удастся – тогда рубить, – пробормотал Кэнсин.  
Рёма помрачнел и кивнул, но ответить не успел. Внизу хлопнула дверь, загудели возбуждённые голоса. Кто-то бросился бегом вверх по лестнице.  
Кэнсин поднялся на ноги, но только для порядка. Он и так чувствовал, что сюда спешит не враг. Человек, что бежал по лестнице, полыхал на весь дом возбуждением и торжеством, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы понять – они ждали не зря.  
Рёма рванулся к двери – и прямо-таки налетел на Накаоку, который вломился в комнату снаружи.  
– Ну, что? – закричал он.  
Накаока, растрёпанный и взмыленный, ловил ртом воздух и не мог отдышаться. Вместо ответа он трясущимися руками выдернул из-за отворота сложенный лист бумаги и сунул его в руки другу.  
На ходу разворачивая послание, Рёма бросился к окну, на свет, и расстелил исписанную бумагу на циновке. Кэнсин видел, как у него дрожали руки, но затаил дыхание, не желая перебить ему вкус победы. Рёма слишком долго ждал этой минуты. Он должен был сам увидеть воочию плоды своих трудов – даже если сияющее лицо Накаоки уже сказало ему то же самое, о чём Кэнсин догадался на несколько мгновений раньше.  
Письмо не было длинным, но Рёма так и застыл, склонившись над ним, не двигаясь с места. Минуты текли одна за другой; наконец, Кэнсин придвинулся поближе – и увидел, что скорописные знаки на бумаге текут и расплываются от падающих сверху капель.  
– Какой человек! – проговорил Рёма хриплым неузнаваемым голосом. – Какой великий человек! А я, дурак, убить его собирался...  
Кэнсин засмеялся. Давно ему не было так хорошо, и весело, и до щекотки легко на душе. Хотелось бегать, скакать по крышам и вопить во всё горло – жаль, что конспирация не позволяла. Токугава Ёсинобу оказался не только умным человеком, но и решительным. Ему хватило силы воли, чтобы не цепляться за власть и не толкать страну в пропасть войны, – а значит, Рёме не придётся... рубить якорную цепь самому.  
Рёма вытер лицо и обернулся к ним, сияя заплаканной улыбкой.  
– Всё хорошо! – Он расхохотался и обнял их разом – и Накаоку, с которого слетела вся его важность, и Кэнсина. – Теперь всё будет хорошо! Теперь заживём, как надо! Перевернём всё вверх дном, выбьем пыль и расставим по местам! Устроим этой стране хорошую уборку, а?  
– Уборку, – подхватил Кэнсин, – чистку, стирку! И флот!  
– И парламент, – напомнил Накаока. – Двухпалатный. И кабинет министров.  
– И выборы! – Рёма поднял палец.  
– И железные дороги!  
– И больницы! И сразу школы для врачей!  
– Почему только для врачей? Университеты, военные и морские училища... ремесленные...  
– Да куда ты с университетами? Тут обычных школ не напасёшься, а тебе университеты подавай!  
– Но всё-таки!..  
– Успеется!  
– Не ссорьтесь, ну! – Рёма со смехом растаскивал задирающихся друзей. – Будут вам и школы, и университеты. Всё будет, слышите? Всё!  
Он подумал и добавил:  
– Всё, кроме войны.

***

Сад был небольшой, но ухоженный, почти безупречный по совершенству линий и форм. Почти – ибо полная безупречность сама по себе ущербна: она сковывает созерцателя, не оставляя взору и мысли места для движения. И поэтому среди подстриженных крон самшита и кипарисовника, нарушая их строгий округлый порядок, чешуйчатым драконом взмывал в небо наклоненный ствол узловатой старой сосны. А у пруда, что раскинулся неправильным овалом в окружении живописных валунов, насыпей и крошечных водопадов, дремала каменная статуя жабы с отколотой лапой, проросшая мхом сквозь трещины.  
Хороший сад должен радовать глаз и возвышать душу во всякое время года – и сейчас на смену пышному разнотравью середины осени, на смену золотисто-рыжим ароматным гроздьям кинмокусэй* и хрупкой трогательной чистоте "осенней сакуры"* у маленького колодца для омовений распускались белые и розовые горные камелии. Хризантемы цвета солнца и первого снега не сдавались ночным заморозкам, а противоположный берег пруда уже разгорелся алым пламенем кленовой листвы.  
Из комнаты, освещённой косыми лучами заходящего солнца, хорошо было любоваться и камелиями, и кленовым пожаром, отражённым в холодной воде, и игрой тёплого света на янтарной коре сосны, тянущей коренастые лапы к пылающему небу. Но человек, сидевший спиной к распахнутым сёдзи, смотрел лишь перед собой – на небольшой стол, на поднос с ветками и деревяшками да на цветы в простом ведёрке на полу.  
Доносящиеся из-за ограды сада крики, пьяный смех и грохот бубенцов не отвлекали его – наоборот, задавали верный тон размышлений.  
В дни потрясений люди, изверившись в собственных силах, взывают о помощи к богам. Отчаяние – самый вдохновенный проповедник, он заставляет самых закоренелых безбожников читать сутры и скупать амулеты. В зыбкой надежде на милость небес они готовы в любой мелочи узреть благоприятное знамение и свидетельство высшей воли, а если такой мелочи не найдётся – придумают её сами.  
Невежественная босота поёт и пляшет перед вратами святилищ, моля о чуде – и не знает, что чудо уже свершилось. Древняя легенда обернулась былью, божественный зверь _лунма_ * вышел из волн морских и явил себя людским взорам...  
...прошёлся всеми копытами по кропотливо выстроенным планам, смахнул чешуйчатым хвостом императорский приговор роду Токугава и водрузил на освободившееся место восемь триграмм священной премудрости. Ах, простите, восемь статей об устроении государства.  
Вздох человека утонул в отдалённом шуме беснующейся снаружи толпы.  
Если бы Сакамото просто носился со своей наивной верой в то, что род Токугава и обновлённая Япония могут существовать одновременно... Если бы он не пытался обратить в эту веру всех, кто его окружал, – и если бы его идеи не были так благосклонно приняты старым князем Ямаути, который хотел избавиться от сёгуната, но сохранить для Ёсинобу место во главе страны и упрочить свою дружбу с ним...  
Тогда к этому можно было бы отнестись, как к очередной сумасшедшей, но безобидной затее, которая на время отвлекла чудо-зверя от морских просторов и заставила его выйти на пыльный и грязный берег большой политики – но именно что на время. А потом развалилась под весом собственной несостоятельности и отпустила посланца богов плескаться в снова глубоких водах среди китов и кораблей, а главное, подальше от людей с их приземлёнными заботами.  
Участие Ямаути – вот что осложняло положение. Когда клан Тоса с его богатством, с его войсками, с кораблями Кайэнтая изъявил желание примкнуть к союзу Саттё, они подумали, что _лунма_ снова принёс им удачу, что в узорах чешуи на его спине действительно начертан ключ к победе. Объединив силы с Тоса, они могли бросить вызов сёгунату и взять власть над Киото. А у кого в руках Киото – тот и действует от имени императора, как повелось со стародавних времён.  
Но оказалось, что втроём договориться труднее, чем вдвоём. Оказалось, что присоединение Тоса к союзу было присоединением воды к пороховому заряду. Оказалось, что тот единственный, кто ещё способен заставить эту отсыревшую массу воспламениться, не только не собирается разжигать пламя, но и взялся вытаскивать из пороха фитили.  
Им следовало помнить: легенды – это всего лишь легенды. И волшебный конь-дракон, вышедший из вод, может не только указать путь к просвещённому правлению, но и общипать едва взошедшие ростки надежды на обновление страны.  
Если же отбросить вымыслы сказочников и обратиться к истине, то старинные книги подскажут: конь-дракон – не чудо-зверь с чешуёй, копытами и змеиным хвостом. В древности "драконами" почтительно называли самых крупных, самых сильных и резвых коней. И из тех же стародавних времён пошёл обычай дарить самых лучших коней святилищам, чтобы эти кони носили богов на своих спинах. В нынешние дни так уже не делают: хорошие лошади слишком редки и ценны, чтобы отдавать их богам. Теперь вместо живого коня для подношения используют "нарисованных коньков" – деревянные таблички- _эма_. Просто и дёшево.  
При всё своём суеверии, люди старых времён были мудрее. Они понимали: нельзя надеяться на успех, если ты не готов пожертвовать чем-то большим, нежели раскрашенная деревяшка. Чтобы добиться исполнения желаний, нужно отдать что-то нужное и дорогое.  
Иногда – очень нужное и очень дорогое.  
...Маленький липовый ковш без всплеска погрузился в ведёрко. В плоской и низкой глиняной чаше вмещалось достаточно воды, чтобы напитать жизнь цветов. Прямо в воду один за другим легли камни: стебли пройдут между ними и достанут до воды, а глаз увидит только поверхность земли. Точнее, её подобие – мох, прикрывающий камни и пустоту. Но так уж устроен человеческий разум – дай ему очертание, и он придумает форму. Дай ему видимость, и он придумает на месте пустоты твердь – и сам поверит в неё, и обопрётся, и пойдёт.  
Опасное свойство для тех, кто привык раз за разом испытывать на прочность и мир, и веру людей в незыблемость его порядков. И очень полезное – для тех, кому надо перейти на тот берег по непостроенному мосту. Не просто перейти, но перевести за собой многих.  
...Он склонился над подносом, раскладывая мох на камнях – и, не поднимая глаз, заметил, что в комнате стало ощутимо темнее. Рыжий вечерний свет, что лился из проёма раскрытых на западную сторону сёдзи, померк, от порога на циновки легла длинная тень. Только тень – и больше ни звука, ни движения воздуха, ни даже ощущения, что он уже не один.  
Чтобы не вздрогнуть, пришлось в очередной раз напомнить себе: это – моё. Сила, которой нет равных, быстрота, превосходящая воображение, скрытность, способная обмануть самое проницательное чутьё. Живое оружие, по прихоти богов отлитое в человеческой форме; но пока я могу дать ему то, что он хочет, – он мой.  
– Я не ждал тебя так быстро, – оборачиваться он не стал: неудобно, да и не нужно. Не стоит смотреть хищным зверям в глаза: если в поединке взглядов ты окажешься слаб – тебя сожрут. А окажешься силён – тебя возненавидят. Ни то, ни другое сейчас не входило в его планы.  
– Прошу прощения, – низкий хрипловатый голос обладал свойством даже самые вежливые обороты окрашивать в насмешливые тона. – Приходить нежданным – это в каком-то смысле моя работа.  
Человек у стола кивнул, оценив шутку. Известно, кто приходит нежданным. А этот, замерший тенью в закатном сиянии за спиной – если не его воплощение, то по меньшей мере полномочный представитель.  
– Есть поручение. Сложное.  
Присутствия собеседника он по-прежнему не ощущал, но знал, что тот обратился в слух. Узнай лучше тех, кто тебе служит, изучи их желания – и никогда не столкнёшься с предательством. Кроме того, которое вырастишь сам и в своих целях. А одно из самых стойких и неизменных желаний – стремление сильного вновь и вновь испытывать свою силу. Мастер меча в поисках совершенства может отказаться от богатства, от славного имени, от женщин и всех жизненных наслаждений, но он никогда не откажется от боя с достойным противником. Тем более если достойного не так-то просто найти.  
– Взгляни, – приготовленный заранее листок скользнул по циновке в сторону порога. Зашелестела бумага, разворачиваясь по сгибам.  
Чтобы прочесть три имени, не требовалось много времени, но молчание за спиной было долгим. Не торопя собеседника вопросами, человек у стола взял с подноса сосновую ветку и принялся ножницами обстригать кисточки хвои, оставляя голый остов без зелени, в красноватых чешуйках коры. Ветка имела редкую форму: своевольные изгибы будили в памяти образ волны или очертания холмов на горизонте.  
– Интересно, – проговорил, наконец, голос из-за спины. – Вы меня удивили.  
– Возьмёшься?  
– Вы же знаете, что да, – теперь хрипотца звучала не насмешкой, а предвкушением. – Не могу устоять перед такой редкой возможностью.  
– Помощники?  
– Не нуждаюсь.  
– Подумай хорошенько. – Человек у стола отложил сосновую ветку и стал выбирать из ведёрка с водой хризантемы. Одна, две, три – тёмная хрусткая зелень, тугое золото лепестков, нежный горьковатый аромат. – Конечно, только один из них может по-настоящему оказать тебе сопротивление, но я бы и двух других не сбрасывал со счетов. И огнестрельное оружие тоже. У меня найдётся ещё пара человек – тебе не ровня, но послушные и неболтливые. Могут заняться теми, кто тебе неинтересен, чтобы ты не отвлекался на пустяки.  
– Именно потому, что оказать сопротивление может только один, мне не нужны напарники. Пусть неумехи лезут под руку ему, а не мне. У этой троицы уровень мастерства слишком различен, и они никогда не сражались вместе, сообща. В таких условиях преимущество будет на стороне одиночки.  
– Уверен? – Ножницы щёлкнули трижды, отсекая стебли разной длины. – Помни, что все трое знают тебя в лицо.  
– Они заберут это знание с собой.  
– Не подумай, что я недооцениваю тебя, но в этом деле ошибки недопустимы.  
– Вы недооцениваете не меня, а... телохранителя, – не называть имён было их негласным правилом. Не у всех стен есть уши, но полезной привычке надо следовать в любой обстановке – меньше риск ошибиться. – Вы понятия не имеете о том, насколько трудно застать его врасплох. Я смогу приблизиться к нему незамеченным. Всех остальных он распознает ещё до того, как они войдут. Кстати, на вашем месте я бы и внешним наблюдением не увлекался. Эту добычу слишком легко спугнуть.  
– Хорошо. – Человек у стола отложил хризантемы на край подноса и взял молоточек и долото. – Мне потребуется время на подготовку. Можешь пока быть свободен, но не пропадай из виду. День и час тебе сообщат обычным порядком.  
Сосновая древесина хрустнула под узким лезвием. Осторожными ударами, чтобы не расколоть, он пробил в ветке отверстие, перевернул, вытряхнул мелкую щепу. Уложил ветку на каменное ложе, отверстием вверх, расправил мох вокруг.  
– Одного не понимаю. – Голос от порога уже был не насмешливым – задумчивым. – Вы знаете, почему я согласился. Но почему вы предложили? Вас так сильно задело, что план с императорским эдиктом сорвался?  
Можно было и не отвечать. Объяснить свои мотивы значило раскрыть свой образ мыслей, свои сильные и слабые стороны – то, что однажды может стать причиной поражения. Но сейчас было важнее, чтобы собеседник осознал: порученное ему дело не имеет ничего общего с мелкой личной местью – и не потерпит небрежного отношения.  
– Сорванные планы тут ни при чём. Его жизнь купит нам победу, вот и всё.  
Он мог бы добавить: "И сохранит много других жизней", – но знал, что на тень у порога такой довод не произведёт иного впечатления, кроме впечатления слабости и чрезмерной мягкости.  
– Не будет ли с моей стороны дерзостью спросить, как именно моё скромное деяние приведёт нас к победе? – тщеславие, переодетое сомнением, спрятанное за насмешкой и завёрнутое в три слоя почтительного уничижения... собеседник тоже старался не показывать настоящих мыслей, но в беседе скрывал себя куда хуже, чем в бою.  
– Слышишь этот шум за стеной? – Человек у стола разгладил пальцами стебли хризантем перед тем, как разместить их на подготовленной основе.  
– Разумеется, – а вот презрение ничем не притворялось, выступало, как едкий сок молочая на изломе ветки.  
– Невежественных обывателей легко заставить поверить во что угодно. Упавшие с неба ярлыки с божественными изречениями, амулеты, переходящие с места на место статуи... немного усилий, и эта толпа пойдёт, куда ей укажут, и сделает, что ей велят. Куда труднее побудить к действию людей образованных, не склонных слепо верить в чудеса и знамения. Их не сдвинет с места дождь из лотосов или радуга над храмом Каннон. Чтобы исполниться решимости и взяться за оружие, им нужна вера другого сорта. Вера в то, что их дело справедливо, а враги заслуживают смерти; что с этими врагами нельзя достичь согласия – а значит, к миру нет иного пути, кроме победы в войне.  
Он в последний раз поправил цветы, чуть-чуть растрепал нижние лепестки на одной из хризантем, наполняя _икэбана_ ощущением ветра. И отодвинулся вбок, предоставляя собеседнику возможность оценить плоды его трудов.  
На тёмном покрывале мха лежала сосновая ветка. Стебли цветов, проходящие сквозь отверстие, удерживали её в неустойчивом положении, изгибом вниз. Оба конца висели в воздухе – и широкий, с рогатым наплывом в том месте, где ветка некогда крепилась к своей основе, и узкий, сходящий на остриё. Казалось, что ветка вот-вот перевернётся, повалится на бок под собственным весом, и это ожидание само по себе порождало видимость движения. Как будто и впрямь не кусок дерева – живое чешуйчатое тело, пригвождённое тёмно-зелёным копьём, изгибалось в последнем усилии, пытаясь вырваться из предательски мягкой моховой трясины.  
А над ним торжественно и горделиво трепетали солнечные хризантемы – знамёна над телом павшего полководца. Знамёна в руках тех, кто продолжит битву за него – и во имя его.  
– Красиво, – голос из-за спины всколыхнул непрочную тишину, будто упавший в воду камешек. – Как вы назовёте эту композицию? "Поверженный дракон"?  
– Нет. "Цена будущего".  
Снова воцарилось молчание.  
– В который раз я убеждаюсь, что не ошибся, выбрав вас, – проговорил, наконец, собеседник. – Приятно иметь дело с человеком, который знает, чем и за что он готов платить. Я буду ждать известий.  
Исчез он так же беззвучно, словно в воздухе растворился. Тень пропала, но в комнате не стало светлее: за время разговора солнце опустилось ниже, и свет, озаряющий комнату через дверной проём, остыл и потускнел. Только небо над краем ограды ещё хранило ровное золотое сияние – но с того места, где сидел создатель _икэбана_ , неба почти не было видно.

Глава 2

Когда пришли гости, Кэнсин сидел за ширмой. Обычно он так не делал: от тех, кто знал, что Сакамото Рёма нынче обитает в гостинице "Цута-я", скрывать было нечего, а другие здесь и не появлялись. Но на этот раз гости были особенные.  
– ...Ито Каситаро, – сообщил Рёма, разглядывая письмо, доставленное неким посыльным, внешность которого хозяева не запомнили. Надпись на конверте гласила: "Господину Сакамото". Хотя для всех посторонних Сосновую комнату на втором этаже гостиницы снимал никакой не Сакамото Рёма, устроитель союза Саттё и автор петиции об отречении сёгуна, а скромный торговец Сайтани Умэтаро, занятый исключительно доставкой заморских товаров и диковинок из Нагасаки в старую столицу. О настоящей личности Сайтани было известно только своим, но какой-то Ито Каситаро в их число точно не входил.  
– О встрече просит, – продолжал Рёма. Читая письмо, он отчего-то улыбался, и весёлое удивление искрилось в его лице. – Обещает вести себя прилично, изъявляет всяческое почтение, ну и так далее. Что думаешь, Кэн-тян?  
– Он вообще кто? – хмуро спросил Кэнсин. – Из наших?  
– Да не то чтобы из наших, – Рёма хитро скосил глаза на товарища. – Ито Каситаро – военный советник Синсэнгуми.  
И захохотал. Наверное, Кэнсин выглядел очень забавно с разинутым ртом и круглыми, как чашечки для сакэ, глазами.  
– Что тут смешного? – проворчал он, совладав с удивлением. – Уходить надо. Если Синсэнгуми...  
– А вот это и есть самое интересное, – Рёма помахал письмом. – Ито пишет, что он с единомышленниками разочаровался в Синсэнгуми, не желает больше иметь с ними ничего общего и вообще числится в их рядах только для виду, поскольку покидать отряд запрещено. И это похоже на правду: мне ещё осенью сообщали, что у Волков намечается раскол. Официально они просто направили полтора десятка человек на охрану императорской усыпальницы, а на деле смахивает на то, что эти люди действительно решили отделиться от стаи. Теперь Горё-эйдзи, "Стражи высочайшей гробницы", держатся особняком от Синсэнгуми, и Ито Каситаро у них за главного.  
– Как он узнал, что ты здесь?  
Рёма пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею. Хотя... если случайно заметил меня на улице, то мог и в лицо узнать. Мы виделись в Эдо пару раз, только я в додзё Тиба учился, а он в додзё Ито. Там его мастер и усыновил, кстати... Близко мы с ним не сдружились, но на турнирах встречались – за одну же школу выступали.  
– А может быть, ему поручили тебя выследить, как раз потому, что вы были знакомы? – упёрся Кэнсин. – Может, он по-прежнему работает на Синсэнгуми?  
– Тогда нам не письмо бы прислали, – Рёма перестал улыбаться, – а пару десятков молодчиков в синем. Но если Ито действует в интересах Синсэнгуми, то... что это значит, ну-ка?  
Кэнсин прикусил губу. Рёма любой неудобный вопрос ухитрялся вывернуть наизнанку и превратить в свою любимую игру, заставляя собеседника самого искать ответ. С ним невозможно было спорить, потому что в конце всегда оказывалось, что Кэнсин спорит сам с собой, а Рёма всё равно прав, и хоть ты тресни.  
– Синсэнгуми хотят тебя поймать, – раздражённо начал он. – Если Ито – за них, и если он обнаружил твоё укрытие, но за тобой ещё не пришли, то... выходит, что прямо сейчас они не готовы на тебя нападать. Может, боятся, что ты им не по зубам. Или опасаются мести твоих друзей. Или... наверное... – Он нахмурился, мучительно соображая; если бы его мысли работали на пару, как гребной винт корабля, сейчас раздался бы свист перегретого котла.  
– Или они не хотят войны, – подсказал Рёма, видя его затруднение. – И в этом случае нам действительно есть о чём поговорить.  
– Я не понял, – осторожно сказал Кэнсин. – При чём здесь война?  
– При том, что сторонникам бакуфу невыгодно ссориться с Тоса. Сейчас только осторожность князя Ямаути и его желание сохранить дружбу с Токугавой Ёсинобу удерживает Сацуму и Тёсю от нападения. Хотя Тоса присоединилась к их союзу, но выдвигать войска не торопится. А без них Саттё не будут атаковать. Не рискнут выступить в одиночку против Айдзу и прочих союзников бывшего сёгуна. И вот, с одной стороны у нас Сацума и Тёсю, которые хотят вывести род Токугава под корень, да только сил у них маловато. С другой стороны – Токугава и Айдзу, которые готовы драться до последнего человека. А с третьей стороны – Тоса и мы, Кайэнтай. И Сайго с Кацурой хотят окончательно перетащить Тоса в свой лагерь, со всеми пушками Ямаути и кораблями Кайэнтая, а те не решаются. Вот и стоит вся страна враскоряку – между Саттё и бакуфу, одной ногой к реформам шагнула, а другую от опоры оторвать боязно. – Рёма фыркнул, но как-то невесело. – Только ноги-то скоро устанут так стоять. Левая ли подкосится, правая ли – всё едино падения не миновать. А под нами – пропасть.  
Он помолчал, машинально разглаживая изломы на исписанной бумаге.  
– И если мы сорвёмся в эту пропасть, в эту войну, то остановить падение уже не сможем. Может, через год, через два очнёмся... там, на дне. Те из нас, кто останется жив. Поэтому я готов встретиться с любым человеком из лагеря бакуфу, который согласится меня выслушать, не пытаясь зарезать на месте.  
– Но ведь это Волки, – Кэнсин сжал кулаки. За прошедшие два года его ненависть к палачам в синих накидках не уменьшилась ни на йоту. Просто перестала быть горячей и испепеляющей, как раскалённый металл, и застыла, затвердела в одной неизменной форме.  
– Да хоть тигры. Хоть черти рогатые. У нас совсем нет времени, Кэнсин. Сайго уже готовится переправить армию из Сацумы. Кацура поставил под ружьё половину княжества. Прекращать войну надо до того, как она начнётся; потом – уже поздно будет. Синсэнгуми – не самый плохой вариант: они приближены к Мацудайре Катамори.  
– Рё-сан! Он же военный комендант! Тебя по его приказу разыскивают, между прочим!  
– Знаю. Но самый быстрый путь – выходить прямо на людей, которые принимают решения. А Катамори – это всё княжество Айдзу в одном лице и самая боеспособная часть армии бакуфу. Без него ни мир, ни война не обойдётся – а значит, всё равно придётся с ним говорить, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Так что... не важно, к какому лагерю Ито действительно прибился. Важно, что он может свести нас со своими бывшими соратниками. Уже ради этого его стоит принять.  
Он сложил письмо и посмотрел на Кэнсина – искоса, задумчиво.  
– А вот тебе и впрямь не стоит ему показываться. Для Синсэнгуми ты мёртв – и надо, чтобы так оно и осталось. Меня они, если ума хватит, не тронут. Не решатся, пока Тоса ещё не выступила против бакуфу с оружием в руках. А за тобой будут охотиться усерднее прежнего, если узнают, что ты выжил.  
Кэнсин пожал плечами. Он знал, каков риск, когда возвращался в Киото, наотрез отказавшись отпустить Рёму сюда в одиночку... ну, ладно, с Накаокой и ребятами, но всё же без достаточной охраны. И дураку было понятно, что счёт Волков к нему только возрос, и что смерть – лучшее, на что он может рассчитывать, если попадётся снова. Но это, конечно, не было достаточно веским поводом, чтобы оставлять Рёму наедине со всякими подозрительными типами.  
– Никуда не уйду, – твёрдо сказал он.  
– Бестолочь. А если Ито действительно поддерживает связь с Синсэнгуми? Да они за тобой целый отряд пришлют, если узнают!  
– Значит, у них будет одним отрядом меньше, – Кэнсин постарался придать этим словам вид шутки, но вышло совсем не весело, а едко и жёстко. – Рё-сан, не убеждай меня, всё равно не соглашусь. Я должен быть рядом. На всякий случай.  
– Ладно, – Рёма раздражённо оглядел комнату, задержал взгляд на простой белой ширме. – Если сможешь сидеть тихо, чтобы тебя не видно и не слышно было. И не покажешься Ито, пока я не разрешу.  
Кэнсин нехотя согласился. Ширма – это всё же не дверь и не закрытый шкаф. Если придётся действовать, она улетит с одного толчка и не станет помехой для удара. А неожиданность тоже может пойти на пользу.  
Примерно через час после того, как Рёме передали письмо, хозяин гостиницы снова поднялся на второй этаж с известием, что внизу два человека просят о встрече с господином Сайтани, и один назвался – Ито Каситаро, а второй рта не раскрыл вообще. Оба при оружии, одеты на самурайский манер, но сакаяки* не носят, гербы – цветок айвы в хижине и листья бамбука. Так что, впустить их – или, может, лестницу к окну приставить?  
– Нет, – засмеялся Рёма, – в окно выскакивать ещё рано. Проводи гостей сюда. А ты, малой, за ширму лезь, не светись... Эй, Кэн-тян! Спишь, что ли?  
– А? – Кэнсин не сразу понял, что Рёма обращается к нему. Он слышал весь разговор, но не удержал его в сознании; его внимание отвлекло холодное пёрышко, незримо пощекотавшее вдоль затылка. Ещё не опасность – всего лишь опаска, пробудившаяся от близкого присутствия большого и сильного зверя. Из тех, что с клыками и когтями, а не с копытами.  
– Там кто-то серьёзный, – выдохнул Кэнсин. – Непохоже, чтобы пришёл убивать, но... Рё-сан, он силён.  
– Понятное дело, – Рёма не удивился. – У Ито, как и у меня, высший разряд, с правом преподавания. И додзё от приёмного отца он не за красивые глаза унаследовал. Давай прячься, не тяни.  
– Если он настолько хорош, то ширма ему не помешает, – буркнул Кэнсин, забираясь в узкое пространство между стеной и бумажной загородкой. – Почувствует всё равно.  
– Ну и пусть, – отмахнулся Рёма. – Главное, чтобы не узнал, кто именно тут сидит. А не понравится ему, что я друзей за ширмами прячу – так его никто не заставлял в гости набиваться. Потерпит.  
Шаги на лестнице уже возвестили о приближении посетителей. Кэнсин замер в своём укрытии и успокоил дыхание до беззвучного. Прикрыл глаза, чтобы косая полоса света из-за ширмы не отвлекала от главного: скрипа деревянных ступеней, шороха одежды и того ощущения, которое не было ни зрением, ни слухом, ни осязанием – просто в голове, за неимением лучшего, это ощущение превращалось в цвета, звуки, прикосновения, тепло и холод...  
Холод – вот что поднималось по лестнице рядом с другим, стёртым и почти незаметным присутствием. Настолько знакомый, что в первую секунду Кэнсин не поверил сам себе.  
Ровное жёлтое пламя, которое не греет, а словно выпивает тепло, промораживает воздух вокруг. Холод лунного света, отражённого в металле. Холод лезвия в груди. Он не шелохнулся, но сердце остро и сильно толкнулось в рёбра, словно пытаясь нащупать изнутри оставленный этим лезвием след – тонкий, не больше пальца в длину, горизонтальный рубец. Как единица. Или – как подпись*.  
Он не рванулся из-за ширмы сразу лишь по той причине, что не чувствовал намерения убить. Человек, пришедший вместе с Ито, был насторожен и собран, но и только. Жёлтый огонь вспыхнул чуть ярче – это он, наверное, тоже почуял чужака и встревожился... Кэнсин понятия не имел, как ощущается его собственный _кэн-ки_ со стороны, но подозревал, что его нетрудно заметить. Скрываться от чутья противника он не умел – а теперь уже и поздно было пытаться; он изготовился и на четверть выдвинул меч из ножен, зная, что в случае чего у него будет очень мало времени на бросок.  
– Прошу меня простить.  
Мягкий и приятный голос принадлежал, видимо, Ито. А вот звонкий металлический щелчок, раздавшийся вслед за звуком отодвинутой двери, исходил, несомненно, от Рёмы. От взведённого револьвера в его руке.  
– Господин... Сайтани, если вам так угодно, – голос гостя не сбился и не утратил приветливой медоточивой теплоты. – Уверяю вас, я пришёл с самыми дружескими намерениями. В мечах и пистолетах нет необходимости.  
– Так я и не в вас целюсь, господин Ито, – отозвался Рёма с насмешкой, скрывающей нешуточную тревогу. – А за вашего спутника не переживайте: его с одной пули не убить. Знаю, сам пробовал.  
– Какая досадная оплошность с моей стороны! – огорчение Ито казалось неподдельным. – Простите, пожалуйста. Я совсем забыл, что вы с этим молодым человеком уже встречались в... не самых приятных обстоятельствах. Но, поверьте, Сайто больше не имеет никакого отношения к людям, которые охотятся на вас. И не держит на вас зла за прошлые недоразумения – правда, Сайто-кун?  
– У господина Сакамото, – медленно проговорил голос, который Кэнсин до сих пор иногда слышал в дурных снах, – больше причин затаить обиду, чем у меня. Но смею заверить, что я никогда не питал ненависти к нему лично. Мы находились во враждебных лагерях, и каждый исполнял свой долг. В моих глазах это повод для уважения.  
После недолгого молчания Рёма фыркнул и сказал.  
– Ладно. Раз уж пришли – располагайтесь. Вы хотели со мной поговорить, господин Ито? Ну так говорите. А то меня самого любопытство заедает: какими это судьбами военный советник и капитан Третьего отряда Синсэнгуми заделались сторонниками Двора?  
– Покорнейше благодарю, – по шороху и возне Кэнсин понял, что гости расселись на полу. Как и следовало ожидать, Сайто расположился ближе к ширме. Чует, знает, стережётся... а Ито ничего не понял, похоже, вон как разливается: – Господин Сакамото, я бесконечно сожалею, что в прошлые годы в Эдо мы оба не нашли возможности узнать друг друга получше. Если бы я знал, что среди сторонников "сонно дзёй" есть люди, мыслящие столь глубоко и прозорливо, возможно, я не отправился бы искать единомышленников в стане ваших врагов.  
– Право? А без моей помощи вы не могли разобраться, к какой партии примкнуть?  
– Мои взгляды не находили понимания ни у кого. Видите ли, я считаю, что открытие страны было для нас спасением, а не позором. Я изучал книги англичан по военному делу и могу судить о том, насколько они превосходят нас в этом отношении. Изгнать чужеземцев и снова закрыть порты от их кораблей было бы равносильно тому, чтобы добровольно закопаться в могилу. Но среди приверженцев "сонно дзёй" четыре года назад все хотели именно этого. Неудивительно, что я не смог сойтись с ними по многим вопросам. А после мятежа в столице я убедился, что люди, провозглашающие верность императору, выбрали худший из возможных путей для достижения своих целей. В то время Синсэнгуми показались мне более достойными соратниками.  
– Потому что сёгун их отличил, а князь Айдзу приблизил к себе? – Рёма опять щетинился насмешливыми колючками, ни дать ни взять рыбка-иглобрюх. Чем-то не по нраву ему был этот гость – даже не Сайто, а именно этот, с мягким голосом и гладкой речью.  
– Потому что они тушили пожары, а не разжигали, – серьёзно ответил Ито, как будто не заметив ядовитого укола. – И потому, что они не стеснялись ломать традиции, если считали их вредными для дела. Я надеялся, что с моими знаниями и их возможностями мы сможем превратить Синсэнгуми в лучшую часть армии бакуфу, а впоследствии распространить этот опыт на все войска. Я мечтал – простите, Сакамото-сэнсэй, – сделать на суше то, что вы с господином Кацу Кайсю хотели сделать на море. Дать стране надёжный щит от варваров в виде сильной и современной армии.  
– Похвальное намерение. Что же заставило вас отказаться от него?  
– То, что я заблуждался насчёт целей и устремлений людей, стоящих во главе Синсэнгуми, – с горечью сказал Ито. – Кондо Исами и Хидзиката Тосидзо – отнюдь не люди чести, какими я их ошибочно считал, и не патриоты, защищающие страну от внутренних врагов. Под громким девизом, которым они украсили своё знамя, я обнаружил неприглядную суть – безудержное властолюбие и поистине демоническую жестокость. Мне следовало догадаться раньше, что крестьяне, даже нацепившие два меча, остаются существами грубыми и приземлёнными, неспособными к государственному мышлению. Предел их мечтаний – не сильная независимая страна, а кусок власти, который они хотят урвать из слабеющих рук сёгуна. И, конечно, теперь, когда здание сёгуната начинает шататься, они готовы на всё, чтобы удержать его от падения, – точно заимодавец, который готов ссужать должника ещё и ещё, чтобы тот не умер с голоду, пока не выплатит долг со всеми процентами. Им всё равно, сколько крови придётся пролить, чтобы Токугава устояли, и долго ли проживёт страна после такого кровопускания. Они не способны думать о благе страны за пределами личной выгоды. С такими людьми мне не по пути. Дело даже не в том, что мне претят их взгляды – а это так. Но они используют Синсэнгуми как подпорку для того, чтобы взобраться повыше и урвать кусок послаще. Я не собираюсь служить им подпоркой, и я не одинок в этом мнении. Со мной согласились все мои ученики, включая капитанов Восьмого и Девятого отрядов, и я очень рад, что Сайто тоже присоединился к нам. Для Кондо он был цепным псом, вынужденным грызть, кого прикажут. Со мной он сможет послужить делу справедливости.  
Кэнсин расслышал вздох – совсем тихий, но явственный. Кажется, Рёма всерьёз огорчился тому, что с Волками, оказывается, нельзя договориться.  
– И что вы теперь собираетесь делать, отколовшись от стаи? А главное – зачем я вам понадобился?  
– Я пришёл к вам с просьбой и с предостережением. Просьба моя проста: я всем сердцем желаю присоединиться к сторонникам Двора, но люди Сацумы и Тёсю относятся ко мне с подозрением и по-прежнему считают врагом. Вы – человек широких взглядов и умеете смотреть без предубеждения даже на политического противника. Памятуя о нашем мимолётном знакомстве, я набрался смелости, чтобы просить вас представить меня господину Сайго Китиноскэ или господину Окубо Итидзо. Уверяю вас, наше сотрудничество принесёт пользу всем сторонам. Я предлагаю Саттё нечто большее, чем свои познания в стратегии варваров. Я предлагаю им сведения о стратегии Айдзу и Синсэнгуми. Что может быть более ценно накануне неизбежной войны?  
На этот раз Рёма молчал дольше.  
– Если вы хотите снестись с Сайго Китиноскэ, но не можете сделать это своими силами, – медленно сказал он наконец, – изложите свою просьбу в письме. Я передам это письмо господину Сайго, не прибавляя ничего от себя. Если господин Сайго сочтет нужным, он встретится с вами. Это всё, что я могу обещать.  
– Что ж, – Ито тяжело вздохнул. – Я понимаю, что мои прошлые связи с врагами Саттё не могут быть так просто забыты. На вашем месте и тем более на месте ваших союзников я бы тоже не стал доверять перебежчику. Заподозрил бы его в двойной игре, в попытке выведать тайны... Чтобы очиститься от этих подозрений, я готов доказать на деле мою полную приверженность делу свержения сёгуната.  
– И как же вы собираетесь это доказать?  
– Полагаю, господина Сайго и господина Кацуру устроит голова Кондо Исами в качестве доказательства?  
Ого... До этого момента Кэнсин сильно сомневался, что Ито стоит верить. Конечно, приятно было слушать, как тот ругал на все корки Волков и превозносил Рёму, – но от того, кто сам недавно бегал с этой стаей, можно было ждать любого коварства. Сейчас Кэнсин не знал, что и думать. Ито отсвечивал так слабо, что трудно было разобрать, чувствует ли он что-то там внутри – или нет никаких чувств, а просто мысли укладываются к мыслям, щёлкают, словно костяшки на счётах: две вверх, три вниз... Поди пойми, что он там себе нащёлкал. Может быть, и впрямь подсчитал выгоду, взвесил опасность – и решил, что с Сайго и Кацурой иметь дело лучше, чем с Синсэнгуми?  
– Вы собираетесь убить Кондо? – недоверчиво переспросил Рёма. – А вам не кажется, что пойти и напасть на вожака Волков – это не лучший способ покончить с жизнью?  
– Ну что вы, Сакамото-сэнсэй. Во-первых, у меня есть умелые бойцы, способные одолеть даже мастера Тэннэн Рисин – да хоть тот же Сайто. А во-вторых, и в-главных, – неужели вы думаете, что Кондо известно то, чем я сегодня поделился с вами? Он пока что уверен, что мы не откололись от Синсэнгуми, а всего лишь выпросили назначение на охрану гробницы императора, поскольку мы с Хидзикатой очень плохо ладим. По его мнению, Горё-эйдзи после некоторого размышления последуют по пути Сэйтю-Росигуми, то есть преобразуются в отдельный отряд под его непосредственным началом. Самое большее, в чём он может нас заподозрить – это в желании отделиться полностью и покинуть ряды Синсэнгуми. О том, что Горё-эйдзи собираются примкнуть к Саттё, ему совершенно точно не известно – иначе его люди уже стояли бы под нашими воротами.  
– И вы готовы пойти на вероломное нападение?  
– Разумеется, – по голосу было слышно, что Ито улыбается. – Если бы Кондо узнал о моих истинных намерениях, уверяю вас, он поступил бы точно так же – завлёк меня в ловушку и постарался убить. Волкам неведомо благородство, Сакамото-сэнсэй, и честный бой – не для них. Зато после устранения Кондо Синсэнгуми будут надолго обездвижены. А если Саттё поддержат нас своими силами, мы за два дня избавим столицу от этой звериной стаи.  
– Спасибо, – холодно отозвался Рёма, – но при чём здесь моя скромная персона? Я не военный советник Сайго. Я ему вообще не советник, если уж на то пошло. Разбирайтесь с ним сами, а меня увольте от таких скучных дел.  
– Сакамото-сэнсэй, боюсь, вы недооцениваете угрожающую вам опасность. Кондо и Хидзиката поставили всё на победу сёгуна – а вы смешали им карты. В прошлый раз вам чудом удалось уйти из-под облавы, но чудеса не повторяются, и Волки не остановятся, пока не настигнут вас. Мне кажется, вы должны быть более всех заинтересованы в том, чтобы Синсэнгуми как можно скорее прекратили своё существование.  
– Господин Ито, – голос Рёмы был уже не просто холоден, а похрустывал, как обледеневшая ткань на морозе, – я никому ничего не должен, и меньше всего – вам. Повторяю ещё раз: я не собираюсь участвовать в развязывании войны между Токугава и Саттё – а то, что вы предлагаете, кончится именно войной. Если это и есть ваша цель, то вы обратились за помощью не к тому человеку.  
– Простите мою невежливость, – прошелестел Ито. – Я неточно выразился. Конечно, вы ничего мне не должны, но я не могу спокойно отойти в сторону, зная, что по вашим следам идут убийцы. Вы исключительный человек, Сакамото-сэнсэй. Больше того – вы человек, в котором эта страна нуждается, чтобы устоять под натиском бури. Пусть вы не разделяете моих взглядов, но я хочу помочь вам – не для того, чтобы купить вашу благосклонность, а для того, чтобы "люди благородной цели" не лишились великого государственного мужа в вашем лице. Поэтому я почтительно прошу вас: позвольте Сайто быть вашим телохранителем.  
Кэнсин чуть не рухнул вместе с ширмой. Закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться – и услышал какое-то беспокойное шевеление снаружи. Наверное, Сайто уловил этот неуместный всплеск веселья с той стороны, откуда ждал только нападения, и здорово озадачился.  
– Спасибо за предложение, господин Ито, – по голосу было слышно, что Рёма тоже растерялся, – но я обойдусь как-нибудь без волка на поводке.  
– Сакамото-сэнсэй, – укоризненно сказал Ито, – вы пренебрегаете своей безопасностью ради старой вражды. Сайто действовал по приказу, и в смерти вашего друга он виноват не более, чем меч, нанёсший удар. Виновны Хидзиката и Ниими, самые ревностные ваши преследователи. Я обещаю вам, что они не уйдут от возмездия, но чтобы они не добрались до вас раньше, чем мы до них, позвольте Сайто обеспечить вашу безопасность.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь, – проворчал Рёма. – У меня... револьвер есть, вот. Получше всякого телохранителя.  
– Да, это серьёзное оружие, – согласился Ито. – Но от хорошо подготовленного бойца оно не защитит. Надо ведь не только выстрелить, но и попасть. Сайто, покажи...  
Что он там собрался показывать и как, Кэнсин не дослушал. Сайто шевельнулся, его _кэн-ки_ вспыхнул ярко, словно масла плеснули в огонь...  
...а в следующий миг Кэнсин уже стоял перед Рёмой, с мечом наготове, а Волк – напротив и чуть впереди Ито, тоже в боевой стойке, и в гробовой тишине на пол между ними с медленным шорохом оседала верхняя половина ширмы.  
Это я ее толкнул, понял Кэнсин. Движение, которым он переместился из укрытия к Рёме, не отложилось в памяти, словно произошло без участия головы – а так оно, наверное, и было. Я оттолкнул ширму на Сайто, а он, конечно, ударил. Из ножен, левой рукой, прямо с колена. Хорошо ударил – разрубил насквозь, но не уронил. А ещё лучше, что меня на том месте уже не было.  
Он подобрался, ожидая продолжения, но Сайто, кажется, не собирался нападать. Поблёскивал невозмутимыми жёлтыми глазищами и совсем не выглядел удивлённым. Может быть, и впрямь уже давно опознал противника, чутьём угадал, только виду не подал. С этого сталось бы.  
А вот кто удивился – и испугался не на шутку – так это Ито. Не привык, видно, чтобы перед ним всякие призраки из стен выскакивали без предупреждения. Глаза на побелевшем лице стали круглыми, как у совы, и всё расчётливое спокойствие смыло ледяной и кисло-горькой волной паники.  
– Мечи в ножны. – Когда было нужно, Рёма умел говорить и так – негромко, но с чеканной твёрдостью. – Оба. Немедленно.  
Кэнсин нащупал ножны и убрал оружие, глядя, как Сайто зеркальным отражением повторяет каждое его движение. Цубы* мечей звякнули о металлические ободки ножен одновременно. Потом Сайто отодвинул останки ширмы и сел на место.  
Ито тоже взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. Теперь Кэнсин мог разглядеть его как следует: на вид ровесник Рёмы или немного постарше, светлокожий, с приятными чертами, которые немного портила лишь эта вымученная улыбка – такая, словно её нарисовали на бумажке и криво наклеили поверх настоящего лица.  
– Вы полны неожиданностей, Сакамото-сэнсэй, – выдавил он. – Должен признать, вы мастерски оставили меня в дураках.  
– Извините, – Рёма развёл руками. – Но теперь-то вы понимаете, что напрасно беспокоитесь за моё благополучие?  
– Да, разумеется, – Ито повернулся к Кэнсину и вежливо склонил голову. – Я очень рад, что известия о вашей смерти оказались... преждевременными. Разумеется, я прослежу, чтобы для Синсэнгуми это как можно дольше оставалось тайной.  
Он поднялся на ноги, лишь на секунду опередив Сайто.  
– Благодарю вас за то, что уделили мне время, Сакамото-сэнсэй. Хотя нам не удалось прийти к согласию, прошу вас, располагайте мной и моими людьми. Если вам понадобится помощь, отправьте записку в храм Кодайдзи, что на Хигасияма. Я буду рад оказаться вам полезным.  
Раскланявшись на прощание, они вышли – и только после того, как их шаги затихли на лестнице, Кэнсин отошёл от Рёмы и сел на пол. Ему почти не пришлось напрягаться, но ощущение было такое, словно он провёл пару-тройку схваток подряд на полной скорости.  
Рёма тоже шумно выдохнул и отложил револьвер.  
– Ну и зачем ты выскочил? – хмуро спросил он.  
– Не знаю, – признался Кэнсин, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. – Показалось – сейчас нападёт...  
– Показалось ему... – проворчал Рёма. – А если бы он вместо ширмы тебя полоснул? Я же видел, он всё глазами косил в твою сторону, точно кошка у норки.  
– Не попал бы, – пожал плечами Кэнсин.  
Рёма недоверчиво фыркнул, но спорить не стал.  
– Что скажешь про Ито?  
– Странный, – неуверенно сказал Кэнсин. Подумал и добавил: – Скользкий.  
– Вот-вот, – помрачнел Рёма. – Почему он тебя так испугался, хотел бы я знать.  
– От неожиданности, наверное, – предположил Кэнсин. – Слишком быстро я выскочил.  
Рёма покачал головой.  
– Ты на него не смотрел, а я видел, как всё было. Когда ты прыгнул, он сначала за меч схватился. А уже потом, когда разглядел тебя – побелел и оружие из рук выпустил. Тебя он испугался, тебя самого. И мне это очень не нравится. Хотел бы я знать, за кого он на самом деле стоит.  
– Думаешь, он солгал? И на самом деле заодно с Волками, только прикидывается, что ушёл от них?  
– Честно? Не знаю, Кэн-тян. Не могу придумать, для чего ему мог понадобиться этот дурацкий разговор. Если его подослали Синсэнгуми, то зачем? Меня убить? Тогда хоть было бы понятно, почему он тебя испугался, но... Собирался убить – и для этого прислал письмо заранее, пришёл всего с одним напарником и сидел полчаса под дулом револьвера? Это же полная чушь получается. А если он действительно переметнулся на сторону Двора и теперь подбивает клинья к Сайго и Кацуре – зачем привёл с собой этого длинного? Да ещё и в телохранители его сватал? Не верю, что он забыл, что у меня на этого человека зуб имеется. Уж сам Сайто точно бы ему напомнил. Или...  
Рёма замолчал и какое-то время сидел, наморщив лоб и беззвучно шевеля губами.  
– Не понимаю, – проворчал он, наконец. – Как ни крути, получается, что он дурак. А он не дурак, вот в чём штука-то. Может, не очень хороший притворщик – но не круглый дурак, это точно.  
– А если это была... ну, разведка? – Кэнсин сложил останки ширмы и убрал их в угол. – Может, его послали осмотреть место, проверить, как тебя охраняют? А Сайто – чтобы пригляделся к будущему противнику?  
Рёма призадумался.  
– Может быть, – признал он. – Но тогда они думают, что дурак – я. А это даже обидно как-то.  
– Так... что теперь будем делать?  
– Во-первых, поедим, – Рёма загнул палец, – во-вторых, извинимся за ширму, в-третьих, я отправлю в резиденцию Тоса письмо для Накаоки, в-четвёртых, соберём вещи, в-пятых, дождёмся темноты, в-шестых, – он поднялся и подошёл к окну, – лестница нам всё-таки пригодится.  
– Куда перебираемся? – с готовностью спросил Кэнсин. Тайных укрытий, не считая этой гостиницы, у них было три. Лапшичная на Третьей линии, которую им показал господин Кацура и велел, если что, обращаться туда днём и ночью, шепнув хозяину особое слово; чайный дом "Цуцудзи" в Понто-тё и лавка "Оми-я", где они уже жили месяц назад, когда решался вопрос об отречении сёгуна. Пожили бы и дольше – место было славное, и семья владельца лавки славная, но всё тот же настырный господин Кацура наказал им нигде не задерживаться подолгу и менять укрытия при первом же подозрении на слежку.  
Иногда Кэнсина посещало подозрение, что Рёма только из-за него прислушивается к этим наказам. Что, не будь рядом младшего товарища, он завалился бы хоть в ту же "Оми-я" и жил там в своё удовольствие, не заботясь ни о Синсэнгуми, ни о Мимаваригуми, ни о прочих охотниках за его дорогостоящей головой. И уж конечно не утруждал бы себя всякими хитростями вроде перемены имён и укрытий. Но за Кэнсина он переживал не на шутку. И когда не смог уговорить его остаться в Тоса... точнее, когда Кэнсина было уже поздно выкидывать с корабля, идущего в Осаку, да и изловить его на вантах оказалось затруднительно... словом, оказавшись в Киото вместе с ним, Рёма стал проявлять невиданную прежде осмотрительность и советы господина Кацуры принял со всей благодарностью.  
Из-за тех же предосторожностей они больше не появлялись в "Тэрада-я": лисы не возвращаются в норы, откуда их однажды выкурили. А в резиденции Тоса Рёма сам не хотел оставаться – хотя место было самое безопасное: на клановой территории до него даже Синсэнгуми не добрались бы. Но в резиденции за каждым шагом Рёмы следило слишком много глаз. И если с людьми из Саттё он ещё мог увидеться, не возбуждая ничьих подозрений, то о переговорах со сторонниками сёгуна не стоило и мечтать...  
– В "Оми-я", – Рёма распахнул окно и вдруг охнул: – Ты посмотри! Снег идёт!  
Кэнсин бросился к нему.  
Над городом кружились крупные пушистые хлопья. В редких лучах заходящего солнца, что пробивались из-под нижнего края облаков, они казались серыми, как совиный пух, а попадая из света в тень домов, расцветали чистой белизной. Снег будто извёсткой выкрасил окрестные крыши, накрыл поникшую траву пышными шапками и облепил ветки ив и клёнов, превращая их в сказочные жемчужные деревья с горы небожителей. Тишина упала такая, словно столицу окутали сонные чары; даже обычных в последнее время шумных храмовых процессий с песнями и плясками не было слышно.  
На карнизе за окном снег уже скопился небольшими полосками. Рёма с мечтательной улыбкой сгрёб его в ладонь, разглядывая лёгкие ледяные пушинки, оседающие на коже мелкими каплями...  
...И бросил в Кэнсина.  
Само собой, юноша прикрылся рукой, но рыхлый, кое-как слепленный ком разбился, и снег всё-таки попал ему в лицо. А так же на волосы, в рукава и немножко за шиворот.  
С возмущённым воплем Кэнсин высунулся из окна, ухватил с карниза снега, сколько поместилось в обе горсти, и ринулся в бой.

***

Синохара ждал, как было велено, в чайной на углу Пятой линии и улицы Такакура. Сидел себе в тепле, прихлёбывал пахучий кипяточек с терпкой горчинкой, закусывал клёцками с бобовой пастой. Чем не благодать, в зимние-то холода?  
Ито-сэнсэй и Сайто вернулись всего-то через час. Сэнсэй был мрачнее тучи – Синохара сразу понял, что дело неладно, но язык прикусил. Язык, он что собака – держи на поводке, если не хочешь неприятностей.  
Синохара заглотал последнюю клёцку, сыпанул мелочи на лавку и заторопился наружу. Ито-сэнсэй кивнул ему приветливо и повернулся к Сайто.  
– Спасибо, – сказал, – можешь пока быть свободен. Меня Синохара дальше проводит.  
Сайто только поклонился – и ни словечка в ответ. Не человек, а рыбина подлёдная, на снегу промороженная. И мордой длинной на рыбу смахивает, если спереди поглядеть. Глазищи только не рыбьи – косые и жёлтые, неуютные. Поди угадай по таким глазищам, рад он прогуляться или только из вежливости поблагодарил? Или рад – да вовсе не тому, чему кажется?  
Скользкая рыбина, скользкая и хитрая. Да только у Ито-сэнсэя на всякую водяную тварь своя удочка найдётся. Раскланявшись с Сайто, они пять шагов прошли, на шестом за угол завернули – а дальше Ито-сэнсэй пошёл себе сам, до следующего угла, где его уже Судзуки поджидал, со шляпой и с зонтиком наготове – снег-то зарядил нешуточный.  
А Синохара переулком обратно просочился и на ту же улицу к чайной выскочил. Хорошо, что Сайто длинный, как оглобля от паланкина: далеко его на улице видать, да и выследить – проще простого. А самого Синохару поди узнай, когда он шляпой от снега прикрылся, накидку коричного цвета чёрной изнанкой наружу вывернул и ссутулился на манер столетнего деда. Ищи, Сайто, оглядывайся. Шарь глазами по толпе – авось кого нашаришь, да только не меня.  
С самого начала этот молодчик у Ито-сэнсэя был на отдельном счету. Перво-наперво – в додзё Ито не учился, с остальными ребятами раньше не знался. Из "Сиэйкана" вышел, вместе с самыми рьяными последователями Кондо и Хидзикаты. А второе – пока Ито-сэнсэй в советниках ходил и Кондо хоть для виду, но слушал, Сайто к нему и к его ученикам никакого внимания не проявлял. В друзья не набивался, кутить вместе не звал, мастерством мериться не спешил. А как сэнсэй свои намерения начальству огласил и указ на охрану императорской усыпальницы добыл, так Сайто загорелось вместе с ними от Синсэнгуми отойти. Четыре года служил, не жаловался – а тут вдруг засвербело уйти, да чтобы на Устав не напороться? Кому другому расскажите, а Ито-сэнсэя на такой басне не провести.  
И не стоило бы его принимать в Горё-эйдзи – да Тодо Хэйскэ за него поручился и ужасно был рад, что хоть с одним другом не придётся разлучаться. И, опять же, если по правде – нет среди бывших учеников додзё Ито бойца под стать Сайто Хадзимэ. Обидно, хоть вой, а нету, и взять неоткуда, потому что с этим чёртом долговязым сам Ито-сэнсэй равняться не мог, где уж его ученикам. Редкие они птицы, мастера вроде Сайто. Такого упустишь – сам потом локти кусать будешь, когда придётся с кем-то не на шутку схлестнуться. А ещё, говорил Ито-сэнсэй, раз схлестнуться придётся не с кем-нибудь, а с Синсэнгуми, то Сайто надо брать обязательно. Если он даже окажется лазутчиком, добраться до него будет проще, пока он один и среди нас. Пусть у нас и не прибудет бойцом, зато у Кондо убудет – а это тоже неплохо.  
Что ж, взяли. Следили за ним крепко, ждали – не взбрыкнёт ли, не окажет ли свою волчью шкуру под человеческой одеждой? И покамест по всему выходило, что чист. С чужими свидеться не пытался, что прикажут – выполнял, с товарищами водился спокойно, поводов для обиды никому не давал. То ли и впрямь верный соратник, то ли оборотень, но хитрости необыкновенной.  
Сегодня Ито-сэнсэй велел следить за ним особо. Нарочно сделал вид, что отпускает его на прогулку – по городу побродить, по лавкам пошататься. А Синохаре наказал идти за ним скрытно и примечать, с кем встретится, с кем заговорит.  
Скоро, – так сэнсэй сказал, – Горё-эйдзи предстоит дело чрезвычайной важности. Через то дело они себе добудут и славу, и почёт, и богатство, если только оплошки не дадут. Но прежде, чем к тому делу приступать, надо определить доподлинно, нет ли в их рядах предателей. Определить и избавиться от всех, кто может в решающую минуту подвести.  
Синохара догадывался, конечно, что за дело им предстоит. И перед таким делом нелишне было бы проверить не только Сайто, но и Тодо. Слаб был парень, телом силён, а сердцем слаб. Одной половиной к прежней школе прикипел, к Ито-сэнсэю и старым друзьям по додзё. Другой половиной уже в "Сиэйкан" врос, к Кондо и Хидзикате привязался – ни дать ни взять бездомный щенок, которого чужая рука приласкала и накормила. Если придётся со старыми друзьями против новых меч обнажить – справится ли? Или сорвётся, обратно на сторону Волков перебежит? Уж лучше его сразу... того, от сомнений избавить. Надёжнее будет.  
...Сайто меж тем топал вперёд, свернуть никуда не пытался, в подворотни не нырял – значит, не заметил, что к волчьему хвосту репей пристал. Вот и славно, что не заметил. Неуютно по такой погоде в прятки играть. В догонялки – ещё куда ни шло.  
И Сайто, видно, тоже снег по нраву не пришёлся. Вот он уже и шаг сбавил, и к вывескам стал приглядываться. А потом возьми да и нырни...  
В лапшичную.  
Знать, и у волков живот подводит с голодухи. Или, может, у него в этой лапшичной встреча с кем назначена?  
Синохара тишком прошмыгнул внутрь, огляделся, не спеша шляпу с головы снимать. Народу в лапшичной было маловато. Двое горожан в уголке приткнулись – не разберёшь, какого достатка и занятия, до того бестолково одеты. Совсем не стало в городе житья с нынешними сумасбродствами, когда, что ни день, паломники толпами по улицам бродят и всяк рядится во что горазд, кто в нечисть, а кто и в бабу.  
Самураи – трое рядком, серьёзного вида. Для тайной встречи самые подходящие люди, да только Сайто от них отсел в угол. И рядом с ним – никого, если не считать какого-то рябого пьяницы на самой дальней лавке... а что его считать, если он уже на одну сторону скособочился и чуть голову в миске не утопил? Эк его в тепле разморило – аж завидно...  
Сайто сел удачно, спиной к выходу, так что Синохаре не пришлось думать, как шляпу снять, а лица не показать. Расположился чуть поодаль, в тёмном уголке: цель – как на ладони, ни одного движения не пропустить. Пока следить было скучно: Сайто кликнул девчонку-подавальщицу, взял гречневой лапши – и пошёл наворачивать, словно неделю голодал. Синохара шёпотом спросил чаю, чтобы хозяйка не подняла крик, что он впустую место занимает. А Сайто лопал себе и лопал, и сам не пытался ни к кому подойти, и к нему тоже никто не совался.  
Покончив с лапшой, он снова махнул девчонке.  
– Чаю, – приказал. – И доску для сёги.  
Синохара подобрался. Трюк-то известный: сейчас ему доску принесут, потом второй игрок, откуда ни возьмись, подсядет – и между делом они обо всём переговорят.  
Но других игроков что-то не наблюдалось. Сайто отхлебнул чаю – и принялся выставлять на доску фигуры. Издалека не разглядеть было, что у него получилось, но смахивало скорее на середину игры, чем на начальный расклад. То ли Сайто задачку цумэ-сёги* пытался решить, то ли ему из прошлых партий какая-то позиция в голову запала, и он теперь эту позицию по-всякому крутил – искал выигрышный ход. Партию-то продул, небось, вот и не мог успокоиться.  
На две чашки его усердия только и хватило. Потом фигуры с доски смахнул – Синохаре даже с его места было видно, как он раздражён – расплатился за еду и вышел.  
Пришлось вставать с нагретого места и плестись за ним в метельный сумрак. Синохара знать не знал, но чуял, что не зря Ито-сэнсэй подозревал Сайто, не зря приказал именно сегодня глаз с него не спускать. Где-то между этим местом и храмом Кодайдзи, где они нынче обитали, Сайто должен был хоть мельком, хоть украдкой встретиться с человеком, подосланным Синсэнгуми. И эта встреча поставила бы всё на свои места – кто тут оборотень, а кто самый верный и надёжный ученик Ито-сэнсэя, выследивший этого оборотня...  
За этими мыслями Синохара и не заметил, как упёрлась дорожка в мост, а там – в крутую улочку на склоне холма, а там – и в храмовые ворота. Тьфу ты, пропасть, волчий хвост! Никак, домой притащились?  
Всего обиднее было, что Сайто так ничего и не заметил. Обувки побросал, в общие покои прошёл, а на вопрос учителя "Что так рано вернулся?" – ответил скучно: "Погода не задалась".  
...И поди разбери – притворяется? Или правду сказал, а Синохаре зазря мёрзнуть пришлось? Или... но это уж точно нет, ни с кем поговорить он не мог. Синохара-то глаз с него не спускал. А глаза у него – ого-го!  
Лучший стрелок в отряде – это вам не каппа начхал.

***

Приблизительно через час после того, как Сайто и Синохара покинули лапшичную, Ямадзаки Сусуму сидел в штабе Синсэнгуми перед командиром и его заместителем. Избавившись от драного плаща, смыв с лица морщины и поддельные оспины из воска, он тщательно повторял на доске для сёги задачу, которую решал Сайто.  
Посторонний человек, не знающий, насколько цепка и точна память разведчика, мог бы предположить, что Ямадзаки что-то напутал. Потому что расстановка фигур, которую тот воспроизвёл на доске, была не просто странной – она совершенно противоречила правилам игры. Император и нефритовый полководец мало того что размещались на одном краю доски, так ещё и смотрели в одну сторону. Каждого из них обступали полукругом союзные пешки; кроме того, перед императорским войском встали серебряный генерал с деревянным конём, а перед войском нефритового полководца – золотой генерал. С другой стороны доски, обратившись против них, выстроилась вражеская армия – две крылатые колесницы, тоже сопровождаемые с тыла и флангов свитой из пешек. И, наконец, в центре доски появились ещё две фишки, также направленные остриями в сторону императора и полководца: конь-дракон и перевёрнутая "золотая" пешка – токин.  
Хидзиката переглянулся с Кондо, потом кивнул разведчику:  
– Продолжай.  
Серебряный генерал и деревянный конь вместе выдвинулись к центру доски, встав перед конём-драконом. Потом серебряный генерал переместился к золотому и обозначил взятие. Фигуры из одного лагеря друг друга не бьют, это даже детям известно, но, как видно, законы сёги тут не имели силы. Не сняв с доски взятое "золото", серебряный генерал переместился к летающим колесницам и обратился лицом к лагерю императора и нефритового полководца. После этого он вернулся к коню-дракону и встал на исходную позицию.  
– Дальше, – потребовал Хидзиката, мрачнея с каждым перемещением фигур.  
Конь-дракон тоже забыл правила игры и возомнил себя драконьим царём: сдвинулся на четыре клетки по горизонтали и встал у бокового края, между полководцем и крылатыми колесницами. При этом он повернулся остриём в центр доски – то есть, не за полководца и не против, а вовсе поперёк. И бок о бок с ним, обратившись в ту же сторону, встал наготове токин – фигурка лёгкая, но опасная в руках умелого игрока.  
Хидзиката удивлённо хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
– Ай да Сакамото... Он и в самом деле считает, что может сунуть голову в пасть тигра и уцелеть?  
Кондо смотрел на него с изумлением.  
– Тоси, когда вы с Сайто успели договориться обо всех этих условных знаках?  
– Обо всех – не успели, – сумрачно отозвался Хидзиката, потирая подбородок ладонью. – Да и не придумаешь заранее условные знаки на каждый случай. Мы договорились обмениваться записками. Сёги – это запасной способ, если Сайто обнаружит слежку за собой и не сможет избавиться от наблюдения. Но он молодец, придумал, как объясниться.  
– А я вот не всё понял, – признался Кондо. – Нефритовый полководец – это сёгун. Пешки рядом с ним – надо думать, это мы. Крылатые колесницы, противостоящие сёгуну... Сацума и Тёсю, что ли? Но почему они с императором в разных лагерях?  
– Император – это почивший государь Комэй, – пояснил Хидзиката, – а фигуры вокруг него – Горё-эйдзи. Поход серебряного генерала к коню-дракону означает, что Ито встречался с Сакамото Рёмой. И, – он коснулся сложенным веером золотого генерала в лагере сёгуна, – что Ито замыслил окончательно порвать с Синсэнгуми и присоединиться к Саттё. С твоей головой в качестве рекомендательного письма.  
– Что? – опешил Кондо, и даже сдержанный Ямадзаки недоверчиво уставился на доску. – Ты уверен?  
– Вполне. Смотри, всё складывается. После отречения сёгуна Ито уверился, что наше дело проиграно, и хочет примкнуть к лоялистам, пока не поздно. Но напрямую обратиться к Сацума или Тёсю он не смеет. Бывшего офицера Синсэнгуми они не то что зарежут – пристрелят издалека, как бешеную собаку. Поэтому он сначала обратился к Сакамото, который не любит лишней крови и без необходимости в драку не полезет. Ито пришёл к нему как к посреднику и надеялся, что Сакамото замолвит за него словечко перед Сайго и Кацурой. А чтобы убедить новых хозяев в своей верности, пообещал устранить тебя. Весомый довод, ничего не скажешь.  
– А это что значит? – Кондо указал на коня-дракона у края доски.  
– А это и есть самое странное. Они не договорились. Похоже, что Сакамото не просто отверг предложение Ито – он вообще отказывается участвовать в противостоянии Саттё и бакуфу. Интересно, понимает ли он, чем это грозит ему самому? Он уже один раз перешёл дорогу своим приятелям-лоялистам; если теперь его заподозрят в сочувствии к клану Токугава, то просто убьют, невзирая на дружбу.  
– Ты о чём? – нахмурился Кондо. – Когда это Сакамото мог им помешать?  
– Когда подговорил князя Ямаути подать петицию об отречении его высочества. – Хидзиката поймал ошеломлённый взгляд друга и развёл руками. – Знаю, это звучит дико... но посуди сам: если бы господин Ёсинобу не сложил полномочия, двор мог обвинить его в узурпации власти, и тогда армия Саттё уже стояла бы в Киото, готовясь свергнуть его силой. Вернув власть императору, он лишил их главного повода для войны. А война – это единственное поле, на котором они сейчас могут победить бакуфу. Так что... пока все кланы, верные Токугава, не обзавелись новым оружием и не обучили свои войска на новый лад, мир для нас выгоднее, чем война.  
– Тебя послушать, так Сакамото оказал его высочеству услугу, – раздражённо бросил Кондо, отворачиваясь от доски. – Может, ещё наградить его предложишь? За то, что отречение устроил, за то, что подговорил сацумцев примкнуть к мятежу, за то, что Сайто чуть не убил...  
– Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что господин Ёсинобу знал, что делает, когда соглашался на отречение, – проговорил Хидзиката примирительным тоном. – Несомненно, Сакамото при этом преследовал свои цели, но так или иначе, он сыграл нам на руку, а своим друзьям во вред. И теперь мне очень хотелось бы знать, кого Сайто имел в виду под этой фигурой. – Он указал веером на токина. – Потому что многое в этом раскладе будет зависеть от того, кто разделяет позицию Сакамото.  
Кондо фыркнул, но его взгляд, как магнитом притянутый, тоже устремился к небольшому кусочку дерева со знаком "то", выведенным красной краской под прозрачным лаком.  
– Тоса? – Он покачал головой. – Хотя нет, вряд ли.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – вздохнул Хидзиката. Заманчиво, очень заманчиво было бы думать, что могущественное княжество Тоса, едва ли не сильнейшее и уж точно – самое богатое из трёх княжеств, восставших против сёгуната, решило всё-таки выйти из мятежного союза и наотрез отказалось от участия в будущей войне. Но лучше готовиться к худшему исходу, чем тешить себя напрасными ожиданиями.  
Но если не Тоса, то кто стоит плечом к плечу с конём-драконом? И почему Сайто использовал именно токина? Что в этой фигуре особенного? Токин ценится за то, что его можно получить из простой пешки. А ещё – за то, что с ним можно провести стремительную атаку, сбросив пешку из руки во вражеский лагерь.  
А ещё токина нельзя взять в плен. Остальные фигуры в ходе сражения не раз переходят из рук в руки – конь, колесница, золото и серебро. Даже драконий царь и конь-дракон, хоть и теряют силу при взятии, но остаются ценными фигурами – крылатой колесницей и угловым ходоком. Но захваченный токин становится всего лишь слабой пешкой... так кто же ты, токин коня-дракона, неведомый союзник, которого можно убить, но нельзя переманить на свою сторону?  
А может быть, свойства фигуры здесь ни при чём, и "то" – всего лишь намёк на имя или название? Но ведь другие фигуры Сайто подобрал не только по созвучию имён – император, полководец, конь-дракон – но и по смыслу. Старинное изречение гласит: "Спастись от атаки двух крылатых колесниц можно лишь во сне," – и то же самое можно сказать про союз Саттё. Себя Сайто изобразил в виде деревянного коня – и это понятно, "коня из руки сбрасывай в выжидающую позицию". Конь – тот, кого оставляют в засаде до подходящего момента...  
И, между прочим, единственный, кто может переступать через чужие фигуры. И через свои – тоже.  
– Что будем делать с Горё-эйдзи? – хмуро спросил Кондо. – И с Хэйскэ?  
Хидзиката не удивился: он давно привык, что их мысли идут в одном направлении и слова командира часто кажутся продолжением его собственных размышлений.  
– Ито пора убирать, – без колебаний ответил он. – Пусть его сделка с Драконом сорвалась, это не значит, что он откажется от плана заманить тебя в ловушку. Незачем дожидаться, пока он найдёт, кому продать твою голову подороже. Что касается Тодо... надеюсь, он вовремя образумится и поймёт, что связался с подлецами. Если нет – тогда и говорить не о чем.  
Кондо потянулся к доске, тронул серебряного генерала – и отвёл руку, так и не сняв фигуру с поля.  
– И всё-таки я не думаю, что Ито мог зайти так далеко, – упрямо проговорил он. – Возможно, мы торопимся с выводами.  
– Кат-тян! – Обычно Хидзиката позволял себе такое обращение только с глазу на глаз, но сейчас от возмущения забыл о сидящем в углу Ямадзаки. – Ты что, не заметил? Сайто дал понять, что лично присутствовал при их встрече и всё слышал! Какие ещё доказательства тебе нужны?  
– Вот это меня и беспокоит, – Кондо указал на коня рядом с серебряным генералом. – Ты сам сказал, Сайто должен был пользоваться этим способом связи только в случае слежки. Ямадзаки, ты не приметил, был ли в лапшичной кто-то из людей Ито?  
– Я не уверен, – осторожно ответил разведчик. – Сайто сел так, чтобы загородить меня от других посетителей; если кто-то вошёл вслед за ним – я их не разглядел. Но когда Сайто уходил, мне показалось, что я видел Синохару. Впрочем, только со спины, так что поручиться не могу. Извините, пожалуйста.  
– Если Ито велел своим людям следить за Сайто – стало быть, подозревает его. – Кондо перевёл взгляд на заместителя. – А ты взял бы с собой на важные и тайные переговоры человека, которого подозреваешь в связях с врагом?  
Хидзиката прикусил язык вместе с готовым ответом. Вот оно как, значит... И при этом кое-то до сих пор считает командира Кондо недалёким чурбаном, за которого всё решает заместитель? Очень смешно, да.  
– Взял бы, – медленно проговорил он вслух. – Но только для того, чтобы посмотреть, куда этот человек побежит с полученными сведениями. А чтобы он бежал быстрее, сведения должны быть очень срочными...  
– Вроде известия о готовящемся покушении, – закончил за него Кондо. – Это действительно ловушка, Тоси, только не на меня, а на Сайто. Пора его отзывать, иначе мы рискуем потерять не только Хэйскэ.  
– Ещё рано, – мгновенно возразил Хидзиката. – Мы по-прежнему не знаем, что замыслил Ито, но раз он так рьяно проверяет Сайто на надёжность, значит, готовится к каким-то решительным действиям. Нам нужны глаза и уши среди Горё-эйдзи, нужны именно сейчас.  
– А если его разоблачат и убьют? – Кондо смотрел на него исподлобья, и в этом тяжёлом взгляде без труда читалось то, что не было сказано вслух: "Ты действительно готов играть его жизнью, как фигурой на доске?"  
– Во-первых, он только что прошёл проверку и должен быть чист от подозрений, а если попытается бежать – как раз выдаст себя. Во-вторых, – Хидзиката улыбнулся с уверенностью, которой, по правде говоря, сам не испытывал, – это же Сайто. Чтобы его убить, нужен кто-то посильнее Ито и его прихвостней. Не беспокойся, он сумеет за себя постоять.  
– Надеюсь, что так, – помолчав, отозвался Кондо. – Хорошо. Подождём ещё немного.  
Но, вставая с места, командир ещё раз окинул взглядом доску, и при виде его мрачного лица Хидзикате на ум пришло ещё одно изречение, которое он сейчас предпочёл бы не вспоминать:  
"Далеко прыгнувший конь – добыча для пешки".

Глава 3

– Петушка купить, господин Химура? – переспросил Минэкити, деловито стягивая на шее завязки соломенного плаща.  
– Да, и выбери покрупнее, – попросил Кэнсин, протягивая ему серебрушку. – Вот, держи.  
Минэкити серьёзно кивнул и спрятал монетку в рукав. В свои двенадцать лет он был паренёк обстоятельный и хозяйственный – сразу видать, что вырос в лавке. И неленивый – даже не надулся, что его среди ночи посылают за покупками. Благо, до харчевни, где разводили петухов _сямо_ * на еду, здесь было недалеко.  
А ещё он умел держать язык за зубами, что в его возрасте встречалось нечасто. И знал, что если его отец, хозяин "Оми-я", велел никому не говорить о постояльцах со второго этажа, то это значит именно никому – включая сверстников-приятелей.  
Кэнсин проводил его взглядом; как всегда, при виде невысокой фигурки в лохматом плаще у него тепло, несильно защемило сердце. Минэкити родился в тот же год, что и малыш Энсиро, младший в семье. Если бы братишка остался жив, ему тоже было бы теперь двенадцать; по временам Кэнсину казалось, что Минэкити и внешне чем-то похож на Энсиро – такой же худенький и глазастый, с острым подбородком. И тогда он одёргивал себя: человеку вроде него, живущему по другую сторону закона, с постоянно висящей над головой угрозой ареста, не стоило привязываться к чужой семье и обременять их своей опасной дружбой. Эти люди и так сильно рисковали, принимая у себя Рёму, чьё имя ещё числилось в розыскных списках, и Кэнсина – которого из списков убрали лишь потому, что считали мёртвым.  
После гибели Сакуры он не мог позволить себе ещё раз совершить ту же ошибку – вовлечь в свои дела посторонних. Если всё пройдёт благополучно и Рёма сможет примирить лоялистов и бакуфу – во что, если честно, верилось с трудом – они уедут на Новый год в Тоса, где их ждёт О-Рё. А Минэкити и его родителям лучше будет забыть о своих беспокойных гостях и никогда больше не вспоминать.  
...Когда он поднялся на второй этаж, Рёма с Накаокой опять спорили. Решительно, этих двоих нельзя было ни на минуту оставить вместе: они тут же находили какой-нибудь повод сцепиться и молоть языками до хрипоты. На этот раз они сошлись над выборной системой: Рёма горячо доказывал, что возможность выбирать чиновников в правительство всем народом, как в Америке, снизит количество заседающих там родовитых дураков и бездарей. На что Накаока, недоверчиво выгибая бровь, возражал, что в итоге в правительстве окажутся самые богатые и продажные, у которых хватит денег и влияния, чтобы подучить людей голосовать за них.  
Кэнсин проскользнул мимо спорщиков и водрузил чайник на жаровню. Зима выдалась какая-то исключительно холодная: снегопада в одиннадцатом месяце никто не ждал. А Рёма после своего баловства со снегом и беготни по переулкам от "Цута-я" до "Оми-я" расчихался не на шутку – это при том, что на памяти Кэнсина он вообще ни разу не болел до сегодняшнего дня. Впрочем, он утверждал, что простуда пустячная, а пара чашек чая и котелок горячего петушиного супа должны были поправить дело.  
– Да понимаю я! – Рёма сам кипятился, как тот котелок, размахивая кистью с риском для одежды и циновок. – Понимаю, что в жизни не получится так гладко, как на бумаге, но что прикажешь делать? Взяточники – они, как ржавчина, всё равно заведутся в любом механизме! Но сейчас-то как? Сейчас каждый чиновник в бакуфу сидит не том месте, где он нужен, а на том, куда хватило денег добраться, задабривая вышестоящих подарками. И при этом они даже не считают, что делают что-то неправильно!  
– "Золото и серебро — величайшая ценность, сравнимая с ценностью человеческой жизни," – проговорил Накаока таким протяжным и насмешливым голосом, что сразу становилось ясно: это не его слова. – "Жертвуя ею в обмен на возможность верно служить, человек проявляет себя с лучшей стороны. Его искренность и сила чувств тем сильнее, чем больше он жертвует..."*  
– Вот-вот, – фыркнул Рёма. – В этом и беда, Синта. Они просто не умеют по-другому. И не научатся уже. Но когда раздавать высокие посты начнут не чиновники за мзду, а весь народ – тогда, может быть, те, кто придёт им на смену, понемногу привыкнут, что власть приносят не деньги, а доброе имя. И займутся полезными вещами, чтобы это доброе имя себе создать. Да, не ради людей, а ради власти. Ради денег, может быть. Но по крайней мере они перестанут табанить и начнут грести в нужную сторону... Что там, Кэн-тян?  
– Так... – Кэнсин сам не понял, что заставило его насторожиться посреди разговора; просто без всякой причины стало тревожно. Он склонил голову, прислушиваясь, – но в доме было тихо. Ни звука, ни ощущения чужого присутствия, только ветер свистел под навесом крыши, силясь оборвать черепицу, да покряхтывал на жаровне закипающий чайник. – Ничего. Померещилось.  
– Да ты уже носом клюёшь, – усмехнулся Накаока. – Иди-ка лучше спать.  
– И то правда, – поддержал его Рёма. – Время позднее, ложись уже.  
Кэнсин покачал головой.  
– Я не хочу спать. А вот тебе, Рё-сан, хватит уже работать, а то разболеешься вконец.  
– Видал, Синтаро? – засмеялся Рёма. – Меня уже жизни учат! Во, какая молодёжь пошла!  
– Я обещал госпоже О-Рё следить за твоим здоровьем, – напомнил Кэнсин. – Считай, что это она тебе велит.  
– Ладно, сдаюсь, – Рёма отложил кисть. – Против О-Рё у меня нет оружия.  
– Переспорил Сайго, Кацуру и самого сёгуна, а с женой спорить боишься? – поддел его Накаока. – Ты меня разочаровываешь.  
– Э, – махнул рукой Рёма. – Сёгун – он сегодня есть, а завтра нет, а с женой мне ещё до старости жить. Тут десять раз подумаешь, прежде чем перечить.  
Чайник зашумел, вскипая. Кэнсин обернул ладонь рукавом, потянулся к жаровне. Накаока беззаботно развалился на полу, закинув руки за голову; Рёма осторожно сворачивал исписанные листки, складывал их в футляр для бумаг.  
...Кэнсин чуть не пропустил это – неуловимое изменение в окружающей пустоте. Словно колыхание воздуха от невидимого во тьме движения. Не угроза, не намерение убить – ничего такого, что могло бы встревожить опытного противника. Только мимолётное ощущение – вспыхнувший и мгновенно подавленный огонёк жадного предвкушения, жгучего охотничьего азарта...  
Он вспомнил, где и когда чувствовал подобное. И успел крикнуть – ещё прежде, чем ощущение и воспоминание сложились в сколько-нибудь внятную мысль:  
– Рё-сан, берегись!  
Его крик словно разорвал бумажную стену за спиной Рёмы. Треснули, разлетаясь, деревянные планки – тот, кто прошёл сквозь них, двигался так быстро, что не опрокинул сёдзи, а пробил их своим телом. Так меч в руке мастера не мнёт, а рубит связанную в пучок солому; Рёма ещё только оборачивался, а высокая тёмная фигура уже была прямо за ним, занося клинок.  
Кэнсин швырнул в неё чайник. Тяжёлая чугунная посудина пролетела над плечом Рёмы и грохнулась на пол, извергая кипяток. Нападающего уже не было в том месте – он увернулся от помехи легко, словно танцуя, но этой лишней секунды было достаточно, чтобы Кэнсин успел выхватить меч и метнуться вперёд, заслоняя Рёму.  
...Быстрый, слишком быстрый – он двигался, как язык пламени, стремительно и непредсказуемо, и Кэнсин никак не мог его опередить. Не мог предугадать следующий ход, только отбивался и пятился под сплошным каскадом ударов, видя сквозь звон и сверкание клинков лицо убийцы, небрежно повязанное тёмным платком, словно тому было всё равно, узнают его или нет. Высокий хвост чёрных волос, смуглая кожа, горящие тигриные глаза – зачем он здесь, это всё какая-то ошибка, они ведь не были врагами...  
Краем глаза Кэнсин увидел, что Рёма уже на ногах, что Накаока дотянулся до меча – и хотел крикнуть им, чтобы бежали, не ввязывались в бой; но времени на это уже не хватило. Накаока был ближе, он бросился на Сисио сбоку, молча, пытаясь застать врасплох.  
Хитокири отбил выпад Кэнсина, крутанулся волчком, лезвие блеснуло, как гадюка в летней траве, – и Накаока захлебнулся криком: его рука с мечом упала на циновки, отрубленная чуть выше запястья. Он согнулся, прижимая к животу брызжущий кровью обрубок, но Сисио не дал ему свалиться на пол – свободной рукой схватил самурая за одежду и подтащил к себе, почти оторвав от пола. И бросил на Кэнсина.  
Накаока был намного тяжелее, и Кэнсин не смог его удержать – смог только отвести меч в сторону, чтобы друг не напоролся на остриё. Вес чужого тела сбил его с ног и придавил, и прежде чем Кэнсин успел освободиться, обжигающая боль в левом плече пригвоздила его к полу. Рухнувший сверху Накаока дёрнулся и захрипел, давясь кровью.  
Сквозь тонкий звон в ушах Кэнсин услышал крик Рёмы, но не разобрал слов. Увидел над собой лицо Сисио, и только тогда в голове прошла вялая, почти лишённая удивления мысль: это он меня и Накаоку – одним ударом. Насквозь. Как два данго на палочку...  
Он не выпустил меч, но пошевелить правой рукой тоже не мог: чужое колено надавило на запястье, грозя переломать кости. Обмякший Накаока не двигался, его тело мёртвым грузом прижимало юношу к циновкам, а шею над воротником вдруг обжёг холодок – стальной, опасный.  
Лезвие вакидзаси.  
– Брось револьвер, – хрипловатый голос убийцы сочился насмешкой, и Кэнсин не сразу понял, что Сисио обращается не к нему. – Не на пол. В окно.  
Он пытался закричать, но не мог: боль и навалившаяся сверху тяжесть отняли у него дыхание. После секундной тишины раздался короткий треск – оконная бумага лопнула, пробитая тяжёлым предметом.  
– Вот так, – сказал Сисио. – Сыграем по-честному.  
Плечо опять прожгло калёным железом, и хитокири выпрямился, с усилием выдёргивая засевший в половице клинок. Мгновенный шорох с другой стороны и тупой стук упавшей деревяшки сказали о том, что Рёма обнажил меч и отбросил ножны.  
Кэнсин рванулся, сталкивая с себя Накаоку – ещё дышащего, может быть, живого, но безвольного и словно ещё больше потяжелевшего. Пока он сражался с этой тяжестью, Сисио успел бы убить его несколько раз. Но Сисио уже не было здесь – он шёл к Рёме, и его _кэн-ки_ , больше не сдерживаемый, пылал удушливым багровым пламенем, звериной жаждой крови.  
Навстречу ему хлестнула ярость шторма, дышащая солью и грозой.  
Кэнсин не видел, как они сошлись. В глазах было темно, он напрягал все силы, чтобы выбраться из-под придавившего его тела. Он слышал только лязг стали и грохот опрокинутой жаровни. Короткий крик – бешенства, не боли. Свист клинка; снова лязг. Треск углей, рассыпанных по циновкам, едкий запах дыма...  
Упираясь здоровой рукой в пол, он наконец-то смог приподняться. Накаока обвалился вбок; выбираясь из-под него, Кэнсин увидел, как Рёма снова атакует – в напористой манере своей школы, градом быстрых прямых ударов. Как Сисио ускользает, припав на колено, словно прибитое порывом ветра пламя, и вдруг молниеносно бросается вперёд...  
Рёма успел подставить меч, но это не помогло. Клинок с хрустом разлетелся надвое, ослабив, но не отразив удар; Рёма отшатнулся и упал под окном. Сисио занёс меч снова, но Кэнсин уже поднялся и, перепрыгнув через горящую циновку, набросился на убийцу со спины.  
Он ни на что не надеялся. Левая рука почти не слушалась, кровь текла в рукав, а главное – он потерял скорость. Первой атакой он отвлёк Сисио на себя, а потом мог только отступать, отбиваясь из последних сил, оттягивая их неизбежную смерть ещё на несколько ударов сердца... Дым забивал дыхание, огонь перекидывался с пола на стены, бумага вспыхивала и сворачивалась чёрными лохмотьями. За спиной Сисио он увидел, что Рёма встал, покачиваясь на нетвёрдых ногах. "Беги, – крикнул бы Кэнсин, если бы мог хоть вздохнуть, – не стой, беги, за тобой же окно!"  
Рёма поднял укороченный на треть меч и кинулся на Сисио сбоку, один в один повторяя ошибку Накаоки.  
Кэнсин рванулся к нему, пытаясь прикрыть своим мечом, но опоздал. Хитокири отмахнулся небрежно, как от назойливой мухи; окрашенный кровью клинок блеснул коротким росчерком – и Рёма тяжело осел на колени, роняя оружие.  
Прежде, чем Сисио успел нанести ещё один удар, Кэнсин встал перед ним, загораживая друга. Это уже не имело смысла, но он и не размышлял. Он просто делал то, что мог. Пока мог.  
Сисио поднял меч – и тут за его спиной грохнул выстрел.  
Кэнсин не двинулся с места – он видел, что огонь уже добрался до полки, где Рёма держал коробку с патронами. Но Сисио стремительно отскочил и обернулся, ища взглядом невидимого стрелка, и этот миг замешательства дорого ему обошёлся. Меч Кэнсина глубоко распорол ему правое плечо.  
Ответным ударом Сисио отшвырнул его на два шага назад, загоняя в пламя. Кривясь, перебросил меч в левую руку, размахнулся...  
Чёрная пятерня, покрытая кровью и копотью, вцепилась ему в щиколотку, останавливая на середине движения. Накаока, которого они уже считали мёртвым, смог проползти десять шагов по горящему полу и дотянуться до врага.  
Сисио ударил сверху вниз, пробивая ему шею и гортань. Позвонки хрустнули, но окровавленные пальцы не разжались. Уже убитый, Накаока держал врага мёртвой хваткой, даря друзьям ещё несколько мгновений, каждое – на вес жизни.  
Кэнсин метнулся вперёд, подкатом. Сисио не мог прыгнуть и уже не успевал отразить удар. Лезвие полоснуло его по бедру, выбивая из шаткого равновесия, и когда хитокири упал на колено, Кэнсин ударил ещё раз – в голову. Его руки слишком дрожали, удар вышел недостаточно сильным, чтобы рассечь череп, но Сисио хватило. Согнувшись пополам, он без звука рухнул на тело Накаоки.  
Опираясь на меч, Кэнсин выпрямился. В голове звенело от обморочной лёгкости, в ушах бешено колотился пульс. Клубы дыма застилали комнату сизым маревом, по стенам текли огненные ручейки. Надо было немедленно выбираться отсюда.  
Рёма лежал на полу, и его одежда уже тлела от искр, но когда Кэнсин потряс его за плечо, он застонал и попытался перевернуться на бок.  
– Рё-сан, – просипел Кэнсин. – Рё-сан, вставай.  
Рёма вяло мотнул головой, точно пьяный. Лицо у него было в крови, волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Кэнсин не мог разглядеть, глубока ли рана. Кровь пропитала и косодэ, окрасив белые гербы в красный цвет. Рёма пытался встать, но руки у него подламывались, и он никак не мог приподняться.  
– Синта, – позвал он хриплым надтреснутым голосом. – Синтаро!  
– Он убит, Рё-сан, – Кэнсин закашлялся: горький дым жёг глаза и горло. – Нам надо идти.  
Рёма промычал что-то неразборчивое, схватился за протянутую руку Кэнсина и наконец встал – на одно колено, потом на ноги. Кровь заливала ему глаза, он размазывал её рукавом, но всё равно двигался как слепой, едва не врезаясь в стены.  
Кэнсин потащил его к выходу. Горел уже весь этаж – пламя шло верхом, перегородки между комнатами пылали, дверные проёмы превратились в огненные арки, но лестница ещё не занялась. Цепляясь друг за друга и за перила, они спустились вниз и там нашли всех остальных.  
Хозяин лежал у наружной двери, его жена – у входа в кухню. У Кэнсина перед глазами поплыли тёмные пятна – может, от ран, или от дыма, или просто разум отказывался воспринимать то, что показывало зрение: малыш Минэкити, вытянувшийся подле матери, его пустые глаза, удивлённо приоткрытый рот и детская чёлка, слипшаяся от крови. Ладошка, сжавшая тряпичный свёрток с торчащими чёрными перьями...  
Их не просто убили – их убили так быстро, что они не успели испугаться, и ни крик, ни стон не донеслись до верхних комнат.  
– Кацура, – простонал Рёма, сильнее наваливаясь на Кэнсина. – Почему?..  
Кэнсин не мог ничего сказать. Только сейчас до него дошло, чей приказ мог исполнять Сисио.  
Кацура, чьи люди вершили "небесное правосудие" в Киото и у которого под рукой всегда были лучшие мечи Тёсю... Кацуре было известно, где прячется Рёма... Кацура участвовал в том турнире, видел Кэнсина в бою, знал его силу – и послал единственного мастера, способного одолеть не только Рёму, но и его телохранителя... Всё сходилось, непонятно только было – почему? Кэнсин мог поверить в то, что Сисио не забыл поражения и пришёл расплатиться за давнюю обиду, но предательство Кацуры просто не укладывалось в голове.  
Беснующийся снаружи ветер хлестнул по лицу колючей ледяной плетью; Кэнсин поскользнулся на подмёрзшей луже и чуть не рухнул вместе с Рёмой в канаву. А падать было нельзя: горящая крыша дома светилась в ночи, как маяк, и с улицы уже доносились крики соседей и тревожный лязг пожарного колокола. Проулок, куда Кэнсин и Рёма вывалились с чёрного хода, ещё был пуст, но с минуты на минуту сюда должны были сбежаться люди со всего квартала, не считая городских пожарных отрядов.  
Выбирая "Оми-я" в качестве тайного убежища, они заранее изучили пути бегства на случай облавы. Место подвернулось удачное: всего в одном квартале к востоку мост через речку Такасэгава – такой узкий, что умелому бойцу не составит труда задержать на этом мосту хоть целый отряд городской стражи. А прямо за речкой, рукой подать – резиденция княжества Тоса, так что не придётся, как два года назад, бежать через весь город за подмогой.  
Ну, а если охотники окажутся хитры и заранее преградят дорогу к отступлению – тогда есть другой мост, чуть дальше к северу, и ведёт он в развесёлый квартал Понто-тё, где всегда шумно и людно и можно затеряться даже вдесятером, не то что вдвоём. И в том квартале есть чайный домик с неприметным названием "Цуцудзи", а в том домике служат две девицы, которые готовы в огонь и в воду за госпожу Икумацу, откупившую их контракты, и их охранник, славный парень Токити, бывший борец сумо и закадычный приятель Рёмы...  
Сейчас было бы лучше – и ближе, главное, ближе! – идти в резиденцию Тоса. Но, как назло, на улице, ведущей к южному мосту, уже замелькали первые огоньки. Некогда было гадать, кто там спешит навстречу – пожарные, стражники или запоздалые гуляки, падкие на любое зрелище. Кэнсин нырнул в густую темень соседнего переулка, волоча за собой спотыкающегося друга.  
Сил Рёмы хватило ещё на сотню шагов. Потом он остановился и прислонился к ограде дома – отдышаться.  
– Рё-сан, – Кэнсин настойчиво затеребил его. – Нельзя стоять, пойдём! – Одежда Рёмы уже почернела от крови, и надо было как можно быстрее добраться до места, где его могли бы перевязать.  
– Сейчас, – Рёма оттолкнулся от ограды – но вместо того, чтобы выпрямиться, покачнулся и боком осел на землю.  
– Не... не могу, – голос его звучал невнятно, как у засыпающего. – Ты... иди сам... Иди... Синта...  
Конечно, он не знал детского имени Кэнсина. Ему неоткуда было узнать. Просто в помутнении рассудка он уже не понимал, с кем говорит, и обращался к Накаоке, забыв, что тот мёртв. И всё равно Кэнсину показалось, будто невидимая рука стиснула и ободрала ногтями сердце – до крови.  
"Живи, Синта... ты только живи..."  
Он жил. Раз за разом он выживал, выкручивался, обманывал смерть. Но каждый раз вместо него умирали те, кто был рядом. Мама, отец и братья. Женщины из каравана.  
Камэята.  
Сакура.  
Накаока.  
Какой смысл быть сильным, если ты по-прежнему не можешь спасти никого, кроме себя?  
Он присел рядом, снова перебросил руку Рёмы через шею, словно коромысло. И попытался встать.  
Это было всё равно что пытаться сдвинуть гору. Рёма был тяжёлый, тяжелее, чем Накаока, и из-за разницы в росте Кэнсин не мог поднять его так, чтобы ступни не волочились по земле. Мог только вцепиться в его повисшую руку, упереться спиной в мокрую от крови грудь – и тащить, наполовину взвалив его на себя, как срубленное дерево.  
Ноги дрожали и подкашивались, скользя по заледеневшей грязи. Он несколько раз терял равновесие и два раза упал на колени, чудом удержав свою ношу. И всё-таки они продвигались в нужном направлении, до речки оставалось всего ничего – но они шли слишком медленно.  
Одновременно с плеском воды у каменной облицовки набережной до слуха Кэнсина долетел быстрый топот ног, и резкий голос за спиной крикнул:  
– Стоять! Синсэнгуми!  
Кэнсин не мог обернуться – он уронил бы Рёму. И, само собой, даже не подумал остановиться. Он видел перед собой только каменную кромку берега, мерцающую на стремнине воду и тёмную полосу моста. Он должен был добраться туда – за рекой ещё можно отбиться, если будет удача...  
Ему хватило сил дойти до моста, прежде чем Волки настигли их. Он смог втащить Рёму на горбатый деревянный настил и даже успел одолеть подъём, когда его удача закончилась.  
С другого берега, как горящие жёлтые глаза из лесной чащи, надвигались бумажные фонари с чёрным знаком "макото" вместо герба.  
Рёма висел на нём мёртвым грузом, тянул вниз. Кэнсин опустил его на доски, прислонил спиной к перилам и выпрямился. Люди в синих накидках уже загородили оба выхода с моста, зажимая добычу в клещи, как настоящие волки. Не меньше десятка. Даже если среди них нет бойца, подобного Сайто или Сисио, – задавят числом.  
Вода убегала под мост с еле слышным плеском, напоминая про ещё один путь к отступлению. Но для Рёмы этот путь не годился, а значит, и для Кэнсина его не существовало.  
Рыжеватый свет фонарей окружил их неровным пятном. Кэнсин прищурил слезящиеся от напряжения глаза. Из рядов Синсэнгуми вышел крепкий парень с круглой стриженной головой, с весёлой и наглой улыбкой на лице. Его форменная накидка была спущена с правого плеча, в руке покачивалось копьё с широким наконечником.  
Кэнсин вскинул меч, занимая оборонительную стойку. Затяжного боя ему было не выдержать, он сам это знал и ждал удара, собираясь решить дело одной удачной контратакой. Изгиб моста давал ещё одно небольшое преимущество – несмотря на маленький рост, Кэнсин стоял выше нападающих.  
– Сано, назад!  
Окрик прозвучал с другой стороны моста. Копейщик послушно отскочил, а из-за спин столпившихся Волков вышел ещё один человек.  
Кэнсин узнал его по голосу. Узнал ещё прежде, чем увидел светлокожее, чистое, как у актёра, лицо с твёрдыми чертами и красивым разлётом тёмных бровей. От ненависти потемнело в глазах; Кэнсин выставил меч перед собой, больше не думая об обороне. Уже не имело значения, сможет ли он пережить схватку или нет – они с Рёмой всё равно были обречены, но хотя бы этого врага он должен был забрать с собой.  
– Это Сакамото? – спросил Хидзиката Тосидзо, заместитель командира Синсэнгуми. Его меч по-прежнему покоился в ножнах, руки были беззаботно опущены. Жаль, он держался на расстоянии – за один выпад не дотянуться.  
Кэнсин молча оскалился.  
– Лучше убери оружие, – Хидзиката смотрел на него спокойно, без вызова или злорадства. – Ты хороший боец, я помню, но ты один и ранен. В таком состоянии ты даже со мной не справишься.  
– А ты проверь, – прошипел Кэнсин, удобнее перехватывая пальцы на рукояти. От левой руки толку было мало, но ведь оставалась ещё и правая.  
Хидзиката пожал плечами.  
– Зачем мне проверять? Я никуда не спешу. Могу постоять здесь и подождать, пока ты не свалишься сам от потери крови. Это не займёт много времени. А твой друг умрёт ещё раньше, если его не перевязать.  
Он зачем-то полез за пазуху – открыто, не таясь. Когда его рука вынырнула из-за отворота косодэ, в ней оказался не револьвер, а туго скатанный моток чистого белого полотна.  
– Ну, так что? – ровно спросил Хидзиката, распутывая конец мотка. – Позволишь ему истечь кровью? Или уберёшь меч и дашь мне заняться его ранами? Решай быстрее, времени у него мало.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал шаг вперёд, навстречу занесённому клинку.  
Кэнсин в замешательстве обернулся. Рёма привалился к перилам, низко свесив растрёпанную голову. С залитым кровью лицом его можно было бы принять за мертвеца, если бы не редкое хрипящее дыхание.  
Хидзиката уже находился на два шага ближе и как раз шагнул в третий раз – нарочито плавным, растянутым движением. Так двигаются рыбы под водой и призраки в кошмарных снах; Кэнсин вцепился в рукоять меча, как утопающий в спасательный линь.  
– Не подходи! – хрипло выдохнул он.  
Хидзиката поднял руки на уровень плеч.  
– Его нужно перевязать, – повторил он негромко, глядя юноше в глаза. – Убери меч, и я помогу ему.  
Следующий шаг вывел его на расстояние замаха и удара. Волки, сгрудившиеся по обе стороны моста, беспокойно переминались, глядя, как он приближается к вооружённому противнику. Стриженый парень с копьём, что держался напротив, начал потихоньку подбираться к Кэнсину со спины. Его страх за вожака и жажда схватки обжигали, как сухой жар глиняной печи – почти бездымный, с горьким привкусом земли.  
Он лишь на полшага сместился в их сторону, когда Хидзиката, не отводя взгляда от Кэнсина, коротко бросил:  
– Никому не двигаться.  
– Но, фукутё!.. – взмолился копейщик, следя за ними с неотступной тревогой. – Он же...  
– Стоять. – Голос Хидзикаты лязгнул, как цуба меча об оковку ножен.  
Парень бессильно выругался, но остался на месте. А Хидзиката сделал ещё один шаг. На самую малость короче предыдущего.  
Кэнсин смотрел, как враг медленно идёт прямо на выставленный меч, подняв безоружные руки, – и по мере того, как расстояние между ними сокращалось, паника всё туже сжимала его в холодных змеиных кольцах. Паника и растерянность, словно он уже разорвался надвое и не мог снова собрать себя во что-то целое, способное двигаться и действовать.  
Спасение! – захлёбывалась безумной надеждой та часть, что готова была хвататься за любую соломинку. Даже за пустоту, лишь бы дыхание за спиной – редкое, прерывистое, понемногу замирающее – не остановилось. Враг? Демон? Да пусть хоть сам Владыка Эмма!  
Ловушка, – отзывалась неумолимым шёпотом та часть, которой владел рассудок, из последних сил сдерживающий натиск обморочной пустоты. Врагу нельзя верить ни в чём. Если он предлагает жизнь – значит, ты пожалеешь о смерти. Или забыл, почему Волки предпочитают брать пленников живыми? Спасения нет – ни для тебя, ни для Рёмы; есть лишь достойный уход. Три удара меча – врагу, другу и себе. Три удара – на это у тебя ещё хватит времени...  
Хидзиката сделал последний шаг – и разделявшее их пространство закончилось. Теперь кончик меча упирался ему в грудь, чуть левее и выше завязок форменного хаори.  
Если убивать, понял Кэнсин, то сейчас.  
Просто надавить на упор цубы – и отточенное лезвие легко скользнёт между рёбер. И люди, смотрящие с двух концов моста, скованные повиновением поверх горячего пепла тревоги и липкой изморози страха, не успеют сделать ничего, потому что между сталью и сердцем – расстояние не больше кулака.  
Прямой немигающий взгляд – глаза в глаза. Ледяная непроницаемая броня: воля и решимость. Как угадать – что там, под бронёй? Что в этом сердце, беспечно подставленном под острие меча?  
Ложь? Искренность?  
Разве может лжец вот так играть – бросая жизнь на кон ради охотничьего азарта?  
А разве может он быть искренним, предлагая помощь злейшему врагу? Помощь в нарушение долга, которому Синсэнгуми, верные слуги сёгуната, подчиняются безраздельно?  
Кончик лезвия прошёл сквозь синюю ткань хаори; теперь пальцы ощущали слабое, едва заметное сопротивление живой преграды. Волк не пошевелился.  
– Убери меч, мальчик. – Послышалось, или у него тоже перехватило горло? – Позволь мне спасти его.  
Кэнсин стиснул рукоять. Хидзиката сейчас должен был чувствовать, как у него дрожат руки.  
Он хотел поверить.  
Он не смел поверить.  
Глупец.  
Насмешливый голос, всплывший со дна сознания, был до дрожи похож на голос мёртвого Сисио.  
Собрался умирать? Или добровольно сунуть голову в ошейник? А ведь можешь уйти отсюда, сметя любой заслон. Ранен? Пустяк. Их много? Плевать. Не можешь решиться? Так пусти меня вперёд, и через пять минут здесь не останется живых, кроме тебя. Кроме нас с тобой.  
Кэнсин сморгнул. Свет от фонарей расплылся багровыми пятнами, будто на бумажные чехлы пролилась кровь. И в холодном воздухе прорезался острый и сладкий аромат цветущей сливы.  
Где-то на краю зрения, за пределами светового круга, сгущался алый туман, обещая избавление. Свободу от сомнений, от страха ошибиться, от тяжести выбора. От необходимости спасать и беречь то, что уберечь невозможно...  
Хидзиката медленно протянул руку. Коснулся ладонью плоскости клинка, нацеленного ему в грудь. И плавно отклонил его в сторону – таким движением, каким отвёл бы ветку, преградившую ему путь.  
Безумие, стоя за плечом Волка, ощерило красную звериную пасть.  
Ладонь на лезвии меча.  
Угасающее дыхание за спиной.  
Кровавая метель, бездумная радость хищника, чистое упоение смертельной игры. Жизнь и свобода.  
Решайся... хитокири.

...рука, сведённая судорогой, будто вышла из повиновения: только со второго раза получилось разжать пальцы.  
Меч с коротким стуком упал на грязные истоптанные доски.  
Ночной мрак взорвался снопом ярких огней, будто в канун праздника Гион, – а потом сгустился и накрыл Кэнсина чёрным непроницаемым покрывалом.

***

Хидзиката перевёл дыхание и закашлялся – таким резким показался морозный воздух, обжигающий сорванное горло. Последнюю минуту он, кажется, не дышал. Или просто забыл, как это делается.  
Рыжий хитокири лежал у его ног. Сейчас он казался совсем маленьким и хрупким – точно марионетка, выпавшая из рук нерадивого кукловода бунраку. Но несколько секунд назад он таки не выглядел.  
Хидзиката никогда не мог похвастаться таким же острым чутьём, как Сайто. Даже в бою он улавливал лишь неприкрытую угрозу, не различая оттенки чувств и намерений. Но сейчас он мог бы поклясться, что, стоя под занесённым мечом, чувствовал горячее, пахнущее кровью дыхание хищника и осязал не холодок стального лезвия, проколовшего одежду, а прикосновение невидимых клыков к покрытой мурашками шее.  
Как, в каком помрачении рассудка он решился сунуть голову в пасть этого оборотня? Как вообще взбрело на ум, что можно попытаться взять его – живым?  
Глупый, ничем не оправданный риск... и он даже сам себе не признался бы, зачем пошёл на это. Его разум, всегда быстрый и готовый к любому повороту событий, сейчас отчего-то запаздывал с поиском объяснений.  
Парни смотрели на него в немом восхищении. Ну как же, фукутё опять совершил невозможное. Страшного хитокири, который по два десятка человек за один присест режет, – взглядом обезоружил, голыми руками пришиб. Опять будут лопаться от гордости и рассказывать всем, что "нашему демону" всякая прочая нечисть, мелкая и не очень – на один зуб.  
Предупредить их надо. Чтобы не болтали.  
Мысли бежали своим чередом, пока руки занимались делом. Рана в голову, до кости – но кость, кажется, цела, лезвие прошло вскользь и подпороло скальп на два пальца, отделив его от черепа. Похуже, чем было у Хэйскэ, но не смертельно, если вовремя остановить кровь. Ну и если рана не загноится потом.  
Плечо и грудь. Ключица надломлена, а рёбра целы... странно, таким ударом можно полтуловища отрубить или по крайней мере рассечь до середины груди – а тут как будто меч наткнулся на препятствие, прежде чем достиг цели. Через кольчугу его угостили, что ли? Кровь... много крови, скверно, с таким кровотечением и здоровяк может не справиться. Плотный комок ткани под бинт, стянуть потуже, скрутить... продержится на первое время.  
Он на всякий случай подержал ладонь над лицом раненого: тёплый воздух щекотнул ладонь. Пока – жив, а там видно будет.  
Оставалось перевязать Химуру – и наконец-то подумать, что он тут наворотил и что делать дальше.

***

Кондо Исами проснулся в темноте и несколько долгих мгновений не мог понять, что не так. Его разбудило не чувство опасности – в таких случаях он открывал глаза уже с мечом в руках. Эта привычка всегда срабатывала безошибочно, спал ли он в своём городском доме, в придорожной гостинице или в казармах Синсэнгуми, под самой надёжной охраной, какую только можно было пожелать. Но сейчас внутренний сторож молчал, а между тем в комнате был кто-то посторонний: Кондо расслышал звук чужого дыхания.  
Никто из отряда не вломился бы в комнату к спящему командиру без спроса – ради собственной безопасности, если не ради дисциплины. Так что... Не ускоряя собственного дыхания и не меняя положения тела, Кондо начал понемногу выдвигать правую руку из-под одеяла. Или этот незваный гость из числа тех легендарных мастеров убийства, что могут проникнуть незамеченными даже в княжеский замок, или...  
– Ты не спишь? – Голос из темноты был приглушён почти до шёпота.  
Или это Тоси. Уже не таясь, Кондо с досадой отбросил одеяло и сел на постели. Хотя злиться было бесполезно: его чутьё никогда не распознавало присутствие Хидзикаты как опасность. Даже в те годы, когда они вместе занимались в "Сиэйкане" и то и дело устраивали друг другу "проверки на бдительность".  
Но с тех пор, как Кондо возглавил отряд, Хидзиката всегда подходил к его комнате открыто, нарочно скрипя половицами, и обязательно спрашивал разрешения войти. А не прокрадывался тайком, как сейчас.  
– Чего тебе? – хмуро спросил Кондо. Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте. Сквозь оконную бумагу сочился жидкий сероватый свет заходящей луны: слишком мало, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но достаточно, чтобы отличить чёрное пятно сидящего человека от окружающего мрака.  
– Надо поговорить. – Хидзиката чуть пошевелился – кажется, оглянулся. – С глазу на глаз.  
– Что случилось?  
– Мы только что арестовали Сакамото Рёму.  
Кондо на всякий случай ущипнул себя через рукав. Щипок вышел ощутимый и вполне убедительный – стало быть, не сон. Но отчего же у Тоси такой виноватый голос, словно он не преступника поймал, а неделю по девицам шлялся, забросив дела?  
– Сколько людей потеряли? – наугад спросил Кондо. Мастер Хокусин Итто, да ещё и с пистолетом... без погибших, конечно, не обошлось.  
– Ни одного, – отозвался Хидзиката. – Но это не моя заслуга. Он уже был ранен, когда мы на него наткнулись, и не мог оказать сопротивления. Похоже, в этой охоте мы перехватили чужую добычу.  
Ого... Это кто же, кроме Волков, сумел прищемить хвост Дракону, которого, если верить слухам, лоялисты охраняют как зеницу ока? Неужели Сасаки постарался? Или Сигурэ со своими друзьями попытался отплатить за "Судзу-я" и смерть побратима?  
Или нет. Последние остатки сна слетели с него, как от сунутой за пазуху пригоршни снега – ещё одна шуточка, которая удавалась Тоси с неизменным успехом, когда в Тама случались особенно холодные зимы.  
"Если его заподозрят в симпатии к Токугава, то просто убьют, невзирая на дружбу..." Могло так быть? – да, ещё как. Но если на Сакамото напали не люди бакуфу, а соратники из Саттё, которым он помешал схватиться за оружие в прошлом месяце...  
– Тоси, – выдохнул он, – кто-нибудь видел, как вы его взяли?  
– Нет... не думаю. – По удивлению в голосе Хидзикаты было понятно, что он не ждал этого вопроса. – А что?  
– А то, – бросил Кондо, едва сдерживаясь, – что после отречения сёгуна Сайго и Кацура спят и видят, чтобы им подвернулся какой-нибудь повод склонить Тоса к открытой войне с бакуфу. И ты им этот повод только что преподнёс. В шёлковом фуросики*.  
Молчание, которое последовало за этими словами, ошеломило его самого. За эти годы он привык, что Хидзиката просчитывает всё на десять шагов вперёд и имеет готовый ответ на любой вопрос, – и никак не думал, что этого человека тоже можно поставить в тупик.  
– Нет, – повторил, наконец, Хидзиката. – Кроме нас, там никого не было. И не похоже, чтобы это было подстроено нарочно. Во-первых, мы оказались в том квартале случайно, обычно мы не заходим дальше Понто-тё. Во-вторых, Сакамото был с телохранителем – и я совершенно уверен, что те, кто на них напал, не ушли живыми. – Он поднял голову; даже впотьмах было видно, как блеснули белки его глаз. – Теперь спроси меня: кто этот телохранитель?  
– Кто он? – послушно спросил Кондо.  
– Химура Кэнсин.  
Кондо подавился воздухом. Да, Тоси, кое-что в тебе не изменилось за эти годы. Ты всё так же любишь сыпать снег мне за шиворот. И всё так же – без предупреждения.  
– Я тоже не поверил своим глазам, – тихо сказал Хидзиката. – Но это точно он. И Сайто тоже видел его – вот почему на доске был токин. Красная "то" – десятка*.  
– Почему десятка?  
– У него шрам на лице. Крестом, как цифра "десять". Покойный Хираяма поразвлекался на допросе.  
– Да, Хираяма... – Кондо покачал головой. – Ниими будет тебе обязан. Очень крупно обязан.  
Новая пауза была длиннее предыдущей. И гораздо выразительнее.  
– Это и есть, – проговорил Кондо, когда тишина сделалась нестерпимой, – та причина, по которой ты хотел поговорить наедине?  
Хидзиката не ответил.  
– Где он, Тоси? Только не говори, что позволил ему уйти.  
На этот раз из темноты донёсся отрывистый вздох.  
– Он в твоём старом доме на Четвёртой линии. И Сакамото тоже.  
– Что?! – Спохватившись, Кондо поспешно снизил голос. – Да ты ума лишился?  
– Они оба ранены, Кат-тян. Сакамото едва дышит. Если бы мы тащили их через полгорода, в такой собачий холод, то доставили бы сюда два трупа. А они ещё могут пригодиться нам живыми.  
– Они? – Против воли вопрос прозвучал едко, почти с издёвкой.  
– Да, они, – с нажимом повторил Хидзиката. – Потому что если наши предположения верны и Сакамото пытались устранить свои, то это редкая возможность вбить клин между Саттё и Тоса. Едва ли князь Ямаути и управляющий Гото обрадуются, узнав, что их союзники посягнули на жизнь одного из самых ценных людей клана.  
– Это всего лишь догадки, – Кондо покачал головой. – И ради этих догадок ты просишь меня пренебречь долгом и пощадить преступников?  
Он сжал зубы до хруста, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Чтобы не вырвался наружу ядовитый упрёк, нечестный, как удар в спину: "За Яманами ты так не просил..."  
Злые слова не прозвучали – но всё равно показалось, что в комнате разом стало холоднее.  
– Я не прошу... пощадить их. – Хидзиката говорил хрипло, будто посадил голос. – Но сейчас эти двое слишком важны. Они могут стать причиной войны или способом предотвратить её. Их жизнями должны распоряжаться не мы и тем более не мстители вроде Ниими, ослеплённые ненавистью.  
– Тогда кто?  
– Его светлость князь Мацудайра Катамори.  
Теперь настал черёд Кондо молчать, обдумывая сказанное. Последние месяцы Киото бурлил, как забытый на огне котелок с супом, и никто не взялся бы предугадать, в какую минуту кипящее варево плеснёт через край. Отвлекать господина сюго*, когда лоялисты вот-вот двинут на столицу войска? Кондо никогда бы не решился на такое.  
А с другой стороны, Хидзиката прав: если есть хоть малый шанс внести разлад в ряды врагов, этим шансом нельзя пренебрегать. И ещё в одном он прав: конь-дракон – слишком значительная фигура в сегодняшней расстановке сил. Такой фигурой должен распоряжаться тот, кто ведёт партию и способен охватить взглядом весь расклад целиком. А Синсэнгуми не игроки – всего лишь солдаты, охраняющие свой уголок доски.  
– Хорошо, – проговорил Кондо. – Я поеду к его светлости завтра... то есть, сегодня, – поправился он, заметив, что серый сумрак за окном стал чуть светлее. – Кто сторожит пленников?  
– Харада и Иноуэ.  
– Кто ещё знает, что Сакамото у нас?  
– Девять бойцов из вчерашнего патруля. Четверо из отряда Харады, пятеро от Иноуэ. Я их предупредил. Ребята понятливые, болтать не станут.  
Ну, ещё бы. В Синсэнгуми любой новобранец знал, что фукутё больше одного предупреждения не делает. И что бывает с теми, кто предупреждению не внемлет, – тоже все знали.  
– Отправляйся на Четвёртую, – велел Кондо, нащупывая на полке свечу и кресало. – Глаз не спускай с арестованных. Если Сакамото сбежит...  
– Не сбежит. Он и встать-то сейчас не может.  
– Всё равно. Если его ручной хитокири сбежит и поднимет тревогу – через час люди Гото осадят дом, через полдня Ивакура явится во дворец с известием, что вассалы Токугава нанесли обиду вассалу Ямаути, а назавтра все силы лоялистов пойдут на замок Нидзё, размахивая императорским эдиктом.  
Он преувеличивал, конечно. При самом худшем развитии событий начало войны всё же было делом недель, а не дней. По донесениям разведки, основные силы Сацумы ещё не высадились на берега Хонсю, а рассудительный Сайго не стал бы ввязываться в открытый бой, не имея за спиной весомого подкрепления. Но нужно было убедиться, что Тоси понимает, насколько опасна затеянная им игра. Это даже не пляска с факелом на бочке с порохом – это стрельба из пушки посреди города из дерева и бумаги, в засушливое и ветренное лето. Как три года назад.  
И цена ошибки будет столь же высокой.  
– Будет исполнено, – по тому, как Хидзиката проговорил это и как поклонился, Кондо понял, что его слова были услышаны – и сказанные вслух, и непроизнесённые.  
Жёлтое мерцание свечи дарило иллюзию тепла, но кожа всё равно взялась мурашками, пока он второпях натягивал одежду. Хакама, нижнее косодэ, плотное хаори на вате – путь до резиденции Айдзу не близок, а утренний мороз крепок. Хорошо, что господин сейчас там, а не в замке Нидзё, куда его в последнее время часто вызывает его высочество. В замок пришлось бы ехать в полном парадном облачении – и ещё полдня, если не дольше, дожидаться разрешения увидеться с князем. В своей же резиденции господин принимал Кондо без доклада и легко прощал некоторое пренебрежение формальностями, если оно оправдывалось срочностью.  
Короткий меч и веер – за пояс. Котэцу – в левую руку. Пока оседлают коня, будет время умыться, уложить растрёпанные после сна волосы и глотнуть чаю. Если не задерживаться, к рассвету можно уже быть на месте; господин Катамори, как истинный воин, тоже поднимается с постели затемно...  
Хидзиката раздвинул двери и пропустил его вперёд.  
– Без охраны не езди, – тихо попросил он, когда Кондо проходил мимо.  
– Тоси, – Кондо усилием воли задавил раздражение. – Ты опять за своё? Может, ещё посоветуешь мне кольчугу нацепить?  
– Это тоже не повредит. – Временами у Хидзикаты напрочь исчезала способность понимать шутки. – Мы не знаем, когда Ито сделает свой ход.  
– Мы знаем, что вся эта чушь насчёт покушения – проверка для Сайто! – рявкнул Кондо; он не любил по второму разу пережёвывать старые споры. – Может, Ито вообще не собирается искать подходы к Саттё, и его встреча с Сакамото была только для отвода глаз – а мы тут будем от каждого куста шарахаться!  
Хидзиката вскинул голову – видно, хотел что-то возразить, но вдруг замер, словно его по темечку стукнули.  
– Кат-тян, – медленно сказал он. – А ведь ты прав.  
– То-то же, – усмехнулся Кондо, но друг будто не услышал его.  
– Ито не пытается примкнуть к Саттё, – продолжал Хидзиката, глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой. – Он уже сговорился с ними, а всё остальное – спектакль.  
– Что? – не понял Кондо.  
– Всё. Я дурак, что сразу не догадался. Если бы Ито на самом деле пытался заслужить доверие Сакамото, он не потащил бы на эту встречу человека, у которого с Драконом старые счёты. Тем более – человека с такой репутацией, как у Сайто.  
В который раз за утро Кондо ощутил, как ледяной комок валится за шиворот, растекаясь щекочущими струйками по спине.  
– Так это была не проверка, – выговорил он, изумляясь своей недогадливости. – Он нарочно заставил Сайто засветиться рядом с Сакамото...  
– ...чтобы на следующий день, когда надежду лоялистов и спасителя Тёсю найдут убитым, ни у кого не возникло вопросов "кто?" и "зачем?" – неумолимо довершил Хидзиката. – И всё складывается наилучшим образом: Сакамото мёртв, вина Синсэнгуми неоспорима, Саттё получают свою войну, а Ито – заслуженную награду.  
– Проклятье! – С грохотом распахнув наружную дверь, Кондо чуть не поскользнулся на промёрзших досках энгавы и присел на ступеньку, ища в темноте свои сандалии. – Тоси, надо вытащить Сайто из этого гадючьего гнезда. Немедленно!  
Если он ещё жив, мелькнула обжигающая мысль. Если разыгранный спектакль не включал в себя и труп "убийцы", подброшенный на место преступления, – для пущей убедительности. Ито предусмотрительный мерзавец, он мог и заранее озаботиться.  
Вторая мысль была про Тодо Хэйскэ. В глубине души Кондо надеялся, что тот передумает и вернётся в Синсэнгуми. Отчасти по этой причине он согласился отпустить Сайто на его опасное задание: ему хотелось верить, что братство "Сиэйкана" окажется крепче, чем связь со школой Ито, у которого Хэйскэ учился прежде.  
Но пока Тодо верен бывшему наставнику и готов следовать за ним, ему вряд ли что-то грозит с этой стороны. В отличие от Сайто, над головой которого уже занесён меч – может быть, и в прямом смысле этих слов...  
– Я пошлю Ямадзаки дать ему сигнал к отходу, – Хидзиката обувался рядом, быстро, сосредоточенно. – Думаю, прямо сейчас его не тронут. Убийство сорвалось, Сакамото исчез. Ито осторожен, он не станет делать резких движений. Мы успеем.

Глава 4

К рассвету заморосил дождь – мелкий, серый и ледяной. Небольшие шапки снега, оставленные вчерашней метелью, покрывались серыми оспинами, оседали на глазах, и талая вода, смешиваясь с дождевой, переполняла сточные канавы. Однодневное зимнее волшебство умирало на глазах – и изогнутые линии крыш, ещё вчера так изящно подчёркнутые снежными белилами, уныло топорщились тёмными стрехами, и мокрые ветви увядших ив свисали над водой неопрятно, будто сальные космы старух.  
Над развалинами сгоревшей лавки курился едкий дым, горячая зола шипела и трещала под дождём, да изредка очередная струйка воды, просочившись в нижний, ещё раскалённый слой углей, взрывалась маленьким вулканом из пара и пепла. Но это шипение, треск и свист понемногу затихали, как последние вздохи умирающего, и всё заглушал ровный, непрекращающийся шум дождя.  
Вызванная пожаром суматоха давно успокоилась. Зевак разогнала городская стража; жильцы двух соседних домов, обрушенных пожарными, чтобы огонь не распространился по всему кварталу, разбрелись коротать ночь у друзей и родственников. Когда стало достаточно светло, чтобы можно было отличить обугленную доску от прогоревшей насквозь, а закопчённый горшок – от закопчённой же кости, хикэси* с помощью нескольких плотников принялись разбирать завалы, растаскивая на цепях рухнувшие стропила.  
Никто из усталых, перемазанных копотью людей не обратил внимания, в какой момент в их ряды затесался ещё один помощник. Среднего роста, не молодой и не старый, с таким неприметным лицом, что отвернёшься – и не узнаешь потом в толпе. Он вроде бы не суетился, но как-то сразу успевал везде: разгребал угли, подносил воду, безропотно таскал самые тяжёлые брёвна и корзины с битой черепицей. Вежливо отвернулся, когда по рукам пошли медяки и серебрушки из откопанного под грудой мусора ящика с выручкой. Бестрепетно помог отодвинуть в сторону и накрыть рогожей обгорелые тела то ли хозяев, то ли постояльцев – поди разбери, кого на этот раз унёс огонь, жадное чрево Кагуцути. Зимой, когда топятся очаги и жаровни, пожары случаются даже чаще, чем в знойные месяцы лета.  
Пока работа шла, всем было не до вопросов. А когда плотники, умаявшись, присели отдохнуть и пожевать, неизвестного помощника уже след простыл – и опять никто не приметил, когда он исчез. И куда подевался один из мешков, в которые сложили найденные на пожарище вещи – тоже никто не мог сказать точно.

...Длинный свёрток из тростниковой рогожи, от которого шёл стойкий запах гари, лёг на чисто выметенные, оттёртые до тускло-зеркального блеска доски энгавы. Человек с неприметным лицом развязал бечёвку, отогнул плетёные края.  
Второй человек, сидевший у порога комнаты за открытыми сёдзи, подался вперёд, разглядывая брошенные перед ним трофеи.  
Закопчённый обломок меча – косо срезанный на конце кусок стали длиной не более полутора сяку. Светлые шнуры на рукояти обгорели, ажурная цуба* из серебристо-белого сиро-сибуити* пошла чёрными разводами. Дракон, изогнувшийся кольцом вокруг рукояти, недовольно вытянул шею – мягкий сплав чуть-чуть поплыл от жара.  
Второй меч – клинок погнут, металл потускнел от огня, кромка лезвия покрыта пятнами "водяной тени". Воронёная цуба с двумя прорезями, когда-то отлитая в форме цветка хлопчатника, смялась, как горелый лист бумаги; обугленные остатки скатовой кожи опали с рукояти чёрными лохмотьями.  
Дольше всего человек разглядывал третий меч. Клинок потемнел от сажи и запёкшейся крови, но не перекалился, и благородная сталь не потеряла узор. Осталась невредимой и цуба прекрасной работы из чёрного сякудо*, с тонким золотым рисунком – китайская львица* на скале и её детёныш у подножия...  
Этот меч не должен был оказаться на пожарище. Вместо него должны были найти другой – с простой глухой цубой без украшений, с единственной прорезью для когатаны*. И, разумеется, его владелец должен был остаться там же. Вместе с владельцами двух первых мечей.  
– Сколько тел нашли в "Оми-я"? – Вопрос упал в пространство, словно обращённый в никуда. Так говорят вслух сами с собой – или с ветром, или с пустым местом.  
– Трое мужчин. Одна женщина. – Да, ветер тоже мог бы ответить так – голосом столь же невыразительным и незапоминающимся, как лицо его обладателя.  
– Опознать можно?  
– Из мужчин двое среднего роста, один малорослый. Скорее всего, сын хозяев. Нашли рядом с трупом женщины, волосы сгорели не до конца. Не рыжий.  
Человек у порога поднял с рогожи меч с китайскими львами, осмотрел лезвие, на всю длину испятнанное чёрными следами крови. Всё пошло не так, как было задумано. Тел, которые должны были остаться под развалинами дома, нет – зато есть меч, которому там быть не положено. А владелец меча исчез – не выполнил поручение, не доложил о неудаче. Это если он вообще жив. Но тела опять-таки нет – вот и гадай, как хочешь...  
Пожалуй, только одну смерть можно было считать достоверной. Человек поднял к свету другой меч, с цубой в виде цветка хлопчатника. Возродись с миром в Чистой земле, Накаока Синтаро, верный и преданный самурай. Слишком верный и слишком преданный, чтобы можно было оставить тебя в живых после того, как конь-дракон будет снят с доски.  
Жаль, ты мог бы прожить хорошую жизнь. Мог бы достичь высот, сделать прекрасную политическую карьеру, раскрыть свои таланты на службе стране и государю. И требовалось для этого всего ничего: отбросить старую дружбу, как отбрасывают детское имя и одежду, вступая в совершеннолетие. Будущему политику нужно обладать гибкостью – но как раз этого тебе и не хватило. Золото и серебро может отойти в сторону, но колесница* движется только вперёд и никогда не отклоняется от прямого пути...  
Человек покачал головой и отложил погубленное оружие на край рогожи.  
Его собеседник молчал, дожидаясь приказа говорить дальше. Преклонив колени на сырой, продуваемой всеми ветрами энгаве, он ждал терпеливо и бесстрастно, равнодушный к холоду, как покрытый снегом придорожный камень. Онивабан*, стражи высочайшего двора, повинуются только сёгуну. Но "дальние" князья, живущие под невидимым гнётом старой, замшелой вражды с домом Токугава, тоже держат на службе людей-невидимок. Тех, у кого нет имён и чинов, но есть глаза и уши, умелые руки и не знающие устали ноги, а главное – умение держать язык за зубами. Их мало, но в некоторых делах они незаменимы. За то и ценятся выше иных самураев.  
– Продолжай.  
– Лодочник, плывший прошлой ночью по Такасэгаве, видел, как на мосту против улицы Минамикурмая стояли патрули Синсэнгуми. Он не разглядел в точности, но ему показалось, что они кого-то окружили. В окрестностях моста и ниже по течению никаких тел не находили. Доклада в магистрат об арестованных со схожими приметами не поступало. Наблюдатели у резиденции Тоса докладывают, что за ночь и утро посетителей не было. Это всё, что удалось узнать.  
Человек у порога взял в руки обломок меча с драконом, провёл пальцем по серебристой чешуе, стирая тонкий слой пепла и копоти. В этом не было необходимости, но так легче думалось.  
Если им удалось уйти из "Оми-я" до пожара, то податься они могли только в резиденцию Тоса. Мост у Минамикурумая не совсем по пути, но достаточно близко – мало ли, почему им пришлось свернуть с кратчайшего маршрута. И если засада, оставленная у резиденции, не дождалась гостей, которым готовила приём, а в это же время на соседнем мосту Волки загнали добычу, то вывод напрашивается совершенно однозначный.  
Примем как данность, что Синсэнгуми случайно перехватили беглецов по дороге. Что произошло дальше? Отсутствие тел – не доказательство, в реке можно долго искать трупы и так и не найти. Если Синсэнгуми убили Сакамото на месте – это был бы самый лучший выход. Но клан Айдзу сейчас не хочет развязывать войну, и Катамори едва ли рискнёт открыто ссориться с Тоса – а значит, нельзя исключать, что Сакамото арестован, но ещё жив.  
Это хуже, но даже такой расклад можно обернуть себе на пользу. Нужно только, чтобы сведения об аресте попали к нужным людям – и тогда все демоны ада не спасут Айдзу и Токугава от гнева патриотов, рвущихся освободить своего Дракона, надежду и светоч новой эпохи. Останется лишь проследить, чтобы тот не вышел из рук Синсэнгуми живым.  
А впрочем, это тоже не самый выигрышный ход. Куда надёжнее использовать не бестолковую ярость Тоса и Кайэнтая, а людей, которые смогут и противостоять Волкам, и позаботиться о судьбе Сакамото. Людей, от которых даже не потребуется отводить подозрения – потому что в глазах всех они до сих пор остаются частью стаи, и всё, что они совершат, будет приписано Синсэнгуми...  
Да, это может получиться неплохо, пожалуй, не хуже изначального плана. Но сперва надо выяснить доподлинно, куда Волки отправили Сакамото и его рыжего телохранителя – в речку или под замок.  
...Упавший обломок меча звякнул надтреснуто и глухо. Стремительно поднявшись на ноги, человек отошёл вглубь комнаты, сел за письменный стол, прижал камнем свежий лист бумаги, придвинул тушечницу. Кисть, способная выводить и затейливые знаки камбуна*, и воздушную скоропись, засновала по белому полю неспешно и строго. На бумагу одна за другой ложились чёткие, угловатые линии уставных знаков, исключающих путаницу, ошибки и недопонимание. И заодно – совершенно непохожих на привычный полускорописный почерк владельца.  
Два исписанных листа легли в бумажные конверты-обёртки без подписей. Человек вернулся к порогу и положил оба письма на энгаву.  
– Это – в храм Кодайдзи, лично в руки Ито Каситаро. Это – тебе. Прочитать, принять к исполнению, сжечь. Ступай.  
Тень склонилась до пола, и письма исчезли, подхваченные неуловимым движением руки – словно ветром их снесло. Человек у порога отвёл взгляд и сосчитал до десяти; когда он снова поднял глаза, на энгаве не было ни души.  
Сломанный меч остался лежать на тёмных досках; серебристый дракон на цубе изогнулся кольцом. Маленький – с палец шириной, с ящерку длиной. Был бы настоящий Сакамото так мал, его не пришлось бы убивать. Был бы он, как прежде, чудаком-одиночкой, мечтателем с ворохом безумных и нелепых идей – его можно было бы просто не принимать в расчёт.  
Но серая ящерка выросла. Незаметно, по чешуйке, вытянулась в длину, прибавила в весе, обзавелась хвостом из друзей, помощников и просто почитателей – и вот уже прямо на пути лёг Дракон, и оказалось, что этого Дракона нельзя ни перешагнуть, ни обойти. И сам не уступит дороги.  
– Почему ты не отступил? – вслух сказал человек, глядя на обломок у своих ног.  
Дракон на цубе промолчал, а потускневшая от пламени сталь не отражала ничего – даже лица говорящего.  
По навесу шелестел мелкий зимний дождь. В эту унылую погоду, под серым бессветным небом сад всё равно был красив – туманной красотой картины, написанной на мокром шёлке. Размытые очертания дальних деревьев, чуть подкрашенные бледным кармином поздних клёнов, чёткий летящий росчерк старой сосны на переднем плане, островки медленно тающего снега на купах самшита и тихий перезвон дождевых капель по чаше для омовения...  
В воздухе плыл свежий аромат хвои и смолистый дух сырой коры. И – сладкая нотка благовоний из комнаты, от курительных палочек, зажжённых в чаше перед алтарём.  
Хвоя, смола, алойник, ладан и дождь.  
Они почти заглушали запах гари – но не совсем.  
Не до конца.

***

Комусо* объявился перед воротами храма Кодайдзи на рассвете. Встал под стеной на другой стороне улицы, вынул флейту сякухати и завёл длинную заунывную мелодию. Зимний дождь сыпался ему на плечи, с тростниковой шляпы капала вода. Редкие прохожие оглядывались на тоскливые вздохи сякухати, но не останавливались и уж конечно не пытались с ним заговорить.  
Да и о чём можно говорить с этой братией, с монахами Великой Пустоты? Поздороваешься – промолчат в ответ, спросишь о чём-нибудь – либо не ответят, либо ответят так замысловато, что сам себя дураком почувствуешь. Это, конечно, если комусо попадётся настоящий. А то ведь под шляпой-тэнгай, полностью закрывающей лицо, может прятаться кто угодно – от юного щёголя, желающего тайком прокрасться в весёлый квартал, до беглого преступника с татуированным лбом. И если первый в худшем случае засмущается и сбежит, то второй может ответить на вопрос не коаном, а ножом в печень.  
Правда, этот комусо не походил на поддельного. От дождя не прятался, одет был по чину и сякухати носил явно не для отвода глаз. Во всяком случае, пьесу "Падающий лист" он исполнял весьма умело.  
Но и настоящие комусо, будь они хоть тысячу раз просветлёнными, отнюдь не чужды мирским делам. Мало кто не знает, что сёгуны Токугава не просто так даровали монахам Пустоты право носить мечи, скрывать лица и беспрепятственно ходить через все пограничные заставы. Взамен владыки Японии получили тысячи соглядатаев, странствующих по землям всех удельных князей. И по сей день мало что изменилось: комусо из храма Мёандзи исправно сообщали столичным мэцукэ обо всём, что видели их глаза сквозь частую сетку тростниковых шляп.  
Поэтому Сайто, постояв с минуту под навесом ворот и убедившись, что монах с флейтой не двигается с места, пересёк улицу и подошёл к нему сам.  
– Здесь не подают, – сказал он. – Ступай-ка отсюда, почтенный.  
Комусо опустил флейту. Глянул на неприветливого самурая сквозь шляпу, но, послушный уставу своей школы, вступать в разговор не стал. Молча поклонился и побрёл прочь, сутулясь под набирающим силу дождём.  
– Что там? – крикнул Синохара от ворот. Ну, разумеется, следит. И слушает. Наверное, и в отхожее место следом потащится.  
– Да комусо какой-то, – бросил Сайто, возвращаясь назад. – Торчал тут, как приклеенный. Неспроста это он, как думаешь?  
Синохара пожал плечами.  
– А кто их разберёт, этих корзиноголовых. Они ж все доносчики.  
– Вот потому и гоняю, – отозвался Сайто с непритворным зевком.  
Этой ночью он почти не спал. Не потому, что ждал нападения, – напротив, он был уверен, что Ито придётся повременить со своим планом, а то и отказаться от него вовсе.  
Следовало отдать должное хитроумию бывшего военного советника Синсэнгуми, план был неплох. Два волчьих капкана, поставленные с таким расчётом, чтобы, перепрыгнув один, непременно угодить во второй. Ито не мог не понимать, как подозрительно будет выглядеть его настойчивость, когда он приглашал – нет, приказывал Сайто сопровождать его на встрече с Сакамото. Не мог не понимать, что эта встреча будет провальной. Кто же в здравом уме, желая завоевать доверие и дружбу сильного противника, станет совать ему под нос убийцу друга?  
Так что первый капкан был закопан там, где его следовало ждать: зная, что Сайто непременно почует подвох, Ито хотел убедить его, что подвох заключался лишь в проверке на лояльность. Не более того.  
То, что покойный приятель Сакамото оказался не таким уж покойным, стало для Ито не меньшей неожиданностью, чем для Сайто. Но будь эта неожиданность всего лишь... неожиданной, бывший советник удивился бы. А он – испугался. Так сильно, что не смог до конца скрыть свой страх. И боялся он не за себя: трусом Ито Каситаро не был. Чтобы заставить его побледнеть, требовалось что-то более серьёзное, чем угроза жизни. Например, угроза его честолюбивым планам по продвижению в государственные деятели. И то, что присутствие рыжего телохранителя в эти планы совершенно не вписывалось, уже говорило о многом. След, сломанная ветка, запах железа из-под опавшей листвы... не обязательно наступать на капкан, чтобы понять, что он – здесь.  
Жаль, на доске для сёги нельзя показать в подробностях всё, что видел и слышал. Оставалось надеяться, что командир и замком сумеют дорисовать всю картину по тем штрихам, что удалось им передать. Впрочем, за себя Сайто не опасался. По всему, Ито должен был попытаться его убрать – но не раньше, чем будет готов убрать Сакамото, а с появлением Химуры это становилось весьма трудной задачей, если вообще выполнимой.  
Так что в ближайшие сутки после визита от Ито не следовало ждать решительных действий. А вот чего следовало ждать – так это попытки снестись со своими сообщниками. Именно поэтому Сайто провёл прошлую ночь без сна, прислушиваясь к происходящему в соседней комнате, которую занимал советник.  
Сложнее всего оказалось делать вид, что он спит, лежать без движения – и не давать себе уснуть на самом деле. Сайто спрятал в рукаве шпильку-когай; когда от духоты и мерного дыхания спящих рядом людей начинала одолевать дремота, он колол себя шпилькой в ладонь. Не до крови – не хватало ещё попортить руку в преддверии неизбежной драки – но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы боль прогнала сонливость.  
Детская уловка помогла протянуть до тёмного предрассветного часа, когда его ожидание было вознаграждено: за бумажной стенкой послышалась возня, Ито шёпотом сказал "Кто здесь?" – и после неразборчивого шелеста в ответ отодвинул наружную дверь.  
Звук двери, движущейся в пазах, прозвучал отчётливо – туда и сюда. А вот шагов и дыхания вошедшего не было слышно совсем. Интересные гости посещают советника Ито по ночам. Интересные и очень осторожные.  
– Почему вы не сказали мне, кто его охраняет? – Ито говорил тихо, но возмущение всё же прорывалось в голосе, поднимая его речь над порогом шёпота. Ответ был раза в три тише, и Сайто, как ни напрягал слух, не смог разобрать ни одного слова.  
– Неважно? Это совершенно меняет дело! У меня нет людей, которые могут справиться одновременно с ним и с его телохранителем. А хуже всего, что из-за вашей небрежности я выдал себя! Теперь они будут настороже.  
Гость прошуршал нечто длинное. И, судя по тому, как притихло гневное дыхание Ито, – успокаивающее.  
– Вы не представляете себе, что это за... существо. А я видел, на что он способен. Сайто, пожалуй, мог бы его взять. Но только его одного, а не двоих сразу.  
Сайто мысленно согласился с его выводами. При толике удачи он мог совладать с Химурой, но присутствие рядом Сакамото меняло расклад не в пользу нападающего. Устранять их обоих разом он бы не взялся.  
– Ладно. Хорошо, вам виднее. Когда ждать известий?  
Снова раздался неясный шёпот, за которым последовало молчание и чуть погодя – снова звук открытой и закрытой двери. Ито длинно вздохнул, потом зашелестел постелью. Больше никаких подозрительных звуков из его комнаты не доносилось.  
Было досадно, что не удалось разобрать сказанное гостем – судя по остальному, самая важная часть разговора заключалась как раз в его словах. Увы, только на театральных подмостках заговорщики излагают свои тайные замыслы громко и подробно, чтобы их удобно было подслушать. В жизни всё несколько сложнее; однако бессонная ночь всё же не пропала даром. Даже то немногое, что Сайто смог расслышать, давало пищу для размышлений.  
Выходит, сообщники не предупредили Ито о том, что Химура жив. Знали, но нарочно умолчали о таком важном обстоятельстве. Что отсюда следует?  
"А следует отсюда, что вы, господин Ито, полнейший болван. Держать воскрешение Химуры в тайне от вас не было никакого смысла – ясно же, что при встрече у Сакамото вы столкнётесь нос к носу. И не сказать вам об этом могли только с одной целью – чтобы вы показали своё удивление и страх, увидев непреодолимое препятствие для тщательно выстроенных планов. И в ту минуту на вас смотрел не только я. На вас смотрел и Сакамото, а он-то как раз неглуп и в людях разбирается. И можно не сомневаться, что он своими наблюдениями в тот же вечер поделился с друзьями – у него, говорят, много друзей, и все они припомнят его слова, когда придёт время.  
Вы дурак, господин Ито. Вы думаете, что моя голова будет неплохо смотреться на столбе с подписью "убийца Сакамото Рёмы". Но ваш осмотрительный покровитель, похоже, считает, что одна голова – хорошо, а пятнадцать – лучше, и что самый надёжный соучастник – это мёртвый соучастник. Опять же, если одного из Горё-эйдзи казнят как убийцу Сакамото, а остальных наградят, могут возникнуть неприятные вопросы. Гораздо лучше обойтись без раздачи наград – и без упоминания того незначительного обстоятельства, что Горё-эйдзи уже перестали быть частью Синсэнгуми. Тем более что вы, господин Ито, сами приложили усилия, чтобы ваше отступничество не слишком бросалось в глаза".  
...Монах уже скрылся из виду за туманной дождевой пеленой. Через полчаса он будет в Фудо-до и доложит Хидзикате, что условный знак был подан и услышан.  
"Бросай всё и уходи".  
Ответа на этот сигнал они не предусмотрели. И под рукой не было доски для сёги, чтобы объяснить, почему Сайто не может уйти прямо сейчас.  
Раз Горё-эйдзи предназначены в жертву для прикрытия настоящих убийц, то жизнь Тодо Хэйскэ в куда большей опасности, чем виделось вчера. И вопрос только в том, состоялось ли нападение вчера ночью, и если да – то как скоро сюда придут люди, посланные якобы отомстить за гибель Дракона, а на самом деле – замести истинный след и оставить ложный.  
Впрочем, если явление Ямадзаки с флейтой о чем-то говорит, то – да, состоялось. И придут, скорее всего, сегодня – зачем зря время терять? И это значит, что Хэйскэ надо забирать отсюда, хоть силком, хоть волоком. Объяснения могут пождать.  
...Одно непонятно: как же они умудрились завалить Сакамото – при таком-то телохранителе?

***

Ему приснилось падение – мрак и мгновенное чувство потери опоры, чёрная вспышка ужаса, неподвластная самообладанию, проходящая мимо сознания прямо в душу и в нутро. Он напряг все силы, чтобы удержаться на невидимом краю – и это напряжение выбросило его из сна, оставив лежать с бешено стучащим сердцем, пересохшим горлом и тупой болью во всем теле.  
Кэнсин открыл глаза.  
Тёмные балки потолка. Неяркий свет – бледно-серый дневной из-за оклеенного бумагой окна, жёлтый и тёплый от лампы в углу. Циновки с нарядной полосатой тесьмой по краям. Чужое, незнакомое место.  
Память была ясной, и вся прошлая ночь отпечаталась в ней чётко, как следы ног на снегу – шаг за шагом. Он помнил, как дрался с Сисио и тащил раненого Рёму сквозь морозную тьму. Как стоял на мосту в окружении стаи Волков – и как Хидзиката убеждал его опустить меч, обещая помочь.  
Каким дураком нужно было быть, чтобы поверить этим обещаниям и подпустить врага на расстояние удара?  
...Рук он не чувствовал. Совсем, если не считать медленно разгорающейся боли в левом плече. Потребовалось время, чтобы обуздать панику и понять, что руки никуда не делись, просто онемели напрочь, потому что заведены под спину и придавлены его собственным весом.  
Связали всё-таки. Не стали уповать на то, что ранен и безоружен; да и странно было бы, если бы они проявили беспечность после прошлогоднего случая. Всё-таки обстоятельные люди, не олухи вроде него самого. Правда, на сей раз обошлись без подвешивания. Но это можно понять: руками он сейчас владеть не сможет, даже если развяжется, а охрана наверняка...  
Кэнсин на пробу дёрнулся, пытаясь приподняться, – но боль тут же ударила в плечо раскалённым шилом, выбив невольный стон, а между ключиц уткнулось нечто твёрдое и длинное. Он повёл взглядом вдоль полированного древка; чтобы увидеть того, кто держал копьё, упирая тупой конец ему в грудь, пришлось до отказа запрокинуть голову.  
– Ша, рыжий, – сказал стриженый парень, глядя на Кэнсина сверху вниз. – Не рыпайся, а то пристукну.  
Вчерашний копейщик с моста. Хидзиката, кажется, называл его по имени, но у Кэнсина не было желания снова рыться в памяти. Он прекратил попытки встать и вытянулся на постели. Странно, что его не бросили на голый пол, а уложили именно в постель, да ещё и одеялом сверху накрыли. Хотя что тут странного? Он ещё с прошлого раза усвоил, что Хидзиката заботится о том, чтобы пленники не умирали раньше, чем исчерпают свою полезность.  
Страшно хотелось пить, но просить, пусть даже воды, было выше сил. Он закрыл глаза и приготовился терпеть. Жажда, боль в плече, затёкшие руки – это было наименьшее из того, с чем ему предстояло познакомиться в ближайшее время. Если обращать внимание на такие мелочи, то как вынести всё остальное?  
Мысль, которую он с момента пробуждения старательно задвигал в самый дальний уголок сознания, вернулась и впилась в сердце ядовитым ледяным шипом. Кэнсин закусил губу изнутри.  
Он бы не выдержал и спросил у охранника, но боялся услышать ответ. Любой ответ. Он сам не понимал, что будет хуже – узнать, что Рёма жив, но в плену, во власти людей, которым хватит умения и жестокости продлить его мучения ещё на много дней... Или узнать, что он мёртв – а значит, всё было зря, и Кэнсин напрасно упустил возможность уйти в бою, забрать с собой побольше врагов и оказать последнюю услугу друзьям, избавив мир от Хидзикаты Тосидзо, демона во плоти.  
Дурак. Как есть дурак. Повёлся на простую, как медный мон, уловку: поверил, что человек, идущий безоружным на меч, не может лгать, – и напрочь забыл, что имеет дело не с человеком. Кто угадает, что у демона на сердце – и есть ли у него сердце вообще?  
...Несмотря на боль, он всё-таки начал проваливаться в тяжёлую полуобморочную дремоту – и провалился бы совсем, но шорох открытой двери и быстрые шаги заставили его встрепенуться.  
– Уже проснулся? – спросил голос, от звука которого Кэнсин невольно задержал дыхание. – Почему сразу меня не позвал?  
Виноватый бубнёж копейщика Кэнсин пропустил, потому что в этот момент его похлопали по щеке. Он стиснул зубы, борясь с отвращением, и услышал над собой короткий горловой смешок.  
– Открывай глаза, – сказал Хидзиката. – Есть разговор.  
Жмуриться и прикидываться спящим было бы глупо. Кэнсин разлепил веки. Демон смотрел на него с усмешкой, но не злорадной, а скорее усталой. Наверное, прикидывал в уме, как долго придётся возиться с допросом и сколько сил на это уйдёт. А может, размышлял, стоит ли самому браться за дело – или лучше сдать пленника городским властям и не создавать себе лишних хлопот.  
– Помоги ему сесть, – бросил Хидзиката и отошёл в сторону. Стриженый отложил копье, ухватил Кэнсина за одежду на груди и за здоровое плечо и рывком привёл в сидячее положение. От резкого движения голова закружилась, в глазах замелькали чёрные бабочки. Когда он проморгался, Хидзиката снова был перед ним и протягивал чашку с водой.  
От гнева и унижения скрутило нутро. Опять по-собачьи хлебать воду из рук врага, забыв о гордости, давиться непрошенным чувством благодарности за минутное облегчение? Да лучше собственной крови напиться!  
– Тебя развяжут, – в голосе Хидзикаты прорезалось раздражение. – Но удержать чашку ты сможешь не сразу, поэтому не упрямься и пей. Пытаясь довести себя до лихорадки, ты никому не поможешь. Особенно своему другу.  
Кэнсин не смог прикинуться равнодушным – против воли уставился на Хидзикату с затаённой надеждой. Но тот ничего больше не сказал, только снова поднёс чашку. Пришлось осторожно выпить воду, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не проглотить её одним глотком.  
– Я не буду повторять дважды, поэтому слушай внимательно. – Хидзиката отставил чашку. – Сакамото ранен тяжело, но не безнадёжно. Он здесь в доме, в другой комнате. Я перевязал его раны и остановил кровь. При надлежащем уходе и толике удачи он ещё может выжить.  
Кэнсин жадно слушал его, забыв дышать. Жив – и может выжить, вот что главное. Тяжелораненого не потащат на допрос сразу – значит, и время ещё есть. А ведь их будут искать, непременно будут, и притом такие серьёзные люди, которым и Волки побоятся заступить дорогу. Только бы протянуть подольше... или найти способ известить своих о том, что Рёма в плену...  
– Имей в виду, – под пронзительным взглядом Хидзикаты было трудно обдумывать возможные пути к спасению, – трогать его с места нельзя. Вынести его отсюда на улицу – значит почти наверняка убить. Я буду лечить его, потому что он может быть полезен нам живым. Но если кто-то из его клана или из Саттё узнает, что он находится у нас, сюда придёт целая армия – а это нам совсем без надобности. Поэтому, если ты сбежишь... – Он покачал головой. – Нет, не так. Если ты скроешься от глаз охраны больше, чем на пять минут, мы не будем гадать, сбежал ты или нет. Мы просто уйдём отсюда и заберём Сакамото с собой, чтобы не оставлять улик.  
Хуже всего было то, что он не угрожал. Он говорил так, словно объяснял несмышлёному ребёнку самые простые и очевидные вещи. Огонь горячий, вода мокрая, горы высокие. Волки, если их спугнуть, убегают вместе с добычей. А раненые, которых таскают по холоду, – умирают.  
– Ты понял меня, Химура Кэнсин? Если ты сбежишь, то, вернувшись, уже не найдёшь здесь ни нас, ни Сакамото. Скорее всего, ты вообще не увидишь его живым. Так что если хочешь, чтобы у него был шанс выкарабкаться – не делай глупостей и не пытайся снестись с людьми Тоса или Саттё. Всё ясно?  
Кэнсин нехотя кивнул. Хидзиката вынул из-за пояса короткий меч, обошёл его со спины и перерезал верёвки на его плечах и запястьях. Он ничем не рисковал – освобожденные руки упали, как плети, Кэнсин не мог даже пальцами пошевелить.  
Он оглядел себя: всё то же косодэ, в котором он сбежал из "Оми-я", рваное и заляпанное кровью. На левом плече под сползшим воротом обнаружилась плотная, умело наложенная повязка. Вместо благодарности он ощутил лишь глухое негодование: Хидзиката распорядился его жизнью, как взятым в бою трофеем. Полезен – сохранить, бесполезен – выбросить...  
Почему его признали полезным, вот вопрос. В прошлый раз всё было понятно: через него пытались добраться до Рёмы – а теперь? Зачем им пленник, держать которого в доме так же неудобно и опасно, как гадюку в рукаве?  
А вот затем. Как там они говорили – "таких нужно допрашивать вместе с сообщниками"? Пытать Рёму они не смогут, побоятся трогать того, кто и без пыток едва жив. А вот пытать друга у него на глазах... друга, ради которого Рёма уже однажды рисковал головой, придя в логово Волков всего с одним напарником...  
От затопившей рот горечи захотелось сплюнуть – но плеваться в комнате он всё-таки не решился и через силу сглотнул.  
– Тебе принесут еду и чай, – Хидзиката, видимо, заметил его гримасы, но неправильно их истолковал. – Когда будешь в состоянии встать, тебе позволят увидеть Сакамото, чтобы ты убедился, что я тебя не обманываю.  
– Я... – Кэнсин сам не ожидал, что ему удастся что-то сказать, но голос не пропал, хоть и осип от жажды. – Я хотел бы увидеть его сейчас.  
И через силу добавил:  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – Хидзиката не выглядел удивлённым. – Я не против.  
Подняться на ноги оказалось труднее, чем Кэнсин ожидал. Колени дрожали и норовили подогнуться, руки, к которым медленно возвращалась чувствительность, не очень-то помогали сохранять равновесие. В конце концов Хидзиката взял его за здоровое плечо и подтолкнул к двери, отчасти направляя, отчасти придерживая. Пришлось придавить возмущённо пискнувшую гордость: без помощи Хидзикаты он, может, и смог бы выйти из комнаты, но вскарабкаться по крутой и узкой лестнице на второй этаж – едва ли.  
Дом был небольшой и какой-то неухоженный, ступени лестницы покрылись мутным налётом пыли, из стен и циновок почти выветрился запах дыма и пищи, которым со временем пропитывается любое обитаемое жильё. Но не было и запаха сырого дерева, старой соломы, нечистот и плесени, свойственного заброшенным домам, отданным на милость непогоды, древоточцев и бродячих собак. Это место не походило ни на казармы Синсэнгуми, ни даже на ту недостроенную усадьбу, где Кэнсина держали в прошлый раз – и ещё одна крошечная искра надежды зачадила и погасла: надежда на то, что люди Гото сами нападут на след пропавшего Рёмы. Хидзиката оказался хитёр – спрятал пленников в каком-то тайном укрытии, где никто не догадается их искать.  
Комната на втором этаже, как сообразил Кэнсин, располагалась точно над той, где держали его самого. Здесь тоже горел свет, а пахло резко и странно – уксусом, травами и чем-то ещё, что он не смог опознать сразу. Возле постели, разложенной посреди комнаты, сидел незнакомый человек. На нём не было форменной накидки, но Кэнсин без труда определил в нём ещё одного Волка – по тому, как этот незнакомец сначала опустил руку на ножны лежащего рядом меча, а уже потом обернулся и поклонился Хидзикате.  
– Выпей чаю, Гэн-сан, – улыбнулся тот. – Я побуду здесь с нашими гостями.  
– Слушаюсь, – охранник поднялся, на ходу возвращая меч за пояс. Проходя мимо Кэнсина, он спокойно и вежливо кивнул ему. Словно и впрямь гостя приветствовал – не слишком желанного, но и не врага, с которым нельзя говорить иначе, чем через тюремную решётку. Размышлять об этом Кэнсин не стал, потому что теперь можно было наконец подойти к постели и разглядеть того, кто на ней лежал.  
Он с трудом узнал своего друга в этом человеке с головой, обмотанной тряпками, с осунувшимся серым лицом. Рёма дышал шумно и неровно, изредка срываясь на стон; даже на расстоянии чувствовался исходящий от него больной жар. По крайней мере, его не связали – руки были вытянуты безвольно поверх одеяла, накрывающего его до пояса. Под одеждой Кэнсин разглядел вторую повязку, охватывающую плечо и грудь; на ткани проступали пятна крови, но уже засохшие, неопасные.  
Он думал, что Рёма без сознания или забылся горячечным сном – но как только он опустился на колени у постели, лежащий пошевелился и чуть повернул голову в его сторону.  
– Малой, ты?.. – Хриплый осекающийся голос царапнул по сердцу сухой травинкой. Рёма мутно щурился из-под повязки; взгляд его поминутно терял чёткость, припухшие веки опускались, будто под собственной тяжестью.  
– Рё-сан, – Кэнсин взял его за руку; пальцы, ещё вчера сжимавшие оружие с отчаянной силой и жаждой выжить, ответили на его прикосновение вялым, едва осязаемым движением. Кэнсин сглотнул комок – шершавый и ледяной, обдирающий горло до рези, он провалился куда-то внутрь, замораживая всё на своём пути.  
Не справился. Не заслонил от чужого меча, не уберёг от плена.  
Моя вина.  
– Слу... шай, – Рёма говорил очень тихо, то и дело прерываясь на сиплый вдох. – Эти... рядом?  
Кэнсин покосился через плечо. Хидзиката, присев в дальнем углу, возился с жаровней, чайником и какими-то лекарскими принадлежностями. А потом, в полном противоречии с тем, что сказал охраннику, взял чайник и просто вышел из комнаты.  
– Они отошли, – шепнул Кэнсин, наклонившись к уху Рёмы.  
– Хорошо... – пробормотал Рёма. – Слушай... Тебе надо... выбираться отсюда...  
Кэнсин замотал головой.  
– Нельзя! Он сказал...  
– Не... перебивай. – Горячие пальцы чуть сильнее стиснули его руку. – Пока про нас... никто не знает... они могут делать... что захотят. Убьют обоих... и концы в воду... А если ты сбежишь... они меня уже не тронут. Побоятся... Если свидетель будет... побоятся огласки. Понял?  
– Понял. Только...  
– При первой возможности... слышишь?.. За меня не бойся... просто беги. В "Цуцудзи" не ходи... сразу к Гото... Расскажешь ему... всё как есть. Дальше... сам разберётся...  
– Рё-сан, – Кэнсин закусил губу. – Я не уйду.  
Глаза Рёмы блеснули из-под края повязки – сердито и ясно, будто злость на глупого друга придала ему сил.  
– Ты... бестолочь, пойми... Спасёшься сам – спасёшь нас обоих. Не умничай... просто беги...  
Кэнсин молча покачал головой.  
Может быть, Хидзиката солгал ему, желая взять его на испуг, отбить всякую мысль о побеге. А может быть, лгал Рёма, пытаясь заставить его бежать. Пытаясь сохранить жизнь непутёвому младшему товарищу даже ценой собственной угасающей жизни. Но Кэнсин не собирался гадать, кто из них прав, а кто ошибается, и что возьмёт верх в сердце демона – решимость или осторожность. С того момента, как он увидел Рёму, услышал его слова, почувствовал ослабевшую хватку его руки – все догадки и размышления утратили смысл.  
Он не смог бы объяснить это Рёме. Он и сам себе не смог бы объяснить, почему именно здесь и сейчас в душе легла невидимая, непреодолимая черта. После Сакуры, Накаоки, маленького Минэкити с его узелком. Смерть не прощает оплошности: стоит только отвернуться, отойти, выпустить чью-то руку – и холодная пустота отнимает их, одного за другим. Всех кого он хотел защитить; всех, ради кого стоило жить и сражаться.  
Он больше не повторит этой ошибки. Граница проходит здесь – смерть больше не заберёт никого за его спиной. Они с Рёмой вместе спасутся, если смогут, или вместе умрут, если им не повезёт. Но Кэнсин не сбежит, оставив раненого друга на милость врагов.  
Никогда. Ни за что.  
– Дурак, – безнадёжно выдохнул Рёма, закрывая глаза. – Дурак же...  
И, помолчав, добавил совсем неслышно:  
– Спасибо.

...Стоя за дверью, Хидзиката прислушивался к голосам внутри. Пленники переговаривались тихо, но бумажная перегородка почти не приглушала звуки. Увещевания Сакамото разобрать не получилось, зато ответ Химуры был слышен вполне отчётливо.  
Теперь можно было не опасаться, что мальчишка передумает и всё-таки решится на побег. Хидзиката кивнул Хараде и Иноуэ, ждущим на лестнице, и те без шума отступили вниз. Хитокири больше не требовалось держать связанным и под охраной.  
Нет верёвки надёжнее, чем верность.  
Нет стража бдительнее, чем долг.  
Хидзиката мог бы гордиться собой: уже во второй раз он сделал ставку на знание противника и выиграл, невзирая на риск. Дёрнул за верёвку верности, взмахнул плетью долга – и опасный враг сдался без боя, сложил оружие, добровольно отказался от помыслов о свободе. Это ли не победа?  
Вот только радоваться успеху не получалось. И вместо удовлетворения он испытывал глухую тошноту.  
Конь-дракон, захваченный в плен, остаётся ценной фигурой, но "золотой" токин оборачивается бросовой пешкой. Сакамото ещё мог избежать смерти, если господин Мацудайра Катамори сочтёт его полезным для торга с кланом Тоса или с Кайэнтай. Химура был бесполезен со всех сторон и потому обречён. Правитель Айдзу не мог простить ему убийство своих самураев и особенно молодого Такацуки. А Хидзиката не мог, не имел права оставить безнаказанными смерти бойцов Синсэнгуми.  
Стоя на мосту под занесённым мечом, он не забыл об этом, но позволил сердцу взять верх над долгом. Сочувствие к человеку в безвыходном положении, признательность спасителю, уважение к отважному и сильному противнику – всё это было настоящим, не наигранным. И эта искренность обманула даже звериную чуткость Химуры.  
Судьба опять посмеялась над ними: никому другому мальчишка не поверил бы. Окажись на мосту только Харада и Иноуэ со своими людьми – и дело кончилось бы ещё несколькими трупами, включая самого Химуру и Сакамото. Но только Хидзиката мог уговорить его сдаться живым – и именно потому, что сам был обязан ему жизнью.  
Впрочем, стоит ли удивляться? Демону пристало быть коварным. Демону пристало лгать правдой и обманывать искренностью. Демону пристало платить злом за добро и смертью за жизнь.  
Потому что даже демон не может преступить свой долг – тот, что выше долга жизни.  
...Когда он вошёл в комнату, там было тихо. Сакамото лежал с закрытыми глазами, забывшись тяжёлым лихорадочным сном; Химура сидел рядом, сжимая в ладонях безвольную кисть друга. Услышав шаги за спиной, он напрягся, но не поднял головы.  
Хидзиката поставил чайник на жаровню, поднос – на пол рядом. Плеснул в миску с холодной водой немного рисового уксуса.  
– Раз ты собираешься торчать здесь, – сказал он, – тогда помогай мне. Иди сюда, возьми эту ткань и намочи в воде. Будем сбивать жар.

Глава 5

– Дом на Четвёртой линии. – На расстеленную поверх циновки карту лёг красный боб-адзуки. – Кондо Исами снял его три года назад, для себя и женщины, которую он откупил в Гионе. Потом его любовница уехала в Осаку к родителям, но он разрешил её сестре жить в доме и присматривать за хозяйством. Месяц назад, когда начались волнения, она тоже уехала. С тех пор дом пустует.  
Человек с неприметным лицом, человек, подобный тени, сухому листку и придорожному камню, устало склонился над картой. Оказывается, и тень может устать, и ветер может растратить силы. Да, сутки выдались очень непростые – но оно того стоило.  
– В доме топится очаг, виден дым. Окно закрыты, сколько людей внутри – неизвестно. Утром возле дома видели человека, похожего по описанию на Хидзикату.  
– Что удалось узнать от наших новых друзей?  
– Замком и капитаны Шестого и Десятого отрядов сегодня не появлялись в казармах. Кондо отсутствует с утра, предположительно уехал в резиденцию Айдзу.  
– Все цыплята в одной корзинке, если нам повезёт. – Второй человек, сидящий над картой вместе с тенью, взял из чаши горсть бобов и стал выкладывать их по карте цепочками, окружая точку на Четвёртой линии.  
– Первое, – сказал он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Обе группы должны быть готовы к наступлению темноты. Второе. За час до заката... нет, прямо сейчас отправляй своих к святилищу Гион. Амулеты и бумажные печати, как обычно. Настоятелю передашь письмо от меня, чтобы подготовил микоси*.  
Третья цепочка бобов протянулась по улице Карасума к императорскому дворцу.  
– С Четвёртой и Пятой линии заворачивать всех сюда. Не забудьте факелы и барабаны. Вдоль реки отправь троих, чтобы разбрасывали амулеты. Кроме этого места, – на мост, ведущий от Хигасиямы на западный берег, опустился белый боб. – Здесь проход должен быть свободен.  
Тень склонилась ещё ниже.  
Утренний дождь прошёл, туман рассеялся, и сад за раскрытыми дверями опять был свеж и прекрасен. Последние листья клёнов, омытые холодной водой, алели на ветвях, как драгоценные ожерелья из красной яшмы, и каждая иголочка сосны превратилась в шпильку-кандзаси с хрустальным шариком на конце.  
И потом, когда последние краски осени отгорят, когда пурпур клёнов и золото вязов будут смыты дождём и снегом – останется строгая красота тёмной хвои и белого песка, тяжеловесная мягкость обомшелого камня и текучий стальной блеск воды, закованной в непрочную оправу утреннего льда по берегам. Останется чистая суть, избавленная от лишних красок и ложных смыслов, подобная единственному иероглифу на белом листе бумаги.  
...Люди часто путают слова "верный" и "истинный". Отчасти из-за похожего звучания, отчасти из-за того, что и тот, и другой знак употребляют в значении "настоящий". Вот только вера и истина совсем не схожи между собой.  
Вера многообразна и пестра, она сменяет тысячи обличий – от бога к богу, от человека к человеку. Истина – неизменна и постоянна, чьими глазами на неё ни смотри. Вера силится разглядеть будущее и украсить его надеждами и обещаниями. Истина подводит черту под свершениями прошлого, не приукрашивая ничего.  
Вера – первый штрих на белом листе, первый шаг на пути в пустоту неизведанного. Истина – последний штрих, скрепляющий окончательность формы и смысла.  
Вера похожа на жизнь.  
Истина – на смерть.

***

За сёдзи, закрытыми деревянными щитами от ветра и холода, трудно было понять, день снаружи или уже ночь. Рёма поспал, после пробуждения осилил несколько чашек чая, плошку супа – и немного повеселел. Жар ещё держался, но заметно пошёл на убыль; Хидзиката потрогал его шею и руки, посчитал пульс, хмыкнул что-то невнятное и ушёл заваривать очередное травяное пойло. Кэнсин понимал, что надеяться ещё слишком рано и состояние больного может в любую минуту перемениться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и радовался каждому признаку улучшения.  
Открыл глаза – хорошо. Выпил чаю – прекрасно. Говорит, не задыхаясь, и улыбается, пусть даже через силу, – просто замечательно. Об остальном сейчас не стоило думать: какой смысл впустую томиться неизвестностью?  
Кэнсин как раз складывал пустую посуду на поднос, когда внизу распахнулась дверь и послышались приглушённые голоса – Хидзикаты и ещё чей-то, незнакомый. Он насторожился – но вошедший, кажется, был один, от толпы бывает куда больше шума. Да, точно один: лестница уже запела под тяжёлыми размеренными шагами.  
Человек, вставший на пороге комнаты, был не очень высок ростом, но выглядел внушительно. Широкие плечи, мощные запястья и подтянутая осанка выдавали в нём воина, а лицо было словно из камня вытесано – крупные рубленые черты, крутой лоб и тяжёлый подбородок. Вместо синего форменного хаори он носил белое, с чёрным узором – но и без этого отличия в нём с первого взгляда угадывался зверь одной породы с Хидзикатой.  
Не просто Волк.  
Вожак.  
Не сводя с него взгляда, Кэнсин поудобнее перехватил поднос. Он не чувствовал прямой угрозы, но этот человек был опасен. Может быть, не так опасен, как Сайто, но лишь ненамного меньше. Со своей раной и с подносом вместо меча Кэнсин ничего не мог ему противопоставить, и глухое ощущение беспомощности было хуже, чем откровенный страх.  
Рёма вдруг пошевелился и тронул его за рукав.  
– Кэн-тян... Не бойся. Дай ему пройти.  
Человек в дверях чуть усмехнулся, услышав это. Он тоже понимал, что Кэнсин при всём желании не смог бы преградить ему путь, – и это его, кажется, забавляло. Как волка могла бы позабавить попытка цыплёнка заслонить вход в курятник своими куцыми крылышками.  
Рёма выдавил ободряющую улыбку. Кэнсин поднялся, обошёл постель и сел с другой стороны. Он сомневался, что у него достанет сил перехватить руку Волка, если тот занесёт меч над раненым. Но собственное тело – это тоже щит.  
Не самый надёжный, но всё же лучше подноса.

***

Человек на постели плохо выглядел. Не в том смысле, что был нехорош собой – хотя утончённой внешностью он и впрямь не блистал, что правда, то правда. Но даже уродись он красавцем на зависть всем столичным вертопрахам, сейчас его вид мог бы вызвать только брезгливую жалость. Никого не красят землисто-серое лицо с пятнами больного румянца на скулах, чёрные мешки под заплывшими глазами, наспех обкромсанные спереди волосы и повязка на полголовы.  
Под распахнутым воротом тоже виднелись намотанные тряпки, стягивающие грудь и левое плечо. Судя по расположению повязок, ему крепко повезло, что он ещё дышал. По крайней мере, Кондо, повидавший много подобных ран, не мог припомнить ни одного счастливчика, который остался бы в живых, схлопотав рубящий в голову и "обратный кэса". А этот был не только жив, но и в сознании.  
В подобные минуты Кондо посещало подозрение, что мир лишился далеко не худшего врача в лице некоего Хидзикаты Тосидзо из Тама, избравшего военное поприще вместо медицинского.  
Раненый молча следил за ним беспокойными, блестящими от лихорадки глазами. Рыжий хитокири так же безмолвно сверлил Кондо взглядом, точно в любую минуту ждал нападения. Как он, интересно, собирался оборонять Сакамото без оружия? С того места, где он расположился, можно было только прикрыть лежащего собой, упав поверх постели... жалкая и безнадёжная мера, способная купить разве что несколько мгновений жизни. Такой план заслуживал лишь снисходительной усмешки. А вот готовность защищать друга любой ценой, даже в таком отчаянном положении... это многое говорило о Химуре – но ещё больше о человеке, которого он хотел спасти.  
Кондо сел напротив изголовья, положив меч рядом на пол. Поклонился неглубоко и сдержанно. Как бы он ни относился к этим людям, учтивость к пленным врагам никак не зависела от его личных чувств. Для Кондо это был вопрос уважения – не к ним, а к самому себе.  
– Командующий Синсэнгуми Кондо Исами, – представился он.  
Человек на постели облизнул сухие, покрытые трещинками губы.  
– Капитан отряда Кайэнтай, – сипло, но отчётливо проговорил он, – Сакамото Рёма.  
Химура промолчал. Впрочем, от него Кондо и не ждал ответной вежливости.  
– Я надеялся на эту встречу, – продолжал он, – но предпочёл бы видеть вас в добром здравии и с оружием в руках. Моё сожаление безмерно.  
Сакамото едва заметно усмехнулся.  
– Я тоже предпочёл бы... обойтись без этого, – он тронул здоровой рукой край повязки на груди. – Но у моего положения есть кое-какие преимущества.  
– Правда? Какие же?  
– Если то, что я слышал о Кондо Исами – правда, вы не убьёте меня сейчас. Значит, мы сможем поговорить.  
– Если то, что я слышал о Сакамото Рёме – правда, – в тон ему отозвался Кондо, – то ваши речи опаснее вашего меча. Но мне не к лицу уклоняться от опасности. О чём вы хотели говорить со мной?  
– Для начала я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за заботу. Ваш заместитель был очень любезен, предоставив нам помощь и укрытие на ночь. Но это столица. Здесь ничего нельзя утаить от чужих глаз. Дня не пройдёт, как наши друзья будут знать, куда мы пропали.  
– Допустим, – сдержанно отозвался Кондо. – Что это меняет?  
– Управляющий Гото будет недоволен, когда узнает, что Синсэнгуми арестовали его людей. А наши ребята из Кайэнтай – сущие черти, сразу за оружие хватаются. – Сакамото выдавил ещё одну улыбку. – В нынешнее время, когда любая драка может перерасти в настоящую войну, не стоит подливать масла в огонь. Если бы вы позволили мне продиктовать одно письмо и распорядились доставить его в резиденцию Тоса... это избавило бы вас от многих хлопот. Уверен, что Синсэнгуми и Айдзу не нужна открытая вражда с кланом Тоса.  
Кондо скрестил руки на груди.  
– Вы меня с кем-то спутали, господин Сакамото. Я не отпускаю арестованных преступников из страха перед их сообщниками. Вашу судьбу, как и судьбу отношений с кланом Тоса, решит его светлость князь Мацудайра Катамори. До его распоряжений вы останетесь здесь, и мы приложим все усилия для сохранения вашей жизни. Но не рассчитывайте, что ваши связи с Тоса и управляющим Гото помогут вам избежать ответственности за всё, что вы совершили.  
Усмешка на лице Сакамото поблекла.  
– Я должен был попытаться, – с усталым вздохом пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.  
– Знаю, – Кондо пожал плечами. – Я бы удивился, если бы вы не попытались.  
Наступило недолгое молчание. Сакамото лежал неподвижно, но Кондо готов был поклясться, что он напряжённо размышляет, ища выход из опасного положения. Что последует дальше? Отчего-то он был уверен, что Дракон не опустится до подкупа или предложений перейти на сторону Саттё. Но что ещё он мог предложить своим тюремщикам в обмен на свободу?  
– Значит, его светлости доложили о нашем аресте? – спросил наконец Сакамото.  
– Я лично подал ему доклад.  
– Если вы вхожи к его светлости... тогда у меня есть просьба к вам. – Мятежник открыл воспалённые глаза и прямо взглянул на Кондо. – Пожалуйста, позвольте мне встретиться с князем Мацудайрой Катамори.  
Этого Кондо не ожидал. Дело было даже не в дерзости самой просьбы. И так понятно, что преступнику под арестом нечего и мечтать об аудиенции у правителя Айдзу и военного коменданта Киото – как головастику из придорожной канавы не взобраться на ветвь благородной павлонии. Но Сакамото явно не был настолько наивен, чтобы надеяться вымолить прощение у господина Катамори. О чём же он собирался просить, если бы чудо вдруг совершилось и князь преклонил слух к его словам? Или просто пытался потянуть время?  
– Ваша просьба невыполнима, – сухо ответил он. – Если его светлость сочтёт нужным сохранить вам жизнь, позже вы сможете обратиться с этой просьбой к начальнику тюрьмы, в которой вас будут содержать. Но ответ едва ли будет положительным.  
– Позже, – Сакамото явственно скрипнул зубами, – будет уже слишком поздно. Господин Кондо, неужели вы не понимаете? Война уже на пороге, и осталось всего несколько дней, чтобы предотвратить её. Если бы не это, – он попытался дотянуться рукой до головы и задохнулся от боли, – я бы сам пришёл к вам с той же просьбой. Клянусь, я не пытаюсь сейчас выторговать себе жизнь или снисхождение. Если вы устроите мне встречу с его светлостью, я смогу остановить эту войну.  
– Вы? – Кондо не удержался от горькой усмешки. – Человек, который играл с огнём, хочет остановить разожжённый им самим пожар? Вам следовало лучше думать о последствиях, когда вы уговаривали Сайго примкнуть к мятежу.  
Сакамото сжал губы.  
– Я мог бы объяснить... но сейчас не время обсуждать то, что уже сделано. В третий раз прошу вас: дайте мне поговорить с князем Катамори.  
Кондо покачал головой.  
– Даже если бы его светлость изъявил желание говорить с вами, доставить вас на аудиенцию сейчас невозможно. Вы едва ли переживёте дорогу. И как я могу быть уверен, что просьба переправить вас в резиденцию князя – не уловка, чтобы помочь вашим сообщникам найти и освободить вас? Нет, господин Сакамото. Вы останетесь здесь, пока его светлость не примет решения о вашей судьбе.  
– Вы совершаете ошибку, которая будет стоить жизни многим, – выдохнул Сакамото.  
– Возможно. Но человеку, который устроил одну войну и проложил дорогу для второй, не к лицу упрекать меня.  
Его слова, похоже, попали в цель. Сакамото прикрыл глаза и ничего не ответил. Молчал и Химура, застывший по ту сторону постели, как изваяние кома-ину* на страже у храма.  
Кондо взял меч и собирался вставать, когда Сакамото снова повернул к нему голову.  
– Господин Кондо, позвольте задать вопрос.  
– Говорите, – сухо отозвался Кондо.  
– Эта ваша форма... Вы ведь считаете себя последователями ронинов из Ако? Почему вы выбрали именно их?  
Вопрос был неожиданным и явно таил в себе подвох, но Кондо не видел смысла отмалчиваться.  
– Ронины из Ако – образец верного и бескорыстного служения. Именно это было нашей целью с момента основания Синсэнгуми. Эта форма – символ наших устремлений и нашей решимости следовать их примеру.  
Сакамото едва заметно кивнул. Его лицо было серьёзным.  
– Оиси и его товарищи совершили подвиг, не спорю. Но чего они добились в итоге? Много ли проку уничтожить одного мерзавца, если таких, как он – тысячи? Я преклоняюсь перед отвагой ронинов из Ако, но я никогда не мог понять, почему они сдались без боя.  
– Они явили свою решимость в деле восстановления справедливости, – Кондо искренне удивлялся тому, что ему приходится растолковывать столь очевидные вещи. – Но они сознавали, что нарушили закон. Ради преданности господину они покарали Киру, ради уважения к закону они сдались и приняли наказание.  
– Закон... – протянул Сакамото. – Чего стоит закон, по которому мздоимец может подвести честного человека под смертный приговор, погубить целый клан и выйти сухим из воды? И надо ли умирать ради такого закона?  
– Дело не в том, хорош ли закон. Их смерть была свидетельством возвышенного духа и чистоты намерений. Если бы они попытались избегнуть наказания, то запятнали бы свою честь и отклонились от пути самурая.  
Сакамото усмехнулся одним уголком рта. В глазах у него метнулся лукавый огонёк.  
– Вы человек чести, господин Кондо, – с напускным простодушием сказал он. – Наверное, вы лучше разбираетесь в таких вопросах. А я простой деревенский госи, одно название, что самурай. Нет во мне возвышенного духа, что уж тут поделать. И думается мне, что если за каждого мерзавца отдавать сорок семь хороших людей, то хорошие люди закончатся раньше.  
До слуха Кондо донёсся короткий сдавленный звук. Химура пытался делать каменное лицо, но это у него не получалось; в попытках сдержать смех он прикусил губу и уткнулся взглядом в пол. Это было похоже... ну да, на то, как ученики в додзё наблюдают за тем, как их наставник вытирает пол каким-нибудь залётным новичком, имевшим наглость бросить ему вызов.  
Кондо подавил всплеск злости. Кажется, он сделал Сакамото чересчур удачный комплимент: его язык и впрямь разил не хуже меча. Но это не значило, что Кондо Исами сдастся без боя.  
– Действительно, вы судите очень приземлённо, – он добавил холода в голос. – Что значит короткая человеческая жизнь по сравнению с бессмертной славой? Если бы они отказались от мести, подобно остальным вассалам Асано, и выбрали жизнь, разве кто-нибудь помнил бы их спустя полтора века? Разве стало бы имя ронинов из Ако примером для всякого самурая на протяжении многих поколений? Если вам угодно считать людей, как мешки риса, то взамен каждого из сорока семи прибавьте тысячи тех, кого они вдохновили своим подвигом – и тогда уж считайте.  
По мере того, как он говорил, в лице Сакамото что-то менялось. Усмешка растаяла, больной румянец выцвел, сузившиеся глаза загорелись злым блеском.  
– Да неужто вы не понимаете? – проговорил он со сдавленной яростью. – Да, они подали пример для всех самураев, показали, как надо жить и умирать. Но они же только укрепили своей кровью этот дрянной порядок, эти бестолковые законы, которые привели князя Асано к смерти! Полтораста лет прошло, и ничего с тех пор не изменилось! Как и тогда, мы считаем, что смерть – лучший выход при любом затруднении! Как и тогда, приходится вспороть себе живот, чтобы тебя хотя бы услышали!  
Забывшись, он попытался привстать, но захлебнулся воздухом и осел обратно на постель. Химура поспешно наклонился к нему, придержал за здоровое плечо, уложил, поправив сбитое изголовье. Сакамото задыхался, как рыба на берегу – не от боли, от гнева.  
Кондо ничего не мог ответить. Слова мятежника прибили его к полу, будто стрелы, посланные сильной и не знающей жалости рукой.  
Приходится вспороть себе живот... чтобы тебя услышали...  
"Простите, что доставляю вам столько неудобств. Смерть – это громкое заявление, но в нашем мире нет иного способа быть услышанным, даже если молчание невыносимо. Я сам выбрал этот путь. Пусть мой выбор не станет бременем на вашей совести."  
Не станет... ну да, как же. Вот уже три года, как я несу это бремя, Саннан, – и буду нести до самой смерти. Если ты не нашёл другого способа докричаться до нас – разве это не наша вина?  
"Я всё понимаю, командир. Я знал, что вы поступите именно так. То, что я не желаю быть частью Синсэнгуми, не значит, что я не желаю вам добра. Мой дух слишком слаб и исполнен сомнений, чтобы служить вместе с вами. Но моя смерть укрепит отряд и сделает его закон незыблемым. Пусть я буду последним, кто осмелился его нарушить".  
Нет, не последним... даже страх смерти не всегда может удержать человека от ошибок. Были и убийцы, и взяточники, и дезертиры. Но кого не было точно, так это тех, кто надеялся на снисхождение. После того, как сэппуку за нарушение устава совершил второй заместитель командира, никто уже не смел усомниться в строгости закона стаи.  
Укрепили своей кровью... этот дрянной порядок, эти бестолковые законы...  
Он не мог помиловать Яманами – этим он предал бы тех, кто уже умер во искупление своих проступков.  
И он не мог помиловать никого из нарушивших устав после – этим он обесценил бы жертву Яманами.  
Закон Волков, стоящий на крови и поддержанный кровью... он был суров, но не хуже многих законов сёгуната. Смерть казалась столь естественной платой за проступок для самурая, что иначе не могло и быть.  
Точнее, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что может быть иначе.  
Он понял, что уже давно молчит. Что Сакамото и Химура смотрят на него с одинаково непонимающим выражением в глазах. Что тишина длится уже слишком долго, чтобы её можно было выдать за размышления над ответом.  
Надо было сказать хоть что-нибудь, не обязательно меткое и остроумное, просто для того, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово. Но в голову ничего не приходило, поэтому он встал, поднял меч и вышел.  
Прикрывая за собой дверь, он услышал за спиной растерянный шёпот: "Рё-сан, ты что ему сказал?" – и такой же тихий ответ Сакамото: "Да чтоб я знал!"

Двигаясь, как в тумане, Кондо спустился на первый этаж и опомнился, лишь налетев на Хидзикату с миской воды.  
– Эй! – Друг был внимательнее и успел уклониться от столкновения, спасая их обоих от необходимости сушить одежду. – Что случилось? Ты будто призрака увидел.  
– Почти, – выдавил Кондо. – С Сакамото побеседовал.  
– А, так он уже в состоянии разговаривать? – обрадовался Хидзиката. – Неплохо!  
– Ещё как в состоянии, – буркнул Кондо. – Его точно нельзя переносить?  
Хидзиката помотал головой.  
– Ещё хотя бы сутки надо выждать. Если жар спадёт и раны не воспалятся сильнее – тогда можно рискнуть.  
– Лучше бы он у нас в казармах лежал, – проворчал Кондо. – А то торчим посреди города... и правда, заметят ещё.  
– Если не будут знать, где искать, не заметят. А кто знает про этот дом? Ты сюда уже давно не заглядывал.  
– Только наши, из "Сиэйкана", – вздохнул Кондо. – И... Тодо тоже.  
Хидзиката на мгновение помрачнел.  
– Мог и проговориться, – признал он. – Даже не сейчас, а прежде, ещё до раскола. Но для того, чтобы прийти сюда, Ито должен сначала узнать, что Сакамото у нас. А узнать ему неоткуда, если он не завёл себе с десяток разведчиков...  
– Кстати, о разведчиках, – прервал его Кондо. – Сайто до сих пор не вернулся. Ямадзаки видел его утром и клянётся, что Сайто получил сигнал. Но с тех пор от него ни слуху, ни духу?  
– Как он ответил на условный знак? – быстро спросил Хидзиката.  
– Прогнал Ямадзаки и ничего не дал. А это имеет значение?  
– Мы не договаривались об ответе, – Хидзиката отставил миску. – Но если бы я был на его месте и мне нужно было дать понять вам, что я не могу уйти сейчас... я бы, наверное, поступил так же. Монах без подаяния, связной без ответа. Всё сходится.  
– Хэйскэ? – тихо спросил Кондо. Он не представлял другой причины, по которой Сайто мог пренебречь сигналом тревоги.  
Хидзиката кивнул.  
– Мы можем только ждать. Если Сайто не попросил о помощи, значит, считает, что наше вмешательство только ухудшит положение.  
– А если...  
– Нападать на Кодайдзи бессмысленно. Мы потеряем много людей, а пока будем ломиться снаружи, внутри успеют расправиться со всеми, на кого Ито укажет. Нет, Кат-тян. Мы только помешаем Сайто, если попытаемся действовать силой.  
Кондо понимал, что эти доводы разумны. Он и сам опасался, что открытое нападение на Горё-эйдзи скорее погубит Сайто и Тодо, чем поможет им спастись, – иначе давно послал бы людей в Кодайдзи. Но бездействие и неизвестность угнетали его чуть ли не сильнее, чем всё это сложное и двусмысленное положение с Сакамото, которого надо было прятать от Ито и лоялистов, и Химурой, о котором не должен был прознать Ниими.  
Впрочем, если господин Катамори не пожелает лично судить и приговорить убийцу Такацуки Гэнтацу, то Ниими, возможно, ещё удастся утолить свою жажду мести...  
Эта мысль внезапно показалась ему отвратительной. Ещё не успев обдумать всё до конца, Кондо уже знал, что не отдаст ему пленного хитокири. Пусть даже на руках этого паренька больше крови, чем на руках у самого Кондо; пусть Ниими сто раз, тысячу раз прав, желая отплатить за учителя, друзей и подчинённых... всё равно – нет.  
Если князь Мацудайра не распорядится иначе, то жизнь Химуры Кэнсина оборвёт один удар меча. Не меньше – потому что кровь убитых должна быть отомщена – но и не больше. Он заслужил быструю смерть за свою верность и храбрость... и да, за жизнь Тоси, даже если Кондо никогда не признавал этот долг вслух.  
Он повернулся к Хидзикате, чтобы поделиться с ним этим решением, но в этот момент наружная дверь открылась.  
Первым вошёл Харада, которого оставили сторожить двор. Вид у него был ошарашенный, если не сказать – напуганный.  
За ним в гэнкан вступили четверо самураев в одинаково скромных тёмно-синих одеждах и в накидках того же цвета с гербовыми мальвами на груди. Все четверо носили соломенные шляпы с широкими полями, бросающими густую тень на их лица.  
И последним, почти незаметно за спинами вошедших, в дверь проскользнул бродячий торговец в пёстрой чёрно-белой косынке, в конопляной куртке и лохматом соломенном плаще.  
Ямадзаки выглядел скорее виноватым. Будто не был уверен, одобрит ли командир его действия.  
– Что это значит? – Кондо взглянул на Хараду, но тот предсказуемо пожал плечами и обернулся к разведчику. – Ямадзаки, кто эти люди?  
Прежде чем тот успел ответить, стоявший впереди самурай распутал завязки на подбородке и снял шляпу.  
В первое мгновение Кондо не поверил своим глазам.  
Во второе – понял, что спит.  
В третье – опустился на колени и, не оборачиваясь, уже знал, что Хидзиката повторил его движение.  
Потому что сны – снами, а истинный самурай должен выказывать господину надлежащее почтение при любых обстоятельствах, хоть наяву, хоть во сне. Если уж господин соблаговолил ему присниться.  
– Его светлость приказал проводить его к вам, – долетел до них тихий голос Ямадзаки. – Я не смел ослушаться.  
– Подними голову, – другой голос был лишь немного громче, но исполнен той веской значительности, что свойственна людям, облечённым властью.  
Кондо поднял голову. Зыбкая надежда на то, что всё это привиделось ему во сне, испарилась, как роса летним утром: перед ними действительно стоял князь Мацудайра Катамори, правитель Айдзу – с простецкой соломенной шляпой в руке, с неуловимой усмешкой в тёмных глазах.  
Его спутники один за другим сняли шляпы, показав лица. Одного из них Кондо узнал сразу же: с молодым Сигурэ Такими, личным слугой князя, он встречался не далее как сегодня утром. Второго самурая, ровесника Сигурэ, он помнил его в лицо, но его имени не знал, а третьего, постарше, впервые видел.  
– Поднимитесь, – приказал князь, проходя из гэнкана в переднюю комнату. Кондо встал и посторонился. В растерянности оглянулся на заместителя, но тот, судя по виду, пребывал в таком же состоянии между крайним удивлением и нешуточной паникой.  
Мацудайра Катамори всегда отличался некоторым вольнодумством по сравнению другими даймё из совета сёгуна. Злые языки связывали это с его молодостью и некоторой горячностью нрава. Кондо, признавая за господином и то, и другое, осмеливался считать, что правитель Айдзу просто видит дальше и глубже остальных. И не склонен уделять слишком много внимания традициям, если ими можно пренебречь без ущерба, а то и на пользу делу. Синсэнгуми несказанно повезло, что Мацудайра Катамори оказался именно таков – любому другому даймё, назначенному на должность военного коменданта Киото, даже в голову не пришло бы разрешить стае безродных ронинов из Канто охранять порядок в столице. И уж тем более никто другой не уравнял бы их с самураями, дав право носить оружие и карать бунтовщиков всем, кто вступал в отряд – будь то ронин, лавочник или ремесленник.  
Но во всех своих решениях, даже если они шли вразрез с традициями, господин Катамори руководствовался доводами разума. И никогда до сих пор не совершал по-настоящему необдуманных поступков – как, например, переодеться простым самураем и отправиться пешком через весь город в сопровождении лишь трёх охранников. Да ещё и в такое время, когда война уже стоит на пороге.  
– Осмелюсь спросить, – выдавил Кондо, – по какой необходимости господин подверг себя опасности, покидая резиденцию без свиты?  
– Твой рассказ заинтересовал меня, – весело отозвался князь. – Этот Сакамото, похоже, может быть нам полезен. Хочу посмотреть, действительно ли он столь выдающийся человек, каким его описывают. А раз он пока что не в состоянии прибыть ко мне, я поговорю с ним здесь. Отчего у тебя такое лицо, Кондо?  
– Осмелюсь доложить, не далее как полчаса назад Сакамото обращался ко мне с просьбой выхлопотать аудиенцию у вашей светлости. Этот человек утверждает, что разговор, о котором он просит, чрезвычайно важен...  
– Почему это тебя удивляет? Я знаю, что Сакамото давно ищет встречи со мной. Несколько дней назад он сумел добиться аудиенции у моего родича Мацудайры Сюнгаку, правителя Этидзэна, и обращался к нему с той же просьбой. Я даже догадываюсь, о чём он хочет просить меня.  
– Господин полагает, что... Сакамото действительно может помочь ему предотвратить войну?  
Князь покачал головой.  
– Увы, нет. Сакамото – мечтатель, который полагает, что для примирения достаточно призвать всех к миру. Но он сам может быть нам полезен... не для предотвращения войны, но для того, чтобы война произошла на наших условиях. И по сравнению с этой пользой моя прогулка по городу – ничтожный риск. К тому же моя охрана со мной, как видишь. Мидзутани и Курода всегда начеку, а Сигурэ не позволит и волосу с моей головы упасть.  
Два самурая поклонились, принимая похвалу, но Сигурэ отчего-то замешкался. Кондо проследил направление его взгляда и вздрогнул.  
Химура стоял у лестницы, одной рукой неловко прижимая к себе поднос с грязной посудой. Смотрел на гостей с недоброй опаской загнанного в угол зверя: только протяни руку – цапнет.  
А Сигурэ смотрел на Химуру. На рыжие волосы, связанные обрывком тряпки в неряшливый хвост. На тонкий красный шрам, впечатанный крестом в левую щёку юноши. И наверное, в эту минуту он видел не пыльный коридор городского дома, а озарённый луной сад и залитое кровью тело друга.  
И ещё – медный отблеск света на волосах исчезающего за оградой убийцы.  
Химура, конечно, заметил его взгляд. Теперь он тоже смотрел только на Сигурэ, молча и сосредоточенно. Казалось, упади между ними сухой лист – и в точке соприкосновения их взглядов он распадётся на части, подобно тем листьям, что плыли по ручью, где Мурамаса испытывал свой меч.  
– Моё имя Сигурэ Такими, – сказал молодой самурай. Сказал так, словно они остались одни в доме, словно господин не был рядом и не смотрел на них. – Такацуки Гэнтацу, которого ты убил в "Судзу-я", был моим другом.  
– Моё имя Химура Кэнсин, – отозвался хитокири. – Тот, кого я убил в "Судзу-я", пришёл туда, чтобы убить моего друга. Я не знаю его имени, потому что он не назвался, когда напал на нас.  
Сигурэ, бледнея, шагнул вперёд, но тут же остановился. Судя по его виду, он совсем не так представлял себе эту встречу. Наверняка он собирался бросить вызов непобедимому хитокири – но совершенно не знал, что делать с безоружным и покалеченным юнцом с охапкой грязных плошек на подносе.  
– Сигурэ, – негромко сказал князь. – Не сейчас.  
Его голос привёл молодого самурая в чувство. Тот наконец-то вспомнил, где находится, и покраснел до корней волос.  
– Прошу прощения, – выдавил он, опускаясь на колени. – Я непозволительно забылся...  
– Пустое, – улыбнулся господин. – Я разделяю твоё горе, но сейчас мы пришли не за этим. Где Сакамото Рёма?

***

День уже догорал, в углах двора сгустились тени, и на крыше храма погас рыжеватый отблеск заката – а Тодо Хэйскэ ходил за учителем, как хвост, и подловить его один на один не удавалось.  
Сначала Ито засел у себя в покоях с несколькими учениками, включая Хэйскэ, и принялся разъяснять им какие-то положения из своего плана развития государства. Ученики восторженно внимали, особенно в тех местах, где Ито переходил к идеям божественного величия императорской власти, а также готовности приносить жертвы и проливать кровь ради укрепления этой власти во благо всей страны. Из того, каким не по сезону голосистым соловьём он разливался насчёт величия и возвышенного кровопролития, проходящий под дверью Сайто заключил, что именно в этих учениках Ито не вполне уверен – иначе зачем бы ему понадобилось лишний раз утюжить им мысли в нужном направлении накануне решающего дела? Само собой, это Ито думал, что оно будет решающим; для его покровителей дело было, скорее всего, проходным – подумаешь, снять с доски несколько лишних пешек...  
То, что среди этих учеников оказался Хэйскэ, слегка обнадёживало – значит, парень ещё не растерял последнее соображение, поддавшись на красивые речи и воззвания прежнего наставника. Обнадёживало, но очень мешало, потому что вытащить Хэйскэ с этого урока не представлялось возможным. Никакой предлог не заставил бы его пренебречь вниманием Ито-сэнсэя – разве что пожар, но на пожаре толком и не поговоришь.  
Сайто слонялся по храмовому двору, изображал разминку с оружием, чуть развеялся, излупив балбеса Судзуки в учебном поединке – и ждал, ждал удобного момента, а тот всё не подворачивался.  
...Посыльный из идзакая*, пришедший в Кодайдзи с ведёрком сакэ, вполне походил на обычного слугу на побегушках – не отличить. Сайто и не заподозрил бы его, не будь этот парень с неприметным и совершенно незапоминающимся лицом так лёгок в движениях. И не будь сам Сайто так насторожен и готов к подвохам.  
Синохара принял у "посыльного" сакэ – а что ещё перешло из рук в руки вместе с ведёрком, разглядеть не получилось. Когда по холодной погоде рукава у всех спущены и отчасти прикрывают ладони, даже вблизи трудно понять, что там под рукавами мелькнуло, а издалека этого просто не видно. "Посыльный" откланялся и исчез, Синохара унёс сакэ в покои Ито, а Сайто снова осталось только ждать.  
Не прошло и четверти часа, как Ито вышел наружу в сопровождении Тодо, Синохары и Кано. Переговорил на ходу с Судзуки, велел всем оставаться на местах и ушёл в город вместе с троицей учеников.  
По крайней мере, на время его отсутствия можно было побиться об заклад, что ни на оставшихся в храме, ни на самого Ито со спутниками никто не нападёт. Люди, отправляющие письма с такими интересными посланниками, наверняка привыкли делать всё обстоятельно и по порядку. Навряд ли они приступили бы к устранению ненужных союзников, пока все Горё-эйдзи не соберутся в одном месте.  
Поэтому Сайто наконец позволил себе перехватить несколько часов чуткого сна вполглаза. К тому времени, когда Ито и остальные вернулись в Кодайдзи, он был уже на ногах, собран и готов к драке. Дело оставалось за малым – хоть правдой, хоть обманом выставить Хэйскэ за ворота, когда за Ито придут.  
У парня был какой-то пришибленный вид. Зачем Ито таскал его с собой? Явно же не чай пить. А вот сам советник выглядел довольным и не скрывал удовлетворения... нет, пожалуй, даже предвкушения.  
Что-то поменялось в общем раскладе. И, может быть, вовсе неплохо, что Сайто ещё не успел дать дёру, как было приказано. Может быть, очень даже кстати он остался – потому что здесь явно намечалось что-то интересное.  
– Идём, – оказавшийся рядом Синохара поманил его с собой. – Сэнсэй велел всех позвать.  
Когда они вошли в просторные покои, отведённые для общих уроков и собраний, здесь уже были все ученики Ито. Случайно или намеренно, но все места у стен были заняты, на последний свободный уголок мгновенно пробрался Синохара. Для Сайто осталось место только в середине комнаты, рядом с мнущимся и ёрзающим от беспокойства Хэйскэ.  
Даже если бы Сайто не ждал ловушки с прошлого вечера, одного этого было бы уже достаточно, чтобы почуять неладное. Ито собирается начать чистку в рядах прямо сейчас? Или хочет просто понаблюдать за людьми из "Сиэйкана" повнимательнее? Самым разумным было бы не входить в этот круг, способный вмиг стать кругом из стали, но поскольку Хэйскэ уже сидел там, выбирать не приходилось.  
– Друзья, – Ито сиял непритворным ликованием, – наконец-то наша мечта сбылась. Нам предоставлена возможность делом доказать нашу преданность императору. Более того, мы окажем союзу Саттё большую услугу и получим не только награду, но и благосклонность одного влиятельного лица. Я не могу сейчас назвать имя нашего покровителя, но если мы выполним его поручение, нас ждут высокие посты в армии нового правительства.  
Он с благосклонной улыбкой переждал взрыв радостных криков и продолжал:  
– Дело предстоит не самое простое, но вы все сильные и отважные воины. К тому же, нам обещано подкрепление. В общей сложности нас будет вдвое больше.  
– А награду тоже пополам делить? – выкрикнул кто-то из сидящих сзади, кажется, Монаи.  
Ито снова улыбнулся.  
– Друзья, уверяю вас, наш покровитель достаточно щедр, чтобы никто не остался обделённым. Гораздо важнее, чтобы его поручение было выполнено точно и без ошибок. Поэтому подкрепление тоже не будет лишним.  
– Что нужно сделать, сэнсэй? – завопил Синохара из угла.  
– Что за поручение? С кем надо сразиться? – полетело со всех сторон. Всем не терпелось узнать подробности.  
Хэйскэ молчал, поминутно вытирая ладони о хакама. Плохо дело, понял Сайто. Что-то он там увидел, пока сопровождал учителя сегодня днём. Что-то он увидел и сообразил про себя – и теперь ему сильно не нравится то, что говорит Ито. Подозреваю, что и мне это не понравится...  
– Сегодня ночью мы должны окружить один дом на Четвёртой линии, – проговорил Ито, – и уничтожить всех, кто находится внутри.  
Шум притих, сменившись недоумённым перешёптыванием. Присутствующие здесь люди не видели ничего странного в приказе пойти и зарезать кого-то по указке сверху. Недоумение вызывала сама цель: кто же там может обитать, в этом доме, что для его устранения понадобилось целых тридцать человек?  
Сайто поймал краем глаза панический взгляд Тодо, но отвечать ему не стал. Он и сам прекрасно помнил, что несколько лет назад, когда Синсэнгуми ещё квартировали в деревне Мибу, командир Кондо снял себе городской дом – именно на Четвёртой линии. Помнил и даже бывал там пару раз, когда командир устраивал вечеринки для старых друзей из "Сиэйкана".  
– Среди людей, которые могут быть в доме, – Ито говорил для всех, но смотрел только на двоих, сидящих посередине, – Кондо Исами, Хидзиката Тосидзо, Харада Саноскэ и Иноуэ Гэндзабуро. Разумеется, они тоже должны умереть. Что скажете, Сайто-кун, Тодо-кун?  
Сайто услышал, как Хэйскэ потрясённо втянул воздух, и быстро сказал:  
– Придётся повозиться, конечно. Могу взять на себя Кондо, он опаснее всех. Остальных лучше брать числом, особенно Хараду.  
Ито чуть прищурился.  
– Тебя не смущает необходимость сражаться с бывшими соратниками?  
Сайто пожал плечами.  
– По-моему, мы уже обсуждали это, Ито-сэнсэй. Необходимость убивать соратников не заботила Кондо и Хидзикату, когда они писали свой Устав. Почему это должно заботить меня?  
– Постойте! – вскинулся Хэйскэ, и Сайто мысленно проклял его несдержанность – худшего момента для того, чтобы протестовать, нельзя было и вообразить. – Это как же... вы хотите убить Кондо-сэнсэя?  
– Не хочу, – мягко поправил его Ито. – Но такова необходимость.  
– Надо – значит, надо, – Сайто крепко пихнул Хэйскэ локтём под прикрытием рукава. – Приказы не обсуждаем.  
Парень сник, и на мгновение Сайто уже понадеялся, что до него дошло. Но понадеялся зря.  
– Сэнсэй, – севшим голосом начал Хэйскэ. – Я готов всюду следовать за вами и во всём подчиняться. Но Кондо Исами тоже был моим наставником. Я не могу поднять меч против него. Покорнейше прошу вас изменить решение.  
Ито покачал головой. Благосклонная улыбка на его лице лишь чуть-чуть поблекла.  
– Хэйскэ, – проговорил он ласковым тоном, прозвучавшим для Сайто как сигнал тревоги. – Я понимаю твои чувства и не хочу принуждать тебя переступать через них. Если ты не желаешь присоединиться к нам – можешь идти. Я только прошу тебя дать слово, что всё услышанное тобой останется нашей тайной.  
Тодо скованно кивнул. Низко поклонился учителю и сделал движение, чтобы встать с пола.  
...Наверное, они сговорились заранее, потому что Сайто так и не уловил, кто и в какой момент подал знак. Он не услышал даже – всей зачесавшейся спиной ощутил, как пространство сзади ощетинилось сталью и смертью, отпихнул Хэйскэ направо, роняя его на пол, ниже линии удара, и сам откатился следом, уже с пола достав клинком чьи-то ноги... а вот смотреть надо, куда наступаете!  
Вскочил, отмахнулся не глядя – кому не повезло, тот сам виноват – вздёрнул товарища за шиворот, крикнул:  
– Спина к спине! – и ещё дважды полоснул мечом перед собой: сквозь воздух и сквозь плоть.  
Сзади к нему прижалось живое тепло, лязгнула и запела сталь, отражая чужие удары... Хэйскэ с людьми, случалось, давал маху, но в бою соображал что надо. Так можно выстоять и вдвоём, если хватит выносливости – и если враги не готовы на большие потери.  
На что готов Ито после того, как сказал им так много, вот в чём вопрос? Если Горё-эйдзи бросятся все вместе, то сомнут их – но и недосчитаются многих. По крайней мере, это немного сократит количество врагов, с которыми придётся иметь дело Синсэнгуми.  
Ито спокойно смотрел из-за спин, как его ученики смыкают кольцо вокруг двух Волков. Сайто успел подумать, что больше всего будет жалеть об одном – что не разлучил его с головой, пока имел такую возможность. Знал бы, как всё обернётся... а теперь не дотянуться до него, не успеть.  
– А-а! – Монаи бросился в атаку первым, но тут же отскочил, освобождая место другому... думал, обманул? – нет, просто подставил товарища. Мечу было всё равно, кого рубить, его владельцу – тем более; нападающий покатился по полу, хрипя и обливаясь кровью, а Сайто повернулся к следующему противнику.  
Он отбивался быстро, скупо, сберегая силы. Он собирался выстоять как можно дольше – лишь бы только и Хэйскэ продержался, не ошибся, не увлёкся.  
И всё-таки вскрик и ощущение внезапной пустоты за спиной выбили его из равновесия. За мгновенную заминку он заплатил пропущенным ударом и обжигающей болью над коленом; отмахнулся вслепую, отпрыгнул, споткнулся обо что-то мягкое, но уже не живое, безвольно поддавшееся под ногой, – и чёрная вспышка ярости на два или три долгих мгновения погасила и зрение, и рассудок.  
...очнулся у стены, прижимаясь спиной уже не к спине, а к холодному дереву. Горё-эйдзи держались вокруг полукругом, осторожничали. За их спинами он разглядел три тела на полу; Хэйскэ лежал лицом вверх, безучастно глядя в потолок, и кровь из-под его бока уже перетекла на соседнюю циновку.  
Ито по-прежнему держался в стороне. Убить его хотелось до дрожи, до зуда в руках – но Сайто понимал, что добраться до него сквозь заслон учеников не получится. Он мог лишь попытаться отплатить им за Хэйскэ, разменяв свою жизнь на как можно большее число их жизней, но эта месть не помогла бы командиру и остальным, которым готовили засаду. Значит, задача – выжить и предупредить.  
Сайто на пробу перенёс вес на раненую ногу – она держала. Боль не мешала – наоборот, подхлёстывала злость, растягивала губы волчьим оскалом. Он смотрел на людей с мечами и чувствовал, как волосы на затылке взъерошиваются, а в горле закипает рычание.  
Дурачьё. Думали, что с одним будет легче справиться, чем с двумя. Только не учли, что человек, защищающий друга, намного более скован и уязвим, чем зверь, дерущийся лишь за свою жизнь.  
Кто-то из врагов – Сайто уже забыл их имена, он в них не нуждался – осмелился наконец сделать шаг вперёд.  
Волк прыгнул.

Глава 6

Такого никто из них не ожидал.  
Его светлость князь Мацудайра Катамори, конечно, позволял себе иногда пренебрегать условностями. Но никогда прежде его беспечность не доходила до того, чтобы покинуть резиденцию и отправиться в город без надлежащей охраны. И ради чего? Чтобы удостоить какого-то проходимца личной беседы?  
Всё же Хидзиката был не настолько непривычен ко всякого рода неожиданностям, чтобы вконец растеряться. Раз господин желает здесь находиться – значит, надо обеспечить его удобство и безопасность именно здесь. И, в первую очередь...  
– Иноуэ, Харада. Уведите Химуру на кухню, свяжите и охраняйте там.  
Он не сомневался ни в своих людях, ни в самураях Айдзу. Но сводить в одной комнате военного коменданта Киото, на плечах которого сейчас лежит вся оборона города, – и лучшего убийцу из вражеского лагеря, способного проходить через охрану численностью до двадцати человек, как резчик тростника сквозь молодую поросль? Да, мальчишка ранен и безоружен, а присутствие друга связывает его лучше всяких верёвок – но разговор с Сакамото может принять любой оборот, а хитокири может решить, что им обоим уже нечего терять, и... словом, нет, нет и ещё раз нет.  
К счастью, господин не стал задерживаться на первом этаже, а проследовал сразу наверх. Хидзиката едва успел подняться в комнату вперёд него. Конечно, некогда было устранять весь лечебный беспорядок из тряпок, плошек и прочей посуды, что сам собой образовался вокруг ложа больного, но он хотя бы сгрёб и спрятал наиболее оскорбляющие взгляд вещи, вроде грязных бинтов и полотенец. Устроить подобающее возвышение тоже не представлялось возможным, и пришлось ограничиться стопкой подушек-дзабутонов, которые Кондо сложил возле постели.  
Господин, несомненно, понимал, что достойно приготовить всё к его прибытию было не в силах человеческих. Он опустился на убогое сиденье, не выказывая отвращения, и даже отметил их старания благосклонным кивком. Повинуясь его жесту, Кондо и Хидзиката заняли места на полу, с другой стороны ложа; Сакамото только хлопал глазами, глядя на высокого гостя. Встать и поклониться он не мог, но по крайней мере молчал, почтительно ожидая разрешения говорить.  
– Мне сообщили, что ты просил о беседе со мной, Сакамото. Я слушаю.  
– Ваша светлость... господин Мацудайра Катамори... – Сакамото неловко завозился на постели. – Простите. Я не надеялся, что вы удостоите меня такой чести.  
– Мне стало интересно, – улыбнулся господин, – что ты за человек, если мой родич Этидзэн-но ками так похвально отзывается о тебе. Его нелегко впечатлить, но тебе это удалось.  
Сакамото заметно смутился.  
– К тому же, меня давно снедает любопытство: как ты уговорил Сацума и Тёсю заключить союз? Все полагали, что это невозможно, ведь они были смертельными врагами. Как ты сумел добиться того, что они забыли о прежних раздорах?  
– С позволения вашей светлости, я просто объяснил им, что у них есть общий враг.  
– Общий враг?  
– Токугава до сих пор не простили, что Симадзу и Мори подняли оружие против них при Сэкигахаре, ведь так? Но в нынешние времена нужны сильные союзники, кроме Айдзу – и Токугава сменили гнев на милость, чтобы привлечь Сацума на свою сторону. Осыпали дарами, пообещали славу и место у власти... если они сумеют защитить эту власть от посягательства Тёсю. А потом бакуфу оставалось лишь ждать, когда Тёсю и Сацума изойдут кровью, вцепившись друг другу в глотки, и можно будет избавиться от обоих сразу.  
Разгорячившись, Сакамото заговорил быстрее. Голос его временами срывался, но речь текла гладко, будто вдохновение заставило его позабыть о боли. У него даже глаза заблестели – не лихорадочным, а живым и азартным блеском. Хотя, может быть, причина этого прилива сил заключалась не только в увлекательной беседе, но и в чайнике крепкого женьшеневого чая, который Хидзиката влил в него часом ранее.  
– И ты предложил им объединиться, чтобы не пасть жертвами Токугава поодиночке?  
– Да, ваша светлость. – В одном этому человеку точно нельзя было отказать: в смелости, граничащей с дерзостью. – Общий враг – лучший повод подружиться.  
Господин Катамори усмехнулся.  
– Что ж, Сакамото, я последую твоему примеру. Давай посмотрим, смогу ли я заключить союз против общего врага... например, с тобой.  
– Со мной? – Приятно было видеть, как этот краснобай растерялся.  
– С тобой и твоими друзьями из отряда Кайэнтай. Они все лоялисты, не так ли? А с недавних пор вы ещё и в ссоре с князем Кии, нашим ближайшим союзником. Вот и посмотрим, как у нас получится заключить мир против общего врага.  
– Против какого врага ваша светлость предлагает объединиться?  
– Союз Саттё.  
Если Сакамото и пытался не показывать своих чувств, то вышло у него скверно: сбежавший со щёк больной румянец мгновенно выдал всё, что он хотел скрыть.  
– Они мои враги – это бесспорно. Но теперь они и твои враги. Я знаю, что человека, нанёсшего тебе эти раны, подослали Саттё. Я даже знаю, кого именно из моих людей они собирались в этом обвинить. Но они просчитались кое в чём. У тебя необыкновенный телохранитель, и на свете найдётся немного бойцов, способных добраться до тебя за его спиной. Всех своих мастеров я знаю, и они не замешаны в этом. Могут ли Сайго и Кацура сказать то же самое о своих хитокири?  
– Ваша светлость забывает, что Сайго и Кацура – мои друзья, и я близко знаком со всем их окружением, включая лучших бойцов обоих княжеств. Если бы человек, напавший на меня, был из подчинённых Кацуры или Сайго, я узнал бы его.  
Хидзиката хмыкнул про себя. Сакамото всё-таки не хватило духу прямо солгать в лицо князю. Он попытался выкрутиться, но не сообразил, что его поймали на другом – только что он сам подтвердил, что нападающий был один. И тем самым существенно сузил круг поисков.  
– Очень жаль, что память тебя подводит, – медленно проговорил Катамори. – Но, может быть, твой телохранитель лучше помнит, с кем он дрался?  
Сакамото замер. Приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать – но передумал. Стиснул губы с упорством обречённого.  
Господин Катамори подавил вздох.  
– Послушай. Что бы обо мне ни рассказывали в стане Саттё, я не люблю мучить и убивать людей. Я предпочёл бы договориться с тобой по-хорошему, потому что не верю в прочность соглашений, вырванных с мечом у горла. Но я не только правитель Айдзу, я ещё и военный комендант Киото. Я обязан сделать всё, чтобы этот город не стал полем битвы. И если ради этого мне придётся обойтись с тобой жестоко – поверь, я не стану колебаться. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал управляющему клана Тоса и своим друзьям в Кайэнтай правду. Всего лишь правду о том, кто подослал к тебе убийцу, а кто – спас от верной смерти.  
Сакамото побледнел ещё сильнее, и Хидзиката не на шутку встревожился, как бы его не пришлось приводить в чувство.  
– Вашей светлости, разумеется, под силу заставить меня сказать всё, что необходимо, – проговорил он с тихим упрямством в голосе. – Я не отличаюсь большой стойкостью, а боль и страх способны развязать язык любому. Но как господин Катамори собирается убедить Кайэнтай и управляющего Гото в том, что я действительно сказал правду... а не то, что приказали мне боль и страх?  
Это уже была не дерзость, а наглость. Хидзиката услышал гневное сопение Кондо и понял, что друг вполне разделяет его чувства.  
– Их убедишь ты сам, Сакамото. Со всей силой своего красноречия ты расскажешь Гото и старому князю Ямаути о вероломстве Саттё. Ты объяснишь им, что с людьми, которые бьют в спину друзьям и предают тех, кому столь многим обязаны, не стоит иметь дела. Ты приложишь все усилия, чтобы Тоса отошла от этого союза. А взамен я, так и быть, отступлю от своего долга и не велю предать твоего телохранителя той смерти, которой он заслуживает.  
Теперь Сакамото действительно выглядел так, словно был готов в любую минуту потерять сознание. Вся кровь отлила у него от лица, сделав загорелые скулы серыми и обесцветив губы; глаза с расширенными зрачками не отрывались от лица князя.  
– Если же ты предпочтёшь лгать и запираться, у меня не будет причин препятствовать исполнению закона, – неумолимо продолжал правитель Айдзу. – Убийцу моих людей ждёт смертная казнь. Осуждение по столь многочисленным и тяжким преступлениям требует полного дознания, но ввиду сложной обстановки у нас, вероятно, не будет на это времени. Здесь присутствует человек, который был свидетелем некоторых из совершённых убийств, а право утверждения смертных приговоров после отречения его высочества передано мне. Этого достаточно для быстрого суда. Помоги мне лишить Саттё поддержки клана Тоса – и твой друг будет жить. Откажись – и он встретит завтрашний рассвет на месте казни.  
Хидзиката сидел без движения, ровно сложив руки на бёдрах, глядя прямо перед собой. Он чувствовал на себе упорный взгляд Кондо, но не шевелился. Хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось схватить Сакамото за шиворот, встряхнуть и крикнуть ему в лицо: "Что ты молчишь? Соглашайся скорее!"  
Он не мог понять, почему тот медлит. Какая бы крепкая дружба ни связывала Сакамото с лидерами Саттё, этим нападением Сайго и Кацура показали своё истинное лицо. Как можно теперь было колебаться, выбирая между лицемерными соратниками, прячущими нож в рукаве, и тем, кто был готов убивать и умирать ради него? Уму непостижимо.  
И всё же Сакамото снова попытался увильнуть от прямого ответа:  
– Неужели благородный господин Катамори... опустится до того, чтобы угрожать ничтожному человеку вроде меня?  
– Я уже сказал тебе. Когда речь идёт о судьбе этого города, я буду пользоваться каждым шансом, который даёт мне судьба. И ты даже близко не представляешь, до чего я готов опуститься.  
– Осмелюсь возразить, – едва шевеля губами, проговорил Сакамото. – То, что вы хотите сделать, не убережёт этот город, а лишь приблизит опасность.  
– Неужели?  
– Если я подчинюсь и отговорю Тоса от вступления в союз... силы Саттё окажутся в меньшинстве перед господином Ёсинобу и теми, кто верен ему. Даже если вы, господин, пожелаете решить дело миром, вам не позволят этого сделать. Вас вынудят двинуть войска против Саттё, как только их слабость станет очевидна. Бакуфу не захочет снова испытывать судьбу и попытается стереть противника с лица земли раз и навсегда. Люди вашего клана и жители города... многие погибнут из-за трусости тех, кто пытается сейчас удержаться у власти и готов ради этого запалить новый пожар.  
– Если пожар неизбежен, мне остаётся сделать так, чтобы в нём сгорели наши враги, а не наоборот.  
– А если... если пожар ещё можно предотвратить? Ваша светлость, я прошу только об одном. Позвольте мне рассказать вам, как погасить это пламя... и тогда уже судите, хотите ли вы позволить этому городу сгореть.  
Господин Катамори на мгновение задумался, потом кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Говори, но будь краток.  
Было видно, как Сакамото вдохнул – медленно и глубоко, преодолевая боль. Потом поднял на князя потемневшие, отчаянные глаза.  
– Покорнейше прошу правителя Айдзу и главу дома Токугава присоединиться к союзу Саттё, – отчётливо, едва ли не по слогам проговорил он.  
После таких слов небо должно было рухнуть ему на голову. Если не небо, то хотя бы потолок. А в крайнем случае, если боги не вмешались и не покарали наглеца немедленно, роль высших сил мог исполнить и княжеский меч.  
Но небесный свод пребывал в покое, потолок был по-прежнему надёжен, а меч господина Катамори оставался в ножнах. И, что самое невероятное, – господин улыбнулся.  
– Мацудайра Сюнгаку по какой-то причине считает тебя человеком с интересными идеями. Но сейчас я слышу речь наивного глупца. Возможно, удар всё же повредил твою чересчур умную голову.  
– Моя голова в вашей власти. Если она вас прогневала, вы всегда можете отсечь её.  
– Пока что она устраивает меня, находясь на своём месте, хотя и болтает странные вещи. Зачем Айдзу и тем более господину Ёсинобу искать союза с Сацумой и Тёсю?  
– Общий враг, ваша светлость. Общий враг, против которого не выстоять поврозь – вот ради чего вам стоит вступить в союз.  
– Тот враг, которым ты уже пугал Сайго и Кацуру? Иностранцы? Англия, Франция, Америка, Россия? Сильный довод, но не для нас. Союз с Францией, даже если его не все одобряют, выглядит привлекательнее, чем с Сацумой. И Франция может предложить нам куда больше.  
– Враги о которых я говорю, куда ближе и куда опаснее. Они настолько близки к вам, господин Катамори, что вы давно перестали их замечать. И настолько опасны, что никакая иностранная угроза не сравнится с ними.  
– И эти враги...  
– Сословия и кланы, ваша светлость.  
Он не глупец, понял Хидзиката. И он вовсе не наивен.  
Он безумен.  
Призвать князя бороться с кланами и сословиями было сродни тому чтобы призвать правую руку раздробить кости и растерзать внутренности тела, которому она принадлежит. Кто в своём уме мог бы предложить такое владыке Айдзу?  
Кто – осмелился бы произнести это вслух?  
– Сословия, – медленно проговорил Мацудайра Катамори. – И кланы. И ты говоришь, что это мои враги? Интересно, как ты собираешься это доказать.  
Хидзиката в смятении подумал, что в этой комнате, кажется, не один сумасшедший. Или всё-таки один – и это он сам. Проще было поверить в своё безумие, чем в то, что мир рехнулся, и господин действительно готов внимать бредовым речам мятежника.  
– Закон о сословиях, ваша светлость, принуждает каждого занимать то место, что назначено ему от рождения. Здесь в комнате вместе с нами находятся два человека, которые родились в крестьянских семьях, но имеют честь служить вашей светлости наравне с самураями. Неужели вы скажете, что эти двое в чём-нибудь уступают тем, кто получил два меча по праву рождения, а не трудом и упорством?  
– Нет, не скажу, – улыбнулся Катамори. – Но разве это не лучший довод в пользу сословий? Только самые упорные и преисполненные добродетелей могут из низшего сословия перейти в высшее. Карп должен подняться через девять порогов реки, чтобы стать драконом; те, кто не хотят плыть против течения, пусть довольствуются рыбьей долей.  
– Сословия возводят не девять порогов, а девяносто девять. На каждого дракона, взмывшего к облакам, приходятся сотни тех, кого смыло течением за шаг до цели. Много отважных людей, которые могли бы защищать наши земли; много умных людей, которые могли бы перенять у варваров все премудрости и строить нам собственные Чёрные корабли. Но храбрецы мотыжат землю, чтобы не умереть с голоду, а умным некогда даже учиться писать, потому что надо плести корзины или сандалии. Вспомните Тёсю, господин Катамори. Вспомните пролив Бакан и замок Кокура. Армия, которая бросила вызов самураям многих кланов, была набрана из простолюдинов – и они победили.  
Удивительное дело – господин не прервал наглеца, хотя ему вряд ли было приятно слышать из уст мятежника напоминание о горьком поражении. Армия сёгуна не сумела справиться с крошечным войском Тёсю, действительно набранным из всех сословий. Но Сакамото лукавил: победу восставшим принесло не только новое устроение войска, но и оружие, купленное у варваров с помощью Сацумы... при его, Сакамото, непосредственном участии.  
– Чтобы устоять против варваров, нам придётся превзойти их как в военном деле, так и в науках. Нужно много, очень много одарённых людей. В Японии есть эти люди, ваша светлость. Только выпустите их из клеток сословий и позвольте каждому учиться и выбирать себе дело по душе. И тогда через поколение мы встанем вровень с заморскими странами, через два – не мы будем учиться у варваров, а они у нас. Если же этого не сделать, наше отставание от иностранцев будет только усиливаться с каждым годом, пока мы не станем чьей-то колонией.  
– Хорошо, – задумчиво проговорил господин Катамори. – Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь пользу от отмены сословий, но в целом... я понял твою мысль. А что насчёт кланов? Тебе не кажется, что для меня выступать за упразднение кланов будет не более разумно, чем пилить сваи собственного дома?  
– Посмотрите на тех, кто сейчас восстал против бакуфу. Сацума, Тёсю, Тоса – все "дальние" князья, потомки тех, кто выступал за Исиду против первого Токугавы. И это разделение на ближних и дальних, на верных и неблагонадёжных, на высших и низших – оно длится столько, сколько правит род Токугава. Иэясу не установил в стране мир – он всего лишь заковал войну в цепи. Эти цепи проржавели, и сейчас, два с половиной века спустя мы снова доигрываем битву при Сэкигахаре. Дышим ненавистью, которая не рассеялась за эти столетия – потому что каждый из нас сначала думает про себя "я, такой-то из такого-то клана", а уже потом – "я, японец". Эпоха Воюющих провинций не завершится, пока мы несём её с собой – в княжествах, в гербах, в привычке думать о благе своего клана, а не о благе страны. Но её нужно завершить, иначе Япония никогда не станет единой и сильной, мы погрязнем во внутренних войнах, а потом варвары придут навести здесь свой порядок.  
– Твои суждения интересны и даже в чём-то здравы, но потрясающе наивны. Даже если предположить невозможное... что правители Тоса, Сацумы и Тёсю прислушаются к тебе и объявят о роспуске кланов – как заставить остальных сделать то же самое? Как принудить две сотни князей отказаться от своего положения? Не все готовы поступиться властью даже ради всеобщего процветания.  
Сакамото улыбнулся. Он всё ещё был бледен, но непостижимым образом выглядел довольным, словно кот, сожравший весь хозяйский улов, пока хозяин отвлёкся на починку сетей.  
– Разве эти князья, – проговорил он с медленной ухмылкой, – не обязались служить дому Токугава верой и правдой? Разве не Токугава дал им право владеть этими землями в обмен на преданное служение? Если Токугава Ёсинобу выступит за возвращение императору не только власти, но и земель – кто из вассалов оспорит его решение? Когда господин склоняет голову ради блага страны – кто из слуг осмелится держать свою голову высоко?  
Впервые с начала разговора на лице господина обозначилось удивление столь сильное, что граничило с испугом.  
– Ты... – тихо проговорил он. – Не может быть... Ты уже знал всё это, когда готовил петицию об отречении? Ты не только пытался сдержать Сацуму и Тёсю, но и готовил почву для роспуска всех кланов?  
– Я хотел... – Сакамото опустил затылок на изголовье; его торжествующая улыбка растаяла, уступая место тяжёлой, как свинец, усталости. – Я хотел остановить войну... насовсем. Призраки Сэкигахары должны уйти в прошлое. Вместе со старой ненавистью и старыми обидами.  
Он умолк – видимо, выдохся. Недолгий подъём сил, порождённый азартом и лекарством, сходил на нет; с лица снова сбежал румянец, дыхание стало тяжёлым и отрывистым, словно он никак не мог насытиться воздухом.  
Катамори молча смотрел на него, и Хидзиката не мог понять, чего больше в лице князя – удивления или жалости.  
– Простите, – пробормотал Сакамото, с трудом открывая глаза. – Я, кажется... не очень хорошо соображаю сейчас. Конечно, это не будет быстро и легко. Князья будут рады избавиться от придворной службы... и вернуть заложников... но они захотят получить что-то взамен. Часть налогов с бывших земель... торговые пошлины... Мои записи сгорели там, на пожаре... но это неважно. Я напишу всё снова. Слушайте, вот что главное: в Саттё есть люди, которые хотят реформ больше, чем войны. Просто они считают, что провести эти реформы без войны не удастся. Они думают так же, как и вы – "никто не отдаст власть добровольно". Но когда они поймут, что с участием господина Ёсинобу изменить страну будет легче и быстрее, чем без него... когда увидят, что вы готовы встать на их сторону в борьбе против старых порядков... они не откажутся от такой возможности. Если ваша светлость пожелает... я могу устроить вашу встречу с этими людьми. Если вы... и они... хотя бы выслушаете друг друга... у этой страны будет шанс избежать новой Сэкигахары...  
Его голос прервался и заглох. Хидзиката осмелился привстать с места.  
– С позволения господина, этот человек слишком слаб для продолжительных разговоров. Утомление и возбуждение могут ухудшить его состояние.  
– Пожалуй, мы действительно увлеклись. – Господин Катамори взглянул на побледневшее лицо раненого, и в его глазах мелькнула тень тревоги. – Ты хорошо потрудился, Хидзиката, но ему нужен лучший уход. Я пришлю сюда Мацумото.  
Он коснулся ладонью циновки, собираясь встать, но в ту же секунду в полу его накидки вцепилась дрожащая от слабости рука.  
– Ваша светлость, – Сакамото едва переводил дух и обливался больным потом, но упрямо цеплялся за одежду господина. В другое время эта дерзость стоила бы ему руки, если не головы, но сейчас, после стольких нарушений этикета, она уже не казалась такой вопиющей. – Ваша светлость, смею ли я надеяться на... снисхождение для моего друга?  
Катамори смерил его пристальным взглядом, словно впервые увидел.  
– Ты хочешь обменять свои связи и свою помощь в установлении мира на помилование для него? – Голос князя был обманчиво мягок. – Ты ставишь условия правителю Айдзу, Сакамото? Или пытаешься подкупить военного коменданта и главу верховного суда?  
– Я...  
Сакамото заметно растерялся. Наверное, он и впрямь принял чрезмерно мягкое отношение господина Катамори за разрешение высказывать князю требования. Забылся, зарвался – и теперь должен был получить неизбежный урок.  
– А ты знаешь, что самурай, убитый твоим хитокири, был одним из лучших моих людей? Что его друг и мой личный слуга, узнав о вашем аресте, на коленях молил меня позволить ему рассчитаться с убийцей? Я очень дорожу этим слугой, Сакамото, я не хочу платить ему обидой за верность.  
– Я всего лишь прошу господина быть последовательным в делах правосудия, – с трудом выговорил Сакамото. – Я тоже убивал самураев Айдзу. Я сражался на стороне Тёсю против бакуфу. Мы делим вину, ваша светлость. То, что я случайно оказался вам полезен, не может служить смягчающим обстоятельством. Если мой друг заслуживает смерти, то и я заслуживаю. Если же я нужен вам живым, то по справедливости следовало бы пощадить и его.  
– Нет, – покачал головой князь. – Даже если не принимать в расчёт количество его жертв... Ты самурай, а он крестьянин. Ты поднял руку на равных тебе по положению, он – на вышестоящих. Ваша вина несоизмерима.  
Он стремительно поднялся на ноги, накидка натянулась рывком, и ослабевшая рука раненого не смогла её удержать.  
– Господин Катамори!..  
– Ты испытываешь моё терпение, Сакамото. – В голосе князя прорезалась отчётливая нотка раздражения. – Довольно. – И он повернулся к двери, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Всё-таки мы недооценили Сакамото, успел подумать Хидзиката, бросаясь к постели. Недооценили... его решимость? Его упрямство? Или степень размягчения его ушибленных мозгов?  
В любом случае ему хватило этого упрямства или безумия, чтобы собрать все силы и рвануться вслед за уходящим Катамори.  
Он не принял в расчёт только боль – а может быть, надеялся перебороть её, но не сумел. Судя по тому, как он рухнул на пол лицом вниз, сознание покинуло его ещё на середине движения.  
Хидзиката и подоспевший Кондо, не дожидаясь приказа, подняли его и переложили обратно на постель. Повязки на голове, к счастью, не сбились, а вот бинты, стягивающие рассечённое плечо, налились изнутри зловещим тёмным багрянцем. Хидзиката прикусил язык: ругаться в присутствии господина он себе, конечно, не позволил.  
Пока он с помощью Кондо заново накладывал повязку и подтыкал тряпки, пытаясь остановить кровь, князь наблюдал за ними с нешуточным волнением на лице.  
– Сумасшедший, – пробормотал он. – Он не умеет останавливаться на полпути. – И добавил вполголоса, отвечая каким-то своим мыслям: – Жаль. Очень жаль...  
Хидзиката не решился переспросить, к чему относились эти слова. Господин обращался не к нему, и вмешиваться в ход его размышлений было бы верхом неприличия. Поэтому он просто закончил перевязку, попутно отметив, что у раненого опять поднимается жар, и проверил его пульс – слишком быстрый и поверхностный.  
– Как он? – спросил господин Катамори.  
– С позволения господина, будет лучше, если его осмотрит Мацумото-сэнсэй, – честно ответил Хидзиката. – Моих ничтожных познаний недостаточно, чтобы помочь ему. Пока я могу лишь сказать, что лихорадка усиливается. Боюсь, он навредил себе своим неразумным поведением.  
Князь медленно кивнул.  
– Я пришлю врача немедленно, как только вернусь в резиденцию. До тех пор следите за ним как следует.  
Он перевёл взгляд на раненого на Хидзикату, потом на Кондо.  
– Вы двое... Что вы думаете об упразднении сословий?  
– Мы, господин? – растерянно переспросил Кондо.  
– Кому и знать, как не вам? Как по-твоему, Сакамото прав? Станет ли эта страна счастливее, если исчезнут различия между четырьмя сословиями, между людьми меча и людьми мирных занятий?  
– Я... – Кондо заметно смешался, и Хидзиката поспешил ему на помощь:  
– Я согласен с вами, господин. Препятствия затрудняют путь, но они же и помогают отделить сильных от слабых. – Он позволил себе чуть-чуть улыбнуться. – Конечно, господину виднее, гожусь ли я, рождённый на дне, в драконы. Но я никогда не жаловался на высоту порогов.  
– Хорошо сказано. – Князь милостиво наклонил голову. – Кондо?  
Хидзиката не сомневался, что командир поддержит его. В конце концов, они вместе прошли этот путь вверх по реке, долгий и трудный путь из крестьян в личные вассалы сёгуна. И разве можно было теперь, глядя вниз с покорённых высот, обесценить этот труд, перечеркнуть все потраченные годы и усилия? Разве можно было смириться с тем, что пороги, о которые они обдирали бока в своём стремлении подняться к солнцу, станут широкой дорогой, открытой для любого лентяя?  
Кондо ответил не сразу. Напряжённое размышление исчертило складками его лоб, упало резкой тенью на переносицу. Казалось, он ворочает мысли в голове, как валуны – один тяжелее другого. Из-за этой повадки многие ошибались, считая его тугодумом; те же, кто знали его достаточно хорошо, успевали убедиться в том, что Кондо Исами не принимает легкомысленных решений и не бросает слов на ветер.  
– С позволения господина, – вымолвил он, наконец, – я скажу лишь о том, что знаю сам. Не все, кто служит сейчас в Синсэнгуми, пришли к нам из чувства патриотизма и желания защищать сёгуна. Многих привлекла в отряд возможность подняться выше своего сословия. Их желание было настолько сильно, что они подчинились нашим законам, обязались отвечать жизнью за каждую ошибку – и всё ради того, чтобы вырваться за предел, положенный им с рождения. Таких людей много, господин мой. Они пойдут не за мальвами, не за хризантемами, а за тем, кто даст им право перешагнуть этот предел. Не мне судить, станет ли эта страна счастливее без сословий. Но господин привлечёт к себе много верных сердец, если уравняет под своими знамёнами всех храбрых людей, кем бы они ни были рождены... и сделает это раньше, чем предводители Саттё. – Он замолчал и уставился в пол, будто стесняясь произнесённых слов.  
– Значит, ты тоже считаешь, что от сословий надо избавиться? – Господин Катамори обращался к Кондо, но смотрел на бесчувственного человека у своих ног. – Чтобы в Японии больше никто не рождался ни земледельцем, ни ремесленником, ни торговцем... ни самураем? Чтобы законы, по которым мы жили столько лет, навсегда ушли в прошлое?  
– Я, – Кондо закусил губу; это придавало его суровому лицу до странности детское выражение. – Я думаю, что не все законы... стоят того, чтобы сохранять их ценой многих жизней...  
Короткий, острый взгляд князя заставил его смешаться и умолкнуть.  
– Надо же, – протянул господин Катамори. – Он и впрямь нечто, этот Сакамото. Всего несколько часов рядом с ним – и верный вассал дома Токугава уже высказывает такие опасные мысли... – Он покачал головой и вдруг тихо засмеялся. – Слава Будде, теперь я хоть знаю, что я не один такой.  
Он поднял меч, который держал в руке, и вернул его за пояс.  
– Я возвращаюсь в резиденцию. Час уже поздний... – Князь покосился в сторону приоткрытого окна и слегка нахмурился. – Разве солнце ещё не село?  
Хидзиката подошёл к окну и отодвинул ставень полностью. Эта сторона дома была обращена на запад, и он точно помнил, что утром отсюда были видны верхушки ив вдоль берега Камогавы. Сейчас снаружи было темно, но за домами со стороны реки стояло мерцающее жёлтое зарево, словно от пожара. И откуда-то издалека накатывал волнами неясный шум – словно голос морского прибоя.  
– Что там творится? – с удивлением спросил князь. Хидзиката покачал головой.  
– Не знаю, но с вашего позволения сейчас выясню.  
Оставив господина Катамори и командира наверху, он сбежал на первый этаж.  
– Харада, Ямадзаки! – окликнул он. – Со мной! Возьмите огня!  
И быстрым шагом вышел во двор, не дожидаясь, пока его догонят.  
Странный шум не походил на стрельбу, но беспокойство не утихало, пока они втроём, наскоро запалив фонари, бежали по тёмному обезлюдевшему кварталу. Никому не требовалось напоминать, что такое большой пожар в городе. И уж совсем неприятно было бы узнать, что они умудрились за беседой и прочими хлопотами проморгать начало войны...  
Бежать до реки не пришлось. Слева в горловине узкого переулка мелькнул свет; невнятный грохот долетал с той стороны, и в нём уже можно было различить отдельные звуки – низкий рокот, отлетающий эхом от гулких стен, и пронзительные вскрики, подобные птичьим голосам.  
Барабаны... и флейты?  
Они свернули в переулок, направляясь к источнику света и звука. По мере того, как они подходили ближе, шум становился всё сильнее. В рокот барабанов и свист флейт теперь вплетался знакомый глуховатый перезвон храмовых погремушек-судзу. Ещё немного – и стал слышен неразборчивый гул человеческих голосов, тянущих нараспев какой-то незатейливый мотив.  
– Опять пляшут, – проворчал Харада. – И чего им неймётся?  
Хидзиката пожал плечами, скрывая облегчение за безразличным видом. Значит, не пожар и не война, а просто-напросто паломники разгулялись? Ничего, дело привычное.  
Повальное увлечение шествиями с музыкой, песнями и плясками охватило столицу ещё с осени. Подражая известным паломничествам в Исэ, люди ходили по улицам, вырядившись кто во что горазд, пели и танцевали до упаду. Веселились, как в последний день жизни, не жалея нажитого добра – выставляли на улицу бочки с сакэ и угощение для всех, надевали дорогие одежды, разбрасывали пригоршнями монеты. Говорили, будто кто-то видел, как с неба падали дождём бумажные печати – обереги от злых духов и несчастий. Другие утверждали, что статуи богов и бодхисатв сами собой являются в домах простых горожан, указывая дорогу для священных процессий. Но Хидзиката не особенно прислушивался к этим рассказам, полагая их вымыслом столичных сплетников, всегда охочих до пустой болтовни.  
Удивляло лишь то, что сегодня эти шествия затянулись до глубокой ночи. Обычно они прекращались с заходом солнца; таких длительных процессий, да ещё и с факелами, Хидзиката до сих пор не видал. И шум... шум стоял такой, словно сюда сбежалась половина города. Что это на них сегодня нашло?  
Переулок закончился, вливаясь в Четвёртую линию. Хидзиката и его спутники подошли к повороту и остановились.  
Дальше идти было некуда.  
По улице текла поющая, гомонящая, визгливо хохочущая человеческая река. В рыжем свете факелов и фонарей метались вскинутые руки, блестели мокрые от пота и слёз лица, и дико сверкали глаза, подёрнутые хмельным туманом. Словно корабли, плывущие по этой реке, качались священные паланкины микоси, вознесённые на плечах мужчин – а женщины в венках из неувядающих веток сакаки*, спустив одежды до пояса, обнажив груди, извивались вокруг носильщиков в яростной пляске, столь же чувственной и грубой, как пляска Амэ-но Удзумэ в ночь сокрытия солнца. Чинные горожанки, жёны и матери, благовоспитанные девицы из почтенных семей, даже гордые дочери самурайских домов – все вдруг обратились в жриц, одержимых священным исступлением; а с ними – и утончённые искусницы-гэйко, и простые дзёро, и торговки, и нищенки. Грохот барабанов и глухое бряцание судзу, тонкие голоса флейт и низкий трубный рёв раковин, безумный смех и визг женщин сливались в оглушительный шум, от которого хотелось зажать уши ладонями – или заорать самому, громче всех.  
Оседлав чужие спины и возвышаясь над толпой среди паланкинов, какой-то человек в вывернутой наизнанку куртке и маске ворона-тэнгу кричал хриплым фальцетом, перекрывая общий шум:  
– Лучезарная богиня ушла во мрак! Пляшите, чтобы вернуть её свет обратно! Кто пропляшет до восхода солнца, тот проживёт сто восемь лет и избавится от ста восьми болезней!  
Его голос то и дело тонул в рокоте барабанов и истошных воплях флейт, но снова пробивался на поверхность, звонкий, словно охотничий клич ястреба:  
– На Страну восходящего солнца нисходят дары богов, а на дома чужеземцев падают с неба камни! Вот и славно! Вот и славно!  
– Вот и славно! – колыхалась в ответ толпа, тысячи ног притоптывали в общем ритме, тысячи рук взлетали к небу, сжимая бумажные ярлыки-обереги. Среди запрокинутых лиц, вымазанных белилами и краской, мелькали лохматые маски львов и оборотней, деревянные личины театральных героев и злых духов. Пение, крики и барабанный бой оглушали, от густого запаха пота, перегара и благовонных курений кружилась голова.  
– Здесь не пройти! Задавят! – Харада прокричал это во весь голос, Хидзиката видел, как он напряжённо раскрывает рот, но смысл всё равно пришлось угадывать по движению губ. В ушах звенело, как от близкого выстрела из пушки. Он махнул рукой, делая спутникам знак отойти обратно вглубь переулка – иначе невозможно было разговаривать.  
Что за напасть... Паломники и прежде доставляли им немало хлопот – в городе, переполненном толпами поющих и пляшущих людей, даже простое дело, вроде патрулирования улиц, требовало впятеро больше сил и времени. Но раньше этих плясунов было всё-таки поменьше, и их можно было как-то обойти. Сейчас толпа запрудила всю улицу – и перейти эту людскую реку вброд было невозможно. Здесь не помогли бы и мечи: даже если бы кто-то окончательно рехнулся и посмел пролить кровь в присутствии вынесенных для поклонения святынь, паломники попросту затоптали бы осквернителя на месте.  
– Ямадзаки, – приказал он, как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не кричать друг другу на ухо. – Обойди квартал с другой стороны, посмотри, где кончается эта толпа. Господин возвращается в храм Комёдзи, нужно выбрать для него безопасную дорогу.  
Ямадзаки поклонился и свернул за угол. Хидзиката, сопровождаемый по пятам Харадой с фонарём, зашагал дальше в сторону дома.  
Самое неприятное будет, если эта процессия растянулась по всей Четвёртой линии. Тогда господину Катамори никак не попасть на север, в Куродани, кроме как по реке. Придётся искать лодку... а где её искать среди ночи? Ну, или идти вдоль набережной под мостами, если там поменьше народу.  
...Шум процессии, хоть и приглушённый расстоянием, перекрыл звук шагов, и Хидзиката заметил постороннего лишь тогда, когда свет фонаря в руках Харады выхватил из мрака длинную угловатую тень, возникшую у соседнего забора. Человек на мгновение замер, будто лесной зверь, ослеплённый факелами загонщиков, – а потом направился к ним быстрым тяжёлым шагом, заметно припадая на ногу.  
– Сайто! – Харада поднял фонарь выше, освещая знакомую долговязую фигуру с головы до пят, и нерешительно взялся за копьё. – Ты, что ли? Откуда ты тут взялся?  
Как и все остальные в Синсэнгуми, он полагал, что Сайто ушёл к Ито насовсем. О том, с какой целью капитан Третьего отряда перешёл к Горё-эйдзи, знали только Кондо и Хидзиката – ну и Ямадзаки, конечно.  
Сайто молчал, переводя дыхание. Хидзиката отстранил Хараду, не обращая внимания на его растерянное бурчание, и вышел вперёд.  
– Хэйскэ? – Он понял уже тогда, когда увидел, что Сайто вернулся один. Но всё-таки задал вопрос, продлевая надежду ещё на несколько секунд.  
Сайто молча помотал головой. Несколько раз вдохнул, выдохнул – и смог выговорить:  
– Ито и остальные... идут сюда. Знают место. Знают, что вы здесь. Приказ – убить всех в доме.  
– Чего-о? – охнул Харада. Хидзиката оборвал его взмахом руки.  
– Чей приказ?  
– Саттё.  
– Сколько у Ито людей?  
– Людей Ито... мы немного проредили. – На блестящем от пота лице Сайто промелькнула усмешка, больше похожая на оскал. – Осталось десять. Но Ито говорил – будет подкрепление. Вдвое больше.  
Двадцать – щёлкнуло в голове, словно передвинулась костяшка на соробане. Или двадцать пять – если считать по исходной численности Горё-эйдзи. В два с половиной раза больше, чем боеспособных людей в доме... если Сайто ещё в состоянии драться.  
– Сколько у нас времени?  
– Не знаю. Ито не решится напасть без подкрепления. Может быть, полчаса. – Сайто привалился плечом к ограде, перенося вес на одну ногу. – Я бежал... не очень быстро.  
Главное, что добежал, подумал Хидзиката. Добежал и предупредил вовремя. Полчаса – не слишком много, но вполне достаточно, чтобы надёжно затеряться в паутине столичных переулков. Толпу на Четвёртой обходить некогда – ну и ладно. Ничто не мешает идти отсюда на юг, в Фудо-до, а в казармах Синсэнгуми господин Катамори будет в такой же безопасности, как в своей резиденции...  
Пленники. Мысль о них была как острый камень под ногой – небольшой, но заставляющий споткнуться на бегу. Забрать Сакамото с собой, конечно, не получится – слишком мало времени. Но и оставлять их в доме... чтобы назавтра Ито обивал пороги в резиденции Тоса с рассказом о том, как злобные Волки убили надежду патриотов, великого Дракона...  
Он не успел обдумать это до конца – в размытый светящийся круг от фонаря вывалился задыхающийся Ямадзаки.  
– Плохо дело, – выговорил он, отдуваясь. – Я посмотрел с крыши – отсюда и до Камогавы всё в огнях. Толпа идёт от святилища Гион по Четвёртой линии и от Киёмидзу-дэра через мост у храма Рокухара. Вся южная часть города отрезана, и на север тоже не пробиться.  
– А другие направления? – быстро спросил Хидзиката. – Восток, запад?  
Ямадзаки помотал головой.  
– Улица Карасума запружена вся, насколько можно разглядеть. Похоже, паломники сворачивают с Четвёртой и Пятой линии прямо к дворцу. Нам отсюда даже до Мибу не добраться. Вдоль Камогавы тоже пляшут, но поменьше. Вот только на восток дорога осталась одна – через мост на Хигасияму. – он отчаянно взглянул на замкома.  
Ну да, этого следовало ожидать – раз Сайто смог добраться до них. Храм Кодайдзи, прибежище Ито Каситаро и его людей, располагался как раз в Хигасияма.  
Только теперь Хидзиката полностью осознал тяжесть их положения. Благодаря времени, которое выиграл для них Сайто, они могли бы успеть проводить господина Катамори в безопасное место – но бежать было некуда. Их загнали в угол, заперли в осаждённой крепости, стенами которой были толпы обезумевших людей, предавшихся религиозному буйству.  
Князь и самураи, Синсэнгуми, полуживой Дракон и его ручной убийца – все они очутились в общем мешке. А единственный свободный путь лежал в том направлении, откуда подходили враги.  
– Идём в дом, – отрывисто приказал он, забрасывая руку Сайто себе на плечо. – Надо рассказать господину.

***

– ...Надо попытаться вывести господина Катамори, – непреклонно сказал Сигурэ после того, как Хидзиката быстро и по возможности кратко объяснил их положение. – Ваш лазутчик сказал, что у реки толпа редеет – значит, пойдём туда.  
– Нельзя, – быстро отозвался Кондо. – Ито пойдёт от реки, и у него достаточно людей, чтобы перекрыть все переулки. Мы можем выскочить прямо на них.  
– Тогда отойдём сначала на запад, – предложил Сигурэ. – Не доходя до Карасума, свернём на юг, а потом пойдём обратно на восток. Пока люди Ито будут искать нас по кварталу, мы уйдём к реке вдоль Пятой линии. Толпа идёт по мосту через Камогаву, а мы пройдём под мостом и двинемся на юг по берегу реки. Господин не должен пострадать, что бы ни случилось.  
С последним утверждением Хидзиката был полностью согласен, но всё прочее вызывало у него сомнения. Путь к отступлению вдоль реки был слишком очевиден – и, конечно, когда Ито не найдёт их в доме, он без труда поймёт, куда они направились. Он не дурак, чтобы бегать кругами по кварталу, поэтому отойдёт сразу к реке и дождётся их возвращения.  
Хидзиката не понаслышке знал, что это такое – погоня в людном месте: они сами ловили так мятежников, пытавшихся уйти из "Икэда-я" по улицам, запруженным народом в канун праздника Гион. В толпе можно суметь скрыться, если идти шагом, но бегом – никак. Бежать через толпу – что ломиться по густым цепким зарослям: ты отводишь, отгибаешь ветки перед собой, теряя скорость, а твой преследователь двигается по уже расчищенному пространству, не сбавляя хода, и, конечно же, настигает тебя.  
Разве что... разве что преследователь будет занят другим делом.  
– В таком случае придётся разделиться, – сказал он. Выжидательно взглянул на князя, на командира, правильно истолковал их молчание как разрешение говорить дальше и продолжал: – Ямадзаки пойдёт первым и осмотрит дорогу. Вы, Сигурэ, с вашими товарищами и с командиром Кондо будете сопровождать господина. Мы останемся в доме и задержим Ито, насколько сможем.  
О пленниках он не стал говорить. Зачем тратить драгоценное время на обсуждение очевидных вещей?  
Господин Катамори чуть наклонил голову.  
– С одной поправкой, Хидзиката. Ты тоже идёшь с нами. Я верю в ваших людей, они смогут задать изменникам достаточно работы и втроём. А ты нужен мне живым.  
Спорить было бесполезно и некогда. Даже если забыть о том, что перечить князю невозможно по определению.  
Хидзиката только обернулся на выходе, охватив одним взглядом всю троицу. Хараду с довольной ухмылочкой на лице, словно его позвали на пирушку, а не на смерть. Иноуэ, спокойно кивнувшего друзьям из дальнего угла. И Сайто, что сосредоточенно затягивал повязку на ноге.  
На Кондо он не смотрел. Не хотел видеть его лицо в ту минуту, когда ему приходится оставлять на расправу не просто друзей – саму душу Синсэнгуми. Яманами ушёл первым, а теперь и Тодо догнал его за чертой, и эти трое присоединятся к ним ещё до рассвета... И Содзи, который ещё сражается с недугом, но, наверное, уже скоро...  
Он бросился за порог первым, послав к демонам весь этикет и манеры. Распахнул калитку чёрного хода и выскочил в тёмный узкий переулок, примыкающий к ограде с тыльной стороны. Только когда Ямадзаки с фонарём обогнал его, припустив трусцой, Хидзиката опомнился и сбавил шаг. Занял место между разведчиком и остальными. Самураи окружили князя с четырёх сторон; Сигурэ со вторым фонарём шёл впереди, Кондо замыкал группу.  
Световые пятна от фонарей раздражали глаза. Чтобы восстановить ночное зрение, Хидзиката на ходу стал разглядывать тёмные скаты крыш и небо, на котором медленно расходились облака и высыпали первые, ещё тусклые звёзды. За крышами в том направлении, где переулок выходил на улицу Карасума, стояло размытое жёлтое свечение; ветер доносил звуки нестройного пения и мерный, как биение исполинского сердца, рокот барабанов.  
Звук выстрела почти потерялся в этом рокоте, слившись с особо сильным ударом тайко*. Но Хидзиката, упорно таращась на небо и на дома, уловил неясное движение в темноте и различил сгорбленную тень, припавшую к коньку крыши слева. И когда Ямадзаки выронил фонарь и стал валиться навзничь – замком успел рвануться вперёд и подхватить его в падении.  
– Назад! – крикнул он что было силы, обернувшись к остальным. – Уберите свет!  
Ямадзаки хрипел и бился в его руках. Хидзиката ухватил его подмышки, прижав спиной к себе, и поволок так, пятясь задом наперёд. За грохотом барабанов и грохотом собственной крови в висках он не слышал, бежит ли кто-то за ними в темноте. Сигурэ, к счастью, понял всё правильно и отбросил фонарь; если стрелок и успел перезарядить ружьё, целиться ему теперь некуда... только бы остальные не выскочили сейчас наперерез, когда у него заняты руки... что ж ты так, Сусуму, что ж ты так?!  
– Тоси, – Кондо вдруг оказался рядом, подставил плечо; вдвоём они взяли Ямадзаки под руки и потащили уже бегом.  
Хидзиката даже не успел толком запыхаться – они нагнали остальных и ввалились всей кучей обратно в калитку, задвинув за собой засов.  
– Господин? – встревоженно позвал Кондо, озираясь в полумраке.  
– Я не ранен, – откликнулся Катамори; его дыхание немного сбилось, но голос звучал спокойно. – Что произошло?  
– Там была засада. Стрелок на крыше, – Хидзиката втащил стонущего Ямадзаки на кухню, уложил на земляной пол возле очага. Иноуэ, подбежав к ним, быстро раздул огонь и затеплил свечи; где-то за его спиной охнул и выругался Харада.  
Ямадзаки сгибался пополам, словно креветка, – нехороший знак. Хидзиката прижал его к полу, вызвав ещё один задушенный крик, силком отвёл стиснутые на животе руки, раздвинул окровавленную одежду...  
Проклятье.  
Он услышал шаги за спиной и узнал их не глядя. Вопроса не последовало – молчание само по себе было вопросом, и Хидзиката, не оборачиваясь, покачал головой.  
Ямадзаки мелко дрожал, до отказа запрокинув голову, упираясь затылком в землю. Он прокусил себе губу, пытаясь не кричать, но стон всё равно прорывался с каждым выдохом сквозь сжатые зубы – глухое безнадёжное мычание. Его косодэ и штаны спереди были залиты тёмной кровью – но её пока вытекло слишком мало, чтобы погасить сознание и боль. Мацумото-сэнсэй сказал бы точнее, сколько ему осталось. Хидзикате было достаточно того, что он знал: смерть от мушкетной пули, разорвавшей брюшину и кишки, неотвратима и мучительна.  
Он всё-таки не выдержал и оглянулся. Рядом с Кондо стоял господин Катамори. Ему тоже не нужно было объяснять: правитель Айдзу сам умел обращаться с огнестрельным оружием и знал, какие раны оно наносит.  
Хидзиката вынул из-за пояса короткий меч, положил рядом на землю. Потом подсунул левую руку под спину Ямадзаки и приподнял его, дав опереться на своё плечо. У разведчика вырвался хриплый вскрик, но в полусогнутом состоянии ему, казалось, немного полегчало, и он задышал ровнее. Поднял голову, разглядел склонившихся к нему людей... растянул окровавленные губы в слабой вымученной улыбке.  
– Князь благодарит тебя за службу, – сказал Хидзиката, поднимая меч с земли.  
И – на ухо, совсем тихо:  
– Прости.  
Лезвие вошло под грудину, снизу вверх, почти на всю длину. Другой рукой Хидзиката придержал умирающего за плечо, не давая клинку отклониться и пройти мимо сердца. Потом осторожно опустил на землю мгновенно обмякшее, будто бескостное тело – и набросил полу одежды на лицо, прикрывая пустые невидящие глаза.  
Выпрямился, вытирая оружие о рукав. И увидел Химуру, о котором уже успел забыть.  
Хитокири сидел в углу кухни, неловко опираясь связанными руками о стену. На побелевшем лице шрам выделялся как два красных росчерка тонкой кистью, а широко распахнутые глаза не отрывались от замкома и мёртвого тела у его ног. И в этих глазах было совсем не то выражение, которое Хидзиката ожидал увидеть.  
Вот только сочувствия ему тут ещё не хватало.  
Сам он ничего не чувствовал – только внутри как будто захлопнулась и сама собой заперлась на замок крепкая дверь. Гнев, горе, вина – всем этим гостям придётся подождать за порогом. Может быть, потом у него найдётся на них время. А может быть, совсем скоро уже не станет ни времени, ни его самого, но об этом тоже – потом.  
С момента, когда они вышли из дома на запад, прошло, наверное, с четверть часа. Ошибка не только стоила жизни Ямадзаки – она стоила им почти всего времени, что смог выцарапать для них Сайто. Если люди Ито ещё не стояли за воротами, то путь к реке перекрыли точно.  
Двадцать пять человек... а с другой стороны – восемь, если считать Сайто боеспособным. Девять – считая самого господина.  
Да, им было не привыкать сражаться в меньшинстве. Примерно с такой же расстановкой сил командир вломился в "Икэда-я", сам вломился – и прекрасно справился. Но в тот раз отряды подкрепления находились недалеко, и у противника не было ружей, а главное – среди них не было человека, которого надо защитить любой ценой. Хидзиката ни за что не согласился бы принимать бой в таких условиях, но выбора им не оставили.  
– Что делать? – Сигурэ смотрел на Волков с плохо скрытой надеждой. Сам он явно не полагался на свои полководческие способности; вспоминая их провал в "Судзу-я", Хидзиката вполне мог понять его нерешительность.  
– Будем обороняться в доме, – сказал он. – Здесь нас по крайней мере не достанет их стрелок.  
А ещё в тесном пространстве, где перегородки ограничивают поле зрения и стесняют движения, численный перевес будет не настолько важен, как на открытой местности. Жаль, что Ито тоже это знает. Жаль, что его люди тоже умеют драться в тесноте и действовать сообща, не мешая друг другу. Его люди. Которых мы сами же и обучали этим приёмам, этой тактике.  
Но всё-таки это был шанс. Почти несуществующий, но лучший, чем давать бой снаружи.

***

...Они даже не таились – подошли открыто, рассыпались по улице перед воротами. На слух трудно было сказать, сколько их там, но за пару десятков Хидзиката поручился бы. Это если они не послали кого-то к чёрному ходу; а зная Ито – наверняка послали.  
– Командир Кондо!  
Голос, прозвучавший из-за ограды, застиг врасплох не только Хидзикату, но и всех Волков. По крайней мере, переглянулись они с одинаково растерянным выражением, узнав в говорящем не советника Ито, а вовсе даже Ниими Нисики.  
Мысль о том, что Ниими мог каким-то чудом узнать о грозящей им опасности и поспешить на выручку, Хидзиката отбросил сразу. В чудеса он не верил; по крайней мере – не тогда, когда находился в подобном положении.  
– Командир Кондо, вы обманули меня. – Ниими говорил ровно, но хрипло – словно ножом по жести скрёб. – Убийца Сэридзавы-сэнсэя жив. Я знаю, что он в этом доме.  
Ну надо же, какая осведомлённость. Хидзиката не без труда заставил себя разжать руку, стиснувшую рукоять меча. Ему пока ещё удавалось сохранять стылое спокойствие, гнать все чувства прочь, но ненависть поднималась изнутри, как море в час прилива, грозя смыть последнюю преграду между здравым смыслом и чистейшим безрассудным бешенством. На кого работаешь, предатель? С чьей руки кормишься?  
...Да нет, скорее всего, Ниими ни на кого не работал. Он не поддерживал связей с лоялистами, за это Хидзиката готов был поручиться даже сейчас. И с Ито они никогда не были дружны – Ниими завидовал его быстрому выдвижению и не упускал случая показать свою неприязнь к "эдосскому выскочке".  
Могла быть лишь одна причина, по которой Ниими решился рискнуть жизнью и отказаться от своего места и положения в Синсэнгуми – потому что после такого явного ослушания ему оставалось только дезертировать. Ито знал о ненависти Ниими к рыжему хитокири и мог потянуть за эту ненависть, как за верёвку, чтобы привлечь Сэйтю-Росигуми на свою сторону. Но хуже всего было осознавать, что Хидзиката создал это положение своими руками, когда позволил Ниими остаться в отряде и поверил, что с ним можно сработаться.  
– Кто это там надрывается? – с интересом спросил Катамори.  
– Ниими Нисики, капитан Сэйтю-Росигуми, – отвечать пришлось Кондо, и даже в темноте было видно, как тёмная краска стыда разлилась по его лицу и шее.  
– Это возмутительно, Кондо, – зашипел старший из самураев – кажется, Курода. – С каких пор в рядах Синсэнгуми процветают мятеж и измена? Как смеют они поднимать руку на самого господина Катамори?  
– Они не знают, что господин здесь, – напомнил Хидзиката.  
– А если бы знали – сложили бы оружие? – с подозрением спросил самурай.  
Хидзиката покачал головой.  
– Если Ито Каситаро услышит, что господин Катамори здесь, он любой ценой попытается убить его. А за верность Ниими я уже не могу ручаться. Если он вступил в сговор с Ито, то, скорее всего, готов идти до конца.  
– Ниими, – голос у Кондо был мощный, и не приходилось сомневаться, что его прекрасно слышно с той стороны ограды. – Ваша личная месть не имеет отношения к вашей присяге. Если вы верны своему долгу, то ваше место здесь, а не рядом с предателями. Пока вы с ними – нам не о чем говорить.  
На несколько мгновений стало тихо, потом Ниими отозвался:  
– Я не держу зла на вас, командир, и не хочу участвовать в измене. Ито и его люди сейчас подходят к другим воротам. Со мной здесь восемнадцать человек. Отдайте мне голову хитокири – и я уйду, а вы сможете бежать или принять бой, как вам будет угодно. Если Харада, Иноуэ и Сайто с вами, вы справитесь и впятером.  
Самураи, обступившие князя, разом обернулись и посмотрели в угол кухни; взгляд Хидзикаты метнулся туда же, словно притянутый на верёвке.  
Химура всё слышал, конечно же. Медленно выпрямил спину, развернул плечи. Ничего не сказал.  
– Господин, осмелюсь сказать, нам стоит принять это предложение, – почтительно зашептал Курода. Если этот человек уйдёт и заберёт своих людей, с остальными мы справимся.  
– Нет, – поспешно вмешался Хидзиката, – ему нельзя верить. Я уверен, что Ниими лжёт. Он ослушался командира и поднял оружие против своих, и он знает, что мы не забудем его проступка, если останемся живы. Он не собирается нас выпускать, это уловка.  
– Даже если и так, чем мы рискуем? – Курода покосился на замершего у стены хитокири. – Головой преступника, которой и так место на доске у перекрёстка? Невелика потеря.  
У самурая слово с делом далеко не расходились: не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул в кухню, взял пленника за шиворот и вытащил в сад. Бросил его на колени перед Катамори.  
– Господин, разрешите мне уладить этот незначительный вопрос, – попросил он, до половины выдвинув меч из ножен.  
– Решайтесь, командир! – эхом отозвался крик Ниими из-за ограды. – Моя месть в обмен на вашу жизнь! Решайтесь, пока Ито не взломал ворота!  
Катамори, не обращая внимания на эти вопли, рассматривал Химуру. Юноша не двигался, только было видно, как под изодранным косодэ напряглись мышцы рук и плеч – одним мгновенным усилием. Но Иноуэ знал своё дело: разорвать наложенные им путы не смог бы и титулованный борец.  
– А он не трус, – вполголоса заметил князь. И повернулся к Сигурэ. – Мне жаль, Такими. Я знаю, ты хотел сразиться с ним. Прости, что лишаю тебя возможности отомстить за побратима.  
Молодой самурай скованно кивнул. В его лице отражалось не больше чувств, чем у Дзидзо*, вытесанного из придорожного камня.  
Курода обнажил меч и встал за спиной Химуры. Обратив взгляд на князя, он ждал приказа. Сигурэ молча отвернулся.  
– Стойте!  
Хидзиката сам не мог сказать точно, что толкнуло его на этот протест. Не жалость, конечно же, – жалость осталась за порогом дожидаться своего часа. И не тот старый долг – он с самого начала знал, что долгу придётся отступить перед волей господина, знал ещё тогда, когда вручал жизни пленников княжескому суду. Но всё-таки он шагнул вперёд и склонился перед Катамори на одно колено, как кланяются на поле боя.  
– Господин мой, это ловушка врагов. Ниими лишь делает вид, что готов отступить. Уверен, это Ито подговорил его.  
– Зачем? – нахмурился Катамори.  
Хидзиката вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду. Конечно, он мог ошибаться, но...  
– Они боятся его. – Он указал на Химуру. – Этот юноша стоит целого отряда. Они боятся, что он встанет на нашу сторону, и хотят, чтобы мы собственными руками лишили себя сильнейшего бойца.  
Он услышал потрясённый вздох Сигурэ и недоверчивое фырканье Кондо, но смотрел только на Кондо.  
– Занятно, – медленно проговорил князь. – Из того, что мне рассказывали об этом человеке, я бы скорее предположил, что он сначала перебьёт нас, а уже потом возьмётся за Ито и Ниими. Разве лучший убийца из мятежников упустит возможность нанести такой удар сторонникам Токугава?  
Хидзиката выпрямился. Будь он сейчас в состоянии испытывать страх – не решился бы даже про себя произнести то, что спокойно и без запинки выговорили губы:  
– Осмелюсь предложить господину узнать об этом у него самого.  
В другой обстановке ему, вероятно, следовало бы взрезать себе живот, не сходя с места – за один только совет князю поговорить с безродным преступником. Но... на поле боя, в минуту смертельной опасности, прощается многое из того, что в мирное время не сошло бы никому с рук. Катамори смотрел на Хидзикату сверху вниз, и в уголке его рта вдруг обозначилась лёгкая усмешка.  
Он сделал знак Куроде – самурай убрал меч и отступил, хотя лицо у него так и кривилось от возмущения.  
Когда Катамори приблизился к связанному убийце, тот вскинул голову и уставился в лицо князю с дерзкой прямотой. Сейчас никто не угадал бы в нём крестьянина, сызмальства приученного падать ниц при одном приближении княжеского кортежа и не поднимать взгляда выше лошадиных копыт.  
– Химура Кэнсин, – по лицу Катамори трудно было угадать, оскорбила его эта дерзость или позабавила. – Твоя жизнь в твоих руках. Сражайся за меня – и будешь прощён за всё, что совершил до сего дня.  
Если бы у молчания был вес и острота, то молчанием Сигурэ Такими можно было бы резать стекло. Он не шелохнулся, не вымолвил ни слова возражения – просто лицо разом помертвело и взгляд погас, устремлённый в пустоту. Хидзиката не понаслышке знал, каково это – рваться надвое между долгом службы и долгом сердца; но сейчас не был способен даже посочувствовать ему.  
А Химура смотрел на Катамори и, кажется, пытался что-то прочесть по его лицу. Как будто мало было того, что он осмелился прямо взглянуть на его светлость.  
– Я буду сражаться, – несмотря на долгое молчание, его голос звучал на удивление чисто, не хрипел и не срывался. – Но не за вас. За него. – Он мотнул головой в сторону дома. – Дайте слово, что Рёме не причинят вреда – и я ваш.  
То, что его голова осталась на плечах после этих слов, следовало отнести на счёт того, что никто из присутствующих не поверил своим ушам. Проще было предположить, что они дружно пали жертвой глухоты или лисьего морока. Ведь не могло же, в самом деле, случиться так, что...  
...преступник? ставит условия? самому господину Катамори?!  
Не могло, конечно. Но князь улыбнулся так, словно перед его глазами разыгрывался увлекательный кёгэн* с уморительно смешными шутками.  
– Не бойся за своего друга. Я не собирался лишать его жизни. И даже более того. – Катамори быстро оглядел собравшихся. – Кондо Исами. Приказываю: ступай в комнату Сакамото и защищай его, как защищал бы меня.  
– Господин, – Кондо старался говорить ровно, но Хидзиката видел, что друг мечется между замешательством и тихой паникой. – Осмелюсь сказать, что ваша жизнь несравненно важнее, чем жизнь... любого иного человека.  
Назвать Сакамото презренным мятежником после того, как князь удостоил его беседы, было уже как-то неловко.  
– Жизнь этого человека – залог мира, а его смерть неминуемо приведёт к войне. – Катамори обвёл взглядом всех соратников. – Разве вы не поняли? Ито здесь не ради того, чтобы уничтожить предводителей Синсэнгуми. Его и Ниими послали с приказом убить всех людей в доме. Саттё хотят не только устранить Сакамото, но и свалить вину за это на Синсэнгуми – а значит, и на Айдзу. Единственный способ предотвратить войну – выбраться отсюда живыми и вывести Сакамото.  
– Да, но...  
– Я отдал приказ, Кондо.  
Было видно, как командир подавился заготовленными словами. Мир встал с ног на голову – и, судя по всему, возвращаться в правильное положение не собирался.  
Хидзиката кивнул про себя. Можно было бы поручить охрану Дракона его же телохранителю, раз тот так рвётся его защищать. Но... внизу, на первом рубеже обороны, будет намного опаснее. А господин Катамори, хоть и старается относиться ровно и справедливо ко всем своим людям, всё-таки выделяет Кондо среди прочих. Он пожертвует и Кондо, если этого потребует дело – но только в самую последнюю очередь. Сейчас Хидзиката был рад этому.  
– Освободите его, – сказал князь, указав на Химуру.  
Хитокири чуть напрягся, когда Хидзиката подошёл к нему с коротким мечом в руках, потом переборол себя и расслабил плечи. На коленях он казался совсем маленьким и почти безобидным; и всё же Хидзиката на миг заколебался, прежде чем перерезать верёвки.  
...Мальчишка, ростом ненамного больше собственного меча, без колебаний вставший на защиту того, кого видел впервые в жизни.  
Неуловимая тень, невидимый враг, уходящий от погони легче ветра.  
Красноволосый демон, залитый кровью своих жертв. Бешеный пёс, терзающий трупы.  
Человек, готовый на всё ради друга. Человек, который способен опустить меч, поверив протянутой руке врага.  
Кого из них он собирался выпустить сейчас на свободу? И можно ли доверять ему настолько, чтобы вручить оружие и встать с ним спина к спине?  
Если он ошибся в своей оценке, то это будет последняя ошибка в его жизни. Если хитокири нападёт на князя, то Хидзикате после такого останется лишь зарезаться или броситься на меч Ито. Как бы ни был милостив Мацудайра Катамори, есть проступки, за которые нет и не может быть прощения, и один из них – вовлечь господина в опасность...  
Верёвка поддалась с одного движения лезвия. Химура неловко стряхнул обрывки с локтей и заметно вздрогнул от боли, опуская затёкшие руки. Пасть ниц перед князем и поблагодарить за милость ему, похоже, и в голову не пришло. Откуда ж он взялся, такой дремучий? Даже крестьяне, рождённые в самых глухих местах, не бывают настолько неотёсанными.  
– Меч верните, – буркнул маленький грубиян.  
И встал.  
В присутствии князя, без разрешения.  
Определённо, Сакамото заслуживал смерти – если не за мятеж, то за дурное влияние на нравы молодёжи.

Глава 7

Ито-сэнсэй оказался во всём прав. Синохара было удивился, когда ему было велено бежать вперёд, не дожидаясь остальных, и занять позицию для стрельбы к западу от дома, где находился противник. Он полагал, что Кондо и Хидзиката предпочтут обороняться в доме, а уж если побегут – то на восток, где меньше народу и легче тайком протащить пленника.  
Но сэнсэй будто в храме погадал: вышло всё именно так, как он предвидел. Когда Синохара подбегал к дому, за оградой уже была слышна какая-то возня. Он едва успел отбежать на полквартала, взобраться повыше и раздуть трут, как в его направлении двинулись две группы людей с фонарями.  
Народу показалось многовато, но Синохару это не смутило. В конце концов, его дело было стрелять, а не думать. Он опасался только промахнуться – но не подвёл Бисямон-хранитель, податель воинской удачи, недаром Синохара носил за пазухой заветный амулетик из храма в Ямасине. Первый, что шёл с фонарём, сглотнул пулю как миленький, даже заорал не сразу. Жаль, в темноте да издалека не удалось разглядеть лица. Лестно было бы, конечно, взять голову Кондо или Хидзикаты, но и со сволочью Сайто тоже хотелось, ох как хотелось посчитаться. Вокруг пальца ведь обвёл, мерзавец!  
Ещё жальче было, что, пока он перезаряжал ружьё, остальные побросали фонари и улизнули обратно в дом, забрав подстреленного с собой. Синохара слез с крыши и побродил напротив ворот, выжидая, но до подхода всего отряда наружу никто не выскочил. Затаились, значит.  
Сэнсэй похвалил его сдержанно, но от души. И дал следующее поручение: снова лезть на дом, только уже на соседний, в глубине квартала, с крыши которого видны окна второго этажа в доме Кондо. И оттуда огнём прикрывать своих, которые войдут через окно и, спустившись по лестнице, зажмут в клещи тех, кто будет на первом этаже.  
Ну и особо велел постараться выцелить Сакамото. Приметы известные: ростом велик, в плечах широк, на башке вместо причёски воронье гнездо. Такого и в темноте не пропустишь – а темнота как раз закончилась. Нет, до свету было далеко, даже за полночь ещё не перевалило, но тучки растянуло ветром, небо прояснилось – и луна выкатила во всей красе. За этой непроглядной облачной погодой Синохара и забыл, что нынче шестнадцатая ночь, самое ясное времечко. Даже крякнул с досады: и что бы стоило луне показаться чуточку раньше? Глядишь, и успел бы двоих подстрелить вместо одного. По светлому-то – милое дело...  
Пока Ниими развлекал ребят попытками выторговать у Кондо голову рыжего хитокири – вот же нечисть, ей-ей, и что ему в могиле не лежалось? – Синохара со всем удобством разместился на крыше. Далековато, да – но коли есть сноровка, да верный глаз, да руки к нужному месту приставлены, можно и на трёх сотнях шагов положить пулю в кроличью голову.  
В человеческую – и того легче.  
С крыши, обращённой к заднему двору, не было видно, что там происходит перед воротами, но, по всему видать, Ниими убедительности не хватило. Выждав время, пока все займут положенные места, сэнсэй отдал приказ – и началась потеха.  
Хлипкую калитку со стороны Синохары снесли сразу. Зря, что ли, приволокли с собой бревно размером с пол-лошади? Раскачали, ухнули – и нет калитки. Половина ребят сразу бросилась тем же бревном ломать двери в доме, вторая половина, с крюками и верёвками, взлепилась по стене к окнам второго этажа.  
Синохара, как было велено, для острастки пальнул в то окно, куда они собирались вломиться. Наугад, конечно, – за бумажным ставнем ничего было не разглядеть. В доме тоже не полные дураки сидели, свечей в комнатах не зажигали, чтобы тени на сёдзи не отбрасывать. И вышло это вроде даже в их пользу: с освещённого луной двора ребятам приходилось лезть в тёмную комнату, и не успел Синохара опомниться, как – шлёп, шлёп! – и двое из них уже валялись под окном, приколотые прямо сквозь бумагу, на просвет. Трое остальных всё-таки высадили окно и вошли, но один тут же вывалился обратно и по тому, что рухнул с высоты молча, было видно – не сам поскользнулся.  
Синохара загнал в ствол пулю, запыжил, изготовился снова, но за выбитым окном было темно, как в гробу. Вторая группа, те, что шли понизу, тоже исчезли внутри дома и обратно не вышли. И куда стрелять-то? Прислушался – тоже гиблое дело: за барабанами и погремушками, что бренчали на соседних улицах, не расслышать было даже криков из дома. Его разобрало беспокойство: ну как сэнсэю там помощь нужна, а он, Синохара, тут на крыше звёзды считает?  
И тут Бисямон-тэн опять на него взглянул милостиво. Шевельнулось что-то за окном, почти незаметно, но шевельнулось. Синохара припал к краю крыши, вгляделся – и насилу различил во мраке комнаты смутно-белое движущееся пятно. Лицо... и что ещё?  
Повязка это. Человек с перевязанной головой. Э, да не сам ли подраненный Сакамото показался?  
Он прильнул щекой к ложу ружья, затаил дыхание. Белый лоскут плавал в тёмной глубине комнаты, едва виднелся в тени. Маячил, дразнил... поди попади в такую мишень...  
Синохара взмолился Бисямону и остальным богам счастья, как никогда в жизни не молился, – и спустил курок.  
Белая повязка упала.

***

Если бы ему кто-то сказал, что однажды ему придётся драться бок о бок с Волками против людей, называющих себя патриотами и сторонниками императора, – Кэнсин бы не то что удивился, а просто не поверил.  
Сейчас удивляться было некогда. Хидзиката разрезал верёвки и быстро, умело растёр ему руки, возвращая окостеневшим мышцам гибкость. Потом заново стянул повязку на плече – плотно, но не туго. Копейщик принёс Кэнсину его собственный меч – надо же, оказывается, не потеряли, забрали с собой... А предводитель Волков с ворчанием ушёл наверх и засел там. И хотя его прямо-таки перекосило от княжеского приказа, не стоило сомневаться, что приказ будет выполнен в точности. То есть, пока этот здоровяк жив – ни один враг до Рёмы не доберётся.  
Сайто спокойно кивнул ему, когда Кэнсин занял место напротив него, у двери. Будь они оба здоровы, Хидзикате и остальным было бы не о чем беспокоиться. Но даже и в таком состоянии – вдвоём они, пожалуй, могли заставить нападающих попотеть. Стриженый копейщик и его друг ушли охранять другой вход. Хидзиката устроился возле лестницы, и это тоже успокаивало: пройти мимо него наверх враги, может быть, и смогут – но далеко не в полном составе.  
Князь со свитой собрались в закутке возле кухни. Стены там были деревянные с трёх сторон – ногой не выбить. А с четвёртой стороны встал Сигурэ, и по бокам от него – двое самураев.  
Хидзиката, который распоряжался обороной, не давал никаких особых указаний. Держать свою сторону и убивать всех, до кого дотянешься, вот и всё. Дальше – как пойдёт.  
Плохо пошло.  
Кэнсин рассчитывал, что успеет убить одного или двоих, пока нападающие будут ломать дверь. Но снаружи в дощатое полотно саданули чем-то тяжёлым, да так, что дверь с одного удара влетела внутрь – и чуть не прихлопнула юношу на месте. Сайто успел выдернуть его в сторону – но дёрнул, понятное дело, за левую руку, и следующие полминуты Кэнсин простоял на четвереньках, пытаясь отдышаться и разогнать чёрные круги перед глазами, и всё это время Сайто пришлось отмахиваться от врагов за двоих, прыгая туда-сюда на раненой ноге.  
К тому моменту, как Кэнсин отскрёб себя от пола и встал, рубка шла уже внутри дома. Сайто прижали к опорному столбу, обступили со всех сторон. Хидзикату тоже не было видно за спинами наседающих врагов, Кэнсин угадывал его присутствие только по яростному дыханию – и по яркому, отчётливому ореолу гнева, что сиял алым факелом на весь этаж. Сигурэ и его товарищи держались плечом к плечу, им было легче втроём, потому что нападающие рвались к лестнице, будто знали – а может быть, и впрямь знали, куда и за кем идут... Это всё уместилось в один взгляд, в полвздоха, пока он поднимался на ноги, а дальше уже и на мысли не осталось ни времени, ни сил.  
...было душно, несмотря на холод, и тесно, и суматошно, и некогда следить за противниками по отдельности – они слишком часто сменялись, и Кэнсин успевал только отражать чужие клинки, прикрывая себя и выдыхающегося Сайто. В какую-то минуту он смог поймать боевую скорость, проскользнул между противниками, вписываясь в их движения, срубил одного, достал другого – самым кончиком меча, зато по шее; пропорол руку третьему... А потом силы разом закончились, как вода в дырявом ведёрке, отяжелевшие ноги подкосились на ровном месте, и Кэнсин обнаружил, что не успевает поднять руку, чтобы отразить падающий сверху клинок...  
Ещё один меч мелькнул у него над головой – молниеносным прямым выпадом, и нападавший рухнул на месте, подавившись сталью в горле.  
Кэнсин растерянно обернулся, но увидел только спину в тёмной накидке с листьями мальвы. Сигурэ Такими уже занялся следующим врагом.  
Сцепив зубы и опираясь на столб, Кэнсин снова взгромоздил себя на ноги. Ослабевшее и плохо повинующееся тело раздражало, как тупой меч со скверным балансом, к которому нужно приноравливаться в каждом движении, чтобы хотя бы попасть по противнику, не то что зарубить. Некоторое время он просто отмахивался – бесцельно и бестолково, принося пользу лишь тем, что нападающие не могли его обойти и добраться до Сайто сбоку. Кажется... кажется, Хидзиката здорово переоценил его возможности...  
А потом враги отступили. Он не сразу понял, что произошло и куда они все подевались – со зрением было что-то не то, темнота сгущалась по краям, словно смотришь наружу из колодца. Он увидел только, как один из самураев князя бросился мимо него к выходу, преследуя последнего противника; успел заметить, что тел на полу осталось не так уж много – пять или шесть; услышал, как Хидзиката хрипло выкрикнул: "Держаться вместе!" – и в тот же миг через выбитую дверь повалила вторая волна нападающих.  
Самурай, оторвавшийся от своих, не успел вернуться в укрытие – его взяли в клещи прямо на пороге, и он сполз по косяку, оставляя широкую полосу крови. Сигурэ, рванувшийся к нему на помощь, тоже оказался в невыгодном положении посреди комнаты: между ним и вторым самураем, оставшимся подле князя, уже вклинились люди Ито, а спереди напирали те, кому не хватило места в доме.  
Кэнсин отлип от столба и бросился к нему на выручку. Сайто он не видел, но различил в слепом полумраке жёлтое свечение, изрядно потускневшее от боли и усталости, и понял, что Волк, не сговариваясь с ним, идёт в ту же сторону. Вместе с Сайто они проломились сквозь рычащую, ощетиненную клинками темноту к Сигурэ, а потом, уже втроём – к князю, и там, стоя в общем строю, он смог ненадолго перевести дух и проморгаться.  
Враги напирали, но уже без прежней прыти. Кэнсин с удивлением отметил, что Катамори тоже взялся за оружие. Князь дрался на удивление неплохо – и при этом не усложнял задачу своим защитникам: не рвался вперёд и не лез им под руку. Кэнсин уже поверил, что они вот-вот поднажмут и отобьются, но тут у дверей вдруг мелькнул огонёк, словно кто-то трубку раскуривал.  
Грохнуло – куда громче, чем "смит-и-вессон" Рёмы; и напарник Сигурэ, только что зарубивший противника перед Катамори, без звука повалился на пол.  
Со стороны нападающих раздался ликующий крик, а Хидзиката в ответ заорал "Убейте стрелка!" – и первым побежал к человеку с ружьём. А следом бросился сам князь.  
Кэнсин не успел его перехватить, да и не знал, нужно ли. Он ринулся за остальными, забыв про слабость и про больную руку: стрелка надо было убрать любой ценой – или их тут перебьют, как глупых кур в мешке.  
Катамори уже схватился с одним из мечников, прикрывших человека с ружьём, Сигурэ бросился помогать князю. Хидзиката связал боем второго, Кэнсин попытался достать стрелка – не дотянулся, налетел ещё на одного с мечом. Они дрались уже в дверях, ещё чуть-чуть – и вышвырнули бы нападающих из дома...  
– Мацудайра Катамори!  
Крик раздался снаружи. Кто-то из стоявших сзади, не занятых потасовкой в дверях, разглядел лицо князя при свете луны.  
На миг враги замерли, и это было даже кстати: Кэнсин успел свалить своего и пробиться ещё на шаг вперёд. Потом нападающие разом пришли в движение, кто-то отшатнулся назад, кто-то рванулся вперёд, а Хидзиката и Сигурэ одновременно бросились к князю, чуть не столкнувшись плечами, – и тут грянул второй выстрел, и пол под ногами содрогнулся под весом двух упавших тел.  
Одним был Катамори, второго Кэнсин не успел опознать.  
В поднявшейся сумятице он ткнул наугад в кого-то из врагов, увернулся от другого – и очутился рядом с невесть откуда взявшимся Сайто. Бок о бок им как раз хватило места загородить вход. Пока стрелок перезаряжал ружьё, они отбивались от лезущих снаружи мечников, а потом Сайто крикнул: "Назад!" – и они метнулись обратно в спасительную темноту дома, за пределы дорожки лунного света, упавшей из проёма выбитой двери.  
Кэнсин сел на пол, потому что стоять уже не получалось. Прищурил зудящие от усталости глаза, вглядываясь в темноту. Защитники дома сгрудились в углу возле лестницы. Здесь были, кажется, все – и даже копейщик с напарником, которые должны были охранять вторую дверь. Враги почему-то не спешили воспользоваться их отсутствием.  
Под лестницей двое склонились над третьим. Кто на этот раз? Треск разодранной ткани, торопливая возня в темноте... как они там вообще видят?  
– Прижмите здесь, господин. Прижмите и держите. Ещё сильнее.  
Хидзиката. И Катамори. Значит, на полу... ну да, конечно, Сигурэ должен был прикрыть князя. Не мог не прикрыть.  
– Такими, – сорванным шёпотом звал Катамори. – Такими, я приказываю тебе жить. Ты не смеешь покидать господина без приказа.  
Бесполезно, подумал Кэнсин. Уже неважно, сколько он продержится, даже если не умрёт сию минуту. К рассвету здесь всё равно не будет живых.  
Он наконец сообразил, почему враги не спешат закрепить успех, ворвавшись в дом с двух сторон. Они не ждали, что наткнутся здесь на князя. Убить мятежника Сакамото и пяток бывших соратников – одно дело. Поднять руку на господина, которому и Ито, и Ниими в своё время обязались служить – совсем другое.  
Конечно, это их уже не остановит. И прежде не остановило бы. С той минуты, как они ворвались в дом... нет, с той минуты, как застрелили лазутчика на улице – они уже перешли черту, за которой некуда отступать. За покушение на князя кара не меньше, чем за убийство, но убитые по крайней мере молчат. Да и голову властителя Айдзу есть кому купить – и награда будет достаточно высока, чтобы оправдать риск. Сейчас они ещё раз поразмыслят, договорятся, как надёжнее нас прижать, чтобы никто не ускользнул – и пойдут в атаку снова. И на этот раз уже вырежут всех, не считая собственных потерь.  
Он не заметил, в какой момент начал про себя называть тех, кто в доме – "мы", а тех, кто снаружи – "они". Это было немного непривычно, но не мешало – так было даже проще думать.  
Нас – семеро. Их... трудно сосчитать, но вряд ли меньше двадцати. И они не так устали, потому что сменяли друг друга в атаках. Если они просто продолжат в том же духе, то скоро вымотают нас, а потом добьют. Наверняка, Ито так и сделает. Он же стратег.  
И они не отступят. По крайней мере, пока предводители гонят их в бой. А сами Ито и Ниими, конечно, не сунутся в свалку. Понаблюдают за травлей издалека, с безопасного расстояния. И нечего даже мечтать о том, чтобы пробиться к ним.  
Если только...  
Он замер, бездумно сжимая рукоять меча. Всего лишь один меч... сейчас этого было слишком мало, чтобы защитить Рёму и всех остальных в этом доме, всех, кто уже стал – "мы".  
Но кое-что другое, о чём Кэнсин упорно старался не думать и не вспоминать... это, пожалуй, ещё могло стать для них спасением.  
Он согнулся, не замечая, что скрипит зубами, как в приступе жестокой боли. Время утекало сквозь пальцы – как и тогда, на мосту. И, как и тогда, на весах лежала не только его жизнь. Даже не так – все жизни, кроме его собственной.  
Перебить всех нападающих он не сможет: рана в плечо – всё-таки не ссадины от бамбуковой палки. Нечего рассчитывать, что его сил хватит надолго, но, если повезёт, он успеет добраться до Ито и Ниими. И тогда, может быть, остальные отступят.  
Может быть...  
"Господин Окубо. Мы с вами уже не увидимся, но мне хотелось бы вам сказать, что я нашёл свой ответ. Он не очень умный, наверное, но так уж вышло. Я всё ещё не знаю, стоит ли убивать ради мира, который станет лучше прежнего. Но я точно знаю, ради кого я готов убивать. Не важно, сможет ли он построить этот новый мир или нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы он жил. Чтобы жили все, кто мне дорог. И для этого мне не жаль стать тем, кем они не хотели бы меня видеть".  
Сожалений действительно не было. Было – отвращение, как будто ему и впрямь предстояло влезть в чужую шкуру. В звериную шкуру, только что содранную, тёплую и скользкую, пахнущую кровью изнутри.  
И было – внутреннее сопротивление, словно он пытался голыми руками оторвать какую-ту часть себя. Оторвать и отбросить, чтобы не мешала.  
А времени уже не было совсем. Даже на объяснения.  
Он встал и пошёл к дверям, услышал окрик Хидзикаты и не разобрал слов. Запах крови жёг ему ноздри; темнота перед глазами расступалась, растекалась алыми разводами.  
Алое на чёрном. Это почти так же красиво, как алое на белом...  
– Не подходите ко мне, – успел сказать он, прежде чем метель цвета сливовых лепестков обрушилась на него, разнося рассудок и память в мелкие кровавые брызги.

***

Хидзиката не сразу понял, что нашло на мальчишку. Он только успел кое-как заткнуть Сигурэ рану, даже повязку не приспособил; только подумал, что на них сейчас навалятся снова, – и тут Химура, притихший в углу, неожиданно встал и побрёл к выходу.  
– Вернись на место! – крикнул ему Хидзиката, но его, кажется, не услышали. Химура дышал как-то странно, не тяжело, но глубоко и шумно, и из его движений вдруг пропала скованность, словно раненое плечо перестало доставлять ему неудобство.  
– Не подходите ко мне, – у него и голос изменился. Сделался низким и глуховатым, совершенно чужим.  
А потом он прыгнул в дверной проём. С места, как кошка на неосторожную птицу.  
Выстрел, прогремевший в темноте, выбил щепки из косяка, никого не задев, – а стремительная тень уже стелилась по двору, устремляясь туда, где поредевшее войско Ито и Ниими собралось вокруг предводителей.  
И, отставая от него на несколько шагов, немного медленнее и припадая на ногу, скользнула ещё одна тень.  
Сайто, видимо, не услышал предупреждения. Или решил, что к нему это не относится; и когда Хидзиката подбежал к выходу и выглянул во двор – он понял, почему.  
Он много раз видел, как действуют хорошо сработавшиеся пары и тройки бойцов. Он сам учил их сражаться так – в противовес самураям, которые часто мешали друг другу тем, что каждый стремился лично добыть голову противника. И не раз вправлял новобранцам мозги, объясняя, что ценен не трофей, а добытая сообща победа.  
Такого он не видел никогда. Эти двое дрались даже не как соратники – как две руки одного человека, владеющего стилем парных клинков. Правая рука и левая, Химура на шаг впереди – бешеный вихрь, атака и напор, Сайто за его левым плечом – защита, прикрытие и мгновенная контратака в каждую брешь, и там, где они вломились во вражеский строй – строя не стало.  
...Взятый с бою токин становится всего лишь пешкой – но пешка из руки, сброшенная в лагерь противника, через ход снова обретает силу золота. "Токин подобен гадюке, – так наставлял когда-то Хидзикату старый Кондо-сэнсэй, приёмный отец Кацу, большой любитель сёги. – Токин кажется медленным, но всегда успевает..."  
Ито и Ниими неплохо готовили своих людей, одного натиска было мало, чтобы сломить их и обратить в бегство. Двое или трое рухнули на месте – это он что, одной атакой их? – но остальные отхлынули и раздались в стороны, превращаясь из стены в подобие ловчей ямы, ощетинившейся изнутри кольями-клинками. Сайто за спиной Химуры мигом срубил двоих, которые должны были замкнуть кольцо, но им на смену бросились другие. Секунда, другая... окружение ещё не сомкнулось, враги пятились и отшатывались от двух мечей, неровный строй колыхался на месте. Так шевелятся пальцы человека, который хочет и не решается сжать в кулаке морского ежа: раздавить-то его можно, но будет кроваво и больно...  
Даже если их окружат – Сайто и Химура, возможно, и успеют дойти до Ито. Но живыми точно не вернутся.  
Эта мысль пронеслась в голове Хидзикаты уже на бегу. Некто, пытавшийся зайти к Сайто со спины, сам получил в спину полный сяку* стали и беззвучно сложился под ноги замкому. Следующий вывернулся справа, хотел подловить на выпаде – и захрипел, сползая с лезвия копья; а слева из тени блеснул ещё один меч, отражая удар сбоку. Хидзиката не приказывал никому идти за ним, он собирался оставить Хараду и Иноуэ охранять князя – но сейчас понял не рассудком даже, а тем внутренним ощущением, которому привык доверять: это единственный шанс. Или они вслед за Химурой пройдут через врагов насквозь и свернут шеи главарям – или лягут здесь, и тогда будет неважно, сколько охраны осталось у господина Катамори, потому что охрана его не спасёт.  
Он дрался уже в самой гуще, отбиваясь от наседающих со всех сторон, пытаясь не столько перебить, сколько разбросать противников, отвлечь их на себя, связать. Справа рычал Сано, ворочаясь в толпе, словно кабан в трясине, а слева... там просто было пустое пространство, надёжное, прикрытое и безопасное – место, за которым не нужно было следить. Гэн-сан рубился молча, стоя заслоном на пути всех, кто попытался бы достать Хидзикату с этой стороны – и втроём они держали железные челюсти капкана, не давая им сомкнуться, пока Химура и Сайто находились внутри.  
В промежутке между двумя ударами, между падающим врагом и другим, спешащим на его место, Хидзиката попытался отыскать Химуру взглядом. Хитокири увяз в плотном строю Сэйтю-Росигуми, заслонивших Ито и Ниими; он дрался с яростью демона, но не продвигался вперёд, и движения его стали заметно медленнее. Нечеловеческая сила, что вела его, тоже имела свой предел – и догорала буквально на глазах.  
Хидзиката отбросил следующего врага – кажется, едва задел, но ему просто нужно было пробиться вперёд. За спиной взлетел и оборвался чей-то стон, голос показался знакомым, но сейчас он не мог даже оглянуться. Химура держался из последних сил, и пока он не упал – надо было успеть добраться до Ито.  
Ему оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда Химура свалил одного из тех, кто преграждал ему путь, отшвырнул второго – и оказался перед Ито.  
Остальное случилось за две, может быть, три секунды, пока Хидзиката бежал к ним. Меч Ито, ещё чистый, скрестился с покрытым кровью мечом Химуры; на мгновение сцепившихся противников скрыли спины учеников, бросившихся на подмогу учителю, и Хидзиката без промедления обрушился на них сзади, рубя и кромсая, пробиваясь вперёд. И тут луна выхватила впереди, над головами врагов, ржаво-золотой проблеск волос – Химура атаковал сверху, невозможно высоким прыжком, и его клинок, перерубив вскинутый для защиты меч, рассёк советнику лицо.  
Со сдавленным стоном Ито зажал руками рану и попятился; Химура медленно, с трудом поднимался с колен, собирая остатки сил для последнего удара, и в этот миг к ним слева и справа метнулись две неясные тени. Ниими, вынырнув из ниоткуда, всадил меч в незащищённый бок Химуры, а Сайто одним взмахом распластал Ито плечо от шеи до подмышки.  
Оба сражённых рухнули одновременно, но Ниими потратил лишнюю долю секунды, освобождая оружие из упавшего ему под ноги тела – и не успел вовремя обернуться, когда Хидзиката подскочил к нему. Освещённое луной лицо с ликующей улыбкой на губах и смертным ужасом в распахнутых глазах отпечаталось в памяти замкома, как на фотокарточке, – за миг до того, как его меч врубился в это лицо, стирая с него и мстительную радость, и страх.  
Ещё один клинок блеснул в темноте, отразив свет луны; блик ослепил, Хидзиката отбил удар скорее удачей, чем умением. Меч противника соскользнул по подставленному лезвию, а потом сбоку ему в шею ударило копьё. В последний миг, когда враг уже валился на колени, Хидзиката узнал это запрокинутое к небу лицо, очень похожее на лицо Ито, только более тонкое и молодое. Судзуки, его младший брат.  
Его смерть словно выбила последнюю подпорку, на которой держалась решимость нападающих. Уже не отряд, спаянный общей волей и целью, даже не войско, потерявшее командира – стадо, в котором каждый был сам за себя, вразброд покатилось к выбитым воротам. Харада с яростным воплем рванулся за отстающими, занёс копьё...  
– Назад! – Хидзиката не узнал свой голос в этом хриплом карканьи, но Харада узнал и обернулся. – Не преследовать!  
Потому что нападение с тыла – это именно то, что могло заставить их собраться и преодолеть растерянность. Хвала богам, Сано внял приказу и остановился.  
Хидзиката опустил меч и повёл мутным взглядом по сторонам. Кроме него и Харады в пределах видимости не осталось никого, кто держался бы на ногах. Сайто стоял на коленях, опираясь на меч, и дышал взахлёб. В темноте трудно было понять, прибавилось ли на нём ран, но по крайней мере он пока не падал.  
Гэн-сан. Мысли как-то вяло ворочались в затуманенной голове; пока Хидзиката озирался, вспоминая, где видел его в последний раз, Харада уже метался по заваленному телами двору. Кого-то разглядел среди вытоптанной травы, охнул в голос и принялся оттаскивать сваленные друг на друга трупы... Хидзиката присоединился к нему, отвалил в сторону ещё одно тело.  
Луна равнодушно высветила белое, обесцвеченное смертью лицо и накидку с треугольным узором по рукавам, сверху донизу залитую кровью из раны в шею. Харада вцепился в одежду Иноуэ и затряс его, как соломенную куклу. Зачем-то потрогал ладонью щёку, заглянул в остановившиеся глаза – будто в первый раз в жизни видел мертвеца, будто не понял сразу, с одного взгляда... А потом заревел, как телёнок, уткнувшись головой в остывающее тело.  
Хидзиката прислушался к себе – нет, ничего. За запертой дверью внутри было пусто и тихо; чувства, выставленные за порог, устали ждать, пока он обратит на них внимание, и ушли. Наверное, отправились искать кого-то более отзывчивого. Не ушла только усталость – но от этой госпожи так легко не отделаешься, придется как-то уживаться.  
Потому что ничего ещё не закончилось. Враги отступили, но это ненадолго. Горё-эйдзи так же верны своему учителю, как Сэйтю-Росигуми были верны предателю Ниими, и они непременно вернутся, хотя бы за телами вожаков. Но без руководства им будет непросто договориться между собой, и обязательно найдутся горячие головы, которые захотят мстить прямо сейчас, и более благоразумные, которые уговорят остальных хотя бы перевязать раны, и самые осторожные, которые предложат идти за помощью к покровителям Ито... и это всё – время. Потерянное – для них, спасительное – для осаждённых.  
– Сано. Подъём.  
Тот подчинился – не сразу, но всё-таки встал, размазывая слёзы по чумазому от крови лицу, подобрал оружие. Побрёл за Хидзикатой к дому.  
Господин Катамори сидел над Сигурэ, зажимая его рану. Похоже, за всё время сражения он так и не поднял головы, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы удержать в ладонях ускользающую жизнь. Но хотя бы сам не пострадал. Повезло.  
Хидзиката огляделся и понял, что не так: бой закончился, а Кондо до сих пор не спустился вниз, чтобы узнать, все ли целы.  
– Командир? – крикнул он, задирая голову.  
Наверху стояла тишина.  
– Командир!  
...а страх, оказывается, никуда не ушёл. Затаился в дальнем углу, дожидаясь удобного момента, чтобы не войти – ворваться ураганным ветром, сметая все преграды.  
– Кацу, ответь! Кат-тян!  
Он уже карабкался по лестнице, второпях оскальзываясь на крутых ступенях, когда сверху откликнулся знакомый голос:  
– Здесь!  
Хидзиката осел на ступеньку, не чувствуя ног; кровь в одно мгновение отлила от сердца. Живой. Живой – а всё остальное потом.  
Он сполз с лестницы и вернулся к князю. Харада преданно торчал у порога, ждал указаний.  
– Господин, вам надо уходить. – Этикет? Он давно забыл, что значит это слово, такое неважное по сравнению со словами "жизнь" и "смерть". – Противник отступил, но может скоро вернуться. Харада проводит вас. Идите...  
Он на несколько секунд задумался, взвешивая риск.  
– Идите на юг к Пятой линии, оттуда на восток до реки, обойдите толпу под мостом Годзё и дальше по берегу реки на юг, пока толпа не рассеется. Оттуда – к нам. Сано, повтори.  
– На юг до Пятой, на восток до реки, под мост и дальше на юг, а потом домой, – отбарабанил Харада.  
Князь с трудом оторвал взгляд от Сигурэ. Беспомощно посмотрел на Хидзикату.  
– А как же он? А остальные?  
– Мы с Сайто окажем помощь раненым, – по правде сказать, он не знал, в состоянии ли Сайто оказывать кому-то помощь, да и насчёт себя не был уверен. – Господин Катамори, прошу вас. Если предатели вернутся и застанут вас здесь, мы не сможем вас защитить.  
"И жизни всех, кто погиб за вас сегодня, будут потеряны напрасно," – это он не стал говорить вслух, это и так было ясно, как день.  
– Хорошо, – с трудом проговорил Катамори, но всё-таки медлил подняться. Хидзиката молча опустился рядом с Сигурэ и прижал ладонями промокшую тряпку; только тогда князь решился отнять руки от раны. Встал, пошатнувшись на затёкших ногах, оглянулся...  
Хидзиката проследил направление его взгляда и понял, что зря усомнился в Сайто. Двужильный сукин сын не только смог встать на ноги и дойти до дома без посторонней помощи. Он тащил на руках ещё одно тело – некрупное и не самое тяжёлое, но всё же... Спутанный рыжий хвост свешивался через руку Сайто, запрокинутая голова моталась в такт неровным хромающим шагам.  
– Мёртв? – глухо спросил Катамори.  
Сайто неопределённо дёрнул напряжёнными плечами. Отдуваясь, добрался до крыльца, свалил свою ношу на настил и сам рухнул рядом. Но раз дотащил, а не оставил снаружи – значит, что-то там ещё теплится... может быть.  
– Господин, – жалобно позвал Харада, переминаясь у выхода. – Время...  
– Иду, – Катамори спустился с крыльца, но, проходя мимо Химуры, всё-таки оглянулся и вполголоса проговорил: – Выживет ли, умрёт ли – будет прощён. Моё слово.  
И, обведя взглядом заваленный телами двор, отрывисто и безрадостно рассмеялся:  
– Всё-таки... всё-таки он оказался прав.  
– Кто? – не понял Хидзиката.  
– Сакамото, – пояснил князь. – Когда сказал, что общий враг – лучший способ сдружиться. – И, кивнув на прощание, зашагал вслед за Харадой.  
Хидзиката проводил их взглядом. С учётом толпы и усталости – час, может быть, полтора, пока они доберутся до казарм. И ещё не меньше получаса – пока поднятые по тревоге Волки добегут от Фудо-до сюда. Если за два часа люди Ито и Ниими не вернутся за местью и за телами предводителей – у оставшихся здесь будет шанс выжить. Положим, не у всех – он прислушался к неровному, едва ощутимому трепету дыхания под руками, оглянулся на Сайто, сидящего над телом Химуры... не у всех, но будет.  
– Сайто, – окликнул он. – Нарви каких-нибудь тряпок и иди сюда.  
...Двигаясь, как отравленные мухи, они вдвоём забинтовали Сигурэ грудь и кое-как остановили кровь. Следом перевязали Химуру, хотя Хидзиката и так мог сказать, что они тратят время впустую – ему только с третьего раза удалось нащупать биение сердца, и оно было слишком слабым, чтобы продержаться долго. Всё же лекарская привычка взяла верх над здравым смыслом, и он наложил повязку так тщательно, как смог. Потом, забрав с собой остатки бинтов и ящик с лекарствами, чудом уцелевший в разгромленной кухне, он взобрался по лестнице на второй этаж, оставив Сайто караулить внизу.  
В комнате было темно – склонившаяся к западу луна захватывала только нижний угол выбитого окна, бросая на пол неровный треугольник жёлтого света. В этот треугольник попадала растёкшаяся по циновкам чёрная лужа, а всё остальное скрывалось в тени.  
– Кат-тян, – позвал Хидзиката, вглядываясь в густой мрак. Зрение приспосабливалось медленно: он не разглядел бы тёмную фигуру на тёмном квадрате постели, если бы не светлое пятно перевязанной головы. Сакамото здесь, а где же?..  
– Тоси, – голос из ближнего угла звучал глухо и натянуто. Хидзиката шагнул на звук.  
Из темноты проступило ещё одно светлое пятно – бледное лицо, белый оскал стиснутых зубов, лоб перехвачен белой тканью... ну, да, командир, как обычно, повязал голову платком, он всегда сильно потел в бою, даже в холода...  
– Куда тебя?.. – Хидзиката быстро отцепил склеенные кровью пальцы Кондо от плеча, отвернул полу промокшей накидки. – Придвинься к окну, не видно ничего. Почему не сказал, что ранен?  
– Царапина, – выдавил тот, мелко дыша сквозь зубы. – Отвлекать... не хотел.  
– Ты бы от этой царапины сейчас кровью истёк! – зарычал Хидзиката. Злость теснилась внутри, требуя выхода; злость на себя – за нерасторопность, на Кондо – за его глупое упрямство и молчание, а ещё на урода с ружьём и на всех остальных предателей, живых и мёртвых, чтоб им в аду кормить якшей-людоедов до скончания миров...  
Он обмотал плечо Кондо тряпками, потом заставил его прижать локоть к груди и натуго привязал ему руку к телу. Пуля осталась где-то внутри. Если помощь подоспеет вовремя, в Фудо-до этой раной и всеми остальными займутся лучшие врачи. Если нет... об этом Хидзиката не хотел сейчас думать.  
– Тоси, – через силу проговорил Кондо. – Ты... посмотри, как там Сакамото. Что-то он давно затих... я не мог проверить...  
Что? – мысленно взмолился Хидзиката. Ещё и этот?  
Он переполз к постели. Сакамото не метался и не стонал, его вообще не было слышно. Хидзиката тронул его лицо и вздрогнул от прикосновения к липкой ледяной коже. Задержал руку над приоткрытыми губами.  
Ни звука дыхания. Ни движения тёплого воздуха под ладонью.  
Ничего.  
– Самая большая пакость, – проговорил Хидзиката дрожащим от ярости голосом, – самая большая пакость, которую он мог нам сделать – это сдохнуть именно сейчас!

Глава 8

Так вышло, что место, которое Ито-сэнсэй назвал только самым надёжным людям, из всех них, из уцелевших, знали теперь лишь двое: Кано и Синохара. Потому что не было в живых ни молодого Судзуки, ни Монаи, ни Хаттори. И самого сэнсэя не было – и не осталось, у кого спросить: что делать, наставник, куда бежать?  
Одно было ясно как день: обратно в Кодайдзи дорога им заказана. Если бы с одними Волками пришлось схватиться, если бы они тех Волков одолели – ещё можно было бы подумать. Но после того, как они подняли оружие против княжеской особы, возвращаться на старое место было – что голову под меч сунуть. За князя не только Волки – все Айдзу будут землю рыть, а обидчиков разыщут; и не нужно долго гадать, где буду искать перво-наперво.  
А если поразмыслить – зажать в кулак сердце, исходящее яростью и дурным звериным страхом, и крепко поразмыслить – то выходило, что и бежать-то некуда. Потому что не только Кодайдзи, весь Киото сейчас вверх дном поставят и обыщут. Если всё-таки вышла Синохаре удача и князя он подстрелил нешуточно, то завтра уже, может быть, Сацума и Тёсю двинут войска на приступ. Самое верное дело – выступить на врага, покуда бывший сёгун без Катамори мечется, как курица без головы. Но то завтра – а сегодня власть в столице покамест в руках Айдзу, Синсэнгуми и Мимаваригуми. Этим и одного дня хватит, чтобы головы всех участников нападения развесить на солнышке до полной просушки.  
Одна надежда осталась, единственная: просить о защите того покровителя, что Ито-сэнсэю обещал награду и поддержку. Кто бы он там ни был, но точно из лоялистов, из Саттё. Им ранение или смерть Катамори – как подарок небес, за такую услугу они не то что убежище дадут – озолотят каждого. Сэнсэю их деньги уже без надобности, эх... Но, опять же, помогут тела прибрать и похоронить как должно. Тоже дело важное.  
На том и порешили все – и выжившие из Сэйтю-Росигуми, и Синохара с Кано и Томиямой, последние из Горё-эйдзи. Держаться вместе и идти к нанимателю.  
Домик, про который сэнсэй Синохаре шепнул, с виду был совсем неприметный. Мимо пройдёшь – глаз не зацепится; пришлось двери считать, чтобы мимо нужной не ошибиться. Но открыли на стук сразу, и слуга с фонарём был, видно, ко всему привычный – не шарахнулся от оравы вооружённых парней, изрядно потрёпанных, попятнанных своей и чужой кровью.  
Домик оказался сплошной обманкой: две стены да ведущий прямо из гэнкана узкий, тёмный коридор. А в конце коридора за второй дверью открылся расчудесным видением сад, весь в дождевой росе и в пунцовых рассветных лучах. Даже неловко стало в такое место грязными и в кровище входить, словно как из земной пыли в Чистую землю возноситься.  
Тут же и настоящий дом был – небольшой, на две стороны, энгава на ночь щитами наглухо заставлена, кроме одного просвета. А в том просвете сёдзи раздвинуты, жаровенка растоплена, в глубине комнаты свечи горят. И сидит в тёплом неярком сиянии, ровно Будда в алтарной нише, мужчина лет тридцати, в простой одежде, но самого благородного вида.  
Как-то сразу Синохара понял, что вот он – неведомый высокий покровитель, в чьих ладонях вся их будущность лежит. Аж потом прошибло от волнения – но всё же не сплошал, приблизился чинно, перед энгавой колено преклонил. За ним и остальные поклон отдали, и как-то само собой вышло, что Синохаре надо говорить.  
Только губы занемевшие разлепил – а тот, в комнате уже спросил первым:  
– Сакамото мёртв?  
Синохара аж воздухом подавился. Ишь ты – волчьи головы им не надобны, подавай сразу драконью. Вот любопытно, чем так насолил Сакамото своим друзьям, что они до сих пор отплеваться не могут?  
– Не извольте беспокоиться, – ответил он не без гордости. – Вот этими руками я всадил ему в голову пулю. А рыжего оборотня, что ему служил, сразил господин Ниими.  
Человек в комнате кивнул и сделался ещё больше похож на Будду – веки смежились, лицо стало отрешённым, будто мысли его воспарили в неведомые просторы, прочь от земных забот.  
Выждав немного, Синохара откашлялся.  
– Имею также доложить: в доме, указанном вами, кроме Сакамото со слугой и офицеров Синсэнгуми находился князь Мацудайра Катамори с тремя вассалами...  
Он-то думал, человек сейчас подскочит до потолка от таких новостей, но вышло не так. Будда сперва застыл, точно в камень обратился, а уж потом медленно открыл глаза и вперил в Синохару такой взгляд, что в печёнках ёкнуло, под сердцем отдалось.  
– Это правда? – шипение, не шёпот, обожгло уши. – Вам удалось их убить?  
Синохаре очень хотелось сказать "Да!" – но взгляд, нанизавший его как на спицу, не давал слукавить даже в малом.  
– Двое самураев точно мертвы, – начал он нетвёрдым голосом. – В Катамори я выстрелил сам, но третий самурай его заслонил. Я видел, как оба упали, но не видел, чтобы кто-то из них поднялся.  
Будда опустил веки – дышать стало чуть легче.  
– Продолжай.  
– После того, как князь упал, Синсэнгуми оттеснили нас из дома. Мы приготовились к новой атаке, и тут...  
Об этом даже говорить было тяжело. Дыхание срывалось, и в голове всплывало неотвязное: "Это нечисть, не человек... люди не могут так сражаться..."  
– Рыжий хитокири и Сайто атаковали первыми, за ними Синсэнгуми. Мы... их невозможно было сдержать. Я пытался выцелить рыжего, но он всё время дрался в толпе, скрывался за нашими... Они с Сайто убили Ито-сэнсэя, – Синохаре удалось не сбиться, но в горле стало туго, и голос захрипел. – А Хидзиката убил господина Ниими и молодого господина Судзуки.  
Он услышал, как за спиной ребята из Сэйтю-Росигуми шёпотом поминают демона и всю его родню. Дай срок, мелькнула успокоительная мысль, эти доберутся и до Хидзикаты, и до Сайто, и до всех остальных, с кем нынче не удалось посчитаться.  
– Мы отступили из сада... – Бежали они, бежали – но даже под взглядом Будды он не смог бы сказать этого вслух, слишком невыносимый стыд жёг сердце при воспоминании об их малодушии. – Сосчитались и перевязали раненых, потом решили попытать счастья ещё раз, отбить тела Ито-сэнсэя и господина Ниими и отомстить за них. Но когда мы вернулись к дому, там уже были Мимаваригуми. Они выставили оцепление, через которое нам было не пробиться. Мы отошли на соседнюю улицу и ждали там, надеясь улучить момент для нападения, но следом подошёл большой отряд Синсэнгуми с фонарями и носилками, и мы поняли, что не справимся с ними.  
– Вы видели, кого они вынесли из дома?  
Синохара наморщил лоб.  
– Сакамото точно был среди трупов, я его видел издалека, но по повязке признал. Рыжего тоже видел, он приметный. Остальных не смог разглядеть. На своих ногах только двое уходили, одного из них под руки вели. Вроде бы то Кондо и Хидзиката были, но точно не скажу.  
– Ясно. – Человек с лицом Будды вздохнул как-то устало и рукой махнул. Слуга подскочил к нему, приказ, отданный на ухо, выслушал, убежал рысью. Расторопный малый, сразу видно – у непростого господина служит.  
Колени начали затекать от стояния на холодном песке. Синохара опять откашлялся.  
– Господин... Нам бы помощь пригодилась. Мы вам службу сослужили, как смогли. Так что... не оставьте своими заботами, значит...  
Человек в комнате опять обратил к нему лицо, и Синохара увидел, что взгляд у него уже не отрешённый, а больной. Такой больной, словно он тоже кого-то близкого лишился, словно его сейчас тоже жгло и корёжило изнутри, как самого Синохару, и сил хватало ровно на то, чтобы запрятать эту боль поглубже и терпеть.  
– Господин, – само выскочило, не успел прикусить язык, – так вы и впрямь дружили?  
Сам не понял до конца, про кого спросил – про Ито-сэнсэя покойного? Про Дракона? Про нечисть его ручную, красноволосую?  
А человек в комнате только ресницы опустил, вроде как кивнул – и опять не ясно, кого имел в виду.  
– Я благодарен вам за службу, – а голос ровно-ровно звучал, певуче, что храмовый гонг, – и за важные новости. Но нападение на Катамори навлечёт на вас месть клана Айдзу. Вам придётся на время покинуть город. Уходите сейчас, пока вас не заметили. Мой слуга покажет дорогу к реке, где приготовлена лодка. Я приказал ему сопроводить вас в Удзи. В храме Бёдо-ин вам дадут убежище. Я призову вас, когда Айдзу перестанут представлять опасность.  
– Господин, – осмелился попросить ещё Синохара, – мы не можем уйти, не зная, что стало с телами Ито-сэнсэя и Ниими-сэнсэя...  
– О них позаботятся, это я вам обещаю. – Было слышно, как человек в комнате снова вздохнул. – Теперь идите. Времени мало, скоро на улицах станет слишком людно.  
И отвернулся – спиной к ним, лицом к маленькому алтарю у дальней стены.  
Синохара поклонился и встал. От усталости тело ныло, словно его палками били, но мысль о скором отдыхе прибавляла сил. Слуга уже распахнул дверцу обратно в дом и ушёл вперёд по коридору. Синохара шагнул следом.  
Куда делся слуга, он не приметил. Удивился только, когда наружная дверь не поддалась вбок. Шедшие за ним заворчали, не понимая, отчего вышла заминка.  
И тут свет, пробивавшийся сзади, погас. Кто-то захлопнул дверь, ведущую в сад, за спинами людей, набившихся в узкую горловину потайного коридора.  
– Измена! – не своим голосом заревел Синохара, и в ответ весь коридор огласился воплями боли и хрипами, от которых у него волосы встали дыбом.  
Что-то острое разодрало ему голень; Синохара со всей силой отчаяния грянулся плечом в закрытую дверь – и вышиб её, вывалился вместе с разбитыми досками наружу.  
Пытаясь подняться и скользя на собственной крови, он оглянулся назад, и в рассеянном свете его глазам предстало зрелище, от которого сердце примёрзло к рёбрам изнутри. Все, кто следовал за ним, остались в проклятом коридоре – сидя, лёжа, свисая с копий, которыми их проткнули сквозь неприметные щели в дощатых стенах ловушки. Никто не успел даже обнажить меч.  
Синохара опёрся на ружьё и кое-как поднялся на ноги. В голове не было ни одной мысли – ни дельной, ни бездельной, только перед глазами сиял небесный лик с терпеливой человеческой болью в глазах.  
Помилуй, Будда Амида! Бисямон-хранитель, не оставь...  
Он сделал только один шаг. Враг будто соткался из воздуха: вот была пустая улица, а вот – летящая тень против низкого солнца, стремительный просверк на занесённом лезвии. Хвататься за меч было некогда, Синохара вскинул ружьё, прикрываясь дулом, услышал лязг, когда металл врубился в металл...  
...и, ещё не ощущая боли, успел осознать, что у него в руках две половинки ружья – и что клинок, неторопливо проплывший перед его лицом, покрыт кровью, но совершенно цел.  
Потом его мир свернулся по краям, превращаясь в чёрный клочок бумаги, разодранный надвое болью – алой и нестерпимо белой. Закричать он уже не смог.

...Человек, сосредоточенно зажигающий курительные палочки перед алтарём, слышал звуки, доносящиеся из потайного коридора, но не поднял головы. Эти не заслуживали даже молитвы – в отличие от тех, кто умер прошлой ночью.  
– Да, – сказал он вслух, отвечая на вопрос мертвеца, чьё имя не стоило помнить. – Да, мы были друзьями.  
"Дружба низких людей разбивается о деньги и женщин. Дружбу благородных мужей разбивают противоречия в идеалах. Чтобы разбить нашу дружбу, потребовался вес целой страны – и бремя верности перед другим человеком.  
Много это или мало? Я поразмыслю об этом в аду, а пока меня ждут дела по эту сторону мира. И отныне у меня нет права на праздность, слабость или ошибку – потому что если плоды моих дел не оправдают цену крови, удобрившей их корни, ада не хватит, чтобы воздать мне по заслугам".

***

Дом был совсем неприметный, по крайней мере, при взгляде с улицы. Его и найти-то было непросто: ни вывески, ни иной яркой приметы, кроме двух чахлых кипарисов у двери – одной в череде многих дверей, выходящих на Годзё-дзака.  
Внешность, известное дело, обманчива. Как скромная раковина скрывает сияющий перл, так за убогим фасадом вполне мог обнаружиться просторный двор или даже сад, скрытый от глаз стенами соседних домов. Но в данную минуту гостя, стучащего в дверь, не интересовали тайны этого дома, сколько бы их ни было.  
Слуга, открывший дверь, невзрачным видом мог бы поспорить с самим домом. Да и хозяин, который встретил гостя во внутренней комнате, тоже умел быть неприметным – по необходимости, как яркий зелёный богомол умеет прикидываться листиком.  
Сейчас необходимости не было. Ни в скрытности, ни в ложных именах.  
– Простите за вторжение, господин Кацура.  
– Будьте как дома, господин Окубо.  
Кацуру недаром считали мастером перевоплощения. Этот человек менял маски с той же лёгкостью, что и одежду. Окубо не взялся бы угадать, какое выражение тот носил за пять минут до прихода нежданного гостя, но сейчас у него было самое обычное лицо – спокойное, с нужной долей вежливого интереса, с капелькой скрытого раздражения, свойственного тому, кого оторвали от срочного дела в минуту предельного сосредоточения.  
Лицо человека с кристально чистой совестью.  
Окубо Итидзо посмеялся бы этой мысли, если бы был сейчас в состоянии смеяться. Как будто хоть кто-то из них, замысливших отмыть эту страну от многовековой грязи в кровавой купели и очистить в огне, мог похвастаться чистотой рук и совести. Даже Сайго, не любивший напрасных смертей, давно отбросил иллюзии по поводу цены, которую придётся уплатить за победу, – и по сравнению с его прямотой лицемерие Кацуры выглядело ещё более неприятным.  
Для Окубо это всё не было в новинку. Если человек привык побеждать врагов обманом, стоит ли ждать от него честности по отношению к друзьям? С Кацурой можно было работать, просто приходилось соблюдать осторожность и не поворачиваться к нему спиной. Правила игры – не более того.  
– Полагаю, вам уже известна новость, – без предисловий начал он.  
– Новостей всегда много, – едва уловимое движение плеча заменяло Кацуре пожатие. – Какую именно вы имеете в виду?  
Он действительно был великолепен в своей убедительности. Свежее лицо, плавные жесты, лёгкая улыбка в уголках рта. Стопка бумаги на столе, отложенная в ожидании кисть, тонкие змеящиеся строчки полускорописи. Ни тени беспокойства или напряжения, ни намёка на скрытую тревогу.  
Только глаза подвели – слишком заметная красная сеточка на белках, слишком яркие кромки чуть припухших век. Бессонная ночь – и, скорее всего, не одна.  
– На Сакамото Рёму напали позапрошлой ночью. Не говорите мне, что вы об этом не знали.  
Мгновенное движение ресниц выдавало не попытку сочинить ложь, а скорее размышление над тем, какую часть правды можно открыть.  
– Разумеется, – в голосе не было наигранного сочувствия. – Я сообщил Гото, как только узнал. А у вас, насколько я понимаю, и свои источники имеются.  
– И вы так спокойно к этому относитесь? – Окубо покачал головой. – Я полагал, что Сакамото ваш друг. Неужели его судьба вам безразлична?  
Кацура оторвал взгляд от бумаг и взглянул на собеседника в упор.  
– Вовсе нет, и вы это знаете. Я уже проверил запасное укрытие, которое подготовил для него, но он там не появлялся. Одно могу сказать точно: он не погиб. Среди тел, найденных в "Оми-я", не было никого, похожего на Сакамото и Химуру. Они живы и скрываются, но по какой-то причине не могут дать о себе знать. У меня мало людей в Киото, но все они отправлены на поиски. Нам остается ждать.  
– Увы, господин Кацура, у меня другие сведения, которые вас не обрадуют. После нападения Сакамото и его телохранитель попали в руки Синсэнгуми. Не знаю, как вышло, что Химура не смог отбиться от них, но сведения точные. Пленников доставили в некий дом на Четвёртой линии. Прошлой ночью там произошла резня, а сегодня с утра дом оцеплен людьми Синсэнгуми и Мимаваригуми. Мой человек смог пробиться поближе и рассмотреть тела, которые выносили из дома. Сакамото Рёма и Химура Кэнсин мертвы. И, зная отвагу и преданность Накаоки, могу предположить, что его мы тоже не увидим живым.  
Вот теперь стало видно, что маска Кацуры – прекрасно отработанная, донельзя убедительная, – всего лишь маска. Улыбка померкла, спокойствие дало трещину, сползая, как шелуха с луковицы. Только в одном ему не хватило мастерства: не удалось изобразить искреннее потрясение человека, который до этой минуты не знал о гибели друга.  
Знал. Возможно, уже с утра. И напрасно он прибедняется – может быть, у него и мало людей в Киото, но своё дело они делают хорошо.  
– Вы полагаете, – тусклый взгляд, тусклый голос, – что Химура попытался освободить себя и Сакамото, но не преуспел?  
– Я не знаю. Погибших не меньше двух десятков, но мы оба знаем, что Химуре это было вполне под силу. С другой стороны, нельзя исключить и... внутренние причины. Например, Синсэнгуми арестовали Рёму без разрешения своего покровителя, а тот испугался мести Тоса в случае огласки и отдал приказ уничтожить все следы – и пленников, и своих нерадивых слуг. Но, так или иначе, вина за это преступление, несомненно, лежит на сторонниках Ёсинобу и Катамори.  
– Несомненно, – эхом откликнулся Кацура.  
Окубо выпрямился. Развернул плечи, расправил рукава.  
– Господин Кацура, я не знаю, как вам удаётся быть настолько спокойным, но моё терпение закончилось. Вам лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, известно, что Рёма хотел добиться реформ мирным путём. Он не нападал на Айдзу, он был против всякой жестокости – и сам пал жертвой своего миролюбия. Вам не кажется, что если мы промолчим сейчас и не покараем убийц, то станем, по сути, соучастниками этого злодейства?  
– Что вы предлагаете? – Кацура смотрел на него, слегка прищурившись, и выглядел куда более усталым, чем несколько минут назад. – Поднять войска и напасть на казармы Синсэнгуми? Осадить резиденцию Мацудайры? Это будет очень трудное и очень кровавое дело, господин Окубо. Может быть, эта кровь остудит ваш гнев – но порадует ли она Сакамото на другой стороне мира? Боюсь, что нет.  
– Я всё-таки не безумец, господин Кацура. Я тоже понимаю, что с нашими нынешними силами опасно ввязываться в открытое сражение с Айдзу, к которым тотчас присоединятся все союзные кланы Токугава, – а нападение на Синсэнгуми, несомненно, выльется в сражение с Айдзу. Нам нужна Тоса. Нам нужно убедить Гото встать на нашу сторону.  
– Вы полагаете, что это убийство заставит Гото отбросить осторожность и вступить в войну? – Кацура покачал головой. – Он слишком расчетливый человек... и не из тех, кто путает благо клана с личной местью. Он предпочтёт выждать.  
– Время ожидания прошло, – Окубо стиснул кулаки. – Я не могу себе простить, что был недостаточно настойчив на прошлых переговорах. Если бы мы объединили силы и выставили войско тогда, Сакамото остался бы жив. Но теперь все должны понять, что Айдзу перешли черту. Они, а не мы, развязали войну, подняв руку на Дракона. Если Гото не прислушается ко мне, я пойду к его подчинённым. К каждому, если потребуется. Когда весь клан возмутится и потребует покарать Айдзу, у Гото не будет другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться общему решению.  
– Вы готовы поднять бунт в чужом княжестве? – глаза Кацуры сверкнули неподдельным удивлением.  
– Да, если Гото не прислушается к более разумным доводам. И здесь я на вас рассчитываю, господин Кацура. Ваше красноречие всем известно. Убедите Гото, что дальнейшее промедление равносильно проигрышу.  
– Я всё ещё не уверен, что это лучший путь. Я понимаю и разделяю ваше желание отомстить, господин Окубо. У меня, если вы помните, счёт к Синсэнгуми подлиннее вашего, примерно в десять раз. Но я убеждён, что сейчас не время очертя голову бросаться в драку, даже с поддержкой Тоса.  
Окубо осознал, что сам находится в том же положении, что и Кацура пару минут назад – понимает, что настолько сильное удивление попросту неприлично, но не может его спрятать. Кацура говорил совсем не то, что можно было от него ожидать. До этого мгновения Окубо готов был побиться об заклад, что лидер Тёсю горячо поддержит идею дожать Тоса до союза и сообща обрушиться на убийц Дракона. Сейчас он уже не знал, что и думать.  
– Вы ли это, Кацура? Вы, самый непримиримый враг этих Волков и их хозяев, вы, которому следовало бы сменить герб с "хризантемы Мито" на "небесное правосудие", – вы говорите о мире с Айдзу? Я не верю своим ушам.  
– Понимаю, насколько странно это звучит, – Кацура развёл руками, – но именно убийство Сакамото свидетельствует о том, что мы выбрали неверный путь. Вы не задумывались о том, зачем сторонники сёгуна убили его, зная, что этим наверняка подтолкнут Тоса к военному союзу с нами?  
– Это же Волки, – ожесточённо бросил Окубо. – До кого дотянулись, того и загрызли. Не удивлюсь, если они вообще не думали о политике, только о мести.  
– Ну а я склонен думать, что не все так просто. Действуя своими обычными методами, Волки не могли взять Сакамото без шума. Пока рядом с ним был Химура – не могли. Иначе в "Оми-я" было бы не три трупа, а тридцать. Это не похоже на самодеятельность нескольких горячих голов, зато похоже на хорошо продуманное и тщательно исполненное покушение. Сделать это силами одних Синсэнгуми, без ведома Айдзу и без участия мэцукэ – невозможно. А если Катамори сознательно идёт на разжигание войны – значит, уверен, что выйдет из неё победителем. Я не знаю, какого феникса* он припрятал в рукаве для последней игры, но убеждён, что идти на поводу у противника – худшее, что можно сделать в нашей ситуации. Сакамото убили, чтобы распалить наш гнев и побудить нас броситься в бой немедленно – значит, именно спешка нас и погубит. Мы должны выждать, а не подначивать Гото и его людей.  
Да, красноречия Кацуре действительно было не занимать. Если бы он только обращал его в нужное русло, а не рубил на корню благие порывы союзников – цены бы ему не было.  
– Вы, – пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы произнести это не сквозь зубы, – отказываетесь мне помогать?  
– Я готов помогать вам всегда и во всём, господин Окубо, пока мы стремимся к одной и той же цели. Но если вы намерены прыгнуть в ловушку вместе со всей Сацумой, Тёсю не станет вас сопровождать. И по мере сил постарается удержать Тоса от самоубийственных порывов.  
Окубо на секунду прикрыл глаза. Раз Кацура заговорил от имени клана, значит, это не сиюминутная прихоть, а взвешенное решение. Можно было смело предположить, что по меньшей мере часть бумаг на его столе – письма к соратникам с увещеваниями, требованиями и приказами не совершать никаких резких действий до особого распоряжения. Да, он знал заранее. И успел всё обдумать, и даже, наверное, предугадал приход Окубо и этот разговор, вплоть до доводов, которые будут ему предъявлены. Он уже принял решение, и переубедить его не удастся. По крайней мере – переубедить словами.  
Пускать в ход последний довод не хотелось. Это был рискованный ход – отбросить иллюзию если не дружбы, то союзничества, вызвать хитрого лиса из Тёсю на прямое противостояние. Но менее тяжёлых фигур в руке у Окубо не осталось – приходилось вводить в бой основные силы.  
– Господин Кацура, – Окубо придвинулся к столу вплотную; теперь он был к собеседнику даже ближе, чем позволяли приличия для двух людей, один из которых носит за поясом вакидзаси, дозволенный в жилом помещении, а второй не имеет оружия вообще. – Ваши рассуждения весьма занимательны, но в них, к несчастью, закралась ошибка. И вы об этой ошибке, несомненно, знали, но предпочли умолчать.  
– О какой же? – Кацура смотрел на него со спокойным любопытством, и Окубо с трудом подавил жгучее восхищение: он не был уверен, что сам смог бы сохранять невозмутимость в таком положении.  
– Синсэнгуми действительно убили Сакамото, но на "Оми-я" напали не они. – Окубо сунул руку за пазуху, но не отрывал взгляда от лица Кацуры и был вознаграждён – дрогнувшим взглядом и мгновенным смятением в расширившихся глазах. – Вам ведь знакома эта вещь?  
Небольшой тяжёлый свёрток лёг на стол, прямо поверх бумаг. Окубо не глядя отвернул края белой ткани, любуясь тем, как смятение на лице лидера Тёсю перерастает в почти настоящий испуг. Нет, даже не испуг – цепенящее осознание того, что игра уже проиграна.  
На белом платке между ними лежала цуба из чёрного сякудо с тонким рисунком. Кацура смотрел на золотых львов и молчал, словно лишился языка; только мелко бьющаяся жилка на лбу выдавала торопливый и напряжённый бег его мысли.  
– Я не хотел в это верить, – Окубо позволил голосу дрогнуть на этом слове. – Но ваше молчание стоит любого признания. Зачем, господин Кацура? Зачем вы это сделали? Разве он не был вашим другом?  
Кацура поднял глаза; немая ярость билась в них, немая и пугающая на застывшем лице – словно он готов был голыми руками загнать роковые слова обратно в глотку обвинителю. Но в следующую секунду он снова потупился, упираясь взглядом в неопровержимое доказательство своего злодеяния.  
В цубу с меча Сисио Макото, хитокири "небесного правосудия".  
– Вы, должно быть, очень хотели видеть его мёртвым, если решились на такую рискованную игру. Ведь как только стало бы известно, что Сакамото и Химура убиты, а на месте убийства не осталось хотя бы с дюжину тел нападавших – все сразу вспомнили бы о том единственном, кто мог сразить Сакамото одним ударом и биться с Химурой на равных. Или вы надеялись, что пожар уничтожит все следы?  
С таким же успехом можно было обращаться к статуе "Будды, отвратившего лицо". Но Окубо не собирался сдаваться.  
– Так или иначе, ваш план дал сбой. Ваш хитокири не справился с заданием, Сакамото и Химура сбежали из "Оми-я"... надо полагать, в том запасном убежище, о котором вы упомянули, их тоже ждала засада? Но до второй ловушки они не дошли, угодив в руки Синсэнгуми. Этого вы не ждали, конечно. Вы знали, что гибель Сакамото от рук Айдзу подействует на Тоса, как факел на пороховую бочку, – но повлиять на сложившееся положение, не выдав себя, не могли.  
Кацура, видимо, взял себя в руки – взгляд уплыл вдаль, ладони расслабленно замерли на коленях. Что-то он там думал про себя – рассчитывал, выгадывал, искал решения. Лиса перестала метаться в капкане и стала размышлять, как будет легче и сподручнее отгрызать себе лапу.  
– Вынужден отдать вам должное, вы хорошо держались и быстро подстроились к провалу своих планов. Даже сумели придумать разумный повод, чтобы избежать взрыва прямо сейчас и отсрочить войну, к которой вы не готовы. Вы почти убедили меня. Убедили бы точно, если бы я не знал правду.  
Он помолчал немного – ровно столько, чтобы Кацура забеспокоился и попытался предугадать, о чём пойдёт торг. В том, что торг будет, ни один из них не сомневался, об этом даже говорить не требовалось. Мёртвые мертвы, а союз Саттё жив – и остнется жив, несмотря ни на какие удары в спину; и этому союзу по-прежнему очень нужна Тоса.  
...Настолько нужна, что, если участие Кацуры в покушении на Сакамото будет предано огласке – князь Мори сам преподнесёт старому князю Ямаути голову виновника, лишь бы оскорблённая Тоса не разорвала соглашения с Саттё.  
И Кацура прекрасно это понимает.  
– Вам повезло, – Окубо сам усмехнулся горькой иронии своих слов. – Пусть и вопреки вашему замыслу, но кровь Сакамото теперь на руках Синсэнгуми, а не Тёсю. Если эта вещь исчезнет, – он коснулся края платка с цубой, – обвинить вас будет некому. Так что на вашем месте я бы кричал громче всех, провозглашая вину Айдзу и Волков в смерти вашего друга и его юного телохранителя. Чем громче вы будете кричать – тем меньше останется у Тоса желания подробно разбираться в произошедшем. Вам поверят. Вы умеете подбирать сильные доводы. Убедите Гото присоединиться к нам в решительной атаке на Токугава – и всё, что случилось до войны, будет предано забвению.  
Кацура не пошевелился, даже не подал виду, что услышал его слова – но Окубо не сомневался: услышал и понял. И не только слова, но и то, что было вложено между ними. Беседа с умным и сильным человеком имеет свои преимущества: другого пришлось бы сначала запугивать, потом приводить обратно в пригодное для разговора состояние, потом объяснять, что он ещё может спастись, а потом ещё и втолковывать с трудом соображающему собеседнику свои условия. С Кацурой угроза, торг и соглашение уложились в четверть часа, не более.  
– Сегодня вечером мы встретимся втроём – вы, я и Сайго. Встретимся, чтобы принять общее решение для разговора с Гото. Я рассчитываю на вашу полную поддержку. Вы сказал, что готовы помогать мне, пока наши цели совпадают. Я собираюсь привести эту страну к миру и процветанию и надеюсь, что вы желаете того же.  
Он тронул цубу, провёл пальцем по округлым линиям золотого узора. Львица смотрела вниз со скалы, ожидая, чем закончится борьба её сына с крутым каменным склоном.  
– Вы, конечно, знаете эту старинную легенду о китайских львах? Львица сбрасывает детёнышей со скалы, чтобы только сильнейшие из них, которые одолеют подъём обратно на вершину, выжили и продолжили род. Я думаю, вы достаточно сильны, господин Кацура. В конце концов, в вашей жизни случались и более сокрушительные падения, однако вас это не сломило. Вы сможете подняться снова, если поведёте себя разумно. Пожалуйста, помните, что нам ещё многое предстоит сделать вместе.  
Двумя движениями он снова замотал цубу в ткань и спрятал обратно за пазуху. Если бы не слегка помятый верхний лист бумаги в стопке, можно было бы подумать, что эта вещица примерещилась им обоим.  
Но Окубо знал, что Кацура будет помнить о ней – каждый день, каждый час, пока правда об убийстве Сакамото Рёмы не погрузится так глубоко под спудом времени, что никто и никогда уже не поднимет этот вопрос снова.

***

Сайго прибыл на закате. Гонец перехватил его уже в Оцу, где встали лагерем прибывшие из Сацумы войска. Пока – только авангард, тысяча ружей, пятнадцать пушек. Мало, чтобы всерьёз угрожать Киото, но достаточно, чтобы никто не попытался угрожать им – по крайней мере, пока они стоят в Оцу и не продвигаются в сторону старой столицы. Конечно, Ёсинобу всполошится, но пока неповоротливые жернова бакуфу смелют простую мысль о том, что война уже началась – пройдёт не меньше недели, а то и двух. Заставить их действовать быстрее сумел бы только Мацудайра Катамори, и он же – пожалуй, единственный, кто мог бы решиться поднять войска Айдзу и бросить их наперерез, не дожидаясь приказа сверху. Но Катамори... а впрочем, на эти сведения ещё рано полагаться, рано сбрасывать со счетов самого опасного из врагов, пока его смерть или ранение не будут подтверждены надёжными людьми.  
В любом случае, даже у Катамори уйдёт несколько дней на то, чтобы передвинуть войска, преодолевая сопротивление всех, кто будет хватать его за руки и кричать: "Не трогайте Сацуму, пока она не кусается!" И за эти несколько дней Тоса должна присоединить к Саттё свои три тысячи ружей, выжидающие сейчас в Хёго, а корабли Кайэнтая – заблокировать Осаку с моря. Если не дать Ёсинобу сбежать в Эдо, войну можно будет закончить за месяц. Быстро, красиво, с наименьшим риском для своих.  
Но сначала – Тоса.  
...Для разговора Окубо выбрал столичный дом Комацу Татэваки, но незадолго до назначенного времени от Кацуры прибежал слуга с просьбой перенести встречу в "Тэрада-я". Окубо не стал возражать. Дом Комацу был, конечно, просторнее и лучше обставлен, но и "Тэрада-я" вполне отвечала его целям: само это место напоминало всем участникам встречи о человеке, чья кровь не могла остаться неотомщённой.  
Он догадывался, почему Кацура не захотел беседовать в доме Комацу. Хитрый осторожный лис опасался приходить на территорию Сацумы в одиночку, не желал преждевременно совать голову в силок. Опасения были напрасными: Окубо не собирался отступать от уговора и давить на него сильнее, чем уже надавил. Но, настояв на переносе места встречи, Кацура дал ему возможность принять свои меры предосторожности, не вызывая удивления у Сайго. Для встречи в доме сацумского каро двое охранников были бы некоторым излишеством. Для встречи в чужом месте, да ещё и в пригороде – в самый раз. И поэтому вместе с ним и Сайго к месту встречи отправились Накамура и Кикути, которым Окубо перед этим дал кое-какие указания.  
Он не собирался прибегать к грубой силе без необходимости – но должен был предвидеть всё, в том числе и возможность предательства. Лисы бывают и бешеными, в конце концов.  
Хозяйка гостиницы держалась хорошо, но следы слёз на лице трудно скрыть даже пудрой, а движения человека, только что пережившего сильное душевное потрясение, ни с чем не перепутать. Значит, Кацура уже поведал ей обо всём – что же, тем проще. Окубо чуть склонил голову в знак уважения к её потере, Сайго прогудел нечто сердобольное, но сам был слишком расстроен, чтобы утешать горюющих женщин. Хозяйка распахнула двери и пригласила гостей пройти в покои, отведённые для встречи.  
Кацура уже ждал их в комнате, украшением которой служили лишь свежие циновки с зелёной каймой и свиток с изображением расцветающей сливовой ветки в нише. Оставив почётные места для сацумцев, он сидел возле котацу*, прикрыв ноги одеялом, грел руки над углями и, в отличие от хозяйки, огорчённым не выглядел, разве что задумчивым. Мог бы и постараться – хотя бы для виду изобразить на лице приличествующую моменту скорбь. Дождётся ведь, что Сайго начнёт задавать вопросы – и докопается совсем не до того, что ему нужно знать.  
Они с Сайго разместились у стены с картиной, Кикути пристроился в углу возле окна, Накамура сел у двери. Кацура позаботился обо всём заранее – столы с закусками и сакэ были уже расставлены, но есть никому не хотелось, как и тратить время на предписанные этикетом отвлечённые разговоры.  
– Не будем тянуть, – Окубо взял беседу в свои руки, видя, что Сайго ещё не собрался с мыслями. – Все мы знаем, что произошло вчера. До сих пор мы колебались – отчасти потому, что не желали вступать в войну в меньшинстве, отчасти потому, что некоторые из нас, и прежде всего Сакамото Рёма, надеялись решить дело миром. Но теперь Айдзу перешли черту, и мы не можем оставить это злодеяние безнаказанным. Я предлагаю обратиться к Тоса с предложением немедленно объединить войска и блокировать Киото с юга. Уверен, что Тоса поддержит нас, увидев воочию всё лицемерие бывшего сёгуна, который одной рукой подписывает отречение, а другой рассылает приказы об убийстве патриотов.  
Сайго медленно кивнул.  
– Мы готовились к войне с самого начала. Я говорил Сакамото, что мир с Токугава невозможен, что отречения мало, чтобы вырвать у Ёсинобу клыки и отбить ему охоту кусаться. Но он меня не слушал. Он... слишком верил в людей. – Сайго угрюмо наклонил голову, пряча некстати заблестевшие глаза. – Я говорю – да. Я готов драться с Ёсинобу даже в одиночку, но если мы выступаем с войсками, то нужно идти не за местью, а за победой. А без Тоса нам придётся туго.  
Кацура не спешил брать слово. Словно нарочно оттягивая время, он придвинул поближе столик, плеснул в чашку немного сакэ, подержал её в ладони – и лишь потом проговорил:  
– К моему глубочайшему сожалению, Тёсю не может поддержать Сацуму в её стремлении покарать Токугава.  
В первое мгновение Окубо показалось, что слух его подводит. Он взглянул на Сайго – и по ошарашенному выражению на его лице понял, что сошёл с ума всё-таки не он, а Кацура.  
– Как прикажете вас понимать, господин Кацура? – Сайго упёрся руками в колени, напружинил мощные борцовские плечи и смерил собеседника тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья. – Разве Тёсю и Сацуму не связывает союзный договор? Разве мы не обязались вместе бороться с тиранией сёгуна и трудиться на благо страны?  
– Вы совершенно правы, господин Сайго. – Кацура был сама учтивость. – Тёсю не отказывается от своих обязательств. Но, поскольку власть сёгуна упразднена, этот пункт союзного договора уже выполнен. Что же касается борьбы против дома Токугава, то здесь мы не можем поддержать вас, ибо возникло... некое обстоятельство.  
– Говорите яснее, господин Кацура. – Сайго чем дальше, тем больше хмурился и темнел лицом. – Какие обстоятельства могут связывать вас с бывшим сёгуном? Или Тёсю втайне от союзников сговаривается с врагами?  
Кацура примирительно улыбнулся.  
– Что вы, господин Сайго. Мы не собираемся делать из этого никакой тайны. Если я не предупредил вас до сих пор, то причиной тому нехватка времени, а не искренности.  
Окубо сжал в рукаве маленький тяжёлый свёрток. Всё шло не так, как было задумано, и что хуже всего – он не видел причины. Он не собирался прибегать к открытому разоблачению, но Кацура прямо-таки вынуждал его использовать последнее средство, и Окубо не понимал, почему.  
Он промедлил совсем немного, поддавшись старой привычке – не принимать поспешных решений, если не можешь разгадать чужую игру, не рубить сплеча, если не знаешь, где укрылся противник. И лишь когда Накамура бесшумно привстал на месте, как сторожевой пёс, почуявший чужака, – тогда он понял, в чём именно просчитался.  
Но было уже поздно.  
Кацура чуть сместился вбок, а фусума за его спиной, которые до этой минуты исправно притворялись стенкой, раздвинулись наподобие театрального занавеса, открывая взглядам собравшихся смежную комнату и трёх человек в ней.  
Тот, что расположился в середине комнаты, опирался вместо подставки на высокую лаковую коробку – кажется, только это и помогало ему держаться в сидячем положении. Из-за охватывающей лоб повязки и нехорошей землистой бледности его трудно было узнать сразу – но словно для того, чтобы пресечь любые сомнения, его плечи покрывала накидка с нашитыми на груди и рукавах "колокольчиками в сплетённых квадратах".  
Сакамото Рёма из Тоса, капитан отряда Кайэнтай.  
Конь-дракон, снятый с доски и снова возвращённый на поле боя... чьей рукой?  
Те двое, что распахнули фусума, отошли назад и заняли места по обе стороны от него. Статный, не уступающий Сакамото ростом самурай красовался в полном парадном камисимо* с гербовыми мальвами Токугава на груди. А последний, самый высокий и худощавый из троицы – в синей форменной накидке с узором из белых треугольников.  
Хидзиката Тосидзо, заместитель командира Синсэнгуми. И Сайто Хадзимэ, бывший – а теперь, наверное, снова действующий – капитан Третьего отряда.  
Накамура наполовину обнажил меч, но, не получив от онемевшего Сайго никакого приказа и видя, что Волки тоже не спешат нападать, вернул оружие в ножны и медленно сел. Руку от рукояти, впрочем, убирать не стал, и от хозяина далеко не отодвигался.  
В оглушённой тишине Кацура спокойно поднял чашку, чуть поклонился Сакамото и его стражам – и выпил до дна.  
– Рёма! – К Сайго первым вернулся дар речи, а вот вежливость отстала где-то по дороге. – Так ты что... живой, что ли?  
Сакамото медленно наклонил голову. Он выглядел так скверно, что впору было удивиться, как его сумели поднять с постели и хотя бы усадить. Впрочем, для человека, которому уже раза три полагалось отправиться к предкам, его состояние можно было бы назвать неплохим.  
Привычка держать маску помогла – Окубо знал, что на его лице не отразилось ничего, кроме удивления. Но кто не удивился бы на его месте? Не каждый день пропавший и объявленный мёртвым друг обнаруживается в обществе заклятых врагов и по совместительству – собственных убийц.  
– Что это значит? – Дрожь негодования в голосе не пришлось даже изображать. – Эти люди... что они с вами сделали?  
– Эти люди, господин Окубо, – ответил за Дракона Кацура, – по правде сказать, поставили меня в очень затруднительное положение. Видите ли, слухи оказались неверны. На господина Сакамото напали не Синсэнгуми, а некий неизвестный убийца. А господин Хидзиката, оказавшись поблизости по служебным делам, оказал господину Сакамото помощь и предоставил укрытие.  
– Господин Рёма? – воззвал Сайго, у которого глаза так и лезли на лоб с каждым новым словом. – Это правда?  
Как ни жаль, но Сакамото не выглядел запуганным пленником, которого силой или угрозами принуждают к лжесвидетельству. Он явно плохо себя чувствовал и время от времени кусал губы, но говорил отчётливо и не сбивался.  
– Совершенная правда, господин Сайго. Если бы не господин Хидзиката, меня бы тут сейчас не было. Я ему уже говорил, что он здорово просчитался, когда выбрал путь воина. Врач из него бы вышел хоть куда.  
И даже эта улыбка, хоть и перекошенная от боли, была неподдельной. По крайней мере, для всех, кто знал Сакамото достаточно хорошо.  
– А тот, кто на вас покушался? – гневно спросил Сайго.  
– Мёртв. Химура его убил. И опознать тело не получится – дом сгорел. – Сакамото опять прикусил губу – возможно, не только от боли. – Накаока погиб, защищая меня, с хозяевами убийца тоже расправился. Только мы с Химурой и спаслись... но, сами видите, как меня отделали.  
– Что же вы сразу не дали о себе знать? – Сайго от волнения грохнул кулаком по столику. – Уж вам бы и врача нашли, и всё такое...  
– Да вот... – Сакамото виновато усмехнулся. – Чего-то в этом духе и опасался. Думал, пошлю вам весточку – так вы сгоряча прибежите меня спасать со всей армией. У вас, господин Сайго, ребята славные, но уж больно горячие. А в Сингсэнгуми тоже парни лихие и шутить не любят. Известно, как оно бывает – кто-то недослышал, кто-то недопонял... а там, глядишь, и город невзначай спалили...  
– Лучше бы вы всё же сообщили нам, – наставительно проговорил Кацура. Окубо не уставал удивляться его актёрскому мастерству: реплика, несомненно, была приготовлена заранее, но он произнёс её без малейшего наигрыша. – Это по крайней мере избавило бы вас от опасностей прошлой ночи.  
– Что? – Сайго явно не успевал переваривать обрушившиеся на него новости. – А, эта вчерашняя потасовка? Кстати, господин Рёма, мне сказали, что вас там и убили!  
– Досадное происшествие, – вступил Хидзиката. До талантов Кацуры ему было, пожалуй, далеко, но для неискушённого взгляда он довольно умело исполнял свою роль. – Группа бывших членов Синсэнгуми, известных как Горё-эйдзи, давно замышляла покушение на командира Кондо и на меня. Возможно, они надеялись таким образом втереться в доверие к вам, господа. Не буду утомлять вас подробностями наших разногласий, но вчера они предприняли попытку уничтожить половину командного состава Синсэнгуми. Присутствующий здесь Сайто Хадзимэ был нашими глазами в лагере предателей и, рискуя жизнью, успел предупредить нас. К несчастью, в это время мы как раз находились в доме, где скрывался господин Сакамото после покушения. А находились мы там по той причине, что князь Мацудайра Катамори, властитель Айдзу, изъявил желание побеседовать с господином Сакамото и вчера вечером посетил нашего гостя...  
– Что-о? – выдохнул Сайго.  
– Не мог же я упустить такую возможность, – улыбнулся Сакамото. – Я попросил о встрече, и его светлость оказал мне честь, поскольку я сам был не в состоянии отправиться к нему.  
Если к этой минуте у Сайго ещё оставались какие-то запасы удивления, то теперь они, видимо, были исчерпаны. Всю вторую половину рассказа он просидел с одним и тем же оцепеневшим выражением лица, слушая, как Хидзиката живописует ночное сражение в доме на Четвёртой линии, ярость нападавших и доблесть защитников. Только два раза у лидера Сацумы вырвалось какое-то нечленораздельное восклицание: когда он услышал, что Катамори приказал охранять Сакамото, как самого себя, и когда Хидзиката скупо перечислил раненых и убитых со стороны защитников.  
Окубо пропустил весь рассказ... нет, не мимо ушей, просто мимо той части сознания, которая напряжённо обдумывала его новое положение. Пока Сайго охал, ахал и диву давался, времени как раз хватило, чтобы оценить весь изменившийся расклад на доске.  
Комбинация, которую разыграл перед ним Кацура, была понятна. Живой Сакамото – как свидетельство доброй воли Айдзу и опровержение любых обвинений. Хидзиката – как представитель тех же Айдзу... впрочем, нет, камисимо с гербами – знак официального статуса. Значит, поднимай выше: он будет говорить как личный вассал Токугава, даром что соответствующий ранг был пожалован ему и Кондо Исами едва ли пару недель назад.  
И Сайто. Если двое других – это политическое заявление, то Сайто – это угроза. Человек, который был посвящён во многие дела Ито и может поведать, в чьих интересах на самом деле действовали Горё-эйдзи, кто отдавал им приказы и, главное, – в чём эти приказы состояли.  
"Да, у Кацуры своеобразное чувство юмора. Я показал ему цубу с меча убийцы, а он в ответ показывает мне Сайто – точно с такой же целью. Требование поддержки под страхом разоблачения – он будет молчать о моих делах, пока я делаю то, чего он от меня хочет. Он думает, что я готов купить его молчание за такую цену... вот только молчание иногда покупается и дешевле".  
...Пусть Сакамото и Волки вовремя добрались до Кацуры, но они не могли успеть увидеться с Гото. За воротами резиденции Тоса по приказу Окубо следили зоркие, надёжные глаза. Следили позавчера, чтобы ни один беглец – если кому-то из постояльцев "Оми-я" чудом удастся спастись – не дошёл живым до этих ворот. И прошлой ночью тоже следили – на случай, если в сумятице боя Сакамото либо его телохранитель смогут вырваться из дома, пока Волки грызутся между собой. Сегодня утром можно было отозвать наблюдателей, но Окубо решил повременить: требовалось ещё узнать, попытается ли Кацура тайно снестись с Гото, прежде чем идти на назначенную встречу. Это было бы совсем не в его духе – так бездумно рисковать, когда все сильные фигуры в руках у противника, но Окубо давно понял, что слова "Кацура" и "предсказуемость" между собой не дружат.  
Опасения были напрасны – неуловимый лис из Тёсю не стал искушать судьбу. Но благодаря этой излишней предосторожности Окубо сейчас точно знал, что Дракон не встречался с господином Гото. Нельзя исключать, что он успел повидаться с кем-то ещё из Тоса... но эти кто-то – не старый князь и не управляющий княжества, их показаний не хватит, чтобы привести в движение весь клан. И даже если этих людей услышат, слова – это всего лишь слова. И кому поверят скорее – могучему союзнику, правой руке владыки Сацума, или несчастному, израненному страдальцу, пробывшему двое суток в руках Синсэнгуми? И кто же не знает, как Волки выбивают из пленников сведения – и как можно заставить человека солгать, если правильно за него взяться? А уж кому выгодна свара между Сацума, Тёсю и Тоса накануне войны с Токугава – это очевидно всем, даже слепым и далеким от политики.  
Пожалуй, гадать будут лишь об одном: как им удалось так быстро сломать Сакамото, человека нетрусливого и неуступчивого, как тот конь из поговорки, которого можно привести к воде, но нельзя заставить пить. Хотя гадать будут недолго, потому что, опять-таки, все знают, что Рёма был готов на многое ради друзей. И помнят, как дорог был ему Накаока... да и к Химуре он был очень привязан. Простые объяснения – они ещё и самые убедительные.  
Рука ещё зависла над воображаемой доской, не прикасаясь к фигурам, но в мыслях всё уже сложилось, выстроилось цепочкой ходов – одно за другим. Налёт на "Оми-я" – работа Синсэнгуми. Ночная резня в доме на Четвёртой линии – благородная, но неудачная попытка Ито освободить пленников. Любые свидетельства Сакамото, в чьи бы уши они ни попали – ложь, которую его вынудили произнести, угрожая его друзьям; а сочинил эту ложь, конечно же, Катамори в попытке рассорить Сацума с их союзниками. Осталось добавить к этой пьесе заключительное действие – трагическое, как и положено в пьесе о героях. Дракон бежит от надзирателей в отчаянной попытке увидеться с Кацурой и разоблачить перед ним дьявольский умысел князя Мацудайры; на пороге спасения их обоих настигают мечи безжалостных убийц из Синсэнгуми – а людям из Сацумы, опоздавшим всего на несколько минут, остаётся лишь запоздалая месть и две волчьи головы в качестве утешительного трофея...  
"Сайго не понравится такой финал, но у него не будет выбора. Он может презирать меня, ненавидеть или даже убить, но это уже ничего не изменит. Истина о произошедшем навсегда рассорит Тоса, Тёсю и Сацума – а значит, ему придётся похоронить эту истину. Придётся доиграть эту партию с моей стороны доски, закончить пьесу по моим наброскам, ибо только так можно сохранить союз трёх кланов и надежду на победу. И когда он увидит, как ярко воссияют императорские хризантемы, омытые пролитой сегодня кровью, – он поймёт, что дело того стоило.  
Не простит, конечно. Но – поймёт".  
– ...Так вот, господин Сайго, господин Окубо, – Кацура гладко, как по писаному, перехватил у Хидзикаты нить разговора, – как я уже говорил, положение у меня чрезвычайно затруднительное. Не мне напоминать вам, чем именно клан Тёсю обязан господину Сакамото. В некотором роде, благополучие нашего благодетеля – это дело чести всего княжества.  
Тут он, пожалуй, слегка перегнул с возвышенным тоном – у Окубо даже скулы свело. Сайго, впрочем, слушал со всем вниманием и согласно кивал большой головой.  
– Господин Кондо и господин Хидзиката, личные вассалы Токугавы Ёсинобу, и благородный господин Мацудайра Катамори, правитель Айдзу, рискуя собственными жизнями, спасли господина Сакамото от убийц, а клан Тёсю – от несмываемого позора, который пал бы на нас в случае его гибели. Таким образом, мы теперь в большом долгу перед домом Токугава и кланом Айдзу. Господин Сайго, как человек сведущий в вопросах долга и чести, скажите: разве мы не потеряем лицо, если поднимем оружие против Айдзу и потребуем изгнания Токугава?  
Сайго шумно выдохнул и задумался.  
Он был не так уж наивен, как могли подумать те, кто впервые видел его. За внешностью сацумского увальня-деревенщины и безмозглого вояки скрывались ум политика и чутьё стратега. Конечно, он тоже раскусил, куда клонит Кацура; беда была в том, что он ничего не мог противопоставить этому. Окубо чувствовал его замешательство отчётливо, как своё.  
Кацура не стал бы затевать эту игру в непреклонного поборника чести, не имей он разрешения от князя Мори на заключение мира при необходимости. Если Тёсю хотят выйти из партии войны, не так уж важно, под каким предлогом они это сделают. Важно, что уговорить Тоса поднять войска после того, как Тёсю подадут свой голос за мир, уже не удастся. А в одиночку Сацума не потянет такую войну – особенно с риском, что Тёсю и Тоса могут сговориться с Айдзу за её спиной.  
Без Тоса такая война была бы безнадёжна. Без Тёсю – попросту невозможна. Полуживой Дракон каким-то чудом добился своей цели, в два дня заставив Айдзу выслушать его, а Тёсю – выслушать Айдзу... и что-то из услышанного, видимо, открыло для Кацуры возможность выгодного соглашения.  
Но соглашение, заключённое пока что на словах, – это соглашение людей, а не кланов. От заявленных намерений очень далеко до полноценного союза, а без Кацуры и Сакамото эти намерения и вовсе никогда не воплотятся в жизнь. Вот в чём уязвимое место их игры. Может быть, единственное уязвимое место.  
Окубо опасался Кацуры – и очень хорошо, что опасался. Именно эти дурные предчувствия заставили его вызвать к себе Кикути и Накамуру перед тем, как идти на встречу, – и дать им кое-какие указания. И теперь он мог быть уверен, что никто не помешает ему доиграть партию так, как нужно. И сам Дракон, и Волки, и примкнувший к ним Лис совершили одну общую ошибку: проявили излишнюю осторожность в тот момент, когда надо было атаковать со всей решимостью. Воздержались от открытых обвинений, пытаясь завлечь его на путь к мирному отступлению. И забыли о том, что потеря темпа в финале игры равносильна проигрышу.  
Потому что Сайго ещё не догадался об истинном положении дел. И не успеет ни понять, ни воспротивиться новому повороту игры. А потом – потом пути назад уже не будет, ни для кого из них.  
Трое против четверых: расклад как будто невыгодный, но только на первый взгляд. Кацура не носит оружия. Уже давно не носит, и даже короткого меча, дозволенного всеми правилами хорошего тона, с собой не имеет. Опасная привычка, весьма опрометчивая в наше время.  
Сакамото можно сразу выбросить из расчёта: сидит почти ровно, опираясь на подставку, но это, похоже, единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Лицо под повязкой пепельно-серое, зрачки расширены, на висках тонко поблёскивает испарина – ему бы сейчас пластом лежать, а не представления разыгрывать. Долговязый головорез из Синсэнгуми тоже сидит прямо – но не как здоровый человек, у которого ничего не болит, а как растянутое на палке кимоно, через силу. Поднять меч он ещё, пожалуй, сможет, но оказать сколько-нибудь серьёзное сопротивление – едва ли.  
Из всей троицы готовым к бою выглядит только Хидзиката – но и он, если приглядеться, бережёт левую руку и двигается так, будто у него ржавчина в суставах. Может быть, его раны и не тяжелы, но когда в схватке сходятся мастера, даже такие мелочи становятся причиной поражения. А Накамура – из лучших. Против Химуры его бы не хватило, но против Хидзикаты хватит с лихвой.

 _– Послушай, Хандзиро. Мы идём на очень важную встречу, и я хочу, чтобы ты был готов ко всему. Возможно, нас будет ждать ловушка, поэтому, если я скажу "опасность", ты должен немедля, без раздумий, убить Кацуру. Если скажу "измена", вы с Кикути должны убить всех, кто там будет присутствовать, кроме нас. Ясно?  
– Да, господин Окубо. А разве Сайго-сэнсэй не рассердится, если я это сделаю? Они ведь с господином Кацурой друзья...  
– Сайго нельзя об этом говорить. Ты смышлёный малый, Хандзиро, и должен понимать, что это очень серьёзный шаг. Если Кацура действительно предал нас, его придётся убить, невзирая на дружбу. Но это оскорбит князя Мори, с которым нас связывает договор о союзе, и, может статься, гнев великого господина Симадзу падёт на наши головы. Поэтому, что бы ни случилось, Сайго-сэнсэй не должен быть замешан в этом деле. Нельзя обвинить человека в том, что было совершено без его ведома и согласия, верно?  
– Да, господин Окубо. Простите недостойного за глупость. Исполню всё, как велите._

"Напрасно вы, господин Хидзиката, затеяли играть против меня. Сумели отнять у противника ценную фигуру и решили, что теперь победа у вас в рукаве? Вот только вы упустили из виду, что захваченный в бою конь-дракон теряет силу и становится всего лишь угловым ходоком – ценным для дальних ударов, но совершенно беззащитным перед лобовой атакой с близкого расстояния. Глупая ошибка, за которую вам придётся дорого заплатить."  
– Господин Кацура, – момент был удобный, и требовалось только успеть, пока Сайго погрузился в раздумья, – вопросы чести, безусловно, важны, но они не могут служить оправданием для сговора с врагами без ведома союзника. Прошу прощения, но я не могу назвать ваши действия иначе, чем изменой!  
...В такие моменты время ощущается иначе – становится упругим и звонким, как пружина в спусковом механизме заморского оружия. Никто не мог после вспомнить, сколько его прошло, времени – хватило бы на один вдох? два? Но за эти считанные мгновения, пока Сайго приподнимался с подушки и набирал воздух в грудь, бой успел начаться и закончиться.  
Срываясь с места, Окубо вполглаза различил две тени, что метнулись мимо него к раскрытым фусума, две тусклые стальные молнии, промелькнувшие на краю зрения, – а потом уже смотрел только на свою цель. Из расслабленного положения со спрятанными под котацу ногами, почти до пояса укрытый одеялом, Кацура не мог ни отскочить, ни уклониться. Окубо замахнулся, метя в голову. Один удар – наискось по лицу; второй, когда жертва инстинктивно вскинет руки и отклонится назад, – в сердце или в горло. Быстро и просто.  
Руки первыми ощутили неладное, когда отточенное лезвие вакидзаси встретило сопротивление на долю мгновения раньше, чем ожидалось. Глаза подтвердили: клинок замер в воздухе, не коснувшись лица Кацуры – невозможно, нечеловечески спокойного даже в этот миг.  
Как будто он и впрямь сидел за игральной доской, размышляя над очередным ходом, а не держал в руках свою смерть, зажав отточенное лезвие между стиснутыми ладонями, словно простой лист бумаги.  
_Синкэн сирабадори_ *. Окубо случалось видеть, как молодые самураи забавлялись так на тренировках, блокируя голыми руками удары деревянных мечей. О том, что этот трюк можно проделать с настоящим мечом, он только слышал. Но до сегодняшнего дня, до этой самой секунды – не верил.  
Он лишь самую малость замешкался, промедлил высвободить клинок из захвата; а потом низкий и тяжёлый котацу вздыбился, подскочил и всем весом обрушился ему на опорную ногу.  
От боли в глазах померк свет. В уши ударил короткий пронзительный вопль – так визжит лисица, на лапе которой смыкаются железные челюсти капкана. Ещё через мгновение Окубо понял, что это орёт он сам, лёжа на полу и сжимая руками щиколотку пострадавшей ноги, потому что прикоснуться к ступне было невозможно.  
Вот тогда над ним и прогремел голос Сайго:  
– Прекратить!  
И стало тихо.  
Отчаянным усилием задавив стон, Окубо приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на остальных. Если Накамуре повезло добраться хотя бы до Сакамото – Сайго всё равно придётся принять новые условия игры. На огласку и вражду с Тоса он не пойдёт...  
Не повезло.  
Меч Кикути валялся в дальнем углу, а сам он лежал на полу с вывернутой за спину рукой. Немного выждав, Сайто разжал хватку, позволяя ему встать. Хидзиката, привстав на колено, прикрывал Сакамото, подставив свой клинок под меч Накамуры. Сацумец пытался продавить его, но Хидзиката держался. Они так и замерли в напряжении, не двигаясь с места, будто окрик заморозил их в этом положении.  
– Хандзиро, – уже обычным голосом сказал Сайго. – Не сметь.  
Хитокири ещё мгновение удерживал нажим – а потом отпрянул мгновенным кошачьим движением, отдёрнув меч. Хидзиката, выдохнув, опустил своё оружие. Он не переменился в лице, только было видно, что руки у него подрагивают.  
А Сакамото так и не не пошевелился. Казалось, он вообще не заметил, что смерть снова прошла рядом. У него был вид человека, который одолел последний шаг долгого и изнурительного подъёма на вершину и теперь готов упасть на месте, не глядя, что там внизу – пропасть или твёрдая земля.  
Окубо упёрся в циновку и заставил себя сесть. Подтащил к себе ногу, хотя ступня горела огнём и, судя по ощущениям, распухала внутри таби*. Боль была хорошим предлогом, чтобы ни на кого не смотреть, в особенности – на Сайго.  
– Это и есть та причина, по которой вы решили протянуть руку Мацудайре?  
Теперь Сайго говорил тихо, очень тихо, но его было хорошо слышно. Даже лучше, чем когда он кричал.  
– Да, – Кацура аккуратно промокнул платком кровоточащую ладонь. – Но только отчасти. Мир, предложенный мне от имени князя Мацудайра и князя Токугава, имеет ряд преимуществ перед войной – для всех нас, не только для Тёсю. Что же касается остального... Мятежник, чьи планы не простираются дальше сегодняшнего боя, может позволить себе быть неразборчивым в союзниках. Но политик должен очень тщательно выбирать людей, с которыми ему придётся работать следующие десять, а то и двадцать лет. До сих пор господин Окубо имел перед господином Мацудайрой то преимущество, что он не убивал моих друзей. Со вчерашнего дня это преимущество исчезло.  
Конечно, он снова лгал. Окубо не мог уличить его, но был уверен, что истинной причиной, заставившей Кацуру протянуть руку врагам, был не гнев, а страх. Он побоялся стать пешкой в руках Окубо – пешкой, которая не может отступить, помня о львице на скале. Он настолько не хотел оставаться на поводке, что заключил бы союз не только с Токугава – с самим владыкой подземного мира, лишь бы поломать противнику игру.  
– Задумано было очень неплохо, господин Окубо, – негромко заметил Кацура, обматывая руку платком. – И вы удачно выбрали исполнителя. Настолько удачно, что господин Сакамото даже после разговора со мной продолжал сомневаться, полагая, что именно я подослал к нему убийцу. Так что я весьма признателен вам за решительные действия. Вы восстановили мое честное имя лучше, чем я сделал бы это сам.  
Окубо не ответил. В конце концов, это не был вопрос. Это было всего лишь ещё одно правило игры – об ошибке, ведущей к проигрышу, положено объявлять вслух.  
Вместо него снова заговорил Сайго.  
– Господин Сакамото Рёма, – с расстановкой произнёс он. – После всего, что вы перенесли, моим долгом было бы предложить вам гостеприимство и любую помощь, которую в силах оказать наши врачи. Но я со стыдом должен признать, что не сумею обеспечить вам безопасность в стенах нашей резиденции. Сейчас я не знаю, кому из моих людей можно доверять, и обстоятельства таковы, что я не могу немедленно предложить вам свою жизнь во искупление этого позора.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Волков.  
– Господин Хидзиката, я вверяю жизнь нашего друга вашей охране и попечению клана Айдзу. Надеюсь на вас!  
– Моя жизнь – порука его безопасности, – невозмутимо отозвался тот. – В остальном положитесь на умение личного врача его светлости князя Катамори.  
– Я распоряжусь насчёт паланкина, – Кацура отодвинул опрокинутый столик и встал. – Господин Рёма, надеюсь вскоре увидеть вас в лучших обстоятельствах. И... не теряйте надежды.  
О чём это он, вяло удивился Окубо. Разве кому-то здесь ещё нужна надежда?  
Проходя мимо него, Кацура задержался. В его взгляде не было злорадства или торжества – только неподдельный интерес.  
– Один вопрос, господин Окубо, если вас не затруднит. Что вы обещали Сисио в награду? Деньги? Славу? Ваше покровительство?  
Окубо слизнул кровь с прикушенной губы.  
– Власть. Он хотел подняться выше. Туда, куда вы его не пускали.  
Он не сразу понял выражения, промелькнувшего на лице Кацуры – слишком непривычно было видеть это лицо с печатью подлинного, неподдельного страха.  
– Благодарите богов, – глухо проговорил человек, который первым отыскал и вывел на свет убийцу по имени "Истина", – за то, что он не добился успеха. И трижды благодарите за то, что он встретил противника себе не по зубам и сгинул. Если бы он вернулся с победой и получил своё место у власти, лишним на этом месте оказались бы уже вы. Да и мы тоже.  
Он вышел первым; было слышно, как он возится у входной двери и разговаривает с хозяйкой. Через некоторое время Волки чинно откланялись и ушли следом, поддерживая с двух сторон висящего на них Дракона. Потом, повинуясь молчаливому взгляду Сайго, удалились потерянный Кикути и виновато сопящий Накамура.  
Окубо никто не предлагал помощи, а встать сам он не пытался – знал, что не получится. Боль пульсировала в ноге тупыми короткими толчками. Он мельком задумался, сможет ли вообще ходить – и тут же понял, что это уже неважно. Он подвёл Сайго, заставив его потерять лицо и просить о помощи врагов. Даже если Сакамото не потребует извинений в форме, соответствующей тяжести проступка, – позор с имени клана и с имени Сайго должен быть смыт без промедления. Сегодня и ещё, пожалуй, завтра за ним будут следить... а вот послезавтра можно будет попытаться, не опасаясь, что его остановят слишком быстро...  
– Сёскэ.  
Он не ожидал этого. Обращение по детскому имени застало его врасплох; он вскинул глаза – и не успел отвернуться, когда понял, что Сайго видит в его лице больше, чем он хотел показать.  
– Неужели эта победа была так важна для тебя?  
Можно было бы не отвечать. Но поражение, даже сокрушительное, не обязательно усугублять бегством.  
– Не просто победа. Твоя победа.  
"Твой звёздный час, Китиноскэ. Императорские хризантемы, поднятые твоей рукой над полем боя. Твоя ненависть к Токугава, наконец, утолённая. Твой талант полководца, наконец, оценённый по достоинству. Для нас обоих благо Японии означало в первую очередь благо Сацумы. Но для меня любая победа Сацумы всегда была – твоей".  
– Такая победа мне... – Сайго умолк на полуслове.  
Он всегда был добр, Китиноскэ, его лучший друг с самых ранних лет. Он и сейчас не решался сказать "не нужна". Не хотел втаптывать в грязь осколки его достоинства? Смешно. Слова – это всего лишь слова...  
– ...не дороже твоей души, Сёскэ.  
Окубо уже немного притерпелся к боли – но сейчас ему показалось, что тяжёлый стол-жаровня снова рухнул ему на ногу. Нет – на него самого, дробя кости в мелкое крошево. Превращая его в нечто бесформенное, лишённое внутренней опоры и всего, что помогало ему сносить удар за ударом.  
Он с самого начала знал, что вступает за черту, за которой даже дружба не может служить оправданием. Дело, на которое Сайго никогда не смог бы решиться, он взял в свои руки – и собирался нести эту тяжесть до конца. Он был готов к непониманию, к презрению, к ненависти. К смерти, которая была неизбежной ценой ошибки.  
Он не был готов только к прощению – потому что для него и не могло быть прощения. Можно мириться со злом, если ты слаб; можно использовать зло во благо, если ты силён. Прощать зло – нельзя.  
Не обращая внимания на боль, он быстро передвинулся по циновке и протянул руку – но Сайго оказался быстрее. Прежде, чем Окубо успел поднять брошенный вакидзаси, огромная ладонь намертво припечатала тонкое лезвие к полу.  
– Это не выход, – Китиноскэ грустно смотрел на него. – Это всего лишь бегство, Сёскэ.  
– Глупец! – Окубо уже не мог и не хотел сдерживаться. – Пока я жив, они не оставят тебя в покое. Тебе придётся идти у них на поводу под страхом разрыва отношений с Тоса. Думаешь, они оказали тебе услугу, не обвинив меня перед Гото? Им просто удобнее держать тебя на цепи. Разорви эту цепь сейчас. Не жди, пока они сделают это сами.  
– Не сделают. Я их попрошу.  
У Окубо вырвался резкий смешок:  
– Сакамото мог бы простить покушение. У него хватит безумия даже на это. Но гибели друзей он не простит.  
– Я его очень попрошу. – В голосе Сайго не было слышно ни единой нотки сомнения. – Может быть, он и не простит. Но мстить тоже не станет.  
Окубо молчал.  
Он чувствовал себя обманутым. Не тогда, когда Кацура с улыбкой выставил на доску припрятанного коня-дракона – нет. То был всего лишь ход мастера, принёсший ему победу, а Окубо – проигрыш. Но сейчас...  
Сейчас было так, словно игра, которой он отдал полжизни, шла совсем по другим правилам – а ему просто забыли об этом сказать.  
Сайго поднялся, взяв с собой вакидзаси. Его предусмотрительность ничего не меняла: невозможно заставить жить того, кто имеет твёрдое намерение умереть. Беда была в том, что Окубо сам не мог сейчас понять, каковы его намерения. Чтобы сделать шаг – к жизни ли, к смерти ли – нужна опора. А он был не в состоянии подняться на ноги. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле.  
– А ну-ка, – Сайго ухватил его, словно куль риса, поднял и помог опереться на здоровую ногу. – Пойдём, тут недалеко. Я велел Кикути найти лодку.

Глава 9

Это был даже не храм – маленькое деревенское святилище. Краска на деревянных тори-и выгорела от солнца и облупилась от дождей, бамбуковая ограда едва достигала человеческого роста. Алтарь со священным зеркалом охраняли две пары лис: белые – из крашеной глины, рыжие – из красноватого нешлифованного камня.  
За ночь колодец для омовений покрылся паутинно-хрупкой ледяной корочкой. Хидзиката разбил её ковшом и ополоснул руки и рот обжигающе холодной водой, прежде чем подойти к алтарю. Крошечный двор был обсажен вдоль ограды молодыми деревцами и папоротником, а прямо к навесу над алтарём тянул ветви тонкий, ещё не успевший окрепнуть клён. Лишь несколько десятков ярких листочков трепетали на весу под мелким утренним дождём, остальные уже лежали под ногами, расцветив серый гравий брызгами крови, запретной в доме божества.  
Хидзиката сомневался, что пара ковшиков воды очистит его от пролитой крови настолько, чтобы его приход не оскорбил хозяйку этого святилища. Инари, исполнительница желаний, благосклонна к воинам, но не любит убийц. Конечно, той, что дарит жизнь, должны быть отвратительны те, кто эту жизнь отнимают – как же иначе?  
Он помнил, что возле замка Нидзё есть святилище Хатимана. Можно было бы отправиться туда... если бы у него было чуть больше времени под нахлынувшим валом срочных, очень срочных и совершенно неотложных дел. И – если бы он всерьёз верил, что обращение к богам действительно может что-то изменить.  
Вот только он не верил. С тех пор, как детская вера в чудеса и сказки разбилась о несбыточность желаний, поклонение богам предков давно стало для него ещё одним законом обыденной жизни. Ритуалом, не имеющим цели, кроме самого ритуала – подобно правилам поведения и ношению установленной этикетом одежды.  
Если и в нём и оставались какие-то проблески той прежней наивной веры, то две ночи назад они должны были погаснуть окончательно. Раз уж Лучезарная богиня не поразила своим гневом подлецов, что посмели использовать её имя и её святыни для своих нечистых дел – значит, богам и впрямь безразличны люди со всем их копошением в кровавой грязи, замешанной их же руками. Только глупцы могут думать, что грохот храмовых колокольчиков и звон монет, брошенных в ящик для пожертвований, привлекут внимание тех, кому за тысячи лет смертельно наскучили все мольбы и сетования людского рода.  
И всё же он стоял здесь, перед священными лисами Инари, бессмысленно расходуя время, которое следовало потратить на что-нибудь более нужное. На помощь Мацумото-сэнсэю с теми ранеными, кому ещё можно было помочь. На устроение похорон для погибших. На дела отряда, рухнувшие на него, пока командир был прикован к постели. На розыск выживших последователей Ито и Ниими.  
Да хотя бы на то, чтобы поспать.  
Он не верил в чудеса. То, в чём восторженные верующие узрели бы знак свыше и волю богов, всегда оказывалось ошибкой, совпадением или обманом, созданным человеческими руками. Но не чудом.  
Усталость ли ввела его в заблуждение или просто руки, натёртые оплёткой на рукояти меча, утратили чувствительность? А может быть, его, как и многих неопытных врачей-самоучек, обмануло резкое отступление лихорадки, переходящее в глубокий сон, который он принял за холод и оцепенение смерти? Не важно, в чём именно он ошибся – главное, что это была ошибка. Никакое не чудо.  
Потому что чудес не бывает, и стоять под редкой ледяной моросью у святилища Инари, глядя на облетающий клён – глупо и бесполезно.  
Тонкая золотая пластинка упала в ящик для пожертвований. Ещё глупее. Кого он задабривает щедрым подношением – госпожу Инари? Или тихий, неотвязный голос внутри, требующий сделать хоть что-то – наперекор рассудку, который говорит, что ничего сделать нельзя?  
То, что один раненый, которого он посчитал обречённым, против всех ожиданий выжил и идёт на поправку... ничего не значит. Ничего не меняет для второго, угасающего в огненном бреду в гостевых покоях в Фудо-до. И приговор вынес не аптекарь-самоучка из Тама – так сказал Мацумото-сэнсэй, личный врач князя Катамори, возможно, лучший из врачей столицы.  
Ещё сутки. Может быть, сутки и день.  
Лисица слева глядела на гостя сердито, словно ей мешал зажатый в зубах свиток. У правой морда была скорее лукавая, шершавая поверхность камня и впрямь напоминала короткий, прибитый дождём мех.  
"Если он действительно вашей породы – помогите ему. Если он человек... всё равно помогите".  
Он так и не произнёс ничего вслух. В конце концов, он давно уже не был тем глупым деревенским мальчишкой, который носил цветы к изваянию Дзидзо, прося вернуть матери здоровье, а старшему брату – зрение. Он много лет назад вырос из сказок о добрых и всеведущих богах, которые могут дать всё – если только правильно попросить.  
Лисы смотрели вслед уходящему человеку пустыми каменными глазами.

***

...Он не сомневался, что однажды придёт сюда снова.  
Узкая, выжженная солнцем долина. Земля цвета засохшей крови – бурая, спёкшаяся в корку. Жёлтые пучки выгоревшей травы.  
Медно-звонкий раскалённый воздух, запертый между откосами горных склонов. Жара и удушливый запах смерти.  
Тёмные холмики взрыхлённой земли, из-под которой выбивается где прядь волос, где уголок смятой ткани.  
Он копал могилы обломками оружия, и ямы вышли слишком неглубокими. Потом он носил землю в мешке из чьей-то накидки, но её всё равно не хватало, чтобы засыпать тела полностью. Сухое глинистое крошево осыпалось, оседало – и сквозь непрочный земляной покров снова проступали руки, ноги, лица...  
Земля сложена из мертвецов, он знал это всегда. Как и то, что однажды они позовут его обратно.  
Солнце выжигало глаза, лупило молотом по голове.  
Камни. Он должен был найти хорошие камни для украшения могил, прежде чем идти дальше.  
...Валун выворачивался из рук, ободранные ладони прилипали к каменным бокам. Кэнсин – нет, маленький Синта, ребёнок, чьи руки были слишком слабы для тяжести меча, – заскрипел зубами от натуги, отрывая камень от земли.  
Шажок. Другой. И ещё. И ещё.  
Солнце – прямо в глаза.  
Три камня – шаг за шагом, привыкая к боли в спине и плечах. Три могилы, для которых не нашлось цветов в этом жерле гранитной печи.  
Касуми. Аканэ. Сакура.  
_Ты в ответе за эти три жизни_ , шепнул за плечом голос, похожий на голос наставника.  
Я, согласился Кэнсин. Я в ответе. Потому что я выжил, а они – нет.  
Четвёртый камень был тяжёлым, как целая гора, и снимал кожу с ладоней не хуже шлифовальной бумаги.  
"Вы назвали меня Сакурой. Мне хотелось бы носить это имя..."  
Белые, слабые руки, которые не должны были касаться оружия, но удержали меч врага. Белые руки, алая кровь и улыбка, стынущая морозным узором на белом лице.  
И ещё один камень – подёрнутый тонкой угольной пылью, словно опалённый пламенем.  
Накаока. Озорной кураж дружеской схватки; рассудительные беседы, в которых самые сложные вещи становились понятными. Часы сосредоточенного труда над книгами – и заразительный смех в минуты отдыха.  
Рука, протянутая из-за черты смерти, чтобы подарить друзьям жизнь.  
_Твои слабые руки навсегда запомнят тяжесть их мёртвых тел_ , сказала пустота за спиной.  
Навсегда, согласился Кэнсин.  
Белый камень, чёрный камень, красный камень. Следы крови с его рук покрыли их неровным крапчатым узором.  
Господин и госпожа Оми, их сын Минэкити. Счастливая семья в гостеприимном доме. Груда обугленных костей, погребённых под дымящихся развалинами.  
Солнце плавило землю у него под ногами, пока он брёл от могил назад к склону.  
Следующий камень – обломок гранита, с острыми изломами, что врезались лезвиями в разбитые ладони. Молодой самурай, убитый в саду "Судзу-я"; расколотый пополам железный налобник, а под ним – лицо, словно пересечённое лентой алого шёлка, ещё полное движения, ярости, жажды победы...  
Ещё один камень – угловатая глыба, чёрная, как смола, и холодная, как лёд.  
Сэридзава.  
Ещё камень. И ещё. Люди в синих хаори, незнакомые, незапомнившиеся – сколько их было в тот вечер, когда он научился убивать без счёта, без колебаний, без малейшего сожаления?  
...Под растущей грудой камней уже не было видно могил – а горные склоны по сторонам становились всё выше и круче. Долина сужалась, превращаясь в ущелье, подобное лезвию. В дорогу, с которой нельзя свернуть.  
_Меч – это орудие убийства. Путь меча – это путь отнятия жизни._  
Ещё один камень. Не самый тяжёлый, кажется, но рыжевато-красный, как высохшая на одежде кровь, – и на ободранных руках после него оставалась ржавая пыль.  
Ито.  
Есть неуловимая разница между убийством из самозащиты и убийством по необходимости. Когда у твоего противника тоже меч в руках, эту разницу не различить посторонним глазом; лишь ты сам будешь знать, кого убил в честной схватке, а кого – с обдуманным и хладнокровным намерением.  
Если бы Сэридзава опустил меч, Кэнсин не тронул бы его.  
Если бы меч опустил Ито, Кэнсин убил бы его – даже безоружного.  
...Он взгромоздил последний камень на вершину насыпи и огляделся.  
Солнца больше не было видно – оно спряталось за грудой камней, но прохлады это не принесло. Навалилась нестерпимая духота; раскалённый в невидимом горне воздух иссушал горло, но словно не достигал лёгких. Сидя у подножия груды, Кэнсин дышал, как вытащенная на берег рыба, и каждый вдох и выдох казался непосильной и бессмысленной работой.  
– Закончил? – спросил хриплый голос из-за спины. – Ну, пойдём.  
Последние отблески солнца, сквозившие в щелях между камнями, погасли – но сзади разгорелось дрожащее красное зарево. В затылок ударила волна жара, от которого затрещали волосы; на камнях, залитых кровавым светом, проступили две тени. Маленькая, скорченная – его собственная. И другая, высокая, чьи очертания мерцали и искажались, как силуэт охваченного пламенем дерева.  
Запах палёных волос смешался с запахом горелого мяса.  
Бежать было некуда. Каменная насыпь, которую он возвёл сам, загородила проход между отвесными стенами ущелья.  
Дорога, с которой нельзя свернуть. Дорога, проложенная только в один конец.  
Кэнсин встал.  
Это было трудно – разогнуться под весом собственного тела, выпрямить подгибающиеся колени. Сжать в ободранных до мяса ладонях рукоять меча – скатовая кожа, ребристое плетение шнуров, врезающееся в свежие раны.  
В тысячу раз труднее оказалось обернуться. Уже зная, кто стоит за спиной и куда ведёт эта дорога.  
– Хочешь сразиться ещё раз? – Маска из обугленной плоти исказилась в гримасе смеха; губ у неё уже не было, и с каждым выдохом между обнажённых зубов проскакивали синеватые язычки пламени. – И что ты станешь делать, если победишь? Отсюда есть лишь один путь. – Рука, ставшая костью, с которой свисали чёрные лохмотья кожи и одежды, указала назад, где между оплывающими, как воск, стенами ущелья пылал и тёк багровый от жара воздух.  
Кэнсин не знал ответа. Он просто знал, что должен драться. Не для того чтобы спастись – спасения здесь не было и не могло быть. Для того, чтобы не сдаваться без боя.  
Он шагнул вперёд, стараясь не щуриться от раскалённого ветра в лицо...  
...и тяжёлая рука легла ему на плечо, останавливая на середине шага.  
– Ещё не время, – спокойный голос перекрыл треск и шипение пламени. – Ты ещё не готов, мой глупый ученик.  
– Наставник...  
Чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, пришлось запрокинуть голову. Словно время опять откатилось назад, и Кэнсин был девятилетним мальчишкой ростом не выше своего меча, а наставник – исполином, горным божеством из старых сказок. Он и сейчас смотрел на своего воспитанника с прежней снисходительной усмешкой. Как и в тот день, когда увёл его от могил, отмеченных тремя камнями, к новой жизни под новым именем.  
К жизни, от которой Кэнсин отказался сам, покинув учителя и нарушив долг повиновения.  
– Наставник... Простите, что подвёл вас.  
Он, наверное, не удержался бы от слёз, но в этом огненном аду даже слёзы высыхали быстрее, чем наворачивались на глаза.  
– Я думал, что мне под силу идти вашим путём. Карать убийц, спасать невинных людей. Но я не смог. Я убил многих и не спас никого. Я запятнал меч, который вы мне вручили. – Он сжал рукоять, чувствуя, как шёлковые шнуры намокают в крови.  
– Мой глупый ученик, – Хико смотрел на него сверху вниз, и под его взглядом Кэнсин действительно чувствовал себя глупым и несмышлёным ребёнком. – Посмотри на свои руки. Посмотри внимательнее. Вся кровь на них – твоя собственная, больше ничья.  
По-прежнему сжимая плечо Кэнсина, он обернулся, заставляя ученика обернуться вместе с ним.  
– Сам нагромоздил, – он легко, одним пальцем толкнул ближайший камень, и стена зашаталась, – сам и разбирайся. Бремя изрядное, что и говорить. Но мой ученик, хоть и редкостный остолоп, всё же не так слаб, чтобы позволить этому бремени раздавить себя.  
Он снова толкнул стену, и один из камней – Кэнсин не разобрал, который – выпал и скатился им под ноги.  
А в пролом хлынула вода. Не ручей, даже не горная река – целая океанская волна в мгновение ока расшвыряла и смыла все камни, прокатившись по ущелью бешеным потоком.  
Кэнсин не успел даже удивиться – волна накрыла его и поволокла за собой. Вода отчего-то была горькой, а не солёной, но после иссушающего жара горечь его не пугала. Огонь, горная долина, стена и смерть с обугленным лицом – всё исчезло, сменившись глухим зеленоватым сумраком.  
Глубокая, тёмная вода. Манящий покой и холод, заглушающий боль. Не думать, не двигаться, не дышать...  
Но это место он уже знал и помнил дорогу отсюда.  
Пробиваться на поверхность было трудно – без опоры, без протянутой сверху руки. Но он помнил, что там наверху, ещё невидимый за тёмной толщей воды, есть свет.  
Надо только доплыть.

***

Он открыл глаза с чётким ощущением, что просыпается не в первый раз. Что где-то в череде спутанных видений, облепивших сознание, как водоросли – утопленника, он уже оказывался здесь, в этой полутёмной комнате, где горько и навязчиво пахнет лекарствами, а от жаровни тянет теплом и сухим дымком. Но память не удержала никаких подробностей из прошлых пробуждений – ни лиц, ни слов.  
Он не ожидал проснуться так – в мирном полумраке и в тишине, в колючем уюте шерстяного одеяла. Он вообще не ожидал проснуться, если уж на то пошло, но принять всё происходящее за новый виток сна мешала боль. Она была во всём теле, ощутимая, но рассеянная, вроде глухой ломоты. Почти терпимая, если лежать тихо и не двигаться.  
Где-то рядом плеснула и закапала вода. Кэнсин провёл языком по губам. Пить хотелось не так чтобы очень сильно, но во рту держался неприятный горько-вяжущий привкус. Выходит, его недавно поили... наверное, давали лекарство, а он и этого не запомнил.  
То, что у него на лбу лежит тряпка, он не замечал, пока эту тряпку не убрала рука, возникшая на краю зрения. Сырая ткань давно согрелась и никак не ощущалась на коже. А вот новая тряпка, прохладная, ощущалась очень хорошо. Во всех смыслах хорошо. Холодная влага как будто растворяла в себе больной жар, распирающий голову изнутри.  
Снова послышался плеск – человек, сидящий у постели, погрузил снятую тряпку в миску с водой и отжал. Кэнсин осторожно, чтобы не уронить примочку со лба, покосился в его сторону.  
– А? – ничего более осмысленного выдавить не получилось. Горло было в порядке, просто работа по складыванию звуков в слова оказалась неожиданно утомительной.  
– Наши казармы. – Сайто как будто не обратил внимания на его трудности со связной речью.  
– Э?..  
– Приказ господина Катамори.  
– М-м?..  
– Жив, поправляется, здесь, спрашивал о тебе.  
– А почему... – наконец-то удалось связать два слова, но Сайто не стал ждать, пока он домучает фразу до конца.  
– Остальные заняты. А я с ногой.  
– Х-х...  
Вот смеяться точно не стоило. Боль тут же выпустила клыки и когти – плечо, подреберье, живот, почему-то поясница... Кэнсин икнул, подавился воздухом, но остановиться уже не мог.  
– Х-хорошо... – выдавил он, давясь почти беззвучным хохотом. – Что не... без ноги...  
Сайто тихонько хмыкнул, не разжимая губ. Наверное, это тоже означало смех. А может быть, ему устав запрещал смеяться над шутками врагов... дурацкими, надо сказать, шутками.  
– Врач сказал, тебе надо пить. Часто и понемногу. – Сайто наклонился куда-то вбок и тут же выпрямился с бамбуковым черпачком в руке. – Давай.  
Это оказалась не вода, а тёплый травяной отвар, подслащённый, но с тем же горьким и вяжущим послевкусием. К счастью, его и впрямь было немного – один неполный глоток. Кэнсин хотел попросить ещё чем-нибудь запить, но пока собирал силы и слова, незаметно провалился обратно в забытье.

***

Первая суматошная неделя, слившаяся для Хидзикаты в один нескончаемый круговорот дел без сна и передышки, осталась позади. Положение выправлялось, а с ним понемногу, по чуть-чуть ослабевало напряжение, державшее его, как зажатую в тисках деревяшку. Один оборот винта – жизнь командира вне опасности, рана скверная, как будет действовать рука – ещё непонятно, но жить будет точно, без сомнений. Ещё один оборот – Сакамото, который чуть не добил себя вылазкой на встречу в "Тэрада-я", на вторые сутки всё-таки определился с решением задержаться на этом свете. И ещё – едва собравшись с силами, он тут же истребовал бумагу, письменные принадлежности и личного слугу Хидзикаты, чтобы парнишка писал ему под диктовку; и в тот же вечер в приёмную господина Катамори и в резиденцию клана Тоса были отправлены первые наброски к мирному договору. И ещё – Мимаваригуми нашли в овраге за храмом Гион трупы всех сбежавших последователей Ито и Ниими, которых не обнаружили раньше у дома на Четвёртой.  
И наконец, то, что уже не имело особого значения для благополучия Синсэнгуми и господина Катамори и ничего не добавляло к политическому раскладу; то, на что Хидзиката с самого начала запретил себе надеяться, а когда это всё-таки случилось – не сразу опомнился от удивления.  
Видно, у Химуры в роду действительно водились то ли лисы, то ли кошки о девяти жизнях.  
Стоило отдать должное и Мацумото-сэнсэю: он уже не в первый раз оттаскивал своих пациентов от края могилы. Но раскроить и зашить продырявленное тело заново, как порванное платье – это была только половина работы. Врач предупредил сразу: раненого, скорее всего, убьёт не сама рана, а жажда. Большая потеря крови, горячка, жар... а поить его нельзя, потому что от воды воспаление только усилится. Можно лишь смачивать губы и прикладывать холод к голове. Потом, если протянет хотя бы первые сутки, давать пить по несколько капель. По пол-ложки. Постоянно, с короткими перерывами, днём и ночью. Шансов, что поможет – почти нет, но единственного человека на памяти сэнсэя, который пережил подобную рану, выходили именно так.  
Пока Хидзиката соображал, кого можно приставить к этой работе, учитывая недостаток толковых, аккуратных и при этом не нагруженных жизненно важными делами людей, Сайто пожал плечами и сказал, что ему всё равно нечем заняться, пока раненая нога не даёт ему вставать. И в следующие три дня, когда бы замком ни улучал минуту, чтобы заглянуть в покои, отведённые для больных, он всегда видел там вооружённого чашкой и ложкой Сайто, торчащего над постелью Химуры наподобие водяного пугала над колодцем.  
На четвёртый день горячка пошла на убыль. А ещё через день, когда Хидзиката, снова торопясь по делам, заглянул в знакомую дверь, Сайто поднял голову и скупо сказал:  
– Очнулся.  
Но до того момента, когда Хидзиката собрался наконец зайти к больному, прошло ещё два дня. За это время Химура медленно, но уверенно пошёл на поправку, а Сакамото решительно извёл всех просьбами позволить ему навестить друга. Об этом, конечно, не могло быть и речи: сам он ещё не мог встать с постели, а потакать его капризам и таскать его на носилках туда-сюда Хидзиката не собирался. Нахальный мятежник и без того злоупотреблял гостеприимством Синсэнгуми, ежедневно общаясь с посланниками от Кацуры, Сайго и Гото, которые теперь расхаживали по Фудо-до, как у себя дома. Не говоря уже о слуге Хидзикаты, которого Сакамото так и оставил при себе писать письма и прочие бумаги, поскольку сам ещё не мог управиться с кистью.  
...Теперь, когда состояние Химуры не требовало ежечасного присмотра, Сайто переселился обратно в свою комнату. Мацумото-сэнсэй заходил несколько раз в день, но сейчас рядом с больным никого не было, и Хидзиката мельком порадовался этому.  
Химура услышал его шаги, конечно, но глаза открыл медленно, неохотно. Или чувствовал себя в безопасности, или обессилел настолько, что отбросил всякую бдительность. И это, пожалуй, больше всего говорило о том, какими трудами далось ему возвращение в мир живых.  
Лихорадка обглодала его до костей, превратила кожу в небелёный холст, на котором серыми тенями набросала новое, едва узнаваемое лицо – острые линии скул, тёмные полукружья век, впалые щёки, бесцветные губы. Даже волосы, спутанные и засаленные за время болезни, потускнели и будто вылиняли из огненной лисьей рыжины в тёмную охру.  
Единственным ярким пятном, поневоле притягивающим взгляд, был шрам. На побледневшем лице он выделялся ещё сильнее, как два стежка красной ниткой на белой ткани. Память о ненависти, пережившей своих хозяев.  
Хидзиката смотрел на человека на постели и не знал, что сказать.  
Я убивал его друзей и единомышленников.  
Он – моих подчиненных.  
Я спас ему жизнь на мосту над Такасэгавой. И ещё раз – когда просил князя о помиловании для него. Хотя справедливо будет сказать, что я старался не ради него, а ради безопасности господина.  
Он спас мне жизнь на пустыре за улицей Тэрамати. И ещё раз – когда переломил ход сражения с Ито. Хотя справедливо будет сказать, что он дрался не за нас, а за своего друга.  
Какой мерой измерить наш взаимный долг, какими счётами сосчитать?  
И стоит ли – считать и мерить?  
Он сел в двух шагах от постели. Достаточно близко, чтобы Химура мог слышать его без напряжения; достаточно далеко, чтобы не будить в нём настороженность.  
– Тебе пока тяжело разговаривать, – негромко сказал он, – так что не трудись отвечать. Если хватит сил – просто выслушай.  
Ответом был едва заметный кивок и слабый, но явственный проблеск интереса в иссиня-тёмных глазах.  
– Я хочу рассказать тебе о женщине, которая умерла здесь, в Фудо-до, два года назад, в день твоего побега. Если не ошибаюсь, в Гионе её называли Сакурой...

***

Первые дни весны* выдались на диво ясными. Столица купалась в щедрых лучах солнца; к полудню припекало так, что люди временами сбрасывали ватные накидки, невзирая на холодный и резкий ветер. Сливовые деревья в садах стояли в полном цвету, и тот же ветер разносил над городом волны сладкого аромата.  
В Фудо-до сливы не было. В здешнем маленьком саду росли только камелии с алыми цветами, пылающими среди тёмной лаковой листвы. Камелии были красивы, но их яркие венчики напоминали о крови, а пуще того – об убранстве "весёлых домов" в Гионе. Поэтому Кэнсин не стал покушаться на единственное украшение сада, а взял у уличной цветочницы десяток только что срезанных бело-золотых нарциссов.  
Силы возвращались не так быстро, как хотелось бы, и пока рано было думать о том, как одолеть путь за реку, на восточную окраину города. Для Накаоки подобрали хорошее место – на высоком склоне горы, откуда можно было окинуть взглядом всю столицу. Но ни Кэнсин, ни Рёма ещё не окрепли настолько, чтобы отнести туда цветы.  
Сегодня Кэнсин вышел за ворота один, и его дорога лежала ближе – на кладбище на Девятой линии. Хидзиката рассказал ему, как найти могилу, но сам не пошёл, отговорившись делами. Кэнсин был благодарен за это: ему хотелось исполнить этот долг без чужих глаз.  
На кладбище не было ни души – и в этом тоже повезло. Никто не таращился на человека с рыжими волосами, замершего у неприметного каменного столбика во втором ряду с краю.  
Посмертное имя было коротким – всего четыре знака.  
_Кэнаги-синнё._  
"Сильная духом и верная женщина". Почему-то он не сомневался в том, кто выбрал ей такое имя для напутствия в следующую жизнь.  
"...Её звали О-Умэ, она была женой торговца. Муж посылал её к Сэридзаве за деньгами. К несчастью для неё, она была красива. А Сэридзава всегда брал то, что ему хотелось, и ни у кого не спрашивал разрешения..."  
Словно это было вчера – жёлтый свечной сумрак, горький запах трав и табачного дыма. Голос человека, сидящего у постели – ровный и почти лишённый выражения, глуховатый от усталости.  
"Как ни странно, Сэридзава привязался к ней. Кажется, она была единственным существом, которым он дорожил..."  
"Он относился ко мне как к игрушке, – вторил ему другой, тихий и надломленный голос из глубины памяти. – Но он по крайней мере был из тех, кто не позволяет чужим трогать свои вещи".  
Сэридзава Камо.  
Кэнсин почти не помнил его лица. Помнил только его ярость, взрывную силу его меча. И то, как он упрямо сопротивлялся смерти, когда, обливаясь кровью, шёл к своему убийце, чтобы всё-таки оставить за собой последний удар.  
Он не смог отомстить за себя, но смог расписаться в вечной ненависти – тонким рубцом, навсегда вросшим в кожу.  
Госпожа Сакура... неужели вы любили этого человека?  
Как будто он мог спрашивать об этом. Как будто они беседовали здесь и сейчас, и их не разделяли время, расстояние и смерть – пропасть, которую невозможно перейти...  
Но память, прилежный плотник, ладила доску к доске, образ к образу, возводя над пропастью шаткий, непрочный мост.  
"Я не знаю, Химура-хан. Я привязалась к нему... да, как в ураган привязываются верёвкой к дереву. Он был ураганом, оборвавшим мои корни – но он был и деревом, за которое я держалась. Деревом с колючими ветвями".  
Ветер налетал порывами, и кроны кипарисов, несущих вечную стражу у могил, переговаривались низким шелестом.  
...белое платье в карминных разводах. Белый снег, тающий в горячей крови. Дрожащая от боли улыбка.  
"Я... тебя..."  
Я тебя простила.  
Вот что она пыталась сказать в последнюю минуту. А он не понял тогда, он подумал, что она просит прощения – у него. Как будто ей было за что извиняться перед человеком, который оставил её во власти урагана, лишив последней опоры. Ненадёжной, колючей, обдирающей руки, но – единственной.  
"Она уже знала, кто ты такой, когда пришла сюда, – голос Хидзикаты вплёлся в голос ветра среди кипарисов. – Знала, что это ты убил Сэридзаву, но всё равно отправилась спасать тебя. Одна, без оружия и без помощников".  
Кэнаги-синнё.  
Серый камень надгробия на ощупь был холоднее льда.  
Простите меня, госпожа Сакура. Я хотел вам помочь, но только навлёк на вас беду. Для вас было бы лучше, если бы мы никогда не встречались.  
Он наклонился, опуская цветы к подножию камня – и солнце, отразившись от гранитного скола, сверкнуло ему в глаза тёплой искрой.  
"Химура-хан, не надо. Я ведь могла не приходить. Меня оставили бы в покое, я могла бы жить дальше... если бы я согласна была жить так – без вас. Терпеть, молчать, покоряться. Дышать стыдом и отвращением к себе, захлёбываться в болотной воде – и знать, что никто больше не протянет руки с берега, не шагнёт в грязь, чтобы поддержать мою голову над трясиной".  
Разве не я столкнул вас в эту трясину?  
"Я простила вас. Я знала, что вы не желали мне зла... и вы дали мне надежду".  
Но я не оправдал эту надежду. Не смог выкупить вас, хоть и обещал.  
"Нет, Химура-хан. Я сама выкупила себя. Я никогда не думала, что стою так дорого – что моей жизни, которую разменяли на пригоршню монет, хватит, чтобы оплатить вашу жизнь. Я спасла вас, а вы спасёте кого-нибудь ещё. Спасёте многих людей и сделаете много добра, чтобы моя жизнь не была потрачена напрасно".  
Это очень тяжёлый камень, госпожа Сакура. Но я постараюсь справиться – ради вас.  
Он склонил голову и замер, сложив ладони. Ветер свистел в тёмных ветвях, пробирался холодом под одежду – но затылок и спину согревало невесомое тепло.  
Нарциссы у серого камня походили на снег. На последний весенний снег, уже подтаявший, тонкий и кружевной, насквозь просвеченный золотыми лучами солнца.  
На снег, никогда не запятнанный кровью.

...Конечно, он продрог на ветру, пока стоял у могилы, а потом шёл обратно в Фудо-до. Конечно, Рёма отругал его, на чём свет стоит, и чуть ли не силком запихнул под котацу – отогреваться. Он вообще с утра был не в духе: в последнее время его часто донимали жестокие головные боли, особенно в ясную и холодную погоду. Мацумото-сэнсэй говорил, что это последствия раны и что со временем всё пройдёт. Но его слова были слабым утешением для Рёмы, который, как и все здоровые от природы люди, не умел переносить хвори спокойно, не доводя себя и окружающих до белого каления.  
Отдельным поводом для расстройства служило то, что во время приступов он не мог ни читать, ни писать – от малейшего напряжения голова тут же шла кругом, знаки двоились и расплывались перед глазами. Из-за этого ему пришлось ждать возвращения Кэнсина, чтобы разобраться хотя бы с письмами. О прочей работе сегодня нечего было и думать – это стало понятно сразу, стоило лишь увидеть иззелена-бледное лицо друга и нетронутый поднос с обедом у двери. Рёма отказывался от еды, только когда ему бывало по-настоящему худо.  
Чувствуя себя виноватым за долгое отсутствие, Кэнсин торопливо выбрался из-под котацу, заварил чай и принялся разбирать письма. Вроде и прошло всего полдня – а уже целый поднос набрался. Из Куродани, от князя Мацудайры. Из резиденции Тоса, от господина Гото. От господина Сайго. От господина Ивакуры. От господина... как это читается, Итагаки, что ли? Много знакомых имён, и незнакомых тоже много, иные начертаны такой замысловатой вязью, что всю голову сломаешь, пока разберёшь хотя бы подпись. И всем нужен Рёма, просто позарез.  
Где они были полтора месяца назад, эти люди с громкими именами и вычурным почерком? Если бы они раньше прислушались к тому, что пытался втолковать им Рёма, если бы поддержали его тогда – может, и не было бы никакого покушения. Если бы они набрались смелости и похоронили войну ещё осенью, после отречения сёгуна – может быть, не пришлось бы хоронить Накаоку и других хороших людей.  
Ему до сих пор становилось тошно, когда он думал о том, по какой тонкой нитке, сплетённой из десятка случайностей, они прошли между двух огней. И когда вспоминал тех, кому пройти не удалось.  
О господине Окубо он не думал совсем. Задвинул мысли о нём в дальний угол, отложил на потом. На то время, когда он сможет размышлять о произошедшем спокойно, не разрываясь между детской обидой и душным, давящим, как грозовой воздух, гневом. Пока – не получалось.  
...На подносе осталось всего несколько конвертов. Кэнсин взял первый попавшийся и удивлённо моргнул: сверху значилось его имя.  
Вложенный внутрь лист содержал всего три строчки, написанные, к счастью, вполне разборчивой полускорописью.

Ранняя весна.  
Не пришла ещё пора  
ирисам цвести.

И ещё два знака в левом нижнем углу: "Время дождей".  
Кэнсин перевернул лист, но на обратной стороне ничего не было. Перечитал послание ещё раз. Понятнее не стало. То есть, смысл-то был очень даже простой – кто же не знает, что ирисы цветут летом, как раз в сезон дождей? Но какой прок расписывать на пол-листа такие очевидные вещи? Ещё бы написали, что вода мокрая...  
– Рё-сан, – позвал он. – Тут мне какие-то стихи прислали, про ирисы. Это к чему?  
– Я тебе что, щёголь придворный – стихи всякие разбирать? – проворчал Рёма. Он сидел в углу, отвернувшись от света и натянув одеяло на плечи. В таком виде, насупленный и с торчащим над повязкой хохолком неровно остриженных волос, он был похож на большую сердитую птицу. – У Хидзикаты спроси, он вроде поэзией балуется.  
Кэнсин представил, как ему придётся бегать за вечно спешащим куда-то Хидзикатой, размахивая листком со стихами. Сдавленно фыркнул в ладонь.  
– Хоть бы подписались, – пробормотал он. Взглянул на листок ещё раз – и тут его осенило.  
"Время дождей" – это и была подпись. Мог бы сразу догадаться, если бы эти дурацкие ирисы не сбили его с толку. Время дождей, "сигурэ"...  
О том, что молодой самурай выжил, ему рассказал Рёма – в тот день, когда сам впервые поднялся на ноги и смог наконец увидеться с младшим товарищем, чьё выздоровление шло дольше и тяжелее. Кэнсин тогда порадовался, но быстро забыл об этом среди вороха других новостей, что следовали одна за другой.  
Он забыл, а Сигурэ Такими – нет. Но при чём тут ирисы*?  
Кэнсин вздохнул и отложил загадочное послание. Похоже, разговора с Хидзикатой всё же было не миновать, вот только как подойти к нему с таким вопросом?  
"Рёму попрошу," – малодушно решил он и взял последнее письмо.  
Тут гадать не пришлось: почерк Кацуры Когоро он уже хорошо знал, а на конверте снова значилось: "Господину Химуре Кэнсину".  
Письмо оказалось большим, на полный сложенный лист. Кэнсин переместился к порогу, отодвинул дверь, впуская внутрь яркий сноп солнечного света, и начал читать. Обычные приветствия, поздравления с началом года и пожелания всяческого здоровья он просмотрел вполглаза; самое важное начиналось дальше.  
"...пусть мои домыслы – скорее плод беспочвенной тревоги, чем дань осторожности, – писал господин Кацура, – я всё же считаю своим долгом разделить с вами эти подозрения и буду очень рад, если вы сможете найти им опровержение.  
Я собрал сведения из всех доступных мне источников, включая осведомителей в деревне неприкасаемых. Я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что в "Оми-я" после пожара не было найдено останков, подходящих под приметы убийцы. Возможно, тот, кто подослал его к вам, распорядился забрать его тело..."  
Кацура был верен себе – даже в личном письме, не предназначенном для чужих глаз, он не назвал ни одного имени, способного пролить свет на подлинную историю покушения.  
"...и все же у меня остаются сомнения. По вашему рассказу и по описанию нанесенных ему ран я заключаю, что выжить при пожаре он мог лишь чудом – однако ваше собственное выздоровление не позволяет мне исключить такой поворот событий. В этом запутанном деле было столько удивительных совпадений, что я почти уверовал в божественное вмешательство. Но нельзя забывать, что не все боги добры и не все чудеса благотворны, а человек, о котором идёт речь, – опаснейший из всех, кого я знаю."  
Кэнсин обнаружил, что комкает тонкую бумагу, и заставил себя разжать пальцы, на которых остались следы туши. От волнения строчки путались и прыгали перед глазами.  
"Я не прошу вас беречь нашего общего друга, поскольку знаю, что вы и так будете защищать его, не щадя жизни. Я прошу вас беречь себя, потому что истинный дар богов, хранящий его от всех опасностей, – это вы, ваш искусный меч и ваше преданное сердце."  
Дочитав до конца, Кэнсин медленно свернул письмо. Не было никаких причин думать, что опасность действительно существует. Господин Кацура всего лишь делился подозрениями, как и написал. Но где-то внутри лопнуло крошечное семечко тревоги – и пошло в рост, оплетая сердце тонкими, с волосок, корешками. И он уже знал, что не сможет усмирить эту тревогу, пока не убедится, что господин Кацура волнуется напрасно и что Сисио Макото способен угрожать разве что чертям в аду.  
Настроение тихой грусти, охватившее его после посещения кладбища, улетучилось без следа. Впервые после выздоровления он отчётливо понял, что ничего ещё не закончилось. Пережитая опасность осталась позади, как волна, что прошла над ними и едва не стёрла в порошок – но впереди по-прежнему лежал далёкий путь, и навстречу катились новые волны, одна другой выше.  
Новые трудности. Почти наверняка – новые враги. И, может быть, старые тоже.  
– Что теперь будет? – шёпотом спросил Кэнсин, глядя из-под навеса в небо. Оно было совсем весеннее – такое высокое, что дух захватывало от неизмеримого простора; такое слепяще-синее, что слёзы сами наворачивались на глаза...  
– Всё будет, – отозвался Рёма.  
Он тоже успел перебраться ближе к двери, на свежий воздух – и теперь сидел напротив, привалившись плечом к косяку. Сидел с закрытыми глазами, потому что яркий свет был ещё слишком резок для него. Он не улыбался – он теперь вообще очень редко улыбался; но в тёплых солнечных лучах его лицо, казалось, вернуло себе толику здорового цвета.  
– Всё будет, – тихо повторил он. Немного помолчал и добавил:  
– Всё, кроме войны.

**Author's Note:**

> * Саттё – союз княжеств Сацума и Тёсю. По правилам японского языка сочетание "сацу" + "тё" читается как "саттё".  
> * Кинмокусэй – душистый османтус, чайная олива  
> * "Осенняя сакура", акидзакура – космея  
> * Лунма – химерическое существо из китайской мифологии, лошадь-дракон. В японском прочтении – Рёма  
> * Сакаяки – традиционная причёска самураев с выбритым лбом. В период Бакумацу многие сторонники реставрации вместо сакаяки собирали волосы в пучок или хвост  
> * "...как подпись" – имя Хадзимэ пишется иероглифом "один", состоящим из одной горизонтальной черты.  
> * Цуба – аналог гарды у японского клинкового оружия. Обычно украшалась отделкой и служила для демонстрации статуса и художественного вкуса владельца.  
> * Цумэ-сёги – задачи на форсированный мат в сёги  
> * Сямо – порода бойцовых петухов, употребляемых в пищу  
> * "Золото и серебро — величайшая ценность..." – слова Танума Окицугу, советника (тайро) Токугава Иэсигэ, прославившегося непомерными взятками.  
> * Фуросики – кусок ткани, используемый для заворачивания и переноски предметов  
> * Иероглиф "десять" представляет собой крест из одной горизонтальной и одной вертикальной черты и читается "то" или "дзю".  
> * Сюго – военный комендант, чью должность на описываемое время занимал Мацудайра Катамори  
> * Хикэси – городские пожарные отряды периода Эдо  
> * Сиро-сибуити – светлая разновидность сибуити, сплава меди и серебра  
> * Сякудо – сплав меди и золота, приобретающий чёрный цвет при патинировании  
> * Китайская львица – имя Сисио созвучно слову "сиси" ("лев")  
> * Когатана – маленький универсальный нож, составляющий часть оправы японского меча. Даже если владелец меча не носил когатану, в цубе обычно имелось отверстие для неё.  
> * колесница, благовонная колесница (кося), стрелка – фигура в сёги, которая продвигается только вперёд по вертикали  
> * Онивабан – особо приближенный отряд стражи в замке Эдо, подчинённый лично сёгуну. В каноне Rurouni Kehshin отождествляется с синоби, или ниндзя.  
> * Камбун – "китайское письмо", японский извод классического литературного китайского языка  
> * Комусо – монахи школы Фукэ. Комусо носили особые тростниковые шляпы, полностью скрывающие голову, а их медитации включали в себя игру на флейте сякухати. Устав школы воспрещал им вступать в длительные разговоры и отвечать на праздные вопросы  
> * Микоси – паланкин для переноски "тела бога" – священного предмета в синтоизме, в котором обитает ками  
> * Кома-ину – мифическое существо, помсь льва и собаки. Парные изваяния кома-ину помещают при входе в синтоистские храмы в качестве стражей  
> * Идзакая – питейное заведение  
> * Сакаки – клейера японская, вечнозеленое растение, священное дерево в синтоизме  
> * Дзидзо – один из наиболее чтимых в Японии бодхисаттв. Считается, кроме всего прочего, покровителем путников, поэтому его каменные статуи часто можно видеть вдоль дорог  
> * Кёгэн – традиционный японский комический театр, а также короткая комическая пьеса-интермедия в представлении театра Но  
> * Тайко – большой японский барабан  
> * Сяку – мера длины, около 30 см  
> * Феникс – карта из колоды "ханафуда", цветочных карт. С фениксом можно составить ряд ценных по очкам комбинаций  
> * Котацу – стол со встроенной жаровней и одеялом  
> * Камисимо – парадный костюм, состоящий из хакама – длинных штанов в складку и катагину – жакета без рукавов.  
> * Синкэн сирабадори – техника блокирования настоящего меча ("синкэн") голыми руками  
> * Таби – традиционные японские носки с отдельным большим пальцем  
> * Начало весны по старому японскому календарю совпадало с началом лунного года, которое обычно приходилось на конец января или начало февраля.  
> * Слова "ирис" и "вызов [на бой]" звучат одинаково (сёбу)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i2.lensdump.com/i/ICDxoP.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
